


Manhandled

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Leashes, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 99,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Robin likes to be manhandled.





	1. Gregor

It started gradually. He felt completely normal for the first few months after Chrom and the others found him laying on the grassy field. Well, ignoring the fact that he was an amnesiac. But other than that, he felt completely normal.

But recently, there have been a crawling warmth and heat travelling through his body. A urge for touch and a wish to be hold. To feel skin on skin, and to hear the heavy breathing of somebody. In frank terms, he was horny.

But it wasn't just plain horniess. It was a deep need to touch and feel somebody. He wanted to be take care of somebody and make someone happy, and he wanted his body to be used. He tried his best to calm himself but it would never suffice. He'll just go back to being pent up the day after.

Recently, it had been harder for Robin to control himself. Lewd thoughts and ideas would spring up time after time. There was times that he thought of just pulling one of his friends to a tent and just getting down on his knees. Or pretending to be drunk and making a dirty proposition. Robin never had the gall of actually doing these, as much as he daydreamed about it.

Being surrounded by attractive and nice friends just made it harder for him and the idea of pleasuring his friends and letting them make use of his body just excited him more.

He admitted to himself that there were multiple guys that he wouldn't mind having a shag with. Chrom and Frederick were always there for him since the beginning and they were admittedly attractive.

There were Vaike and Virion with their smug attitudes that was charming in their own right. Stahl and Kellam were always reliable men that he wanted to spoil a bit.

Donnel and Ricken were both cute, and he wondered what it would be like with a younger man.

Sometimes, he would spot Gaius licking a lollipop and giving him a wink, though Robin knew that he would prefer to be the one doing the licking.

Libra was cute in a pretty boy kind of way, and Henry always seemed like he would know how to have a good time.

Though there had been one man that had been on his mind recently.

\----

"Great work, Gregor!" Robin said, as he handed Gregor a cold drink. Gregor grabbed the bottle coolly, and gave a confident laugh.

"Did Robin see Gregor destroy scarecrow?", Gregor flexed his arm, as his sweat made his face shine under the blazing sun.

Robin nodded eagerly, as he stared at his current crush's bulging muscles. Blessed the gods for making him him in charge of training today. Gregor always had this joyful personality that Robin enjoyed. And when Gregor helped him with his infection, and kept offering to sleep together, Robin almost broke down and wanted to just bend over. He kept his cool though, with a mixture of pride and regret.

Pulling a handkerchief out of his coat pocket, he handed it to Gregor who quickly wiped his sweaty face. "Ah, it is a hot day today. How can Robin wear heavy coat?" Gregor asked teasingly, as Robin fanned himself with his hand.

"It's really not that bad." Robin said calmly. The truth was that Robin was dying in the heat but he didn't want to take it off. Mainly because he had always wore it and habits die hard.

He was also afraid of inappropriate reactions of his body from staring at Gregor all day.

"Ho ho! Robin is looking like wet tomato." Gregor swooped in, slipping his hands underneath Robin's coat, grasping the lightly soaked undershirt. His calloused fingers gripped Robin's sides, before Gregor quickly wiggled his fingers.

The lack of distance between their bodies and the light musky scent of Gregor's body enchanted Robin for a bit, before he realized what was happening.

"Eep!", Robin squeaked, pushing Gregor away. "Geez, Gregor. I'm ticklish, please.", Robin breathe out as his face flushed crimson. Gregor guffawed and apologized, giving Robin a pat on his head.

After a brief chat, Gregor grabbed his sword and walked back to the training grounds, leaving Robin to mull over his feelings.

\----

Robin chewed his bear meat sandwich, rubbing his feet against each other nervously. The cool night breeze blows through the air, causing Robin to lean closer to the fireplace.

Ignoring Tharja who stared at him across the circle, he glanced around the camp. Next to him, Lissa and Henry was having an energetic conversation about magic. On the other side, Olivia was talking to Virion, her face blushing as Virion attempted to put his moves onto her. He spied Sully approaching, and he silently prayed for Virion's health.

Looking away, he saw Lon'qu and Gaius talking to each other in the shadows of the trees. Oh, how he wouldn't mind getting sandwiched between them in the darkness.

He shook his head, as his face flushed crimson. Now's not the time to be thinking about that, he scolded himself. His grip on his meal tighten.

Robin fliched when there was a sudden grab on his shoulder. Turning quickly, he relaxed when he saw Gregor's smiling face. "Hoho, sorry to spook Robin." he said, leaning in.

"Robin, you and Gregor are guarding camp tonight, yes? Just to remind you."

Robin nodded dreamily as Gregor let go and walked off. Robin stared off at Gregor's backside before returning to his meal. His gut churned as he realized the words finally hit him.

Oh gods, he's going to alone with Gregor again. At night. Alone.

Robin coughed hard as he had forgotten to swallow. Looking around embarrassed to make sure no one saw that, he bit his lower lip as he imagined the possibilities of what could happen later that night.

\----

Focus... Robin muttered to himself as he walked to the guard post. He can barely see Gregor, illuminated by a single lamp that he casually carried on his hip.

"Hoy, Robin!" Gregor shouted, waving his arm before he quickly lowered his voice. "Oops, Gregor hope he did not wake people up."

Robin chuckled lightly as he quicken his pace. His eyes crawled up to Gregor's smiling face. Robin tighten his grip onto his lamp before giving a nod. "So, would we start?"

\----

The only sound Robin could focus on was the rustling breaking of leaves that they were stepping on. Gregor made a cheerful hum, with the occasional stop to glance around the surroundings before continuing on. Robin could only trawl behind him, keeping his eyes on the ground. His eyes would occasionally flicker back up when Gregor stops but his sights would always fall onto Gregor's spectacular rear, before quickly shooting down again.

It was both torture and heaven for Robin.

"Mmm. Why so quiet, Robin?"

Gregor's words broke Robin out of his trance. He looked up to Gregor's concerned face. His face flushing from embarrassment, he replied. "Ah, sorry Gregor. I was just distracted, that's all. You know, army stuff."

Gregor smiled, before giving a firm grip onto Robin's shoulder. "Ay, boy. Gregor got just the thing for Robin." Opening up his sling pocket, he pulled out a bottle filled with amber liquid. Giving it a shake, he opened the cork and gave it a swig.

"Aah, that is the good stuff." Gregor said happily before handing it to Robin. Robin palmed the surface of the bottle carefully, the liquid swooshing inside. "Gregor, I don't think it's a good idea to be drinking when we're responsible for making the camp is safe."

Gregor laughed cheerfully before he started walking again. Robin lagged behind him. "Ay, that tiny bottle is like water to Gregor. I can walk fine, see?"

Well, that is true. Gregor didn't look inebriated at all. Gregor was a strong drinker, so Robin shouldn't had been surprised. He unwittingly made a smirk.

"Also, Gregor and Frederick made many traps around camp. Most likely very safe." Robin swirled the bottle around, before opening the cork and giving a sniff. It didn't smell very strong. It had a nice honey-like scent, combined with the familiar burn of whiskey.

Putting his lips onto the rim, Robin took a few sips before quickly closing it up and handing it to Gregor. It had a nice sweet taste, but it was a bit too strong for his taste. His face flushed, and he nervously licked his lips. Gregor laughed before handing Robin a bottle of water. Robin chugged.

"Robin do not drink a lot, yes?" Robin replied in the affirmative, before he sat down. "Robin is that drunk?"

Robin shook his head. "We've been walking around in circles for the past hour. My legs are tired. Sorry." With a smile, Gregor flopped his ass right next to Robin. Robin inhaled deeply.

"Huh, so you were working a lot today, huh? Robin asked, his hands palming his face. Gregor nodded before replying, "Gregor work hard so tomorrow is Gregor free day. No work at all."

Robin looked around nervously, making sure no one was around before continuing. "Yeah, me too. I got some reports to pass to Frederick but I did that earlier." Gregor hummed lightly, before opening up his alcoholic drink and chugging away.

"Aah, that is good." Gregor said lazily, as he leaned his body closer towards Robin. Robin straighten his back, his right leg brushing against Gregor's thicker thighs. Gods, Gregor was so thick everywhere. Robin would love it if Gregor was to just drag him somewhere and press his body right against him...

Robin coughed and he brought his legs closer to his body. Laying his head on his knees, he nervously asked. "Huh. Gregor, got any stories to tell?"

Gregor rubbed his chin before exclaiming, "Did Gregor tell you this story when I save this baby wyvern?" Robin nodded as he muffled a yawn. "Ah yes, Cherche told me about that story." He rubbed his eyes gently, as he instinctively brushed his head against Gregor's shoulder. He stopped when he realised what he was doing and quickly leaned away.

"Oi, Robin and Cherche talking about the handsome Gregor?" Robin flushed before waving his hands restlessly. Gregor chuckled slightly, before continuing. "Ay, Gregor understand if Robin want to talk about how amazing Gregor is with everyone."

Robin pouted. He did thought that Gregor was amazing, and cool (and hot) but he was just talking about Cherche about Minerva and she decided to bring Gregor up. Leaning closer, he asked. "Then tell me how amazing you are."

Gregor's eyes brighten up and he hummed a bit before starting. "Gregor remember when he save a small village from being attacked from bandits. Gregor was alone against a whole group."

Robin shifted his body, as he tried to maintain eye contact. Brown eyes gaze back at him as Robin listened. "Big scary men want to steal all the money and beautiful women but Gregor save them all. This wonderful lady wanted to reward Gregor with a long night alone together."

Robin blushed and Gregor clearly noticed. With a chuckle, he continued, lowering his voice. "Ay, that woman has such pretty face and nice legs. And she has the tightest-"

Robin awkwardly played with his fingers as he continued staring at Gregor. Gregor gave a wink before leaning close and whispering.

"Lips."

Robin slapped Gregor instinctively which made Gregor laugh out loud. "Oy, Robin so shy. Bet that wake you up." Robin frowned, as he stood up quickly. Brushing the dirt off his bottom, he grumbled. "What does the tightest lips even mean? Jeez."

Gregor smirked before he stood up. "Beautiful lady lips were not against Gregor lips." Robin whined, covering his ears as dirty thoughts flashed back his head. He really didn't want to get an erection in front of Gregor because Gregor was telling him how he got a blowjob.

Gregor rubbed Robin's hair before he started walking again. Robin sighed before he trawled behind him. He noticed a light layer of dirt on Gregor's ass and was tempted to brush it off for him. He clenched his fists before looking around.

"Uh, so... Is that a common thing for you? I mean, being propositioned like that?", Robin asked shyly. Gregor replied quickly, "Porpoise? If Robin is asking if many women ask Gregor to bed, then yes. And not only women too."

Robin paused for a bit. Did Gregor just said that men ask him out too? Well, no wonder with that amazing body of his but why confess-

"And if man is pretty enough and Gregor horny enough, Gregor will say yes." Robin coughed louder than before, startling Gregor. Gregor quickly gave Robin the bottle of water, which Robin took a huge swig off.

Wiping his lips and muttering a thank you, Robin handed the bottle to Gregor. Their fingers touched for a bit, and Robin flinched. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were also into men, Gregor."

Gregor smiled before continuing walking. "Ay, well. A hole is a hole. As long as partner is cute, Gregor got no complains." Robin blushed bright red. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. This is amazing brand new information. That means that he might have a chance and-

"And good alcohol is also good at helping to get into Gregor's pants." Gregor walked, nodding his head like he was learning something new about himself.

Robin screeched in his head. Why is Gregor telling him all of this? Is he coming onto him? Or was he just feeling more open because of the alcohol? No way, it really wasn't that strong. It tasted strong but he didn't think the alcohol content was that high and-

A slam onto somebody brought Robin back to the present world. Robin fell down, landing on his ass. Gregor twirled quickly, offering a hand for Robin. Robin grabbed it and got pulled back up onto his feet, a bit too hard as it leaded to Robin pressed against Gregor's strong body.

With a squeak, he stepped back, brushing the hair patted against his sweaty face. Gregor chuckled again before walking along the path. Robin shook his head to keep his control before he moved. "Robin, calm yourself." He chanted under his breath. "Let's try to survive this night. You can process this information when the night is over and we get enough sleep." Now more confident, he lightly jogged towards Gregor, his focus on finishing this patrol.

\----

Robin overslept. With a full body stretch, he shakily got out of his bed. Slicking his hand down his pants, he reached down to grab his morning (well, afternoon) boner, giving it a tug before releasing his grip.

Shaking his head, Robin had other plans to remove his tension. Brushing his hair and putting on his regular coat, he nodded to himself in the mirror before grabbing a small leather bag. He wanted. No, needed to buy some things. Making sure he had enough gold, he prepared and got ready to go to town.

\----

"Thank you very much for your patronage!"

Robin gave a bow to the shopkeeper before he quickly went off. Two bottles of the finest wine from Valm was stuffed neatly in the small leather bag. He made sure to walk slowly to not accidentally break them.

Robin looks across the skyline as the sun slowly sets down. He calculated his game plan for tonight.

"Okay, I'll go to Gregor's tent and start up a conversation. Ask him how was his day off. And then I'll bring out the wine, loosen us up a bit. And then I'll 'accidentally' say I always wanted to suck a cock." Robin frowned. Would Gregor really fall for that?

As he slowly approached the camp site, he could clearly see Vaike near the entrance, talking with Frederick. Passing them with a wave, he aimed his path towards Gregor's tent, swallowing his nervousness with a gulp.

As he had gotten closer, he saw Gregor peek out of the tent. With a rush, Robin ran towards Gregor. In his excitement, he stumbled and fell onto the ground.

Gregor noticed and quickly approached Robin. Robin got up on his knees with a groan, before hurrily making sure that the bottles were alright. Gregor crouched  
down to make sure Robin was alright. "Oi, are you okay?"

"Aah, looks like it's- Oh no, there's a leak!"

\-----

Gregor looked at the two bottles of wine, one of them were half-filled and the other was luckily still mostly intact. Robin grumbled, as he washed out his bag with water. He didn't want it to be smelling of wine forever.

"Uh, thanks for the empty bottles, Gregor." When one of the bottles started leaking wine all over his bag, Gregor quickly rushed in his tent and brought out an empty bottle. They transferred the drink into the other bottle and toss the broken wine bottle away. A very simple solution for a simple problem but Robin was very glad for Gregor's quick reaction.

"There is no problem. It would be very wasteful for wine to be in bag.", he grabbed the bottle gently, peering at the glass carefully. "This is some good quality stuff, Robin."

"Ah, yes...", Robin blushed lightly. He inhaled deeply, steeling his courage before he continued. "I-I bought for you, since you know I wanted to spend some time with you." Robin saw a smirk on Gregor's face before he quickly wiped it with a generic smile.

"Aww, thank you Robin. But Gregor can't drink tonight. Promise to train with Olivia tomorrow." Robin's shoulders dropped. Robin shook his head and scolded himself. He shouldn't give up!

Walking nervously, Robin sat down onto the base of Gregor's bed. Glancing around nervously, he suddenly spoke up. "Is that so? That is too bad. I really wanted to hang out and-"

"Robin, do you want to bed Gregor?"

Robin stared at Gregor, who slowly approached. Robin opened his mouth, waiting for words to come out, but nothing was being said. Gregor chuckled at Robin's expression before he get on his knees, looking straight at Robin's eyes.

"If Robin wants so, then all he should do is say yes." Robin gaze straight at Gregor's richly brown eyes, filled with maturity. In constrast to his, which was flushed with inexperience. Robin looked down quickly, before quietly muttering a yes.

Gregor grinned before he gave Robin's neck a light kiss. Robin mewed at the contact and his body grew limp. The light kiss changed into a suckle, as Gregor's hands glide down Robin's chest, slowly buttoning Robin's heavy coat.

Gregor's experienced hands crawled under Robin's undershirt before he signaled Robin to lift up his arms. Robin shyly but eagerly followed the instructions, and Gregor slide off the obstructive clothing off.

Robin was now left topless, his chest anxiously and his obvious excitement bulging down in his pants. Gregor smiled confidently before he started taking off his own clothes.

Robin's eyes stuck themselves as Gregor slowly took off his clothes. First, his shirt revealing strong and heavy pectoral muscles, a light dusting of red chest hair and big brown nipples. Robin licked his lips.

Hooking his thumbs on his hips, Gregor slowly shimmy his pants down, revealing tight black boxer briefs and a heavy red treasure trail leading down to...

Robin gulped as he stared at the heavy bulge right in front of his face. Gregor gave a little thrust, and his crotch gave a little seductive shake. Gregor slowly turned, showing Robin his backside. Oh gods, that amazing fat ass. Robin stared as Gregor cheekily pulled his small clothes down, revealing his muscular yet round bottom for Robin to see.

Robin's hands twitched at the sight. The curves, the light brushing of auburn red hair between his crack, the adorable side dimples. Robin quickly got on the ground, palming his hands against Gregor's delicious looking bottom.

"Oi, Robin is eager?" Gregor said before letting out a moan as Robin shoved his face between his cheeks. Robin moaned out loud, as the musky scent of Gregor flood inside his nose. With a pant, Robin pulled Gregor's ass cheeks apart, revealing a little hole just in between.

With a curious touch, he lightly gave a kiss on the hole, causing Gregor to buckle down and push against him. Robin happily digged deeper, slicking his tongue against Gregor's entrance.

Gregor grunted, pressing his ass against Robin more. Suddenly, he pulled back, leaving Robin panting, his face messy with a combination of saliva and sweat. "Ah, sorry Robin. Gregor got too excited." Gregor said apologetically, as he spun around to face Robin.

This leans to Robin looking straight at Gregor's cock. At half chub, Gregor's cock was already at seven and a half inches. The tip was uncircumcised, and glossy. The balls were round and heavy, and Robin nervously cupped one of them. Robin brushed his face against the mushroom tip of Gregor's cock, spreading precum all over his cheek.

With a delighted sigh, Robin pressed his lips against Gregor's head and licked, brushing his tongue against the underside glands. Gregor moaned deeply, as his hands slicked down onto Robin's white hair. Confidence anew, Robin pushed forward, getting as much dick in his mouth as possible.

One inch turn to three to five. One of Robin's hand rub the part of the cock where he couldn't reach his mouth. His pinkie finger brush against the messy pubic hair of Gregor and Robin wished that he could feel it against his nose as he deepthroated him but he knew that he couldn't. Or at least in this moment.

Trying to give a seductive look at Gregor, all he can see with Gregor giving a cheeky smile, before closing his eyes and giving a thrust. Robin moaned as Gregor lightly fucked his mouth. Robin's thighs rub against his erection, sending spikes of pleasure up his spine.

Releasing his hand on Gregor's cock, he pulled his lips away, causing a string of spit to connect from Gregor's dick to his swollen lips. Gingerly grabbing Gregor's thighs, Robin winked at Gregor before seductively asking. "Fuck my mouth?"

Gregor grunted loudly before complying. He angled his cock against Robin's mouth and thrust deeply. Robin let out a gasp as his mouth is quickly filled with cock again and again. Heavy balls slap against his chin, as Gregor pounded his face with his throbbing cock.

His grip on Gregor's thighs tighten as he breathe heavily out of his nose. Being brutally fucked in the mouth by Gregor was one of his fantasies and now he was actually doing it. He rubbed his cock with his own thighs as Gregor made sure of his mouth.

Before long, he can feel the trembling of Gregor's thick thighs. He knew the signs of a coming orgasm and he wanted it. He licked and suck harder as Gregor slammed against his mouth, the tip of the cock punching the back of his throat.

With a heavy groan, Gregor pushed his cock all the way, deep into Robin's throat. Robin swallowed the throbbing appendage as his nose brushed against the musky pubic hair of Gregor. With a moan of his own, Robin came as Gregor pumped strings of cum down his throat. He couldn't believe he came just from sucking cock but Robin had no complaints. 

With a lewd moan, Gregor slowly released his grip on Robin's hair, and slowly pulled away. Robin captured the tip of Gregor's softening cock, giving it a light suckle before letting it go. He swallowed any remaining cum in his mouth. With his body limp, he grabbed onto one of Gregor's legs, nuzzling his face against his knee.

"Gregor, thank you."

"Heh, Robin is welcome."

\----

Robin laid against Gregor, pressing his finger against one of Gregor's pecs. Gregor laughed before flexing it. Robin clapped in mock amazement. Even though he thought it was pretty hot.

"Uh, so. Can we do this again sometime?" Robin asked, one hand slicking down Gregor's abs, before lightly giving Gregor's heavy cock a pump. Gods, even when flaccid, it's huge.

"Ay, Robin is eager. But Gregor is not complaining." With a smirk, one of Gregor's strong hands crept down and gave Robin's ass cheek a firm grip. Robin blushed in return. "Gregor want to give that hole a try next time."

Robin moaned, brushing his body against Gregor's. "Maybe right now...?" Gregor rolled his eyes. "Gregor is old man. Need some time to recharge."

Robin pouted, wiggling his face against Gregor's musky armpit. "Maybe you can turn around and..." Gregor chuckled before flipping onto his back, shaking his glorious bottom.

Robin smiled as he crept down, giving one ass cheek a kiss and the other a bite. "Gods, sorry. I just love this." He muttered as he went down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this out. I started at the middle of January and I wanted to get this done quickly. This reads way too similar to my old fic but V()V Anyway, would love comments and criticisms! Seriously, I love criticisms.
> 
> Gregor is such a good dude, and he needs more fics.


	2. Chrom

Robin peeked his head out of Gregor's tent, making sure nobody was around before he carefully stepped out. Robin shivered as the cool night air brushed against his skin. Slowly tiptoeing across the camp towards his own tent, Robin licked his drying lips nervously.

Before long, he was grinning, as his previous nights encounters came rushing to his head. In the past few days, Robin had been enjoying the taste of Gregor's cock in his mouth. The heavenly taste of skin, the heavy weight on his tongue... Robin had never felt so at peace with himself before. Like it was meant to be his position to be on his knees, using his mouth to service.

Face flushed, he remembered Gregor's deep gruntal moans, how he would start with slow thrusts before going deep. How he would praise Robin with whispers in that adorable accented voice. Robin raised his hand and gently patted his cheek, feeling the heated blush on his face. How embarrassing. Robin was acting like a young village girl who fell in love for the first time.

Well, he wouldn't say that it went that far. He and Gregor had properly established that it was a sex friends only relationship. And Robin was surprisingly satisfied with that. You don't have to be in love with somebody to enjoy having sex with somebody. Right?

Ever since he had been having sex with Gregor, his mind had been a lot more clearer. He was able to think of better strategies and his reports had been on point. He remembered Frederick complimenting him openly in front of everyone, and getting that reassuring shoulder pat from Chrom.

It would be embarrassing if everyone knew that the reason his work ethic was because he was regularly sucking Gregor's cock.

\----

"Ay, Sorry." Gregor shrugged as he quickly ate his meal. A large pile of mashed potatoes and two fat chicken legs. A big meal for a big man. "Gregor have many work to do in next few days. Making new training activities for newbies. Too busy for night training." He said with a wink.

Robin pouted, as he poked at his peas. "Are you really sure? Not even like for a... thirty minute training session?" He asked, putting on a cutesy voice. He stared back at Gregor with puppy dog eyes who could only lightly smile in reply.

"Gregor is really sorry." Chugging down his drink, he looked around quickly before leaning by Robin's ear and lightly whispering, "If Robin wait, Gregor will make it all worth it."

Robin flushed and he looked around his surroundings quickly. No one seems to be noticing. Peering back at Gregor, he bit his lower lip nervously, and nodded. Gregor grinned and stood up, giving Robin a back pat, before leaving the mess hall.

Robin cooed to himself. A few days is totally possible, right?

\----

Robin wanted to die. From lack of cock.

It had only been one day and Robin somehow had too much energy to focus and yet was too tired to do anything about it.

Cordelia and Sumia had carefully scouted the nearby surroundings and he was supposed to plan a strategy for the villagers in case any Risen were to suddenly attack.

But all he could think about sex. It's not like he's even horny. His mind was just clouded with thoughts of sucking dick. Or multiple dicks.

At this point, he was starting to get seriously concerned about himself. It's normal to want to get laid once in a while but if it starts actively disturbing his work flow, he might have a dangerous problem on his hands.

Rubbing his face, he grabbed his books and walked out of his tent. Maybe a change of scenery would help his brain a bit.

\----

The noisy clangs of meals being prepared and dish being filled with food was oddly comfortable for Robin. Maybe it just reminds him that he's surrounded by people. Or maybe he just really like food.

Stopping his own psycho analysis, he piled the belongings down onto the table, ignoring the cheerful chats from Lissa and Ricken who were preparing tonight's dinner. Peering at his notes, he grabbed his quill and get ready to get planning.

"Ah, Robin! There you are!"

Robin sighed, before turning his head towards the voice. He saw Chrom walking towards him, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead. Robin smiled instinctively, before grabbing a rag on the table and handing it to Chrom.

Chrom eagerly took it before pausing, "Er, is this clean?" Robin shrugged. Chrom looked at the rag for a moment before placing it back on the table. "Yeah, I'm not going to risk that."

Robin laughed, before motioning Chrom to sit down. As much as he wanted to do his work right now, he's always willing to talk to Chrom even if it's a small moment. Chrom sat down, waving his hand at Lissa and asking for a drink. She pouted but quickly hustled to the back kitchen.

"Er... Sorry, Chrom. I might be late in delivering the new strategy plan for this area." Robin started, glancing quickly at a map of the area. There's a choke point so it might be optimal for a knight to be stationed in that area...

"Ah, there's no problem. We would be staying here for a lot longer. Frederick wanted to make sure that the villagers sure know how to defend themselves and it looks like some aren't getting the hang of it." Chrom replied, thanking Ricken who handed Chrom a cup of clean water. Ricken bowed shyly, before getting dragged back by Lissa.

Robin was glad for the extended deadline. Letting out a relaxed sigh, he looked down and circled a spot on the map. "That's great, Chrom. I've been having problems on focusing lately."

"Oh really? That's unexpected." Chrom said, bringing the rim of his cup on his lips. Robin glanced as Chrom drank, his eyes focusing on the moistening of Chrom's lips. His pretty pink lips.

Returning his sights back at the map, Robin continued. "Maybe I was just tired from all the work I had been doing." Ignoring the urge to continue looking at Chrom's face, Robin jotted down a quick note, highlighting the potential path on the map.

"Yes, I was worried that you were burning yourself out with the amount of work that you were doing." Chrom stared at Robin, who kept his eyes on the map. Robin could feel the burning stare that Chrom was giving him. He blushed.

"A-Ah, maybe so." Robin stammered out. A loud clang caught his attention, and he spotted Lissa surrounded with some broken plates. Ricken was beside her, rubbing his head before grabbing a nearby broom. Chrom stood up, getting ready to help but Lissa hastily motioned him to sit down.

Chrom looked back, confused. Battling her eyelashes, Lissa apologized to Ricken, clinging to his robes. Oh, Robin sees what she's doing there. Clever girl.

With a cough, Robin stood up, clearing the table and putting his belongings back. "Nevertheless, I'll try to get it ready by tomorrow." Robin said. Chrom suddenly grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, I need to ask you something. Can you visit me tonight at my tent? There's something urgent that I need to ask you and it must be private." Chrom asked, his brows furrowed in concern. Robin stared at Chrom, noticing his beautiful dark blue eyes. His thick blue hair that masked his face so ruggedly. And that adorable smile that was making his gut twist and-

"Robin, are you okay?" Chrom asked, a light smile working his way onto his face. Robin blushed crimson, before pulling off. "R-Right! I'll come back after dinner, promise!" With a twist, Robin quickly ran off, as he swore underneath his breath.

\----

Robin hummed cheerfully, carrying his notes and plans as he walked his way towards the mess hall. Walking in carefully, he dodged past Vaike who was carrying two mugs of beers and approached the far end table.

He can spot Chrom and Frederick talking, as Frederick take a bite of Chrom's plate. "Mmm, Milord. It looks like your meal had not be contaminated." Frederick nodded to himself knowingly. Chrom smiled to humor Frederick's eccentrics.

"Er, thank you, Fre- Oh, Robin. How are you now?"

"Fine, fine." Robin's face flushed lightly as he looked at Chrom's face. Pulling a seat from himself, he stared. All cleaned up from his training, Robin thought Chrom had never looked better.

The blue hair still messy but oddly in a way that fits so right with his handsome face, and how Chrom's pink lips are lightly chapped but still looked so kissable. The little flaws just highlighted Chrom's natural charms, Robin surmised to himself. On the other hand, it might be because he was so pented up that he would find any male attractive.

Robin let out an sigh, palming his face with one hand as the other irritably started tapping on the table. Chrom's eyebrows rose and he reached for Robin's hand. "Are you-"

Frederick stood up from his chair, and bowed lightly to Chrom. "Milord, I shall be getting my own plate of food. I will be back shortly." In a rush, Robin stood up. "Um, I'll join you, Frederick." With a nod, Frederick walked towards the buffet table that was just filled with tantalizing dishes. Robin followed suit.

Relax... Robin muttered to himself as he sneaked a peek at the food laid out neatly. Some stew in a pot, a decent pile of bread and a container of tea. Not a bad selection today. Robin smiled before his eyes flickered to the sight of Frederick's backside.

Robin bit his lower lip as he stared as each heavy ass cheek move at every step Frederick took. Breaking his gaze, he glance around quickly to make sure that no one was looking at him leering at Chrom's personal guard.

Before long, he approached the buffet table and grabbed a plate and quickly piled as much as he could before heading straight back to Chrom. Returning back to his seat, he gently put his heavy plate down before diving straight to eating.

Robin's eyes met with Chrom's worried gaze. Robin returned it back with a cheerful smile, despite the guilt of having inappropriate thoughts of both Chrom and Frederick eating at him. Chrom rose an eyebrow but seemed to took the message.

With a smile, he asked. "You'll be ready for own plans later, right?" Chrom shoved a fork into a piece of meat, slowly raising it to his mouth, waiting for Robin to reply.

Robin gulped his food down, before nodding. Chrom smiled and continued his meal, as Frederick finally came back with his own plate of food. Robin just closed his eyes gently and tried to enjoy this little moment of peace.

\-----

"Chrom? What is it that you wanted to talk about?", Robin asked as he nervously entered Chrom's tent. Chrom laid on his bed, arms behind his head resting. Robin gulped as he stared at Chrom's strong muscular arms. His constant arousal was trying to get even worse and Robin had to struggle not to jump Chrom on the spot.

Chrom opened his eyes, battling his eyelids tiredly before straightening up. Patting an empty spot on his side, he motioned Robin to sit next to him. Robin nervously sat down, his hands clammy. They had not been alone together for a long time.

Chrom looked straight at Robin's eyes, maintaining eye contact as he sternly asked, "Are you okay? You've been acting strange lately." Robin tried to act surprised. "I told you that it was stress, Chrom. I'm really fine."

Chrom shook his head, and scooted closer. Robin's breathing got heavy, as he felt Chrom's bare arm brush against his own coat-covered arm. "I know it's not stress that's bothering you. We've been through so much and you had never acted like this."

Robin looked away nervously, as the space between them decrease. "I don't know what-"

"Are you having a lovers' spat with Gregor?"

Robin's eyes widen and his brain jammed as he tried to process the words that came out of Chrom's mouth. "Lovers? Me and Gregor? Harhar, funny joke, Chrom!"

"I've seen you coming out of his tent late at night, Robin. With your hair all messy, and you smiling like you found out you won a million gold."

Robin wringed his hands nervously. "S-Sorry... But we're really not lovers!"

"Oh, am I wrong then? I apologize sincerely but I'm still worried for you."

"No..." Robin mumbled lowly. Chrom clearly cared a lot for him, and was it really fair to him to keep it a secret? "I mean, yeah. Maybe Gregor and I had something going on, but I promise you, Chrom. We're not lovers. Just friends."

Chrom's lips tighten up as he stared down at Robin who instinctively shrinked down. Noticing how uncomfortable Robin was, Chrom smiled gently and grasped Robin's sweaty hand. "So you are friends that visit each other late at night and come out looking like they just had sex?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh." Chrom abruptly dropped Robin's hand. "I see..." Chrom coughed. And coughed again. Before letting out a heavy laugh. Robin blushed and hushed Chrom. "Jeez! I tell you this and you break out laughing?"

Chrom giggled, before shaking his head. "Sorry, sorry. I was just so worried and well, I was not expecting this."

"Pff, you thought we were in a relationship so..."

"Yeah, but I never expected you to be the type to be so casual about sex."

"...Sorry?"

Chrom hooked his arm around Robin, and gave him a light hug. "Don't be. It's fine. Unexpected but fine." Robin squeaked, as his chest pressed against Chrom's muscular top. He can feel Chrom's pectorals pressing against him. Robin bit his lip to muffle a light moan.

Releasing Robin, Chrom looked at Robin happily in an attempt to reassure him. Robin returned his smile with out of his own, trying to ignore the redness rising onto his cheeks. With a nod, Chrom quickly changed expression, turning stern. "But that doesn't answer the question. Why were you sighing and huffing all day then?"

Robin whined, giving a pout before laying his back on the bed. "Come on, Chrom. Don't make me say it." Rolling on his side, he could feel Chrom laying down beside him. "Come on. Tell me. Please?"

Robin laughed. Gods, he really can't do anything against Chrom. That man can pull secrets out of him with just a few simple words. "Fine, fine. But promise not to judge me on this."

"I won't. Promise on my mark."

Robin paused, steeling his confidence before confessing. "I kinda have this problem. Where I get aroused often. A lot."

Chrom started laughing.

Robin rolled quickly, facing Chrom. With a pout, he beat up on Chrom's chest. "Oi, you said you wouldn't laugh." Chrom bit his thumb, trying to muffle his laughter. "I'm sorry! So you were upset because you were horny?"

Robin grumbled. "It wasn't just that. I've been getting so distracted that I haven't been able to do work as well as I could. That was why I was upset." Chrom eventually stopped with his giggles. With concern in his eyes, he asked. "Is it really that bad? How recent was this?"

Robin sighed, glad that Chrom finally seemed to be taking his predicament seriously. "Yeah. And it was pretty recent but it had been building up for a long time. I'm starting to get worried on how this would impact my skills in the future."

With a pause, Chrom asked. "Do you think this might be a curse on you?" Robin closed his eyes. "That's a possibility, actually. Magic can do many odd things to the human body." He tried to remember if any mages had attack him with any suspicious spells but his mind comes up blank.

"I think if you are really concerned, we should do some research on it." Chrom said, his hand gently sweeping through Robin's hair. "The next town is supposed to have a really well stocked library. We can go through it to check for a cure."

"Oh, Chrom. We aren't even sure if it's a curse or not. I think it's better if I just try to figure out what's going on by myself. I don't want to burden you with my stupid problems."

"Stupid? This isn't stupid, Robin. This might be dangerous for you."

"I don't think it's that dangerous to want dick in my mouth sometimes."

Chrom stopped moving, his breathing hiked. Robin, worried, glanced up and looked at Chrom's surprisingly flustered expression. His lips moisten with saliva. Chrom eventually started talking.

"I-I think it's definitely a problem if it's affecting your work."

"...You're right. But I still think I want to focus on it myself for now. I don't want people to know and I really don't want to waste your time on me so much. I want you to focus on leading us, everyone."

Chrom sighed. "I guess you're right. But if you need any help, please don't be embarrassed to come to me. You're my friend, and nothing will ever change that."

Robin hummed happily as he scooted closer to Chrom. His nose nearly touching Chrom's chest. "Thank you, Chrom." He could feel Chrom relaxing, his warmness radiating with his body. Robin had not feel so comfortable since...

"Are you okay, Robin? You're starting to look ill."

Robin suddenly straighten himself up. "I'm fine. Really." Robin closed his eyes, his feet twitching nervously. "I really should go, though." His breathing was getting heavy, and his head felt hazy.

Despite what he said, he continued sitting down. "Robin..." Slowly, Chrom got closer to Robin who flinched instinctively. With a heavy breathe, Chrom gave Robin a gentle kiss on his cheek, his hand grabbing Robin's thigh.

"Chrom... I'm not sure this is a good idea." Robin said. But he did not resist. He clinged closer to Chrom, who kissed down to Robin's exposed collar bone.

"Robin, can I ask you this? Did you and Gregor go all the way?"

Robin whined, as Chrom's lips sucked on him. Shaking his head, he muttered breathlessly. "No... We haven't."

Chrom stared at Robin, before he reached and unbuttoned Robin's coat. Robin, breaking out of his stupor, laid down and rolled on his front. "Chrom! I don't think we should be doing this. I mean."

"Are you not attracted to me?" Chrom said peeringly, his eyebrows rose and his lips tight as a small line. Robin paused, before he spoke up. "Chrom, you are insanely attractive and I won't lie that I had thoughts of doing things with you even before this whole insane hormones thing happened to me. But I don't want to guilt trip you onto doing this."

Chrom shuffled his body, laying against Robin. Cupping his hand against Robin's cheek, he gently rubbed his thumb against it, and pulled the tip of Robin's side upwards to resemble a smile. "Look, I'm your friend through and through and clearly you need this. It's fine, Robin."

Robin whined. "Are you definitely sure, Chrom?"

"I'm sure."

Robin sprung onto action, practically leaping into Chrom's arms. Robin nuzzled his head against Chrom's neck, inhaling Chrom's own manly scent. Chrom's special familiar cozy scent.

"Oh gods..." Robin whined as his hands roam against Chrom's chest, touching him through his clothes. He could feel the heat and he wanted that heat against his skin.

His fingers grabbed his hem of Chrom's tank top, urging him to pull it off. With a chuckle, Chrom coolly shucked it off, revealing his strongly defined chest and abdominals. Robin cooed as he pressed his face against Chrom's chest, licking through the cervice between Chrom's chest muscles.

Chrom moaned a little moan, setting Robin's groin on metaphorical fire. Robin's hands massaged down against Chrom's strong sides as he nudged his face against Chrom's armpit. With a heavy sniff, Robin inhaled more of Chrom's musky sniff, as his nose rubbed against the smooth underarm skin. How the hell does he get it so smooth, Robin wondered, lapping the skin with his tongue, tasting the lightly salty sweat.

"I-I didn't know you were into this, Robin." Chrom coughed out, his hands slowly unbuttoning Robin's coat before it dropped down on the side of the bed. Robin apologized profusely, eliciting a chuckle from Chrom. "It's fine.", he said before moaning out as Robin's hand accidentally brushed against Chrom's crotch.

Robin pulled away, his hand grabbing on his own rising bulge. They position themselves so Chrom was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Robin sat down between his knees.

"Hey, Chrom?" Robin asked as he kissed Chrom's abs. One kiss on each bulging muscle. "I always wanted to be on my knees in front of you."

Chrom grunted at Robin's confession, pressing his hardening erection against the underside of Robin's head. Robin smirked before pressing his lip on Chrom's bulge. "Oh, I wanted to swallow your cock so much. After all you had done for me..."

Robin's hands roamed to the edge of Chrom's pants before he shuffled it down. Revealing strong thighs and bright blue boxer shorts that fit Chrom like a tight glove, Robin licked his lips lewdly before nuzzling his face against Chrom's treasure trail.

It was light, not as heavy as Gregor but Robin loved it. He felt like a pervert nuzzling his face against someone's body hair but he remembered that he just licked Chrom's armpits and is now between his legs so he brushed his shame aside and started getting to work.

Winking cheekily, he grabbed the firm hardening shaft trapped in Chrom's boxer shorts. "So nice..." he cooed, before pulling down Chrom's short clothes.

Revealing a long cock with a nice thickness. Around 7 and a half inches, Robin approximated. The balls were nice and plump and Robin would feel himself salivating at the thought of sucking on them. He mewed as he rubbed his face against the throbbing shaft, licking the occasional dribbling of pre-cum coming from the circumcised head.

"Oh gods, Robin." Chrom moaned out, as he wiggled his hips, rubbing his cock against Robin's reddening face. "Oh gods, if I knew you wanted this so much and that it would feel so good..."

"Mmmm, then you would have used my mouth as your own personal stress reliever? I wouldn't lie and say that I wouldn't like that." With a cheeky smile, Robin pumped Chrom's cock a few times before swallowing down the thick muscle down his throat.

Chrom's moans brought out a rush of pride and excitement down Robin's spine. One of his hands awkwardly rubbed himself against his own pants, before his excitement overwhelmed him and he quickly shucked his own pants down, bringing his erection out in the air.

Robin personally enjoyed focusing on sucking cock when he has it in his mouth. Just one hundred percent devotion on the precious organ, making it feel good. But he's going to be selfish today. He slowly fucked his own hand as he slowly sucked and licked the underside of Chrom's cock.

Chrom wiped his sweaty forehead as he stared down at Robin sucking his cock like it was heaven to him. The way he pulled back until only his lips on his head before going back for more, and the cute little moans and whines he makes just made Chrom feel so good and it wasn't long before he can feel the orgasm building up.

"Robin... Robin!", Chrom groaned out, as Robin sunk his face lower, his tongue brushing the deep end of his cock. Robin suddenly pulled down, leaving Chrom in heavy breaths.

Robin shakily stood up, his thigh muscles wobbling. He leaned close to Chrom's ear and whispered. "Chrom, I want you to be my first. Please?" Chrom whined and grabbed an handful of Robin's ass, eliciting a flustered squeak. "Lube... You got some?" Chrom asked, as he felt up the fat globes of Robin's bottom.

"Yeah... In my coat. For emergencies." Robin blushed, hoping to not have to explain what does emergencies are. Chrom nodded before he laid Robin down onto the bed gently, and reaching across him for the coat.

Robin laid there, his leaking erection getting questionably close to Chrom's own cock. As much as he wanted to grind himself against him, he wanted to relax because gods, he wanted Chrom in his ass more than ever.

Chrom finally pulled out a bottle of lubricant that Robin had stored and poured a large amount onto his fingers. Getting onto his knees, he gazed at Robin's pinkish hole.

Carefully, he pressed a finger against it, feeling the muscle tighten against his fingers. He glanced up and noticed Robin's face, brows furrowed as he tried to relaxed himself. With a nod, he put another finger, as his another hand lightly massaged Robin's thigh.

Before long, Robin was loose enough for Chrom to shove three fingers deep inside. With a curious jab, Chrom hit a spot that made Robin let out an adorable whine. Chrom noted to himself the spot and got into position.

Moving Robin so his head was against the headboard, Chrom poured more lubricant against his dick and pressed the tip against the winking hole of Robin. Robin moaned, as he started to beg. "Please put it in, Chrom. Fuck me, claim me, make me yours."

Leaning close to Robin, Chrom gave a light kiss to Robin as he slowly entered inside. With a pained whine, Robin panted as Chrom pushed deeper. It started slowly but eventually, after constant reassurance that Robin was fine and that he could take it, Chrom finally bottomed out and had his cock fully sheathed inside.

Chrom stared down at Robin as Robin's ass muscles tighten against him. Face flushed, skin glimmering with sweat, tongue a little out of his mouth, and that gaze on him. That gaze that made him knew that they were doing what they both wanted.

With a huff, Chrom started moving. Robin moaned out as Chrom hit his prostate, his toes curling every time Chrom pulled out. His hands roamed from Chrom's sweaty chest to Chrom's dampen blue locks. He pulled Chrom closer, whispered to go faster, to go harder, to leave bruises that would let everyone know who he belonged to.

Chrom pumped harder, his heavy balls slapping Robin's taint. His grunts turned into whines and slowly to breathless gasps as his arms pressed against Robin's sides. He sunk lower and pressed his forehead against Robin's.

They stared at each other for a while, before Chrom pulled back, pummeling his hips against Robin's ass. Before long, Robin could feel his building orgasm. He grasped his erection, pumped a couple times and white light striked. His sights blurred and he panted as he came all over himself, spilling white cum onto his chest and neck.

"Oh gods! That was-" Chrom panted out before he shoved his cock all the way in, his public hair brushing against the entrance of Robin's slicked hole. With a few more thrusts, Chrom finally came deep inside, filling Robin with cum which he needed more than he knew. Warm spurts of cum flooded Robin's ex-virginal hole, causing Robin to let out a lewd moan.

Chrom stayed inside for a bit, before finally pulling out. He curiously shoved his thumb against Robin's entrance, making sure that nothing had leaked. Robin breathes heavily before he called out for Chrom. "Chrom, come here and let us cuddle."

\-----

"Er, is it fine if we do something like that again?" Robin asked as he nuzzled against Chrom's chest. Chrom brought his hand and rubbed thoughtfully before rubbing Robin's hair affectionately. "Of course. We both know it's better if we calm down that libido of yours."

"Pff, okay, okay. Thank you though." Robin said, relaxing his body against Chrom. Nuzzling his face against Chrom's skin, he muttered. "Gods, I love your scent. It's driving me crazy."

"Hey, I would hope there's other parts of me that you love.", Chrom said teasingly. Robin whined, pulling himself up and giving Chrom a light kiss on his cheek. "Yup... Hey, Chrom."

"Yeah?"

"I- Thank you. You're really reliable, you know. And a good friend."

Chrom remained silent. A jab on the side brought him back. "Ah. You're welcome."

\-----

Frederick approached Chrom at the training area the next day, carrying Robin's strategic plan. "Ah, Milord. I saw that Robin had been in a good mood today. I surmise that you had something to do with it?"

Chrom closed his eyes before turning and giving a confident smile. "Yeah, we had a good talk last night."

"Mmm, is that so? I am always amazed at your ability to encourage the spirits of our troops. Might I ask your techniques?" Frederick asked, as he sat down and browse through Robin's finalized strategies. He nodded as he looked through. It looked like Robin had made another amazing plan.

"I'm not really sure what I did," Chrom said, as he swung his training sword aggressively at the dummy. A loud crack made Frederick look up to see Chrom with a broken sword. Again.

Frederick rose his eyebrows. "Milord, are you all right?"

Chrom just smiled. "I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread since I'm in a rush. Will proofread later, I promise. ANYWAY, I would love comments and criticsms. I like people. :)


	3. Vaike

"Gregor!", Robin moaned out as Gregor thrust deep inside of him. His back twisted and curled as his face wrapped in pleasure as Gregor hit deep inside him. "Oh gods, this feels great!"

Gregor grunted, keeping his hands on Robin's hips as he quickly pumped deep inside Robin's hole. With a few more thrusts, he pulled out before pumping his cock and spilling cum all over Robin's ass. Robin whined as the warm essence spilled on his back. He wanted Gregor to come inside.

"Gregor...", he complained, rutting the bed that was covered with his juices. Gregor chuckled as he flipped Robin onto his front, before grasping Robin's leaking cock and slowly stroking it. "Mmm, that wasn't what I was complaining about but this is fine too." Robin said, wrapping his arms around Gregor's chest and leaning to suck on one of his nipples as Gregor milked him to completion.

\-----

"Come on, Robin. You said you had many research to do so quicken your legs."

"Maribelle, you're on a horse."

"And your point is?"

Robin sighed, as they slowly approached one of Ylisse's grand library. The intense heat blasted his skin and he loosen one of the buttons of his coat. He didn't want to go into the library looking like a sweaty mess.

Finally reaching the entrance of the library, Robin rushed inside the cool halls of the library as Maribelle parked her horse in the nearby stables.

Letting out a pleasurable sigh as cold air brushed his damp skin, he approached the librarian sitting nearby the entrance. An recognizable figure, she was a girl that looked similarly to all the red-haired merchants all around Ylisse except she has glasses similar to Miriel.

"Ah, hello. I would like to look for some books." Robin asked. The librarian smiled sweetly as she dug for a library pass. "All righty, it would cost 1000 gold please!"

"I thought libraries are free."

"Not anymore! Kaching!"

Robin grumbled as he dug through his bag. Yup, no wallet. He tapped his feet impatiently, hoping Maribelle would have some extra money around.

Eventually, Maribelle was done, and she greet the librarian with a elegant smile. "Oh, Robin. I thought I told you to go ahead of me! Is there a problem?"

"The library passes cost money, apparently? I got no money." Robin said, a frown creeping onto his face. If he walked all the way here and had to go back...

"What?! Since when do libraries charge for reading books?!"

"Since now! Gonna pay up or what?" The librarian gave a cheeky grin, before waving two passes at Robin's grumpy face.

"Oh, fine! Robin, I will pay for your pass for today but remember to pay it back." Maribelle grabbed her purse and pulled out some gold. Robin noticed the dangerous shine on the librarian's eyes.

"Nice. Thank you for your business!", the librarian put two passes on the table before returning back to her book, which reads 'How to make money.' Like she would need help for that, Robin grumbled to himself.

Snatching the two passes, he handed one to Maribelle before walking his way to the bookshelves. Maribelle walked beside him before heading straight to the law section. "Be at the entrance in five hours, Robin. We should head back to the camp before nightfall." She whispered, before walking away.

Robin went straight to the magic section, looking for spells that affect the human body. Finally he found a book that had a encyclopedia of most spells recorded. Hopefully, this would help find the curse that might have affected him. Robin wasn't so sure about that anymore.

\-----

"Nothing." Robin muttered under his breath as he closed the book. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that it was almost the time he should head back. Tired, he stood up and returned the book back to the shelf and headed off. It wasn't a complete waste of time, as he had learned many new spells (noting to check out Nosferatu) but there wasn't any on spells increasing libido. Maybe it was too weird for that book, but there was some weird spells in that book. Like a spell to increase the size of-

"Robin. Hurry up, Tut tut." Maribelle said, smiling happily. Robin nodded as they exited, the air now much cooler. "Well, I got to learn so much things. Did you know that judges in the past had a motto? 'In the name of the law, I will punish you accordingly to the crime that you may had committed based on evidence and testimonies'."

"Wordy."

"Very much so."

They had a pleasant chat.

\-----

"So, nothing?" Chrom asked, grabbing a piece of cake from the buffet table.

"Nope, none. Learned some very useful attack spells, though." Robin said, his plate filled with bread and some chicken. "God, that trip was so tiring. I'm famished."

"Haha, that's good to know. I'm always worried that you don't eat enough."

"You're always worried about me, Chrom."

"And you're not worried about me? I don't remember me lecturing you about how it's important as our tactician to eat a good diet."

"Hey... good point."

Chrom laughed, before heading back to the dining table. Robin followed behind him. He really thought that after the past incident that he had with Chrom, that everything would be awkward and uncomfortable but it actually seemed like they had gotten closer. It had good results at the end of the day.

"Have you thought of asking a healer?" Chrom asked as they sat down. Frederick was sitting with Lissa and the women for today, letting Chrom and Robin to have some privacy.

"Who? Libra? Lissa? Sounds like a terrible idea.", Robin said as he bit onto a piece of bread. He kinda got this craving for bear meat all of the sudden.

"Well... maybe I should ask for a specialized healer?" Chrom continued, dabbing his bread onto some gravy. "Or maybe an apothecary?"

"Chrom, you really want me to get rid of this presumed curse, do you?" Robin asked cheekily. Chrom suddenly grew stern. "Robin, are you just okay with this? I thought you said this would be affecting your work."

"I-I'm not. Really. But it had been manageable. With you and Gregor giving me 'training', I haven't had much trouble." Chrom tilted his head, before shoving a big piece of meat in his maw.

"And you know, I kinda like doing 'training' with you." Robin said, trying to avoid Chrom's stare. Chrom blushed, and he started scratching his nose. "I... But still. It could be dangerous."

"Yeah... You're right. But I don't think it's a good idea to go to healers. I don't want this to potentially leak, you know?" Robin lowered his voice carefully, making sure no one would hear what he was saying.

"Ah... I understand. I'll open my ears and tell you if I hear any leads or interesting books. Are you going to the library again tomorrow?" Chrom asked.

"Mm, I think I'm going to the public bath tomorrow. I wanted to check it out and I honestly kinda hate walking to the library. It's really quite far."

"Next time, I can ask Frederick to let you ride on his horse." Chrom suggested. Robin nodded before a sudden thump shook him.

Twisting his body, Robin came face to face to Vaike. "Oh, is Robin gonna go to the public bath tomorrow? Come with me, I need a buddy."

Robin rose an eyebrow. "Sure. Didn't need to hit me but okay." Vaike laughed his typical loud laugh. "Sorry, mate. Vaike here sometimes forget his strength."

"Yeah, like you forgot a lot of things. Like your axe?", Chrom teased, nibbling on his meat while wiggling his eyebrows.

Robin laughed, as Vaike sat down to have his macho rival argument with Chrom again.

\-----

The baths were a lot closer to the camp than the library. Robin walked alongside Vaike, carrying his simple bag of bathing essentials.

"So, you think there would be any hot chicks there?"

"Please don't flirt with girls in the public bath."

"Heeey, Vaike wouldn't be able to stop girls from swarmin' around him."

Robin rolled his eyes, as he approached and looked at the bath house. Windows dimmed and enveloped with paper advertisements for the local restaurants, it looked kinda seedy. However, it has a very good reputation and it is a very popular spot for skin rejuvenation. It is also known for a romantic spot for couples, though Robin was quite suspicious on that point. Sounded like a marketing scheme.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" Vaike said. Rubbing his back, he could barely concealed his excitement. "Vaike wants some relaxation right now. Come on!"

Vaike rushed inside, and Robin followed. As calm as Robin was acting, he was pretty excited too. All the night training he had been having, as pleasurable and great as they were, kinda did a number on his body. Especially his ass and his neck...

The little ding-aling chime signals the entering of new patrons. At the sight of them, a similar looking red-haired girl in a yutaka came out of a side room.

"Oh, new customers! Welcome to the mildly famous public baths! You guys are new, I presume?" Vaike exaggeratedly sweep his hair back (despite it already tied down) and stick his hand out. "Hey there, lady. Yup, we're new."

The girl looked at Robin and said, "Okay, that would be 1000 gold per person."

Goddamn it. Luckily, Robin was prepared and open his wallet out gingerly. Vaike's hand grew limp as he got ignored, and he folded his arms and huffed his chest out. "Here. Thank you, miss."

"You're welcome! Here's a pass that is worth 4 trips! The lockers are right that way. Enjoy your stay!", she stated with a grin before sashaying her way back to the side room.

"Pff, she wasn't my type anyway." Vaike grumbled under his breath before heading straight to the locker room. Robin trawled behind him, as he shoved his wallet back inside his bag.

\-----

The locker rooms looks a lot better than the entrance. The walls looked clean and the lights are bright. Caution signs warning people that there would be consequences for canoodling was plastered on the side of the doors.

Robin knocked on his assigned locker, testing the door to make sure it was sturdy. When he was satisfied, he shoved his things inside and slowly unbuttoned his coat, dropping it onto the ground. As he hooked his fingers at the hem of his shirt-

"Uh, so we're supposed to shower before we go in?"

Robin turned around to answer but he was not ready for what he was going to see. Vaike was standing there in the buff, muscle ass out and flaccid cock laying plain for everyone to see. It was around 5 inches flaccid but it was thick. The base was covered in a mess of blond pubic hair, and a small layer of skin was covering the edge of his mushroom head.

Robin yelped, quickly turning around and biting his thumb to prevent the rush of blood going down to his crotch. It wasn't like he didn't thought Vaike was attractive. Hell, he remembered thinking when they first met that this muscle man might be cocky but was actually pretty hot. But the fact that he walked around topless all the time desensitized him and Robin just became more comfortable with Vaike's looks.

Him walking around pantless was something new.

"Huh, you okay there?" Vaike asked, concerned. Robin bit harder, feeling the blood back to the hurting thumb. "Sorry, just step on himself. Anyway, yeah, you're supposed to lightly shower to remove all the sweat and junk on your body."

"Don't get it but okay." Vaike passed through, heading straight to the shower room. Robin closed his eyes tightly until he could hear the spraying of water. Vaike groaned. "This shower is pretty nice! Come on in, Robin!"

Robin flushed at the idea of a soaking wet Vaike, water droplets running down his muscular pecs and lower...

Robin cursed under his breathe and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. Wrapping a towel around his crotch to hopefully hide his half-chub, Robin nervously walked his way inside the shower room.

The room was slightly misty due to all the hot water around. He could see Vaike sitting on a small stool, brushing his soaking wet hair through his fingers. He looked good with wet hair, Robin thought to himself. He shook off the thoughts and sitting down with his back against Vaike's.

"Aah, this feels great, doesn't it? And we haven't even gotten in the baths yet!" Robin hummed back in agreement, as he grabbed a nozzle hanging on the wall and sprayed at himself.

Vaike leaned back, pressing his bare back against Robin. Robin twitched, as he could feel the strong muscles pressing against him. With his strength, he wondered what Vaike could do...

Quickly, Robin adjusted the water temperature to cold and just let it go all over his body. He heard Vaike bark and pull away. "Cold water? What the hell?"

"Hey, don't sit so close to me then. I-I like cold showers." Robin hated cold showers.

But he knew he needed them right now. He didn't want to have a raging erection in front of Vaike.

"Alright, alright. I'll be going in then. See ya." Robin can hear a heavy thump as Vaike stood up and walked away. With a relaxed sigh, Robin turned the temperature warmer and wiped away the remaining sweat and dirt on his skin, trying to ignore his amorous thoughts.

Finally, when he was comfortable enough, he stood his towel and wiped off dry before walking and nervously standing in front of the entrance of the baths. Right inside was probably Vaike and large amount of muscular men and urgh. Robin was regretting his decision to come to the bath. Shaking his head, he tried to suck it up and just go inside.

\-----

Robin shielded his face at the rush of hot air leaking out of the door. Cautiously going inside, he spotted Vaike casually sitting in one of the giant bath pools. Oddly enough, there wasn't anyone else around. Vaike's arms were laid back against the marble surface, revealing smooth skin underneath his armpits.

Robin balked and he tighten his grip on his towel around his hip. "Yo, there you are! I thought you fell on your head and die!" Vaike laughed loudly, his vibrating chest splashed against the water, causing excess water to spill out onto the edge.

Robin carefully walked to the edge of the pool, making sure not to spill and fall. As he dipped one foot in, Vaike suddenly called out. "Whoa, you're not planning to go in with a towel, aren't ya?

Robin tilted in his head in confusion. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course! Who takes a bath with a towel? Take it off!"

Robin puts his hands on his hips, clutching the towel knot. "It's a tad... embarrassing."

"Aww. Is little wittle Robin feeling insecure?" Vaike teased with a cheeky grin. "Come on, take it off. Vaike won't shame ya, promise."

Robin had never been good with peer pressure. Releasing the towel, he closed his eyes and ignored Vaike's whistling as he slipped his body into the hot water.

Robin relaxed as the hot water washed across his body. He can feel his tense muscles relaxing immediately, and he leaned his head across the flooring. Vaike laughed at the face Robin was making, and mimicked him, adjusting his legs and accidentally kicking Robin's foot.

"Oh by the fact, you don't have anything to be ashamed. Sure it wasn't as big as mine but I had seen smaller." Vaike said, his face rosy from the heat.

"Thank you...?"

Vaike chuckled. They stayed silent for a bit, just enjoying the relaxing sensation. Robin thought it would be awkward with just the two of them alone. Naked. In the bath. But it was surprisingly comfortable. Might it be a sign of their strengthening bond?

The sound of splashing water broke Robin out of his warm trance and he opened his eyes to the sight of Vaike's damp cock swinging across the pool. Robin quickly covered his eyes with his hands. "W-What are you doing?"

"Vaike's legs were cramping up, sitting down so much." He got out of the pool, as Robin kept closing his eyes, a small spike of excitement immediately rushing down to his dick.

"Ya think there's any girls on the other side?"

Robin cautiously opened his eyes, just to spot Vaike pressing his ears against the wall against the female side of the baths. He grumbled, "I was hoping that this would be open. Ya know, with chicks and guys in the same room."

Robin wasn't paying attention, his eyes were busy trawling the sight of Vaike crouching. His strong back and ass in display. His back just rippling with muscles and moisture from the bath, and his thick muscular bottom just bulging as he hooked one foot underneath to prop himself. His ass cheeks were separated apart, making it easy to catch a view of Vaike's hairless brown hole.

Robin never thought he would think this but he wanted Vaike to sit on his face.

Robin made a high pitched whine, sinking his body deeper to the pool. He blew some bubbles as he leered at Vaike's rock hard body, adjusting himself under cover. "Pff, I can't hear shit. This sucks."

Finally standing completely up, Vaike stretched his arms and legs. Pulling his arms all the way, he got on his tiptoe and twist his waist. After, he prepared to do some lunges. Robin could only shamefully stare as each of Vaike's muscles bulge out indecently.

"Woo! That felt great. No chicks but the water is great. I'm ready to do some hardcore training. What about you, Robin?" Vaike asked enthustically.

Robin nodded shyly, the half of his face still shamelessly immersed in the bath. He noticed Vaike cocked an eyebrow but Robin quickly looked away. He wasn't sure if he could look at Vaike when he was at this state.

"Well, Vaike thinks he's gonna go now. You wanna stay here, dude?" Robin nodded quickly, his head motion making ripples in the water. Vaike chuckled, before leaning down and giving Robin a head rub. "Yeah, this bath's pretty good, eh?"

Robin blushed hard, as Vaike's cock comes uncomfortably close to his face. Looking at it from the corner of his eyes, it looked so delicious to him. He wondered what it would taste it, to have Vaike's hard cock thrusting in his mouth and maybe other places...

Vaike suddenly stood up and walked off, whistling a jolly tune. As Robin hear the door shut, he quickly pulled himself out of the bath. Staying so low in the hot water made his skin all pruney and the heat was getting into his head. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it tightly around his crotch, ignoring the hardening erection.

Laying down on the much cooler floor, he laid there until he calmed down, keeping an eye on the door in case of new visitors. Eventually, he go in a state of comfortable calmness, and left the bath room. The refreshing air of the locker room was a nice contrast to the intense heat in the bathroom, but he was sure it was made more intense due to the naked Vaike wandering carefree in there.

At least he could say Vaike had confidence.

\-----

"Huh? You're going to the baths tonight?"

"Yeah, you want to join in? Frederick and the others are joining too." Chrom said, grabbing a cup of water from Robin. He chugged it down, before handing it back and picking up his sword.

"Well... Not really." Robin replied, polishing the side of a steel axe. He adjusted his arm to hold its handle tighter, making sure not to cut himself. "I think yesterday was enough for me."

"Aww, that's too bad. I know you said it was empty last time but apparently it gets more fun at night. Sometimes they give out free drinks." With a loud smack, Robin looked up. Chrom broke the training dummy again.

Robin laughed as he approached to help fix the dummy. Chrom carried the heavy hay bundle that had broken off as Robin goes on the other side to tie it up. "Free drinks does sound tempting but I think I would refuse for now. Thank you though."

If being alone with Vaike made his libido spike up like crazy, he couldn't imagine what would happen if he was surrounded by everyone else. Talking about libido...

"Hey, Chrom. Before you go, maybe we can do some training?" Robin looked around and lightly gripped Chrom's firm hand. Chrom blushed and scratched the nose. "Well... I really got to get this training regime done. I've been lacking a bit. Maybe later tonight, after I come back?"

Robin whined, pulling his hand away. "That's fine. I don't want you to become messy after taking a bath. Maybe tomorrow?"

Chrom shyly smiled. "I'll try to make time."

\-----

Robin pressed his face against his pillow, as he laid belly down on his bed. Licking his lips, he slowly grind his hips against the soft mattress, before grunting and jumping off in frustration.

He really thought he would be able to keep his urges til tomorrow. Chrom was probably having a good time with everyone, hanging in the bath. Tightly packed all together, showing off bare skin and muscles as the men relaxed in the pool.

Yeah, that train of thought was not helping his situation. Flopping on the ground, Robin got in position to do some push ups. Exercising would be good, right? Get rid of all the excess energy.

"Yo, Robin! You in there?"

Vaike's voice perked Robin's eyes. He thought he went out with everyone else? With shaky breaths, he tried to calm himself, brushing the front of his coat and checking out if there was any obvious inappropriate bulging. "Er, I'm coming. Wait a minute."

Robin poked his head of the tent, putting his sights straight ahead of Vaike's chest. Ignoring the rush of blood to his face, Robin looked up at Vaike's face. "So... Is there a problem?"

"Aww, man. Can a man just wanna hang out? Everyone's gone and I'm bored and the girls won't let me hang with them." Vaike said, brushing his hand through his hair, face plastered with a cheeky grin.

Robin bit his lower lip in suspicion before relenting. "Come on in, then. Apologies that it is messy."

Opening the entrance of his tent, Robin stepped back as Vaike entered with his regular confident walk. Robin's awkwardness and tension was probably obvious as Vaike gave a reassuring smile. "Relax. Vaike just wanna visit his good pal!"

Robin didn't think they were _that_ close.

Robin forced a smile on his face, his eyes kept on Vaike as he swept around the room, poking through his messy bookshelf and peering through his strategy notes laying on his main desk. Robin squinted as he tried to ignore the revealing skin that Vaike was showing off. Does that man ever wear a shirt?

Vaike suddenly turned to face Robin, his face wearing a vaguely sinister grin. "Hey, Robin..." he said huskily. "Check out these guns!" Vaike suddenly flexed his biceps, giving a cheeky wink in the process.

The attempt of an erotic show lost its effect, causing sheer confusion on Robin. "What?" Robin asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't have the hots for Vaike. I saw you checkin' me out the other day." Vaike said, his tone teasing. Robin flushed crimson. He didn't thought that he was that obvious.

"I-I... So what if I were?" Robin asked, turning his head away in defiant. Vaike chuckled, as he approached Robin closer. "Ya don't have to embarrassed, bro. Vaike wouldn't say that he wasn't a bit curious too..."

Robin's brain jammed as he tried to process the new information. "Are you coming onto me?" Robin stammered, his feet rubbing against each other. "Pff, what? You were the one coming onto Vaike, with all your staring and blushing when we were at the baths."

Robin grumbled, his leg shaking loose and he sat down on his bed. "Jeez, fine. I admitted that I find you kinda hot but you're the one coming here and- you know. Asking if we would fuck."

"Er, Vaike just wanted to jack off together. Didn't know you wanted to go all the way!"

Robin groaned as he covered his face in embarrassment. Vaike chuckled, grabbing Robin's wrists and pulling him up. "Come on, don't be shy. If Vaike knew you wanted him so much, well..." He sniggered, as he leaned close to Robin's ear. "Just say the word and-"

Robin got on his knees, pulling on Vaike's belt buckle, eagerly licking his lips. "Woah there, tiger!" Vaike exclaimed, his grin getting wider than Robin thought was possible.

Yanking Vaike's pants down, Robin smiled as he wrapped his lips around Vaike's flaccid cock. Pressing his hands against Vaike's muscular thighs, he whirled his tongue against the tip, invoking a moan from Vaike's lips.

With more gusto, Robin swallowed more of Vaike's cock in his mouth, breathing deeply Vaike's masculine scent. He could feel the cock quickly hardening in his mouth, which pleased Robin to no end. Pulling his head back, he grabbed the heavy cock and gave it a few pumps.

"So, does my mouth feel nice?" Robin asked, pressing his lips gently against Vaike's aching balls as he slowly pumped the dick to full hardness. "O-Oh yeah..."

With a light grin, Robin lightly sucked a testicle, teasing the sensitive organ with his tongue. When the cock was sufficiently hard enough, Robin massaged Vaike's thighs as he sunk his face back onto Vaike's cock.

Robin could feel Vaike sinking his hands through his hair, making some small thrusts with his hips. Confidently, Robin let his hands wander from Vaike's thighs to his ass, feeling the firm weight underneath his hands. Holding on for support, Robin made some small motions with his tongue, his throat muscles tightening and squeezing Vaike's hardness.

Putting a bit more pressure on the tip, this tongue wandering around the underside of Vaike's foreskin, Robin glanced back at Vaike's face. It was flushed red, his mouth agape at the sight of the tactician eagerly sucking on his dick. His chest shining with glossy sweat, and his hair was slightly tousled. It was a really good look for the fighter. "Urgh, how long had ya wanted my cock in your throat?"

"A really long time, teach." With anew strength, Robin sunk deep, shoving more inches down his throat until his nose was nearly brushing against Vaike's blond pubic hair. His own cock trembling at the sound of Vaike's moans, Robin took another inhale of Vaike's scent, before slowly dragging his mouth off until Vaike's cock and his mouth was apart, a long string of saliva only connecting to two.

With wobbling legs, Robin stood up, unbuttoning his coat with shaky fingers. Vaike laughed, as he helped Robin removed his clothes. Now completely nude, Robin awkwardly stared back at Vaike in his full nude glory. He wasn't able to fully appreciate it when he was on his knees but with his thirst slightly calming, he was able to let his eyes linger on the muscular man in front of him.

Delicious tanned skin with clear muscle definition, thick chest with dark brown nipples, big thighs and those strong arms; Vaike was an impressive specimen of a man. Robin's sights crawled down to stare down Vaike's throbbing cock, 7 inches and thick. Robin was already salivating at the sight but pushed the thoughts aside. He wanted that dick somewhere else.

"Er, so Vaike, do you want to- ya know?" Robin asked nervously. Vaike grinned and grabbed Robin's shoulders firmly. "Come on, we're both naked and you're still wondering? Get on the bed."

Being commanded send a thrill down Robin's spine and he quickly shuffled onto the bed, his clammy hands holding onto the mattress. "There's lubricant on the third drawer on the desk." He told Vaike who nodded and went to grab it.

Robin closed his eyes, ignoring the flips and turns his stomach was doing. Before long, he could feel a finger covered with cool liquid pressing against his hole. Muffling a grunt, the finger easily slipped inside, as Vaike prodded and explore him.

With a second and third finger inserted, Robin instinctively pushed back against Vaike, his ass squeezing against the rough intrusions. An exploratory poke against his prostate made Robin moaned, and he couldn't hold on any longer. "Come on, Vaike. Put it in already."

With a chuckle, Vaike slipped his fingers out before slapping the curve of Robin's ass with his hard cock. "Ya want it? You gonna beg for it." Robin whined, as he rubbed his ass against the shaft, slicking it up with the remaining lubricant that was left on his ass. "Vaike, please fuck me. Please please please. I'll do any-"

With a quick shove, Vaike popped the head of his cock inside, preventing Robin from making any other noises from his mouth other than a pleasurable moan. Like a tease, Vaike slowly pushed in as he kneaded Robin's round ass cheeks. Wiggling his hips, he pushed ahead, giving Robin a slow tortrous filling before Vaike finally bottomed out.

"Holy... You're tight as hell, Robin."

Robin wasn't paying attention as he was too busy adjusting to the cock inside of him. With a whine, he started moving his ass forward, trying to spur Vaike to start moving. Vaike clearly caught the message, as he moved his hands to Robin's hips and started pulling out before slamming it back in with one deep thrust.

Their slow paced fucking quickly had their pace turned up as Vaike gained control and start slamming his cock deep inside of Robin. Robin grunted, his cock trembling as his ass got used by the handsome fighter.

"Oh yeah, ya like it when Vaike fucks you deep?" Vaike asked, as he aggressively fuck Robin, thursting his cock deep inside, his balls inevitably rubbing against Robin's own. Robin could only groan in reply, pressing his ass against Vaike's muscular frame. He could feel sweat droplets falling onto his back and can hear the ragged breathing he and Vaike shared. "Didn't know the goodie tactician was such a cumslut."

Robin whined as laid his face on the mattress as every thrust from Vaike gave him a shot of pleasure throughout his body. Soon enough, Robin could feel the rising of his balls and he knew he was going to cum from being fucked.

With a loud sob, Robin came, his hot cum expelling out onto his mattress. With a gasp, Vaike went harder, easily thrusting into Robin's hole as it had gotten much more slippery and loose. With a muffled grunt, Vaike pulled out before he moved Robin around so he was directly facing Vaike's throbbing cock.

With a few pumps of his hand, Vaike aimed his cock head at Robin's flushed face before releasing a thick and heavy load right at its target. Gently massaging his cock, Vaike groaned loudly as he marked Robin with his cum, with some strands flying and messing up his hair.

Robin just let it spray all over him. He wouldn't be lying if he said that having Vaike cum on his face was really hot. With a couple of slaps on his cheek with Vaike's softening cock, Robin finally relaxed as Vaike rubbed his head gently. "Heh, that was fun... Didn't had an experience like that in a long time."

"So did I satisfy your curiosity?" Robin asked, his tongue licking off any cum on his lips.

"Well... Vaike might still be curious."

\-----

Robin pushed down his bedsheets in a tub of hot water. Grabbing a packet of soap, he measured the appropriate amount and mixed it in.

"Hey, Robin!" Chrom shouted as he approached the tactician. With a grin and a wave, he handed him a bag of other laundry that needed to be washed. "So I think I might be free tonight." Chrom said, his expression still showing a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh. That's great. Er, I'll come by then." Robin said cheerfully. Admittedly, Vaike kinda kicked back his urges but he wasn't going to say no to an offer like that. "Anyway, how was the bath?"

"Oh, it was great. The employees were great and everyone was talking and getting along with the villagers. Amazing for a free service."

"Free? What are you talking about? I had to pay for my trip." Robin asked in suspicion. Oh gods, he better had not been-

"Huh, that's strange. I talked to the villagers and they said that there's no entrance fee. They used the bath as an attraction and make money using the restaurants nearby."

"Oh, what? Goddamn it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and encouragement. I never expected this fic to be liked so I'm very glad. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm already mentally planning the next chapters. Comments and criticisms are very welcomed and again, thank you very much for reading.


	4. Gaius

Robin coughed as he slobbered over Vaike's cock, wrapping his tongue around the shaft. "Aww yeah, this is great." Vaike groaned out as he shifted his cock and pressed the head against Robin's pink lips. "Yeah, you like sucking Vaike's cock, doncha?"

Robin opened his lips as he swallowed the prodding tip, and he swirled his tongue against the leaking head. A few pumps of the base of Vaike's cock and Robin pulled off, his face stained with sweat and saliva.

Vaike smiled cockily as he folded his arms to the back of his head, laying on his bed as Robin worshipped his cock. "Hey, why don't we sneak into Chrom's tent and fuck on his bed?"

Robin rolled his eyes, giving light kisses onto Vaike's balls. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Vaike whined, and he adjusted his hips. "Pff, you're no fun."

Robin rosed an eyebrow as he buried his face deeper against Vaike's crotch, his tongue slicking close to Vaike's asshole. With a light press, Robin kissed Vaike's entrance gently, prodding to loosen it up.

"O-Oh, I changed my mind. Yeah, just keep doing that." Vaiked called out, pressing his ass against Robin's face. Robin hid a smirk.

\-----

Carefully sneaking through the camp in darkness, Robin pondered what had became of his life. He was just a normal tactician, though one with amnesia. Ignoring that little sidenote, he really was just a normal man until these weird urges keep creeping up. Suddenly he's getting regular action from a mature mercenary, the crown prince of Ylisse, and Vaike.

Robin coughed harshly and he massaged his throat. As much as he enjoyed sucking cock and eating ass, it really does bother his throat sometimes. Breaking his cautious stance, he walked towards the bathroom. He could easily explain his night time walk with the fact that he's thirsty.

\-----

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry, Gaius." Robin peered past his fingers, as Gaius put on his smallclothes. "I didn't know you were in here, I promise."

"Mmm, I don't know. I'm starting to think you're stalking me to check me out. That's cute." Gaius said, hopping around to slip on his pants. Robin tried to stop himself from looking. He won't lie, Gaius looked like he had a cute round bottom underneath that underwear. It looked good shaking around...

Closing his eyes tightly, Robin continued. "I'm really not. Also, why are you always bathing so late?"

Gaius rose an eyebrow as he pointed at this tattoo mark. "Bubbles, remember this? Can't risk anyone catching the sight of this."

"Ah, I had completely forgotten. I apologize."

"You can remove your hands from your face now."

"Er, right." Lowering his guard, Robin flushed as he caught the view of Gaius topless. He had light muscle definition that might not had been as big as the others but it looked quite tantalizing, especially with the smooth clearness of his skin. His pink round nipples were perking out in the cool night air, and he had nice strong abdominals muscles that Robin wanted to feel against his palms.

Gaius clearly caught Robin checking him out and he chuckled, before slipping on his night shirt. Grabbing a lollipop from his pocket, he handed it to Robin with a smile. "Here, you looked like you need something in my mouth."

Robin blushed and then pouted. Grabbing the lollipop and stashing it in his coat pocket, he awkwardly pass Gaius to get to the sink. Grabbing a cup, he poured himself a drink of water, before sipping it nervously as Gaius watched him.

"Heh, but seriously though. I'm glad that I caught you here, Bubbles. Just wanted to say thank you again for still keeping my secret." Gaius said calmly, giving a wave for walking out.

Robin furrowed his brow in confusion. Was Gaius still focused on that?

\-----

"Looks like there are some bandits nearby and they had robbed some passing scholars. Robin, may I trust you to make a strategy? We'll be ambushing them on the morrow."

Robin nodded, as Cordelia passed him her scouting report. It looked like a simple enough scenario. Deep in a nearby forest, some bandits are just guarded over a shack that was presumed to be where the bandits had kept their loot. It might be tightly packed due to the trees but the Shepards have definitely out-numbered them in size and power.

As he drew down some notes, a tap on his shoulder brought his attention to Chrom. "A word, Robin?"

With a nod, they went silently to a tent which was empty due everyone else were getting ready for the mission ahead. "Is there a problem, Chrom?"

Chrom shook his head. "It's good news. Apparently one of the books that the bandits had stolen holds valuable information. It had spells, curses, and how to revoke them. There's also recipes for many type of cures and potions. I am sure that the book would hold a cure for your... condition."

Robin's eyes widen. "New spells?!" Chrom nodded and continued, "I talked to one of the scholars and they said the book definitely had cures for sexual conumdrums." Robin clasped his hands excitedly. "Ohh, that's great. Wait, how did the conversation went to sex spells?"

Chrom blushed. "Er, they were making a pass at me."

Robin giggled. "Right, I'm sure that after we defeat the bandits, we can see if the book is in there and I'll try to see if they would be willing to let us take it." Chrom nodded, patting Robin's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to give us a great strategy."

"It should be easy enough." As they walked out of the tent, Robin caught the sight of Gaius looking straight at him. With a cheeky smile, Gaius bounced off. "Strange." Robin mummered to himself.

\-----

"Well, everyone knows what they're doing? Let's move out." Everyone cheered after Chrom's obligatory pre-battle speech. Robin stood beside him, impressed by how Chrom was able to motivate everyone so easily with such a simple speech. He really was charismatic.

They walked towards the bandit hideaway, passing through roads and trees. Robin hummed happily; he couldn't hide his excitement. A new book that he hadn't read before that had all kinds of magic and spells. Oh, and a possible cure for the problem. To be fair, it wasn't that harsh of an issue anymore, but Chrom had been very adamant about it.

With a delighted thrum, Robin walked with the group, before a sudden probe on his side made him aware of the thief beside him. "W-What the hell, Gaius?"

Gaius just flicked the tongue on his lollipop, slipping his tongue against the round surface. Robin pursed his lips. Did he not realize what it looks like he's doing?

"So what got you so cheered up, Bubbles? Got a new lady friend? Or a boyfriend?"

Robin let out a high laugh, and swiped his hair back. "Nah, just... Well, there's a book that the bandits apparently stolen and I'm just kinda excited for it."

"Oh really? Typical you, getting excited over some books." Gaius commented teasingly. "Er, you're the person who joined an army over sweets. Don't criticize me." Robin ribbed, giving Gaius a light punch on his shoulder.

"But seriously though, the book is pretty important. There might be some important information that I need in there."

"Information that 'you' need? Not for the Shepards?"

"I'm allowed to have personal agendas too."

"Mmm, good to know. And it looks like we're getting close."

The trees slowly thicken and merged and the canopies blocked the sunlight. A lot more darker, there was some fearful comments made around, especially by Lissa. A hush from Chrom silenced most of them.

Robin squinted through the darkness. As they continued walking, they slowly broke through, hitting a clearing filled with bandits and shacks. Robin saw a large man carrying a torch, standing right in front of a shack. Stationed around was a few archers and fighters but the enemies were clearly outnumbered. Pointing the possible leader to Chrom, he nodded before he motioned Virion to get ready.

Virion understood, as he steadied his stance and got ready to disable the leader in one shot. Carefully, he aimed, and fired his arrow.

Unfortunately, at the exact moment, there was a light breeze, causing the arrow to hit a few inches away from the leader bandit. He turned around quickly, facing the Shepards hidden inside the forest and pointed.

"Ah, I see that we got company!" The barbarian gloated, before waving his torch close to the shack. "Betcha you're here for the loot, eh? You guys wanna risk it?"

Robin stopped, watching and waiting. Chrom leaned near him and whispered, "What should we do?"

Shaking his head quickly, he smiled confidently. "It's simple. Virion, shoot aga- Where's Gaius?"

Turning quickly, he spotted Gaius sneaking out of the shack, carrying a heavy looking sack. With a wink, he pressed his finger against his lips and slowly walked off. Unfortunately, it did not look like he noticed that one of the archers are aiming right at him.

Quickly, Robin muttered a spell, blasting the archer off his feet. Motioning Frederick and Kellam to lead the attack, he grabbed his tome firmly and said, "Looks like we have to go in." With a nod, Chrom grabbed his sword and rushed behind, as everyone else followed suit.

The leader swore, and threw the torch inside the shack, setting it ablaze. Grabbing his axe, he ran straight at Frederick who easily dodged and delivered a strike straight at his chest. He stumbled and fell down, knocked out.

Amidst the chaos, Robin tried to kept his eyes on Gaius who seemed to be struggling. A loud groan and Robin spotted Gaius with an arrow piercing his leg, blood leaking out slowly. Robin quickly blasted an archer away, motioning Maribelle to help him.

She understood, quickly galloping on her horse while Sully ride beside her, making sure she wasn't attacked. Hiking him up on her horse, Robin could see her trying to get him to let go of his plundered loot but he stubbornly refused to get out. It was a quick argument as Sully just shrugged and grabbed the bag and put it on her horse.

Gaius clearly surrendered and quickly climbed on.

Even from far away, Robin could tell that Gaius was more hurt than he let on. His face was pale, and his eyes was hooded. He leaned his head dizzily against Maribelle's back, who ran back to safety, waving Sumia and Lissa down for help.

Robin looked away, dodging an axe strike and returning it with a little magic. He was sure that Gaius would be fine. Hopefully.

\-----

"Gods, if I didn't heal you quickly enough, you would had been dead!" Maribelle scolded, as she wrapped Gaius' wound with bandages. He laid there, arms folded against his chest on his bed as Lissa tried to reassure Maribelle, telling her that it could be worse but Maribelle tisked, as she continued to lecture Gaius.

Robin leaned back against the tent support pole, wiping the sweat against his brow. He had mixed feelings about the situation. Though he knew that the reason Gaius sneaked in was because of he wanted to make sure that the loot wasn't burned to a crisp.

At the same time, he was frustrated that Gaius did not listen to his plan and wait for orders. Robin palmed his cheek gingerly. He knew he shouldn't be so controlling though.

"Ouch!" Gaius shouted, before a glare from Maribelle shut him up. Lissa sniggered before she grabbed a hot towel and sloppily dropped it on Gaius's face. "Really, Princess?"  
  
"Haha, oops." Lissa said cheerfully, moving it to his forehead instead. "You feeling better?" Gaius groaned as he adjusted his neck. "Not much. Leg still hurts like a bitch."

"Language, Gaius!" Maribelle chided, walking away to grab some ointments. "Of course it was going to hurt, the arrow was infected with a particularly strange poison. Luckily I had read about it before." She waved the ointments at his grumpy face. "These need to be applied to your leg on every three hours. Would you be able to do it on your own?"

Gaius huffed his chest confidently, as he pulled his chest forward to reach his wound. He tried but the fingers would just brush right below the wound. "Er, I swear I'm usually a lot more flexible than this."

"Ah yes, a side effect is slight stiffness of the body." Maribelle said, raising a brow curiously. "Mmm, looks like someone need to stay with Gaius for the night and help. Not me!" Lissa said, sticking her tongue at Maribelle who just shook her head.

"There is no way that I could do it. I need my beauty sleep and I can't be waking up every three hours!"

"I'll do it." Robin piped up, awkwardly rubbing his cheek. Maribelle smiled happily, "Ah, yes. Thank you, Robin. For a peasant, you can really be reliable."

"Er, thanks?" Ignoring Gaius's deep stare, Maribelle pulled Robin closer, before she gave a lecture on the aspects of the special healing ointments and why they work in the way that they do. Before long, it was evening.

"And so, that is why these ointments needs to be applied every three hours. Remember to rub gently to not accidentally enlarge the wound. There's no need to remove the bandages, it's very absorbent."

With a flouncy step, Maribelle walked out (Lissa left ages ago), leaving Robin and Gaius alone. "Ah, now is it time for your lecture, Bubbles?" Gaius chided, as he unwrapped a milk chocolate coin.

Robin turned to face him and shook his head. "Look, I understand why you did it but I really wished that you had waited for my instructions. But... I knew why you did it. Thank you very much." Robin said, trying his best to put on a reassuring smile.

Gaius focused on chewing his sweet, before pointing on the loot bag nearby. "It should be in there. Have a sweet time."

\-----

Robin rapidly scribbled down notes as he skimmed the giant books of spells. Almost as thick as his head, he was amazed that Gaius was able to carry it alongside the other junk that was in the shack. There was so many spells in it and he couldn't wait to test them out. There was a spell making meat more tenderized, another was to make fire that was incapable of making things burn to charcoal, and a spell that could make food perfectly seasoned.

Robin stopped. He forgot he was supposed to be looking for a cure for his 'problem'. Unfortunately the book was terribly organized. It looked like it might take a lot longer to read through than he thought.

A cough from Gaius broke Robin out of his spells euphoria. "Hey, Bubbles. I know you like that book of yours but you think you can get your pal here some water."

"Er, sorry." Robin followed where Gaius was pointing, seeing a mini storage of water deep underneath his desk. Crouching down, he shifted his body to reach it, pushing his chest to the ground as he extended his arms. When he got a water bottle in his grasp, he wiggled his hips back, finally getting out of the cramp space.

"Why do you keep your water there?" Robin asked, dusting the cap off and handing it to Gaius. Gaius grinned, his face slightly pink as he tore the cap off and chug it down. "No reason."

"You hungry?" Robin asked, leaning down to look straight at Gaius's eyes. "I can get you something from the mess hall."

"Er, it's fine. I think I'll just eat some sweets." Popping a lollipop in his mouth, he whirled his tongue around the pink sweet, making its surface shiny.

"Gaius, that's terrible for your diet. I'll go get something. What do you want?" Robin pushed the issue, staring long at Gaius until he finally relented. "Fine fine, I'll just get whatever. It's not like we get any variety, eh?"

With a nod, he walked out. He was kinda enjoying taking care of Gaius.

\-----

"Aren't you going help me take a bath?" Gaius asked, as Robin gently rubbed the medicine against Gaius's leg. His trousers were hiked up to his thigh, revealing Gaius's smooth calves. Ignoring the bandage wound, it really was a strong piece of muscle. Robin would be lying if he said that he didn't feel it up just for a bit.

"Isn't a bit la- oh wait." Robin pursed his lips, remembering Gaius's bath time condition. Wiping his sticky fingers onto a piece of towel, Robin continued. "I'm sure that you can handle it by yourself. I mean, not to be rude but it's really only your leg that's injured."

"Oh? How cruel of you. What if I slipped and slammed my head against the floor, and I lay out bleeding alone..." Gaius grinned as he wiggled his toes. "Come on, I'm bored as hell in here. I can't even walk properly. And I'm all sweaty. Unless you like me like this?"

"I don't!" Robin kinda did. With a sigh, Robin offered his shoulder to Gaius. Gaius grabbed onto him firmly, his arm wrapped around his chest and he limped his way up. His leg was extended out as Gaius tried to prevent putting pressure on it. "Let's go, Bubbles."

Having Gaius pressed against him so closely made Robin realized something. Gaius really was sweaty. Robin had forgotten how much Gaius was in pain and sweating before he got his healing and medication. Ignoring this desire to breath in Gaius's scent, Robin started walking, wrapping his own arm around Gaius's chest.

Gaius was heavy. With his hardened pants at every step that they took, it was a lot more uncomfortable for Robin that he realized.

With a rush, they walked out the tent and approached the baths. Robin was walking carefully as Gaius hopped on one foot, leaning his head against the curve of Robin's neck.

They finally reached the bathing room, which felt way more longer for Robin that it probably was.

Robin broke away, giving himself time to calm himself. He looked back at Gaius who was standing on his one leg confidently. "Hey, my leg might be injured but the other is strong."

"If you could stand up and walk on your own, why were you leaning against me so much?" Robin asked, annoyed. Gaius shrugged. "Well, I did need your shoulder to get up."

Gaius lifted his shirt up, and Robin quickly averted his eyes. When the sound of clothes rustling stop, he looked at Gaius who stood topless proudly. He pointed at his lower body, cocking his eyebrow.

"Some help here would be appreciated."

With a flushed face, Robin nervously shucked down Gaius's trousers, trying to avoid it touching his wound. Eventually, he got it off revealing Gaius in tight black boxer briefs. With a cough, Gaius wiggled his hips and stick his tongue out. "I'm not going in with my smallclothes on."

Taking a deep breath, Robin grasped the band of Gaius's underwear and quickly helped it off. His fingers accidentally brushed against the curve of Gaius's buttocks and Robin bit his lower lip to ignore the sudden twitch of his own cock.

Crouching down, he shimmied it through Gaius's injured leg and managed to pull it completely off from him. Slightly damp from sweat, Robin nervously looked at it, his fingers rubbing against the soft material. Robin was slightly tempted to press the fabric against his face but a chuckle from Gaius made him drop the shorts.

Tilting his head up, he looked up to see Gaius's back as he hopped his way to the bath. "Er, do you need help?" Robin asked, staring hard at the back of Gaius' head, trying to ignore the bouncing buttocks right at his eyeview.

"Oh you want to?" Gaius said, his voice teasing. "It's fine, I just need to move my leg away so it doesn't get wet. I'll call you in when I need to get up."

With a nod, Robin watched as Gaius entered the bathroom, leaving him alone with Gaius's clothes. Standing up shakily, Robin grabbed Gaius's shirt and pants that were left on the floor. His face tensed up as he felt the moist fabrics, before throwing it down into a nearby laundry bag.

His eyes quickly glanced at the sight of Gaius's underwear, just laying down on the floor. Nervously, and making sure Gaius wasn't getting out soon, he pressed the shorts against his face and breath in heavily.

It was musky, earthy but light. It was definitely masculine but with a oddly sweet bite. Robin moaned and he inhaled deeply, knowing how creepy it was to be sniffing his companion's underwear. With one hand holding the smallclothes on his face, Robin reached his unoccupied hand against his hardening cock. With a few pumps of his erection, Robin let go and he tossed the sweaty underwear at the bag.

Rushing at the sink, he splashed his face with water, scolding himself for being that much of a pervert. Staring at himself at the mirror, he brushed his wet bangs away from his forehead. With a groan, he pinched his cheek repeatedly until the loud voice of Gaius called him to the bath.

Calming himself, he walked his way in, squinting his eyes.

Gaius luckily had his back towards him. His legs were apart, as one was laying onto of a chair to avoid waiting getting near the wound. Gaius turned his torso away, holding his arms up. "Pick me up, Bubbles."

Hesitantly, Robin crouched beside Gaius, as Gaius wrapped his arm against Robin's chest again. Pulling him up, they carefully walked out, making sure not to slip on any remaining puddles on the floor.

"Man, that was great. Nothing feel great like a nice bath in a cool night. Don't you agree?" Robin grunted in affirmation as he faced the wall, ignoring the nude Gaius behind him. "Er, Robin. Can you help me put on my clothes?"

Robin wasn't sure if he would be able to handle helping Gaius with that. Quickly unbuttoning his coat, he toss it behind his shoulder to Gaius, leaving him in his undershirt and pants. "Just wear that for now. Your clothes were dirty anyway, and it'll just make you messy again."

A light hum came from Gaius before Robin could hear the popping of buttons. When he was absolutely sure that Gaius was clothed, he turned around. Gaius grinned naughtily as the coat was a tad short for him. It barely covered the thighs but luckily it was sufficiently long enough for Gaius's cock to be covered.

"Good enough!" Robin yelled in his head as he grasped Gaius's hand. "L-Let's just go back, okay?"

"Oh right, oh right."

\-----

"You know, that was pretty fun." Gaius said, resting his head against his pillow as he laid in bed. Robin laid his face down on Gaius's desk, rubbing his nude arms nervously. Not wearing his coat was a weird experience for Robin, since it tend to happened only when he was bathing or having sex.

"I-I guess? You just like being pampered, don't you?"

"Well, maybe so." Gaius chuckled, before becoming silent. For a few minute, it was quiet, and Robin can feel himself drifting to sleep. "Hey, Bubbles."

"Yeah?" Robin asked groggily, wiping his eyes gently. "I had fun today, just hanging out with you."

Robin could feel heat rising up to his cheeks, and he pressed his chin against the desk. "Well... I feel the same."

Before long, Robin could hear Gaius's snores, and he slowly drifted back to sleep.

\-----  
The next day, Gaius and Robin went around the camp. Olivia baked some cupcakes for Gaius while Maribelle asked Robin if the medicine was working. "Well, if that's true, then it would only take a day or so before he is cured. I'm really sorry that you have to stay around that imbecile, Robin."

Robin scratched his head nervously, as he glanced at Gaius stuffing his face with Olivia's cupcakes. "Well, it's really not that bad, Maribelle."

She squinted and rose her eyebrow. "Mmm, if you say so."

\-----

"Hey, look. I can bend my knee now." Gaius said, as Robin spread the ointment against his wound. Gaius looked a lot more better now. The medicine really did have a fast reaction, it seems.

"That's great, Gaius. Maribelle said you should be fine by tomorrow morning." Robin said, as he stood up and closed the container of medicine.

Gaius made a whine and he popped another lollipop in his mouth. "Aww, now where can I get someone to take care of me as good as you do?" Robin rolled his eyes, as he sat on the bed next to Gaius as he scooted over to provide space. "You could always ask Olivia." Robin teased, rubbing Gaius's hair gently with one hand as he flipped the pages with another.

"Oh, is Bubbles getting jealous?" Gaius teased, looking at Robin's book with him. "Don't worry, you're always my favourite."

Robin flushed, even though he knew Gaius was just teasing. "Sure, sure."

They stayed silent, enjoying each other company, with the sound of the rustling of pages only breaking the silence. Gaius adjusted his body, pressing his back against the headboard as he pressed his chin against Robin's shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Just looking through. There's a lot of spells that I didn't know about in the book." Robin said, the light breath of Gaius brushing against his cheek. He didn't know what to feel about Gaius getting so close, but he knew that he enjoyed it at the end of the day.

Robin froze when Gaius suddenly pressed his lips against the corner of his lips, his arms around Robin's waist. "W-What are you doing?" Robin finally stammered, as he turned to look straight at Gaius's eyes.

"Er. Well." Robin never thought he would see Gaius in such a vulnerable state before. His face was clearly pink and the grip on his waist tighten. "I was hoping. Well, you were kinda giving me signs, Bubbles."

Robin stared back at Gaius. "I-I. Not intentionally." Gaius smirked, his confidence back. "So you're hot for me too?"

Robin gulped and he steeled his guts as he pressed his lips against Gaius's. Gaius's sweet and minty fresh lips. Gaius flinched before he regained his bravado and pressed his lips harder against Robin. His tongue snaked past Robin's soft pink lips, and Robin easily opened up against he moaned against Gaius' mouth.

Their kisses were sloppy, but Robin did not care. Dragging his hand through Gaius's soft locks, he mewed and pressed his body against Gaius's firmer body, trying to show that he wanted as much as Gaius did.

Gaius's hands slipped from his waist and crept lower, patting Robin's lower back. Robin shifted his hips as he maintained the connection of their lips, letting Gaius grabbed a firm grip against Robin's ass.

"Fuck, it's fat. Don't know how long I wanted to touch them." Gaius cooed, lightly biting the bottom of Robin's lip. Robin blushed as he eagerly grind his bottom against the thief's hands, before Gaius yanked his pants and gently rubbed against the curve of his bottom.

"Bubbles. Come on, sit on my face." Gaius moaned out, as his nimble fingers rubbed against Robin's entrance. Robin blushed, but followed Gaius's orders, stepping out of the bed as he stripped his clothes off.

Coat and pants off, Robin stood nervously, his cock already rising up in excitement. Gaius grinned as he laid down and pointed at his face, motioning Robin to climb up already.

Robin nervously climbed back onto the bed, his ass just right above Gaius's cheeky expression. "To be honest, I think I prefer to be the one eating." Robin joked, as he slowly lowered himself down. "Mmm, maybe next time?" Gaius asked, his tongue prodding Robin's hole, quickly making him leak out a moan. He never thought in a million years that he would have Gaius eating his ass but he wasn't going to complain.

"Gods, is there gonna be a next time?" Robin wondered as Gaius ate him out, his mouth giving him a soft kiss before he rubbed the entrance with his tongue. His fingers roamed at Gaius's strong thighs, as he quickly pulled Gaius's pants down, revealing him in candy-printed briefs.

Licking his lips lewdly, Robin grind his face against Gaius's covered crotch, and pressed his lips against the thin fabric, breathing heavily against Gaius' own personal scent.

"Fuck, you really like my underwear? Saw you sniffing my shorts the other day." Gaius said as he thrust his hips up, and he dived in his tongue deep inside Robin. One hand slapped Robin's round ass as another crawled up to nudge a finger against the loosening hole.

Robin rubbed his nose against Gaius's bulge, particularly the tip where a large amount of pre-cum was being accumulated. "Sorry, I just- I was just curious."

"Wait, you really did? I was just joking, you know?" Gaius laughed before going back to eating Robin's ass. Licking the side of the hole, he teased the entrance before diving deep for it. Robin whined at the surprising sensation, rocking his head against Gaius's firm abdominals. "Urgh, you bully."

Robin aggressively pulled Gaius's underwear down with his teeth to be met with a throbbing cock pressed right against his face. With a seductively coo, Robin adjusted his torso so he could lick the tip of Gaius's cock.

Gaius's pre cum was surprisingly sweet, just like the rest of him. Robin would say it was delicious. "Gaius, fuck. Why do you taste so good?" Lapping the slit eagerly, he sucked on the head hard, with his tongue brushing onto the underside of his small foreskin.

At his bottom end, Gaius was pumping Robin's ass with two saliva-slicked fingers, and he slowly spread them apart before thrusting deep till it reached his knuckles. Watching the hole clenched itself over his fingers excited Gaius more than he thought it could, and he can feel his arousal spiking as he fucked his tactician's ass with his fingers.

Robin breathe lightly at Gaius's cockhead before he swallowed deep, eliciting a loud moan from Gaius. Gently pushing his ass lower on his face to shut him up, Robin closed his eyes as he enjoyed the throbbing cock in his mouth. Slicking it up with saliva, he imprinted the memory of Gaius's skin and texture in the mouth, such as the thick vein on its underside or the weighty balls attached to the base. 

Gaius gave long deep thrusts, nearly using Robin's throat as a personal pleasure hole. Robin didn't seem to mind, or actually seemed to be getting off to it as he grind his ass against Gaius's face, with occasional breaks to breathe before diving in again.

Eventually, Robin was able to shove Gaius's entire cock easily in his mouth, his tongue lapping at the base, brushing against neatly-trimmed pubic hair. Pulling his head away, he pumped the sticky pole and stood up, before aligning his ass against Gaius's erection.

"Um, are you sure, Robin? There's no lubricant." Robin shook his head quickly, as he slowly sunked down, giving Gaius a wonderful view as Robin dropped his head back and moaned as Gaius slowly penetrated him. Robin's legs shook. He had never been on top before but gods, being in control felt good in its own way.

Before long, Robin had completely sunk into Gaius's pole, the rim of his asshole rubbing against Gaius's pubes. With a groan, he slowly pulled himself up, his own cock twitching as the thick cock rubbed against his nerves. Gaius could feel Robin's ass muscles squeeze against him, milking him for all his worth. 

"Oh gods." Robin groaned as he fucked himself against Gaius's cock. He stared down at Gaius, his eyes hooded and in a daze. Gaius's hands crawled up against Robin's thighs, giving it a pinch before he started moving his hips against Robin.

Robin whined, his legs trembling. Occasionally, Gaius's cock would just hit his prostate in the perfect spot and he'll see white. He whined out Gaius's name, panting it out until Gaius suddenly grabbed his thighs, sweat making his orange bangs stick to his face.

"Turn around, I want to see your ass as you fuck yourself on me." Gaius ordered, licking his lips. Robin nodded as he pulled out, making an incredible lewd pop. Turning away so that he was facing away, he lowered himself on Gaius's leaking cock, easily slipping it back in.

He could hear Gaius groan and a harsh slap on his ass made him start moving. "Aw yeah, maybe I should call you Bubble Butt, instead, eh?" Gaius joked, before a deep thrust stopped from making any other sounds other than heavy pants.

With sudden strength, Gaius pulled his chest, pressing his firm muscles against Robin's back. Brushing his tongue against Robin's neck, he gave a light suckle at the back of Robin's shoulders and licked behind Robin's ear before pressing his head against Robin's hair. "Fuck, how can someone so cute ride dick so good?" Gaius gave Robin a soft peck on the base of his neck, reaching to squeeze the little erected nubs on his chest.

Robin whined as he fuck himself on Gaius's cock harder. He could tell he was going to cum, and based on the twitching of Gaius's balls, he was going to cum too. Slamming his ass back onto Gaius's cock, he couldn't help himself. Thick squirts of cum shoot out, staining the base of the bed with Robin's cum.

With a grunt, Gaius lifted Robin's legs up and pummeled Robin's aching hole before biting hard on Robin's back as he ejaculated deep inside Robin. Robin panted as he felt warm seed flood his inside. With a relaxed sigh, he leaned back against Gaius, who felt up Robin's ass before laying back down to bed.

\-----

Robin pressed his face against Gaius's chest, giving his nipple a soft flick. "Mmm, that was pretty fun."

Gaius hummed, giving a soft peck on Robin's forehead. "So this means you'll keep my tattoo a secret, right?"

"Really, Gaius?" Robin raised his body and pouted. Gaius laughed as he rubbed Robin's shoulder. "That was a joke, jeez! Anyway, get your ass up and give me my medicine, eh?"

"Mmm, sure and I'll eat your ass too."

"A joke?"

"Nah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Gaius is hard to write. Might re-edit in the future.
> 
> Anyway, comments and criticisms are welcome. I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing. :)


	5. Intermission

Pursing his lips, Robin ran his tongue nervously against Gaius's cockhead while he kept his eyes on the bathroom door.

A soft cupping of his face brought attention back to the prodding tip pressing against his lips. "Don't worry, Bubbles. No one visits this late at night."

Robin's knees stood sturdy in the filled tub while Gaius was sitting down on the edge with his back against the door. "No one is gonna see you like this."

It wasn't his idea for them to end up in the bathroom, getting ready to give Gaius a blowjob. Gaius and Robin just hanged out in the town till late at night, and Gaius suddenly sprung the idea of taking a hot bath together. Robin couldn't say no to that.

Gaius reassuringly stroke Robin's chin, lightly coaxing Robin to open his mouth wider. With a flushed face, Robin dipped his mouth deeper, pushing more of Gaius's thick member in his mouth.

Gaius groaned lewdly, making a small buck with his hips. The sound of Gaius's pleasured voice tingled Robin's senses. With a odd need to hear Gaius's voice again, Robin slowly sucked harder, his tongue rubbing against the underside of Gaius's cock.

The taste of Gaius's flowing precum tasted sweet as usual. It was addictive. Robin eagerly rub his tongue against Gaius's slit, trying to get as much as its taste in his mouth.

Inhaling Gaius's masculine scent, Robin massaged the tip of Gaius's cock as he dived for more, his nostrils tickling on Gaius's neatly trimmed pubic hair. A light nudging from Gaius's thumb on his lips made Robin pull off, his hand to continue pumping the wet meat in front of him.

"Now turn around, I want to see that ass of yours."

Robin pouted, and he awkwardly turn around, flashing his round bottom to Gaius's appreciative sights. Gaius's fingers wandered, pressing his fingertips against the soft ass.

Gaius licked his lips excitedly and he motioned Robin to scoot to provide more distance. Getting back on his knees on the bath, he gently rubbed the entrance of Robin's hole which was slicked with lubricant.

"Got yourself loose for me already, Bubbles? You're too precious."

Robin wanted to make a sassy remark but was silenced by a light prod of Gaius's cockhead against his asshole. "Were you that excited for me?"

Gaius wasn't wrong.

With a grunt, Gaius pushed in, his glossed head popping through the tight muscle. Robin moaned as he slowly pushed against Gaius, slipping more cock inside of him.

Once Gaius was fully inside, their balls rubbing against each other. Gaius slowly started thrusting and pulling back. "Hey, keep your hands on the edge so you don't slip."

Robin answered with a nod and he shakily grabbed a hold on the porcelain surface. Robin bit on his lower lip to muffle his voice while Gaius made use of his hole. Gaius slapped one of Robin's ass cheeks, making it jiggle as the sound echoes in the room.

Lightly laughing, Gaius leaned his chest and pressed it against Robin's back, giving him a soft kiss on his shoulder. "You love my cock, Bubbles?"

Robin hissed out, pushing his bottom eagerly against Gaius's hips. Noticing Robin's expression, Gaius licked his fingers before pulling Robin upwards and pressing his wet fingers against Robin's swollen lips. He eagerly opened up, sucking and caressing them with his tongues as Gaius pummeled his ass from behind.

"D-don't slip..." Robin muttered out, drooling all over Gaius's hand. He chuckled. Licking the back of Robin's ear, Gaius panted, "Where do you want me to cum?"

"O-On my face please." Robin begged as his hands trawled down to his own cock, where he eagerly stroked his aching appendage. With a low grunt, Gaius gave one last bite on Robin's neck before slipping out of him, his cock leaking heavily and looking ready to burst.

Turning Robin around, he kept a firm grip of Robin's prepared face as he stroked himself to completion, spraying thick strings of cum from Robin's lips to his hair.

Scooping up his cum from Robin's face, he gently nudged Robin's lips who opened up gladly. Sucking and swallowing Gaius's own cum from his fingers, Robin opened his eyes shamelessly and nuzzled his face against Gaius's thigh.

"Hey, clean my cock off."

\-----

"Lon'qu! Are you okay?!"

Lissa leaned down to press his forehead with her palm as she looked straight in his eyes. "Temperature rising... Cold and sweaty... Are you sick?"

Lon'qu reached for his sword that fell down next to him, before giving up. He tried to stand up, but his feet wobbled and he nearly collapsed on the ground.

Approaching the group of people peering over to see what is happening, Robin tapped on the shoulder of Stahl, who made way for Robin to check what was going on.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked, worried. He had never seen Lon'qu in such a severe condition. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing was heavy. He attempted to swat Lissa away but she stood firm, dodging his weak pushes.

Lissa nodded before she stood up and pointed at Stahl, motioning him to pick up Lon'qu.

"Can you carry him to the nursing tent? It looks to be a mixture of heat exhaustion and a fever." Lissa said. Stahl hold firmly Lon'qu by the shoulder and dragged him to the nursing tent.

Trying to distract everyone else, Robin waved his arms around. "Nothing to see here, everyone. Let's all go back to work." The loud mixture of worried whispers lessen and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Massaging his face, Robin made his way to the nursing tent, hoping that Lon'qu hadn't been seriously injured.

As Robin approached the tent, he walked past Maribelle and Miriel who seemed to be having a serious conversation in hush tones.

Miriel noticed Robin staring and she nudged her bridge of her glasses and quickly walked away. Maribelle turned to face Robin and asked, "You're going to visit Lon'qu? Let us go together."

Trying to not be too curious, Robin agreed.

\-----

"Gods, if you were sick, you should have gotten treatment earlier!" Maribelle scolded Lon'qu who could only flinched as Maribelle pressed a hot towel against his forehead.

"Yikes, people had been getting sick a lot lately. Maybe it's because of summer weather?" Lissa said, as she went through the cabinet of tablets and medicine.

"It's nothing serious, right?" Robin asked, a tight frown on his face. Gaius did need medical care recently but it was a completely different type of situation. However, it would be terrible if this becomes a trend. Robin noted to himself to make sure to acquire more medical supplies.

Lissa shook her head. "Maribelle and I just need to come and use our healing staff on him for two- maybe three days."

"And if he just took a rest, it wouldn't had gotten this bad," Maribelle piped up, "Gosh, you are soldiers employed by the Kingdom of Ylisse. You expected at least that they would care for their health so they don't pass out over some illness."

Robin let out a heavy sigh. That's good that it wasn't serious. Lon'qu's breathing slowed and his eyes were shut. It looked like he had fallen asleep.

"I see. Would it be a problem if I asked you two to take care of him for me?" Robin asked, keeping his eye on the Lon'qu's slightly pink face. _He's quite handsome_ , he thought.

Realizing that he was checking out an ill man, Robin squeezed his thumb with his fist.

"Ah yes, it's fine." Maribelle said.

Lissa continued, "Yeah, leave it to us! Take it as a thank you for taking care of Gaius even though it was supposed to be our jobs." She giggled.

"Ah, thank you then." With a nod, Robin walked away, trying to ignore the shame of ogling someone in such poor condition.

\-----

"I don't see the problem. You were checking me out when I was injured."

"Yeah, but that was different. He was sick. You know, with germs." Robin wring his hands as he tried to explain his reasoning. Gaius stared, one hand blocking the harsh sunlight, before nodding. "Yeah, I don't get it."

Robin whined as he laid his face against his book. Gaius chuckled as he patted Robin's head gently. "Well, you shouldn't feel that bad, is what I'm saying."

"I guess..."

"Anyway, gonna go, Bubbles." Gaius stood up from his seat, brushing the dirt off his elbows. "Catch you later."

Robin waved him off, before he stood up himself. _Might as well check out how Lon'qu was doing_ , he thought.

Peeking into Lon'qu's tent, he spotted the man sitting still on his bed with Maribelle and Lissa on each side, doting on him. His face was flushed, his legs were shaking and he was clearly trying to stop himself from running away. Lissa waved her staff around, bouncing cutely as she struck a pose.

"Oh my, Lissa. That was absolutely adorable!" Maribelle squealed, her hands clasped together. She leaned closer to Lissa, who laughed and gave Maribelle a hug. "Aww, jeez!"

Lon'qu was leaning backwards, as the two girls openly displayed their affection for each other, holding each other firmly as Maribelle rambled about how wonderful Lissa was. Robin thought the situation was pretty funny but felt a bit bad for Lon'qu. He cleared his throat, who brought the attention of everyone to him.

"Ah, is everything else fine?" Robin asked, shuffling his way quickly between the girls and giving Lon'qu some breathing space.

"Well, yes. We didn't need to be interrupted, Robin." Maribelle chided. Lissa giggled before she continued, waving her staff dramatically. And dropping it down immediately. "Okay, we're done."

"Er, okay then. Is it fine if I talk to Lon'qu? Privately?" Robin asked. Maribelle cocked her eyebrow, while Lissa just said it was fine before grabbing her friend's hand and dragged her off out.

When they left the tent, Robin heard a heavy sigh and saw Lon'qu flopped on his back.

"Thank you, Robin. That was a... difficult situation."

Robin gave a reassuring smile, and he gently rubbed Lon'qu's knee. "It's fine. Water?" Replying with a shake of his head, Lon'qu rolled his side, his face still red.

"You feeling better?" Robin asked. Lon'qu grumbled lightly, before he quickly stood up. Stretching his legs, Robin twitched at the sound of cracking joints. _How long had Lon'qu been in his tent?_

"Going to train." Lon'qu said before he walked out of the tent calmly, any previous signs of embarrassment gone. Robin rubbed his chin, hoping Lon'qu don't overwork himself again.

\-----

Robin approached Lon'qu's tent the next day. Arriving earlier than before, he wanted to make sure that Lon'qu didn't get put in an uncomfortable situation like last time. It was his duty as a friend. And mainly because he felt really bad for the poor fellow.

The tent was open so Robin just walked inside. Lon'qu was casually doing some squats, and he looked up at the sight of the intruder. With a relieved sigh, he stood up, grabbing a nearby towel to pat the sweat from his face.

"Just coming to visit. I hope you don't mind." Robin awkwardly sat down on the bed, and let his eyes settle on Lon'qu's arms. Lon'qu had nice-looking forearms. There was some scarring but it just peaked Robin's curiosity. He wondered how it would feel to touch it.

Lon'qu remained silent, grabbing a bottle before he stated, "You know the two girls are going to come here later."

"I know. Just here to keep you company. Is that fine?" Robin said. He knew that he said his motives directly that Lon'qu would rebuke him and tell him he was fine.  _So guarded, that_ man,Robin thought, keeping his friendly smile on his face.

"Mmm, I see." Just as Lon'qu finish his drink, Maribelle and Lissa bursted in. "Oh right, we're here. Sit your butt down- Er, Robin?" Lissa said, confusion on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Quickly thinking, Robin sputtered out an answer. "Well, I wanted to see you guys work your magic. I thought this would be a grand opportunity."

Maribelle tilted her chin up proudly, while Lissa looked at Robin suspiciously. Robin gave a cheery grin, hoping they took the bait. Eventually, Lissa shrugged and pulled Lon'qu by the arm to sit down on his bed.

As he sat down, he broke Lissa's grip on his arm, and turned to look at her fiercely. "Haha, sorry. I forgot about your 'problem'." Lissa said cheerfully, before waving her staff. Robin looked on, keeping one eye on Lon'qu.

Watching two girls heal someone was a lot more boring than Robin had thought. He sat down, his eyes tempted to wander but he kept his sights on the two girls. If he had free choice, Robin would gladly stare down the man next to him instead. He kept himself in control, his eyes occasionally darting to make sure Lon'qu was okay.

Robin could tell Lon'qu seemed to be a bit more comfortable than last time. His face was still red, and he was biting his lip. But his legs weren't shaking and Robin didn't get the feeling that Lon'qu was going to escape. Hopefully, this would be the last time for Lon'qu to be put in such an uncomfortable situation.

Letting his eyes trawled down at Lon'qu, Robin squeaked quietly and looked away. Embarrassingly enough, Robin had noticed that Lon'qu was sporting a small bulge. _Did Lon'qu even notice that he's getting hard?_

Why was he getting hard? Was it because of him, Robin pondered. Catching the sight of Maribelle and Lissa hopping as they did their magic, he caught the sight of their bosoms bouncing.

He guessed that Lon'qu is just a regular straight man after all.

Looking away, Robin scrambled around in his head, trying to figure out what to do. If the girls spot Lon'qu with a growing erection, he didn't know what would happen. Based on Maribelle's nature, there would probably be a lot of shaming going on. His eyes darted back to Lon'qu's crotch and a sudden twitch cemented in his mind what needed to be done.

Robin twisted his body and quickly leaped across Lon'qu's lap, his tummy against Lon'qu's crotch, making him shout. Lissa jumped back in surprise.

"What are you doing, Robin?!" Maribelle shouted, her hands laying on her hips. Robin turned his head to face Maribelle, keeping a smile on his face. "Er, just thought this position would be comfortable?"

Ignoring the pained groan from the man below him, Robin continued. "So... are you guys done yet?"

Lissa shook her head, "Just a few more minutes." Robin's face fell. Laying his face on the soft mattress, he tried to ignore the twitches of Lon'qu's fully hard cock against his belly. He's starting to get aroused too, which wasn't something that he wanted. At least right now.

"And... done!" Robin turned his head to see Lissa and Maribelle standing proudly. "And it looks like Lon'qu is fully cured of his predicament." Maribelle said. Lon'qu grunted, his face sour in an attempt to be stoic.

"Ah yes, before I forgot. Miriel and I made you something," Dropping a little necklace with a cross onto Lon'qu's outreached hand, Maribelle continued. "Just a little trinket. It should make it so that you are less likely to suffer from illnesses."

Lon'qu twirled the necklace with his fingers, before quietly muttering a thank you. Maribelle grabbed her staff, before reaching out to hold Lissa's hand. "Well then, we'll be seeing you later on. Goodbye."

Lissa and Maribelle walked out and as soon as they left, Lon'qu quickly pushed Robin off from his lap. Robin casually rolled onto the floor, his eyes zooming onto the view of Lon'qu awkwardly adjusting his crotch.

"Er, sorry. I didn't want them to see you... Um, like that." Robin muttered as he rose up to his feet. Luckily, his heavy coat easily hide his own half-chub.

When Lon'qu was satisfied with how he looked, he sat down on his bed and grumbled, hanging the necklace on one of his bed posts. "I understand. But you did not have to jump on me like that."

Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously, and coughed. "Well, technically, I just laid on it. Did it hurt?"

Lon'qu glared at him, which still send chills down Robin's spine. "Of course not."

"So huh, didn't know you were into blondes?" Robin asked jokingly, trying to release the tension in the room.

"Those women are annoying. But they have a certain charm." Lon'qu shyly mumbled beneath his breath.

Robin awkwardly stood his feet shuffling around before Lon'qu patted on the side of his bed. "Sit down. There's something I need to ask you."

They sat down in silence for a while before Lon'qu suddenly spoke up. "It's difficult. For me."

Robin quickly understood what he was referring to. Giving Lon'qu an encouraging nod, he continued, "It's frustrating. Being so uncomfortable around women. But I can't lie and say I'm not attracted to them."

Robin can't relate, with all the dicks he had taken but he just continued nodding. It's rare for Lon'qu to open up like this.

"It had been distracting me... with my training and sparring."

Robin clasped his hands together. "Is that why you got sick?"

"Er, no. The weather in Ferox is colder than this region. Can you let me speak?"

Robin apologized.

"Well, I need to ask you for a favor. Can you use a spell to help me?"

\-----

"Chrom, can I ask you a question?" Robin asked as he pulled his small clothes on.

"Er, did I do something wrong?"

"N-no! It was great! It's about something else."

Chrom sat down on his bed, as he slipped on his pajamas shirt. "What's wrong?"

"Well... I know someone that had been having problems... kinda like mine but less worse. And also with girls," Robin muttered out, as he searched for his pants underneath the bed. "And they asked for me to use a spell on them to get rid of their problem and well... I'm not really sure if that's a good idea?"

Chrom cheekily rubbed his heel against Robin's asscrack, making him squeak. He asked, "Is it Lon'qu?"

"Er... no?"

"Huh, I thought it would be him. I sparred with him earlier this week and I landed multiple hits. Very unusual."

"Maybe you're getting better?" Robin joked, ignoring Chrom's teasing foot before grabbing his pants and pulling himself up.

"Well, I want to think so but I believe something is troubling him." Chrom shrugged his shoulders as he laid belly down on his bed.

"Mmm, I'm not talking about him." Robin didn't like to lie to Chrom but Lon'qu did trust him with this information. He knew Chrom would understand at the end of the day.

"If you say so."

"Anyway, answer my question. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't see why not. Unless you're worried that-"

"It might backfire? Yeah." Robin slipped on his undershirt and grabbed his coat, brushing its wrinkles before putting it on.

"But if it does work, you can find someone to cast it on you and your own problem will be fixed."

"I guess... This is difficult."

\-----

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Robin said, his fingers nervously flipping through his magic tome. Luckily, he managed to find an appropriate spell for Lon'qu from the looted book of spells. A temporary reduction of libido and lust. Robin wondered why anyone would use a spell like that.

Lon'qu nodded, standing far at the back of the tent. "If this is what that needs to be done for me to concentrate, then it must be done."

"Er, can't you just use your hands..." Robin said, cautiously. Lon'qu looked away, his face pink with embarrassment.

"Ahem, that hadn't been enough for me." Lon'qu coughed out. An awkward tension rose up, before Robin finally shrugged his shoulders. _If that is what he really wanted..._ , he thought.

"Okay, so I need you to stand on the back there." Robin quickly browse through his tome to the appropriate page. With his tongue darting across his lips, he got ready. Repeating the incantation in his mind, Robin could feel the magic weaving from his arm to his fingers, light sparkles cracked up from the tips of his fingers.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he aimed.

\-----

"Lon'qu? Are you okay?" Robin crouched down as he looked at the dazed man. With a grunt, Lon'qu stood up shakily, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

"I-I'm fine," Lon'qu started, twisting his torso. Robin looked at the man apprehensively. "Do you feel different?"

He stood quietly for a moment, before nodding. "My head is much clearer now. I think it worked."

Robin tilted his head. He didn't think Lon'qu looked that different. "How can you tell...?"

Lon'qu looked away, a light smile breaching onto his face. "Like I just woke up from a really good sleep. All my stress and frustration feels like it disappeared."

"That's good. But that doesn't prove it actually worked for your little hormonal problem," Robin rocked his head back and forth. "Maybe if I can get Maribelle and Lissa to visit you tomorrow. To see if you have a reaction?"

"What am I, a guinea pig?" Lon'qu grumbled, his arms tense on his sides.

"I'm sorry but I just really need to make sure that it worked..."

Lon'qu sighed.

\-----

"Do we really have to do this again? I have much more better things to be doing with my time. It's valuable, don't you know?"

"Oh Maribelle, it's fine. It's just a check up." Lissa piped up, as she clumsily waved her staff in the air.

Robin bowed courteously, and he took a seat next to Lon'qu, grasping his hand reassuringly. He only glared defensively and looked away.

"Oh, then. Let's just get this done quickly." Maribelle thrust her staff upwards and started repeating incantations in a low voice. Lissa joined in, breaking in a cutesy pose occasionally.

Robin smiled at Lon'qu who only stared at the display in front of him. Robin wandered his eyes at Lon'qu's crotch, hoping to NOT see a boner this time.

No reaction. None at all. Robin smiled happily, wiggling his fingers against Lon'qu's knuckles.

"And... we're done. He's completely fine," Maribelle quickly dropped her arms before walking away. "What a waste of time..."

Lissa laughed and apologized on her friend's behalf. Pulling Robin up on his feet, she leaned in and whispered, "Yikes, be less obvious with your leering next time, Robin."

Robin broke away, his face reddening. "I-I... It's nothing like that."

"Sure sure." Lissa broke into a wide grin and she walked out, giving a sly wink to Robin.

Robin just bit his lip anxiously. Of all the time he was thought to be a pervert, it's the one time that he wasn't.

"Do you now believe me that it worked?" Lon'qu spoke up, his arms crossed as he glared at Robin.

Robin nodded eagerly and gave Lon'qu a tight hug. "Ah, thank you! I'm really glad that it worked!" Lon'qu struggled lightly before Robin let him go, a rosy blush on his face.

Lon'qu grumbled, and he scratched the back of his head. "Don't know why you're the one so happy about this..."

"Hey, I'm just glad I didn't screw things up." Grabbing his papers, Robin waved cheerfully at Lon'qu who could only meekly waved back.

\-----

Robin bounced as he left Lon'qu's tent. Finally, he found a possible cure for his 'condition'! Admittedly, it hadn't been a problem (more of a blessing in retrospect) for a long time but still. It's a magical breakthrough!

Though he really wished if he knew what exactly happened to him.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Robin pondered on his possible choices. He could ask someone to cast the spell on him. He knew doing that would definitely make Chrom a lot more happier.

Or he could just ignore it and continue on.

No! He knew that doing that would make all his progress moot, and there's nothing worse to Robin than not completing what he had set out to do.

Standing tall with new resolve, he looked around until his eyes spotted the man he was looking for.

"Hey, Henry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shrugs
> 
> Writing is hard.


	6. Henry

"Henry, please?" Robin asked, nudging his book against Henry's side.

"Oh sure! I'll gladly take the chance to use random spells on people." Henry let out a laugh and he grabbed the book eagerly, flipping through the pages casually.

"Er, not on people. Only on me. And one spell." Robin rubbed his arm. Did he choose the right person? He knew Henry is a good guy at heart, and he is obedient...

"Ooooh. Well, I guess that's fine too," Henry said as he rocked his body against the chair he sat on. "So what kind of spell is it? A spell to give you wings?!"

"No-"

"Or to make you into a Risen? Mmm, I wonder what it would be like."

"Ah, no. It's well..."

Henry cocked his head as he stared at Robin with his usual closed eyes. Robin shuffled his feet nervously before stating, "Page 1748."

Henry quickly flicked the pages confidently as Robin awkwardly shuffled his feet. His body was getting slightly itchy. It happens when he gets nervous.

"Wow. Didn't expect you to have this kind of problem." Henry grinned cheekily as he dragged his finger across the page.

"I- Well, it doesn't matter. Can you cast it on me?" Robin asked.

"Okie dokie! That'll be fine, just stand there and watch." Henry said proudly.

Pulling Robin in position, Henry stood in a firm stance, and closed his eyes tighter than it usually was.

Robin could recognize the same sparks of magic that he had made earlier. Henry seemed to have a much easier time with it though, as he casually whirled the essence with his finger tips. "You ready?"

Robin nodded and braced himself. He felt a heavy burst of magic shoot at his chest and-

\-----

Robin woke up.

He opened his eyes groggily, before shutting it quickly as bright light hurt him. With a pained whine, he tried opening them but slower.

Looked like he was still in Henry's tent, however he was sitting on the floor. He gulped, as he licked his lips nervously. Dry. His lips were very dry. And his throat hurt.

How long had he been knocked out?

With aching legs, he stood up, before something on his neck pulled him back on his ass. With a grunt, he felt whatever was making him stuck on the ground. A chain.

Robin was shocked and grasped against the collar on his neck. Black and made of leather, it felt strange on his skin. It was connected to a long metal chain which was attached to Henry's desk.

In his haze, he did not notice Henry was right next to him. A soft pat on his head brought his attention to the smiling man who was crouching down next to him.

"You alright?"

Robin gasped and he pointed at his mouth. Henry seemed to get the message, walking away and bringing him a water bottle.

Letting Henry open it for him, Robin pursed his lips at the opening as Henry helped him control the amount of water going inside him. He drank sloppily, trying to quench the thirst building up against him.

With a cough, Robin pushed the bottle away, water dropping the surface of his coat. Rubbing his tired head, Robin just had one question to ask.

"What happened?"

Henry frowned, and he stood up. "You don't remember? I cast the spell on you and you just collapsed."

"And why am I chained to your table!?"

"Woah, don't get mad. After you woke up, you just started pawing at me. I knew you weren't yourself so I had to chain you up." Henry said, giving an reassuring smile. Robin relaxed, his shoulder dropping down.

Robin bit his lower lip. To be fair, he wouldn't be surprised if Henry was saying the truth. He just didn't understand what happened to lead to this situation.

"And... why were I knocked out?"

"Oh. It was difficult to find a counter spell with you rubbing against me like a dog in heat so I made you fall asleep." Henry stood up and sat down on his chair, the squeaking of the chair making Robin flinched.

"For how long?"

"Like an hour?" Henry said with a shrug.

"Gods, I felt like I've been asleep for a couple of days."

"Really? Might have to do with whatever that's going on with you. I mean, you're getting hard right now and we're not even doing anything! Haha!"

Robin flushed red and covered his crotch. He swore under his breath. He could feel his own erection throbbing heavily against his cock.

"...What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, if you sit there patiently, I'll be able to make a counter spell, I promise!"

Robin nodded, leaning his back against Henry's desk. His body was starting to feel hot. Uncomfortably so. Adjusting his collar, Robin spoke up.

"Is it hot or is it just me?"

"Just you!" Henry chimed. "Take off your coat if you want."

Robin quickly unbuttoned his coat and let it drop from his shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of cold air hitting his skin.

Laying his head against the wood grained table, he tried to relax his body, ignoring the heat building up in his crotch or the drying of his mouth.

\-----

Before long, Robin was going crazy. He shucked off his pants due to the heat, leaving him in his boxers. He rubbed his legs together in a desperate need of contact, and he pressed his fingers in his mouth in an attempted to stimulate saliva production.

It didn't help that he couldn't ignore the man sitting right next to him. Henry hummed happily, ignoring what Robin was doing as he flipped through the pages and wrote notes.

Shakily, Robin got on his knees and crawled between Henry's legs, propping his head against Henry's lap.

"Henry..."

"Yes, Robin?"

"Let me suck your dick? Please?"

"Robin!" Henry pushed his palm against Robin's face, trying to get him away from his lap.

Robin mewed at the feeling of Henry's bare skin on his face, even if it was something as humdrum as his palm.

Letting his tongue out, he lasciviously licked against Henry's fingers, sucking it lightly and giving it a light blow. Robin cooed, as he grind his face against the saliva-slicked hand, "Please please please, I need it so bad. I need something in my mouth so bad."

Robin could tell Henry was reacting, as he stiffen his back. He regained control and shook his head. "No way! You're definitely not yourself right now!"

Robin whined and he started begging. "Please! I just need your cock in my mouth. You know how much I imagined sucking your cock, Henry? How much I wanted you to make me swallow. all. the. way. down?"

Henry whined, but Robin could tell his words were having an effect. Guess even the dark mage had a responsive human body.

"If I can prove to you that I'm sane, would you give me what I want?" Robin cooed, as he lowered his head against Henry's covered calves and rubbed against it like a cat making its territory.

"Mmmm, I guess." Henry said, watching Robin closely.

Robin thought for a minute before he spoke up. "Okay, I can't think of anything. But, I order you as your tactician to give me your dick already.

Henry looked down at the man beneath him, before shrugging his shoulders and putting his arms at the back of his head. "Well, help yourself, then!"

Robin grinned. He knew that Henry was just trying not to take advantage of him but gods, he's glad that he finally relented to his demands.

Licking his lips lewdly, he removed Henry's wrap and his tights, revealing him in black briefs.

"Nice..." Robin panted out and he immediately pressed his face against the material, breathing in Henry's scent as if he was losing air.

Normally, Robin would take his time enjoying the experience but his mouth had cravings and it wanted it now. Pulling Henry's small clothes off, he rubbed his hand around Henry's hardening cock.

Smooth, pale, with barely a hint of hair on it. It was pretty. Robin thought it was strange that he was calling a cock pretty but it was. Pumping it to full hardness, it was around 6 inches but with a nice curve to it. Delicious looking pink head, just glistening with pre-cum.

And the best thing is that it looked easy to swallow.

Giving the tip of a kiss, Robin sampled Henry's pre-cum hungrily. Salty and slightly bitter, but had a clear aftertaste that was nice. Holding Henry's thighs firmly, he sunk his head quickly, his gag reflex giving up quickly.

His nose brush against the smooth surface of Henry's base and he could hear Henry let out a loud groan. Henry gave a deep buck, smooshing Robin's nose against his crotch, and spreading slightly against his balls.

Pulling his head off, and wiping his mouth, Robin dragged his tongue from the tip to Henry's smooth and heavy balls. It seemed to Robin that Henry did not masturbate a lot based on how heavy they felt. Robin ignored the nagging voice in his head scolding him for thinking about his friend's masturbation habits.

Pressing his nose against the middle of the sack, Robin took a huge sniff of Henry's scent, making him giggle. "That tickles! What are you, a dog?"

Robin just made a high pitch whine as he slobbered against Henry's meat before swallowing it back in his mouth. Reaching his hands and wiggling his fingers, he pulled Henry's hands to the back of his head, letting Henry get a good hold on his hair.

Giving Henry a show, he pulled his mouth away from Henry's throbbing cock, brushing his tongue against the underside. Tapping the slit with his tongue, he hovered the lips over Henry's cock before him a wink.

Understanding what Robin wants, Henry thrust his cock deep inside Robin's moist mouth. He was prepared, and relaxed his throat as Henry hungrily bucked his hips against his mouth. Henry might not have the strength of the others but he definitely had enthusiasm.

Robin could feel the balls slapping against his chin, and it felt good. Being used like this was an experience that he didn't had in a while. Acknowledging the rising of Henry's balls, an obvious sign that he was going to cum, Robin pushed his face against Henry's crotch, massaging the shaft with his tongue as he excitedly wait for the eruption of cum down his throat.

And soon, Robin had his wish as Henry pumped thick squirts of cum down his throat. Robin hummed happily, as Henry bucked his hips at every squirt, before he finally let go of his hair and lean back on his seat.

"Wow! You're great!" Henry gasped out, his cock quickly softening. Robin thought Henry was particularly cute like that, so chill and casual about fucking his friend's face. His eyes wandered from Henry's floppy cock down to the parting of his ass cheeks.

"Let me eat your ass." Robin mumbled, adjusting his own cock. He'll play with that soon but right now, he wanted to make Henry feel good.

"Ha ha! You're wild! Henry said before he flipped around, his chest pressing against the back of his chair.

Robin whirled his tongue, as he curiously pressed his hands against Henry's bottom. It was smooth and perky, and his hole was a delightful pink color. Kissing Henry's spine gently, Robin kissed down until his lips were close to Henry's crack.

Lapping up the sweat accumulated there, Robin worshiped Henry's posterior as best as he could. His tongue flickered lightly against the entrance, pressing it lightly before pulling off.

Henry moaned lightly every time Robin just nudge the entrance with his tongue. With a cheeky grin, Robin pushed against the hole, breaking the tension as it flickered inside.

Henry groaned loudly and he pressed his ass against Robin's face, encouraging him to dig deeper. Robin grabbed Henry's thighs firmly as he licked and pushed against Henry's entrance. Before long, he had his tongue diving deep, hitting spots in Henry that had him panting and whining.

Robin felt great, being in his knees underneath a table as he ate out Henry. All he could do was lap Henry's insides, making the dark mage squeak in pleasure. Imprinting the taste and feel of Henry's ass on his face, Robin finally let out, pulling his messy face away from Henry's winking hole.

Dazed, Robin rubbed his face before the tugging of the chain on his neck brought him out of his ass eating euphoria. Henry stood up, the cock throbbing hard and ready again. "Robin, get on the bed!"

Following Henry's orders, he crawled onto the bed, wiggling his ass teasingly. Henry smiled widely, before he motioned Robin to flip onto his back.

Nodding eagerly, he laid down, and shucked off his boxers, revealing his nude bottom to Henry's predatory eyes. Tugging the chain lightly, Henry asked, "Finger yourself."

Robin crept his hand down to his ass, a finger stroking his ass crack. Being a finger in himself, he was shocked at how easily it went in. " _Was it the spell?_ " He thought.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Robin worked himself up, ignoring his own cock, leaking pre-cum all over his stomach. Getting into a rhythm, he fucked himself with his own fingers, as Henry stroked himself.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Robin panted out, clenching his ass over his fingers for Henry to see.

He hummed, before leaning his face closer and giving Robin's asshole a kiss. Robin twitched as the hot and wet muscle pressed against his taint, and around the surface of his entrance. Before long, Robin was squeezing his fingers tightly as Henry enjoyed devouring the tactician's bottom.

"Please fuck me! Please please please" Robin begged, as Henry calmly tasted Robin. Removing his face from Robin's ass, he tugged the chain and Robin quickly got the message, getting onto his knees, ass upwards.

Robin closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable penetration. Henry's smooth cock slowly went inside, and Robin breath out heavily. Finally filled with what he wanted.

A sharp tug on the neck made Robin tilted his head back as Henry started thrusting. Robin's ass bounced as Henry aggressively slapped it, marking them with red hand prints.

"Wowie, I didn't expect you to be such a slut!" Henry said, a firm grip on the neck making it hard for Robin to reply. All he could do was moan as Henry made use of his ass.

The tightness of the collar around his neck felt a lot better than he thought, and he breathe heavily from his nose. Stopping his hips, Henry watched as Robin fucked himself on his cock, with only pulls from the chain encouraging him.

Robin's expression was unexpected. With light drool from his mouth, and a dazed look in his eyes, he pushed and pulled himself onto Henry's cock, and he wasn't even sure if Robin knew he had stopped moving. He shrugged, as he palmed Robin's red ass cheeks. Red looked good on him, he thought.

Watching Robin desperately fuck himself against Henry was eventually too much for the dark mage to handle, and with a firm grip on Robin's hips, he started thrusting, moaning as Robin's ass muscles squeeze and milk his cock.

With a loud yell, Henry pushed deep, and cum flooded Robin's ass. Robin whined when he realized Henry was done, before pulling himself away from Henry, ignoring the wet pop when they separated.

With a sigh, he laid down on the bed, his hands rapidly jacking himself off before he spilled on himself, streaking his undershirt with his own cum. He could hear Henry laughing, but all he wanted to do was sleep...

\-----

"Are you reaaally sure that you're fine?" Henry asked, poking Robin's cheek curiously.

"Y-Yes, I am. Henry, really."

"Aw, but I spend all that time making a counter spell. What a waste!"

Robin bowed, before a spike of pain stopped him. He wasn't going to complain though. He kinda liked it.

"Er, I'm sorry. I owe you a favor. Promise."

"Mmm, if I knew all I had to do was fuck you then... Oh well! I had fun!"

Robin rubbed his head nervously, before grinning. "Yeah... Me too."

\-----

Making sure no one would catch him leaving Henry's tent, Robin tiptoed his way out, before attempting to sprint. The pain in his ass stopped that quickly.

He power walked his way towards Lon'qu's tent. If using that spell caused him to be a nymphomaniac (more than usual) happened to him, he would be horrified to imagine it would had done to Lon'qu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! I hope my work is meeting your standards. Comments and criticisms are welcomed as usual.


	7. Intermission II

"STOP!" Robin yelled as he tumbled into Lon'qu's tent.

Lon'qu just groan as he straighten up from his bed, the back of his hair in a complete mess.

"Um, oops?"

\-----  
In mid afternoon, Robin approached Lon'qu who was sitting on a bench resting. His sweaty hands nervously gripped a box.

"I bought you some cupcakes from town. Sorry for waking you earlier today." Robin place a decorated box on the table and gently nudge it towards Lon'qu. He just rose his eyebrow, before opening it.

"It's fine. I usually wake up around then, too." He said.

"It was four in the morning."

"...And?"

Trying not to agitate the man any further, Robin smiled anxiously as Lon'qu suspected his presents, before giving one of them a tender bite.

"I was just worried that the spell might had some negative effects on you..." Robin started before Lon'qu's glare stopped the words from coming out of his mouth.

"I told you already that I am fine. Why do you want me to keep repeating myself?"

Robin shrunk down, whispering a quiet apology.

Lon'qu sighed, "I... am sorry. But I want to know that you helped me. You do not have to keep making sure if I am okay."

"I see..." Robin mumbled out. If Lon'qu really was okay, then there really must be something wrong with himself.

"...Thank you, Robin. For the cupcakes."

\-----

"Henry, are you sure you said the spell correctly?" Robin asked, as he pumped Henry's cock with his fist, while another hand massaged his balls.

"Yup! Definitely! Want me to cast it on you again?" Henry asked, letting out a soft moan when Robin gave a light lick on his cockhead.

"Er, no. That's fine."

He hummed softly before continuing. "Well, I'm sure because I cast it on Frederick yesterday and it went completely fine!" Henry spoke hastily, as he thrust his hips in rhythm with Robin's pumps.

"Henry, don't go-" Robin said, before suddenly, Henry came, flooding Robin's fist with thick white cum.

"Ah... Don't go casting spells on random people! Promise me you won't cast that spell on anyone again."

"Whaaat? He wasn't random. He volunteered!" Henry panted out as he watched Robin licked his palms like a cat. "But okie dok. If you really don't want me to cast it anymore."

Henry rubbed his belly casually, before continuing.

"You know, you're probably inflicted with an evil curse. Some curses give bad effects on people when they try reversing the effects with another spell. Nya ha ha, you're cursed!"

Robin rubbed his chin, forgetting the remaining cum stuck on his fingers. Sliding it back to his finger, Robin popped it into his mouth as he pondered if Henry was right. If he was, then he really do need to find a cure. A curse can be compounded on with worse effects.

"Ooh, so what's being cursed like?"

\-----

Life went on as usual. Robin subtly tried to keep a eye on Lon'qu, making sure that he was really fine. Trying to make sure that their schedule meshed together, having the occasional visit to his tent to check his equipment, doing his laundry...

He was pretty sure that at some point, Lon'qu figured out what he was doing. He did not say anything if he did notice, though.

And the end, it really seemed like Lon'qu was fine. Robin eventually had to accept the fact that it's just likely that Robin really was cursed in some way.

Henry's theory was starting to make sense now.

\-----

Robin grumbled as he poked at his meal with his fork. The only way he knew to get rid of a curse was by getting someone more talented to reverse it for you. Or killing the caster.

One day, he asked Tharja if she could help. She poked and groped at him, but finally, all she could say that she definitely felt something affecting him, but did not have sufficient data to remove the curse.

Left with no other options, it looked like Robin just had to accept the fact that he sometimes get really horny. His life was truly difficult.

"So there's no other way?" Chrom asked, nudging Robin's forehead with his thumb.

Robin rubbed his forehead confused, before saying. "Unfortunately, I can't think of anything else."

Chrom stabbed his meat with his fork and started cutting it with a dining knife. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Well, if Tharja gets better at removing curses then-"

He paused when Chrom suddenly waved, and Robin looked back curiously. Lon'qu was approaching them, avoiding Kellam and sidestepping Cherche who walked gracefully with a pile of dishes.

He stood in front of Chrom and Robin, giving an obligatory nod at Chrom before saying. "Robin, I need to talk to you."

Giving a concerned smile, Robin pat the seat next to him. "So what is that you want to talk about?"

"I need to tell you about your bad form earlier today." Lon'qu said firmly, his grey eyes peering at Robin, who looked away from embarrassment.

"Bad form? Were you watching me spar?" Robin sputtered out. Chrom rose an eyebrow but stayed quiet, as he cut his meat into smaller pieces.

"Yes. You're awful with the sword."

"Well... I haven't been practicing lately..." Robin mumbled out, having an half-hearted smile.

"Mmm, yes. That's why starting tomorrow, I'm going to start training you up."

Robin lowered his brows. It wasn't like that was a bad idea; he had plans to start doing some sword training but... He didn't expect Lon'qu to come to him and offer to help. "Er, I guess I'm fine with that."

"It would be good for us to spar together. We'll meet up somewhere in the afternoon."

With that said, Lon'qu stood up, giving another nod to Chrom before he turned and walked away. Robin rubbed his chin curiously, before a cough from Chrom interrupted him.

"Well if you wanted to practice your swordplay, then you should had come to me." Chrom mumbled as he shoved a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Ah, sorry. This is all really unexpected. And well, he offered..." Robin said, poking at his dish awkwardly. As they silently ate, Chrom finally said something.

"Come to my tent tonight."

Robin couldn't stop himself from blushing.  
\------

With stiff steps, Robin whined softly as he carried his wooden sparring sword in a sling bag. He could spot Lon'qu waiting by an empty spot of area, devoid of trees and rocks.

He slowly walked, a hand rubbing his bottom softly. Chrom had been a lot more rougher recently, though Robin wasn't really complaining.

How he scooped him up from his feet right as he entered, and threw him onto the mattress. The way he crawled on top of him, whispering lewd words that he didn't even knew Chrom had known. Listening to Chrom's pants as he slammed against him from behind. It was all very nice.

Robin wondered if he was turning into a masochist.

Shaking away his inappropriate thoughts, Robin approached Lon'qu who had his back away from him. In a flash, he turned and thrust his iron sword at Robin who jumped back in fright.

"Woah!" Robin yelled, quickly grabbing his sword, and blocking another hit from Lon'qu. "I-I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"It's fine." Lon'qu mumbled as he gritted his teeth and aimed for Robin's feet. "It's blunt, so you're not going to bleed."

Robin jumped, and in an attempt to land on his feet cleanly, slipped on a nearby twig. He fell with a crash, before quickly raising up his arms. "I surrender!"

Lon'qu sighed, sheathing his sword back into his scabbard.

"You used to be better at dodging."

"Ah, sorry. It was just unexpected. And my legs are kinda hurting today."

"No excuses. Stand up straight. Try to dodge my hits again." Lon'qu said before he offered his hand to the fallen tactician.

"...You are good with your arms."

Robin nodded, smiling slightly at the rare compliment before he grasp the outreached hand firmly, and pulled himself up. Dusting the dirt off his ass, he rubbed his sword timidly. He could feel the marks left by Lon'qu's strikes. The idea of being hit by Lon'qu made him twitch in fear.

Maybe he wasn't a masochist after all.

Beckoning with his head, Robin braced himself, before Lon'qu dashed.

\-----

A week eventually pass and with Lon'qu's rigorous training, Robin could already tell he had improved. His arms felt stronger, his feet felt lighter and he thought he lost some weight too.

Sure he might had never landed a hit on Lon'qu BUT he had been pretty successful on dodging.

"Good job, Robin. You did well today." Lon'qu said, giving a light pat on his shoulder. Robin flinched. His body hurt, but in a satisfying way. He's starting to understand the appeal of exercise.

Sitting down on the grassy ground in exhaustion, Robin sighed heavily. After a moment, Lon'qu sat down next to him and they enjoyed the gentle breeze together silently.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

Lon'qu nodded, his eyes closed and his shoulders relaxed. The soft sunlight hits his face gently, showcasing even more of his angular features. His black hair, patted with sweat made Robin pull out a handkerchief from his coat.

Crawling to face Lon'qu's back, Robin lightly patted that messy hair dry, eliciting a light chuckle from Lon'qu.

Robin grinned. It was always a delight when Lon'qu laugh, due to how rare it was. Pulling down Lon'qu's collar, he dragged the rag to the cape of Lon'qu's neck and asked. "So, why did you want to help train me?"

Lon'qu remained silent, before muttering, "I don't understand."

Robin pouted, drying the remnant of sweat from Lon'qu's forehead. "I'm sure there are other people that needed training more than me. Like Olivia maybe?"

Lon'qu made a disproving grunt, and Robin realized what he just said. "I- Sorry..."

Cautiously, he continued, "But what about Vaike or Gregor?"

Lon'qu leaned his back against Robin's chest, making him flush a bit. Lon'qu just answered, "You're one of the most important person in the army. It's necessary for you to hone your skills in case of an emergency."

Robin stayed silent, patting Lon'qu's cheeks dry. He eventually continued, "This is for my benefit too. The way a mage dodges is different from a cavalry or any regular infantry unit. And there are not many mages in Ferox."

"I see. Thank you then."

Lon'qu stood up, and asked. "I'm going to get some water. Do you want some?"

Robin said yes and watched Lon'qu walked away. He really did have a nice, broad back that Robin could tell despite how heavily clothed he was.

His fingers carefully played with the sweaty handkerchief in his hands, and after making sure no one was around, held it close to his nose and sniffed.

After the spell mishap with Henry, his hormones had been feeling a lot worse. He was hoping that he would be able to suffice with the men that he had been having casual relations with but...

It wasn't just an urge to touch, but it was the urge to touch new. His curiosity plus his worsening libido had been making him daydream about the various other men of his life, and if it was possible...

Robin felt shame over how lewd he was acting. Was he incapable of being around any male that doesn't dissolve to an urge to have their dick in his mouth?

Instinctively, he inhaled deeper. It was definitely musky and masculine but was oddly refreshing.

Pressing the wet rag harder against his face, he puffed deeper, and dragged the tip of his tongue against the fabric.

It was salty.

Pulling it away, he looked at the rag in his hands before shoving it in his coat pockets. Rubbing his face vigorously, he scolded himself for his behavior.

It was fine to lust over his friends but it felt too inappropriate. He's their tactician.

But the building heat in his stomach and crotch was making his brain blank and his body would just do the most needy things.

It's embarrassing.

Robin had pride, not only as a man but as the tactician of the army. He had to guide everyone and it requires everyone's trust. He wondered if this continued on, people might respect him less.

But at the same time, it felt so good...

A water bottle flew at his face, breaking Robin out of his train of thought. Rubbing his face in shock, he quickly grab the water bottle from rolling away.

"O-Ouch."

Lon'qu crouched down, looking at Robin puzzled. "Did you not hear me call you?"

"Er, yeah. That was my fault, wasn't paying attention."

Twisting the cap off, Robin drank slowly as he watched Lon'qu curiously. He just looked at Robin before sitting back down.

"After you're done drinking, we'll do five more rounds."

"Right."

\-----

Robin's small crush on Lon'qu was starting to get a lot worse. He've been recognizing a lot of things about the man, like how he tried to hide his smirk when Gregor makes a joke.

How he would scratch the back of his head when he's nervous or how he would always give a light pat on his shoulder whenever Robin did well.

Having those grey eyes piercing through at him as he angled his thrusts sends a chill down his spine. But at the same time, it excited him. There was something dangerous about Lon'qu that peaked his interest. At the end of the day, he knew that Lon'qu was a good man. Just a bit ferocious when fighting.

He was also cute. But completely unattainable.

After all, he had a boner just watching Maribelle and Lissa bounce around, he definitely had a taste for women.

Unless he was curious...

Even if he was, Robin had no reason to come onto him. He was greedy enough to have five men regularly giving him what he wanted. So he shouldn't.

But he was really interested in what Lon'qu was packing.

Robin grumbled and he tossed his pillow hard against the wall. With a loud whine, he covered his body with his blanket and waited for sleep to take over.

\-----

"HIYA!" Robin yelled, swinging his sword downwards toward Lon'qu's head.

Surprisingly, Lon'qu didn't dodge right, and Robin strike him against his shoulder.

With a gasp, Robin backed off. Lon'qu just readied his stance. "Why are you stopping?"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect-"

"Don't pity me," Lon'qu said before he gave a hard strike against Robin's belly, making him huff out and slipped on the group. "Or you'll lose."

Robin rubbed his stomach carefully. If he hadn't been training, he was sure a strike like that would have him vomiting for a while. Right now, it just felt a bit sore.

Lon'qu reached his hand out, pulling Robin up from the ground. "Don't ever underestimate your foe."

Robin nodded, "So did you dodge incorrectly to teach me that?"

"...No."

Oh crap, Robin made things awkward.

Waving his arms frantically, Robin tried to change the message. "Let's go again. I'm ready!"

Lon'qu just frowned before shrugging. "Let's go."

\-----

"I think I've gotten a lot better." Robin said in a cheerful voice, as Lon'qu sullenly walked next to him.

They sparred a bit more, Robin getting the occasional hit on Lon'qu. He thought of trying to miss intentionally but he figured that Lon'qu was smart enough to catch on and would get more upset.

He is a prideful man, after all.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as they approached the dining hall. Entering, Robin could spot Chrom talking to Frederick, happily scooping some soup in a bowl.

Lon'qu looked around, and passed against Robin, before speaking in a low voice. "I'll talk to you in your tent after dinner."

Robin shivered as his brain goes haywired, watching Lon'qu walked to a table where Gregor and Olivia was seated, engrossed in a discussion on what type of mead would be best served during a dance performance.

Why would Lon'qu want to visit him at his tent? A love confession? He wasn't sure if he would be able to accept anything like that. Or maybe he heard from somebody of his recent activities and wanted a taste...

Couldn't help a man from dreaming, could he?

Oh but if that was true, would Lon'qu lose respect for him?

Trying to stop the rising blush on his face, he crept his way onto Chrom's table, and sat down.

"You okay?" Chrom asked curiously, digging his spoon into his bowl.

Robin just whined, placing his face on the table.

"Chrom, I'm terrible."

Frederick quickly stood up, and left towards Lissa and Maribelle. Robin guessed that Frederick knew they needed some privacy.

Ugh, Frederick has a cute ass too.

"Tell me what's wrong." Chrom asked, poking Robin on his forehead. "I command you as your leader." He joked.

Robin smiled, he always thought it was adorable when Chrom pulled the "I'm technically a king card".

Propping his head on his hands, Robin started. "I've been... feeling a lot worse. In terms of that."

Chrom breathe heavily and nodded, "And...?"

"I mean, I really thought I had control over it, and I really did. But recently, it had gotten a lot worse."

"Are you asking me to do more?" Chrom blurted out.

Robin shook his head wildly. "I can't... You've done enough. It's just... I'm worried that I might do something and people would look down on me."

Chrom grasped onto Robin's hand, and look at him sternly. "Look, no one would judge you. And if anyone does, then I'll be there for you. You can rely on me always."

Robin stared at Chrom, his eyes starting to mist up. "Gods, Chrom. I'm so glad I met you."

Chrom laughed slightly, pulling Robin's hand closer. "Look, it's fine-"

"Meet me in the restroom in 3 minutes."

"Er, what?"

\-----

Chrom groaned, wrapping his hand around Robin's locks while he thrust his cock deep inside Robin's readied mouth.

Robin pursed his lips against the fat cock as a hand massaged Chrom's balls. No matter how many times Robin had sucked this dick, he don't think he could get sick of it.

It's just so good.

Pulling back slowly, Robin removed Chrom's cock from his mouth with a loud pop, before pressing his finger against his lips.

"Hey, Chrom?" Robin whispered. Chrom could only nod quickly as he tried to shove his cock back into Robin's mouth.

"When you're gonna cum, don't tell me. I like surprises."

Chrom made a light whine as Robin skillfully sucked from the tip to the base, eagerly rubbing his nose against Chrom's pubic bush. It's so messy, so masculine. It's unexpected from the young prince of Ylisse.

And that just made it hotter.

Robin gagged himself on Chrom's cock, slightly proud at how good he had become at swallowing dick. Rubbing at the slit eagerly, he tighten the muscles of his throat as he milked Chrom for his cum.

With a sudden blast, Chrom came, filling Robin's mouth with thick sticky strands of white cum. His tongue curled around, scooping it down his throat. Despite the bitter taste, Robin craved it.

Removing his face from Chrom's dick, he smacked his lips cheesily, as he looked at Chrom's face, his mouth repeating the word 'wow'. So flushed and pink, thighs sweaty and slicked.

For now, Robin was satisfied.

Getting up from his knees, he helped Chrom fix up his pants, before they silently stood in the toilet stall.

Finally, Chrom chuckled and rubbed Robin's head. "Um, I'm getting out. That was good."

Robin beamed with pride.

\-----

Robin laid on his bed, his head dizzy.

Luckily, Chrom's cock slamming down his throat helped with his craving for a bit, but the heat was again building up inside of him.

Rubbing his head against his mattress in a haze, a familiar voice called out from outside.

"I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrugs
> 
> edit: sorry to anyone that had to read it with the crappy formatting. I don't know what happened. It got fixed now though. Thank you.


	8. Lon'qu

Robin jolted out of bed, face still red. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" He screamed in his head, as he stared at the shadow right outside his tent.

He stopped, nervously wiping his sweaty palms against his coat while he breathe heavily. "Come in!" He croaked out, rubbing his face anxiously.

The shadow behind his tent entrance broke through, revealing Lon'qu. He entered, looking around cursorily.

His hands awkwardly fidgeted with themselves, Robin followed Lon'qu's eyes. From the crumpled blankets on his bed to the pile of papers on his desk.

Robin cringed. He hadn't had time to clean due to his... situation.

As he grabbed his blankets and started to fold them up, he waited for Lon'qu to start talking. Tossing and fluffing it up, his ears perked as Lon'qu finally started saying something.

"Robin," he called out. Robin could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Can I ask you to use that spell again?"

Lon'qu was surprised when Robin broke into a heavy sigh of relief. Robin let out a relaxed laugh, as the blush on his face slowly waned.

"Is there something funny?" Lon'qu asked worried.

"N-no, I was just- Nevermind," Robin mumbled out. He walked to his table and dug in his drawers, as he signaled Lon'qu to take a seat on his bed. "So, your issue's back, eh?"

Lon'qu grunted. Robin pulled the heavy tome out of his drawer, and asked. "So who is it this time, Olivia? Cherche?"

Robin could hear Lon'qu cough, turning around to see his pink embarrassed face. "Er, I was just joking around." Robin said. Maybe he stepped over a line.

Lon'qu just shook his head. "I suppose it is good that you feel comfortable enough to jest with me like this," he grumbled out, staring hard at Robin.

Robin just returned a light smile, before he turned and laid the tome on the desk, flipping quickly to find the spell.

"It was Olivia."

Robin slowed down his search, hoping to hear more from him. He was curious!

"She had been... trying to get me to be comfortable with girls," Lon'qu said. "And she wanted to reduce her shyness when performing. So she dances for me sometimes."

"She gives you a private show?" Robin asked cheekily, ignoring the twitch of jealousy in his stomach. He had been getting private lessons from Lon'qu for a while now, so he doesn't really have the right...

"I-Is it necessary to word it that way?" With a huff of indignance, Lon'qu asked. "Are you interested?"

"Yeah! She's really good at dancing!"

Lon'qu let out a chortle of amusement.

He remained silent, and Robin finished searching, figuring that he won't be able to get anything from Lon'qu.

As he remembered the words of the incantation, he pursed his lips.

"Er, are you sure that you want to do this?" Robin asked.

"Yes, absolutely. Is there a problem?"

Robin thought back to his incident with Henry. Sure, it went right with Lon'qu the first time but...

Not wanting to argue with Lon'qu about this again, Robin decided to just explain his reasoning. He breathe in deeply.

"It's just... Okay, I'll be frank. I kinda have a similar problem to yours." Robin said, avoiding Lon'qu's gaze.

His head perked out, his attention caught.

"And well, after I cast the spell on you, I cast it on myself and well, it didn't go so well."

Lon'qu looked sternly, before asking, "How so?"

"I got a lot worse. And I needed to get help. And I really don't want that to happen to you."

Lon'qu just looked at him, before standing up. "It's fine, I'm sure that was just a fluke."

Robin nodded, "I agree but... I want you to know that's a possibility."

"That's good to know."

Now that everything was clear and they knew the risks, Robin asked Lon'qu to stand back. He got into position, keeping his stance firm.

Robin whispered the incantation under his breath, keeping a close watch on Lon'qu. With a flick of his wrist, he aimed at Lon'qu who fell back with a crash.

\-----

"Woah, are you okay?!" Robin shook, shaking Lon'qu's shoulders hard.

With a groan, he batted Robin's hands away, blinking his eyes quickly.

He stood up, and clumsily sat down on Robin's bed, his head laid against the wall.

Grabbing a pillow, Robin placed it in between Lon'qu's skull and the wall, wishing he knew of a better way to make him feel better.

Lon'qu whined, and his breathing eventually evens out.

"It didn't work."

"Huh?" Robin glanced right at Lon'qu's crotch. Lon'qu coughed loudly before standing up.

"Oh course I'm not like that right now, but afterwards... I'm sure."

"It doesn't feel like last time?"

"No."

Robin rolled his shoulders in frustration. "I don't know what I did wrong. I'm sure I did it correctly..."

"I am sure you did it right. ...I'm no expert in magic but is it possible for someone to be immune to these kind of spells?"

"It's... possible. But I don't think that the spell works like that though. Or at least, it wasn't noted in the book."

Lon'qu grumbled, rubbing his forehead furiously. "I was naive to think I could get the issue fixed with a simple spell. I need to get over this with self-discipline."

Robin lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "If you want, I can do some research and-"

"It's fine, you've done enough for me." With a nod, Lon'qu walked out. Robin sighed. He really did want to help.

\-----

Robin could tell that Lon'qu had been affected. Robin had been landing hits on him regularly, and every hit that that landed seemed to increase Lon'qu's frustration more.

He tried to hide it but it was clear on his face that it was obviously bothering him.

"Lon'qu... Let's go to dinner," Robin said, pulling on his sleeve lightly. "Come on."

"It's fine. Just go without me." He said, as he smashed his sword against a tree, making it shake with every strike.

"If you don't go, I'll stay here and starve with you," Robin said, crossing his arms. "I'm afraid that you'll break that tree."

Sheathing his sword inside his scabbard, he sighed. "Stubborn as a bull. Fine, let us go."

\-----

Entering the dining hall, Robin darted his eyes to check for Chrom. Nudging Lissa who was nearby, she explained that he and Frederick were having their own private dinner, mainly so Frederick could finally make Chrom do his royal duties and fill some reports out.

Robin laughed. Typical Chrom. He worried about that man sometimes.

Without his usual dining companions, he looked around and spotted Lon'qu sitting with Gregor and Vaike. With a shrug, he approached them.

Gregor spotted him and grinned wildly, waving hard, before going back to chatting with Lon'qu.

Sitting next to Lon'qu, he made himself comfortable. Helping himself to some bread in a bowl on the middle of the table, he listened to their conversation.

"Oi, why upset like angry dog?" Gregor asked, as Lon'qu tear apart a loaf of bread.

Vaike sniggered, and nudged Gregor's side. "It's obvious. Someone's horny."

Lon'qu glared at him angrily, but the tips of his ears were getting red. Vaike laughed.

"It's fine, don't be shy. We're all men here." Vaike winked, chugging down a glass of beer. "Just sayin', I could tell. I can relate, that's all. Er, wait-"

Robin stifled a laugh, receiving a light kick on his shin from Vaike.

"Pff, you of all people would know I don't have any problems with that anymore, Robin." Vaike said, grinning cheekily.

Robin quickly frowned, and he kicked right back, harder. Vaike yelped. "I don't know what you're talking," Robin said, going back to a smile. "Absolutely nothing."

"Er, I get it." Vaike grumbled as he rubbed his shin.

Robin praised the gods when Gregor suddenly changed the subject. "Oy, what beautiful lady keep Lon'qu hazing in head?"

Lon'qu just remained quiet and kept stuffing his mouth with bread.

"Maybe it's Olivia," Vaike joked, his eyes glancing away to check for her. "She's a babe, alright."

Robin felt kinda bad (and secretly jealous) that Olivia seemed to be constantly perv on. He guessed that it was part of her job description but still.

"Come on, Vaike," Robin said. "Don't be creepy."

"Aww, you're jealous?" Vaike teased.

Robin just tisked and cleared his throat.

Gregor rubbed his chin as he watched them childishly argue. With a grin, he said. "With Lon'qu hate of women, Gregor don't think Lon'qu can fix horniness problem, eh?"

Lon'qu tensed up. "Do you need to be so crude?"

"Oy, Lon'qu should ask guy to give blowjob."

Robin started coughing hard, alerting Vaike and Lon'qu while Gregor remained cheery. Vaike prepared to stand up to help, before Robin waved his hand around. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Mmm, some guy can do it better than a lady," Gregor said calmly, swirling his finger against the table. "Knowledge from your friend, Gregor."

Robin stood up, mumbled something about getting more food, and jogged towards the buffet table. Turning his head around, he caught sight of Lon'qu face, blushing crimson as he buried his face in his hands.

\-----

"D-Did you have to say that to him?" Robin asked, wiggling his hips and biting his lower lip hard when Gregor thrust his cock deep inside of him.

Gregor grunted, and he bucked his hips harder, pressing Robin harder against his mattress.

"Don't you think it's a good idea to help your friend Lon'qu?" Gregor asked, giving a light spank against Robin's asscheek, watching it jiggle lightly when his palm made impact

Robin instinctively squeezed tighter, encouraging Gregor to thrust faster. "I- Yeah but- Slow down...!"

Gregor stopped, his thick cock still deep inside Robin's ass. "Is Gregor hurting you?"

Robin shook his head, propping his upper body on his elbows. "No... it's just feeling too good and it's hard to speak."

Gregor cooed quietly, as he let his hands roamed as Robin's sweaty back.

"I don't think Lon'qu was even interested and... I don't want Lon'qu that you and I are..."

"Fucking?", said Gregor, giving a small buck for emphasize. Robin squeaked, his body tingling as Gregor's cock nudged his prostate.

"Yeah," Robin panted out, trying to stop moving. "And I don't think he would even ask-"

"Ay, trust Gregor. I say some words and Lon'qu will seek right to you. I drop some hints that you like him and he'll go straight to your tent like wyvern in heat."

"I don't like him," Robin said, as pink blush rose to his cheeks. "I mean, I don't love him that way."

"Ah, but Robin want Lon'qu dick in his mouth, no?"

Robin grumbled. Gregor wasn't wrong. Doesn't change that this conversations made him want to die from embarrassment.

"Gregor see Robin look at Lon'qu like he is piece of meat, and now Robin follow him around like sad puppy," Gregor said, massaging Robin's round bottom. "You want him to be happy right? Let him use your mouth! Or your ass."

"Ugh, you can try. But I promise you it won't work!" Robin said, finally pushing back against Gregor's dick.

Gregor chuckled before he jabbed his cock deep inside Robin again, making him leak out a moan.

\-----

"Lon'qu, are you serious?" Robin stammered out, the blush on his face getting darker.

"Am I wrong to assume that you would be interested?" Lon'qu said, his face mirroring the young man in front of him. Cheeks pink, he turned his head away while his fingers fiddled with his arm bands.

Calming himself, Robin pinched his cheek, before asking, "Was it Gregor that put the idea in your head?"

"...How did you know?"

Robin paced around, trying to figure out to do. This situation just feels way too shady for him. He didn't want Lon'qu to go around with a lack of proper information.

"Because... well, Gregor was kinda doing it on purpose." Robin said.

"I figured."

"Uh, may I ask that he said to you?"

"...that you have strong affections for me and would be willing to do what I asked." Lon'qu answered clearly.

"Er, really?"

With a cough, he continued. "In his exact words: Ask Robin to suck you and he will drop to his knees no problem."

Robin whined. He couldn't believe Gregor actually said that to Lon'qu. He would have to scold him later on.

"Am I overstepping? I can leave and we can pretend this conversation never happened." With a quick turn, Lon'qu headed to the exit of Robin's tent.

Robin quickly latched on Lon'qu's coat, making him stop.

"Wait, stop. ...Gregor wasn't lying," Robin inhaled, before continuing. "And I won't lie anymore and say I'm not interested but..."

"I'm worried that this might change our dynamic. That you might lose respect for me." Robin said, his eyes darting down to the ground.

"Did you lose respect for me when you learned of my problem?"

"Of course not, I still think you're amazing."

"And I feel the same. I don't see what's the problem."

"...Aren't you into girls though?" Robin asked, excitement building up inside of him.

"...If this is what is necessary to clear my mind."

"...Okay," Robin mumbled, trying to hide the growing blush on his face. "I suppose if you really want to."

"But I'm telling you right now. I don't love you- Er, I meant," Robin said, stumbling over his words. A soft chuckle from Lon'qu made him relaxed.  _There's no more reasons to be so stressed out_ , Robin thought.

"I don't have romantic feelings for you. But I'm doing this because you're a dear friend of mine."

"Mmm, understood." Lon'qu said. Despite his calm demeanour, Robin could tell he was nervous too. Maybe he didn't expect Robin to say yes...?

"And you have to wear a blindfold." Robin ordered, quickly walking off and grabbing a random handkerchief on his desk.

"...Why?"

"It'll be easier for you. I'm sure." He replied, voice cracking. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he gripped on the rag.

"...I see. That is fine."

\-----

Robin finally got to do it. He was going to have sex with Lon'qu. He didn't had this kind of special thrill since his first time with Gregor.

He looked up at Lon'qu's face. All tensed up, the blindfold covered his eyes but Robin could tell from Lon'qu's browline that he was closing his eyes intensely.

With Robin's palms on his thighs, Lon'qu instinctively stiffen his body, all tensed and shoulders tight together.

Even though he was still clothed, Robin could feel the firm muscle underneath. All created due to his hard determination and exercise.

Breathing in nervously, Robin fundled with Lon'qu's belt, and when he finally took it off, his fingers nervously gripped the hem of Lon'qu's pants.

Praising the gods (and silently thanking Gregor), he pulled it down slowly, as Lon'qu gulped loudly.

Traditional white briefs, eh? Palming his hand nervously against the soft bulge, Robin's hands trembled as he slowly felt up the Myrmidon.

How unexpected, he thought. Nudging his nose against the fabric, the scent brought back memories of when he was inhaling Lon'qu's sweat.

It was slightly stained with sweat, so it had a lot more muskier, and heavy scent. Robin shamelessly enjoyed it.

Impatiently, Robin shrugged Lon'qu's smallclothes off, revealing a nice soft cock. The head were covered with foreskin, and even though it wasn't erected, he could tell that it was fairly thick. The base was covered with coarse pubic hair, travelling up to his belly button.

Surprised, Robin figured Lon'qu would be the type to be more proper and do more trimming. He supposed that he didn't had much time nowadays.

Lightly grabbing the soft meat, Robin pumped, keeping watch of Lon'qu's reactions. His body was tensing, and his legs were starting to locked up together but the cock in Robin's hand were swelling rapidly.

Licking his palms, Robin jacked him off with more vigor, watching the phallus grow to full erection.

His lips dart across his lips as he stared at the fully hard cock in his hands. Around 7 inches, the head was shiny with a rich amount of pre-cum. Rubbing his fingers across the head, Robin pulled off, watching a strand cling on from the tip.

Pressing it against his lips, he tasted the salty liquid. _Bless the gods for letting him taste this delicacy_ , he thought. But he wanted it straight from the source.

With a gulp, he stared straight at the throbbing cock in front of him. Steeling his guts, Robin pressed the head against his lips and swallowed.

Easily taking in half of Lon'qu's erected cock, he was not expecting Lon'qu to suddenly buck and push more in deeper. Surprised, he pulled back, curling his tongue in his mouth, before diving back for more.

With all the practice he had lately, it was not that difficult for Robin to be able to deepthroat Lon'qu. As he sucked and pleasured him with his mouth, his own hands were exploring his own body.

His finger prodded against his own hole, pressing it in and stretching it up. Snatching a bottle of lubricant from under his bed, he dipped his fingers inside and slowly loosen himself up, while maintaining suction on Lon'qu's cock.

Lon'qu stay stiff, remaining quite silent except for a few light grunts. His hips would give the occasional thrust into Robin's mouth which was met happily.

Removing his mouth from Lon'qu's cock, Robin pressed his nose against Lon'qu's aching heavy balls, giving it a soft kiss before licking it vigorously with his tongue. Based on the weight and scent, Lon'qu had not been masturbating for a while. Or at least, he had not finished.

The flexible muscle wrapped around it gently as Robin continued to pleasure the cock with a hand. Having his face right against Lon'qu's testicles made it much easier to tell when he was going to come, which seemed to be soon.

Backing off from Lon'qu's crotch, Robin continued to finger himself, making himself ready. Nervously, he asked, "Lon'qu... can I be selfish for a bit?"

He tilted his head curiosily, breathing heavily. "What is it?"

"Is it okay if..."

Robin stood up, and hooked his legs around Lon'qu's waist, making him twitch in surprise.

Hovering his hole eagerly against Lon'qu's cock, Robin let his weight push him down, the head slipping inside easily.

Lon'qu groaned out loud, nodding quickly. His arms finally moved from his sides, shifting to Robin's hips. He helped push Robin down on his cock, until Robin's ass was rubbing against the rough hairs on his crotch.

Robin whined, finally filled with Lon'qu's cock. With a struggle, he pulled himself up, embracing every curve and vein of Lon'qu's cock.

Just as he almost pulled himself off, he slammed himself back down, making Lon'qu grunt in satisfaction.

Robin quickly increased his pace, fucking himself onto Lon'qu's cock, keeping a firm eye on Lon'qu's handsome face.

The sweat dripping down to the tip of his nose, his hair matted and wet, the beautiful pink lips opening up whenever he made a delightful groan.

Robin wanted to see this forever, to see Lon'qu's expressions as he made use of him.

He wondered who Lon'qu was thinking of. Was it a pretty girl in town or maybe one of their many female companions?

With mild jealousy, Robin laid his head against Lon'qu's shoulders, his hands roaming underneath Lon'qu's shirt to feel up those pecs.

Sweat dripped from his torso, and Lon'qu let out a groan when Robin accidentally rubbed against a nipple. He lifted his arms up, letting Robin to help take his clothes help, the bucking cock going deep in his ass made it hard to maintain stability though.

Eventually, Lon'qu was left completely naked as he rammed his cock deeper inside. Robin bit his hand to muffle the noises creeping out of his mouth as he watched the Myrmidon made use of his sore ass.

Those arms were muscular and strong, lined with scars. His chests did not pop out as much as the other men but it was firm to the touch. A necklace laid flat on the middle of his pecs, tightly nuzzled in the shallow groove of his chest.

Every nudge and hit on his prostate made Robin shiver hard, his body getting loose and relaxed as Lon'qu took more control.

Before long, Lon'qu tensed up, and grabbed Robin tightly. With a few deep thrust, he came inside, filling Robin's inside with thick warm cum.

Robin groaned as he got flooded, his toes twitching as his bare cock was left to rub against Lon'qu's tight abdominal.

The feeling of being filled and used overwhelmed Robin and with a few bounces, he came, shooting strands against Lon'qu's chest.

"Did I help...?" Robin gasped out, his body still shaking from the after effects of his orgasm.

With a grunt, Lon'qu hooked Robin closer. "Mmm, not enough."

Nuzzling against Lon'qu's shoulder, he realized Lon'qu was still hard and with a deep bang against his ass, still moving. Looks like he has a long night ahead of him...

\-----

Lon'qu nuzzled his head against Robin's bare neck, making curious kisses along his spine. Robin laid there. He couldn't believe or even imagined that he just had sex with Lon'qu.

The slight aching pain in his ass was proof that they did the deed.

He couldn't believe how much stamina Lon'qu had. He had came around three times inside. Robin tiredly reached down to poke against his entrance, soft and sticky with cum. It's going to be a chore to clean it out later.

But _definitely_  later. He rubbed his back against Lon'qu's strong chest, before something pressing against his back caught his attention.

Flipping around, he roamed his hand onto Lon'qu's chest to find a necklace with a cross attached to it. Robin looked at it curiosily, before he came to a conclusion.

"Ah, I see." Robin said. Lon'qu just grumbled as he hugged Robin closer against him.

"T-This necklace- That's why it didn't work earlier. It absorbed the spell." Robin said, trying to make Lon'qu pay attention.

He just muttered 'okay' before cuddling closer.

"I'm sure that if you don't wear this the next time I cast the spell on you, it would fix... uh, your problem."

Lon'qu opened his eyes slowly, fiddling with this necklace softly.

"It's a present from Maribelle and Miriel. Can't take it off."

"Uh... really?"

"Looks like I have to wear it all the time. Can I count on you to help next time?"

Robin flushed as he got the implication. He lowered his head and turned away.

"Sure..."

Lon'qu let out a small smirk before closing him closer.

"Let's sleep. I want to wake up early."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lon'qu is impossible to write.
> 
> Comments and Criticisms (typos and grammar) are encouraged. I got a tumblr on my profile so you can spam me there as well. Thank you for reading and sticking with my attempted at writing. :)


	9. Stahl

Soft grunts filled the air in this cramped tent. Laying on his front, Robin nuzzled the tip of his nose against Lon'qu's ass crack, inhaling the scent of soap and water.

Lon'qu's legs were splayed out on top of Robin's shoulders as he laid on his chest, and he awkwardly scooted his lower body closer to Robin's face, his eyes darting around, unsure where to stay on.

Enjoying the strong muscular legs on him, Robin gently palmed the firm pale globes of flesh with his hands. He reached up and gave a soft peck onto Lon'qu's tail bone. 

Dragging his tongue slowly, he kissed the cleft of Lon'qu's bottom, making the myrmidon shudder. The fact that Lon'qu was allowing himself to be in such a vulnerable position with him made Robin very happy and _excited_.

Dazily, he crept his tongue between the two mounds, his tongue tingling in excitement as he tasted the clean skin of such an embarrassing area.

Grasping Lon'qu's ass cheeks, he lightly pulled him apart so he can catch a glance of Lon'qu's lightly furry pink hole. Robin could feel his heart bumping in his chest in excitement.

Licking his lips eagerly, he kept his eyes at the back of Lon'qu's head as he licked Lon'qu's entrance. 

As soon as his tongue made contact, Lon'qu abruptly pressed his back against Robin's face. Shocked but interested at Lon'qu's reaction, Robin nervously lapped his tongue against Lon'qu's hole, slicking it up and stimulating the sensitive nerve endings.

"Urgh, I don't understand why you enjoy this..." Lon'qu grunted out, pushing his back against Robin's face nervously.

Pulling his face away from Lon'qu's bottom, Robin answered. "It makes you feel good, right?"

"...Yes."

"And that makes me happy. Also, You got a nice ass."

Lon'qu snorted, and he wiggled his hips around, telling Robin to go back in. Robin happily dived back, nuzzling his face between Lon'qu's ass cheeks.

"By the way, you got a nice ass too." Lon'qu snarked back, before the prodding of Robin's tongue made him press his face against his pillow to muffle out his moans.

With a happy hum, Robin lapped at Lon'qu's precious place, teasing the tight muscle carefully. Pulling his face away to admire the sloppy saliva-covered mess he made to Lon'qu's bottom, he wiped his mouth with his arm and crept his head lower to give a soft suckle onto one of Lon'qu's balls.

Lon'qu's breathing slowed down and he laid his face down against his pillow while Robin was worshipping his testicles with his tongue, expertly making to give the perfect amount of suction to make him feel good.

Without warning, Lon'qu peeled himself away from Robin, and turned onto his back. His cock, now throbbing hard, greeted Robin.

"Climb up."

Robin couldn't wait to obey.

\----  
A regular day had nearly ended and Robin jogged towards the mess hall. He had just finished all his work. Strategic report, check. Laundry, check. Weapons stock, check. Pile of weapons that Chrom had broke, check.

A loud sigh caught his attention, and he turned his head to see Gregor and Henry chit chatting casually on a nearby bench.

"Ay, Gregor is old man. Tired so much easier than usual." Gregor said, as he wiped his brow with a towel. Next to him was a gigantic heap of armor on a wheelbarrow.

"Mmm, you want a spell to help with that?" Henry said, with a cackle, his hands playing with each other.

"...Gregor believe potion more better, no?"

Not wanting to be an eavesdropper, Robin continued on his way. Though Gregor does have a point. People had been seemingly be more fatigued lately.

_Mmm, potions, huh?_

\-----

"Stahl, are you free?" Robin said, as he sat down next to the messy-haired cavalier in the mess hall. Stahl looked surprised for a moment before he broke into a cheerful smile.

"Yup, sure. What's up?" He said as he shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Well, I want to buy some potion ingredients. Can you help?" Robin asked, his finger drawing circles on the table as he watched Stahl's expression.

Stahl grinned and bumped his chest with his fist. "Sure, you can rely on me. Right now?"

Robin couldn't help but smile. "After you finished eating."

"Haha, I'll eat quickly."

"Er, don't choke."

\-----

With a empty bag, Robin approached the entrance of their camp. Stahl was there in full armor, stroking his horse with a hairbrush. As he approached, he gave a wave, patting the saddle attached to his horse.

"Come on, Robin. Climb on."

Robin looked worried. The horse was pretty big.

Stahl just chuckled and grabbed Robin to the waist.

"W-Wait!"

"No arguing. There you go."

He lifted the tactician carefully and let him get on, with Robin clamping his legs tightly against the horse's sides to make sure he didn't slip.

"Okay then. Good boy."

"Me or the horse?" Robin asked, eliciting a soft laugh from Stahl. Stahl climbed on with ease. Robin really never thought about it, but that was pretty cool. His own legs wiggled in nervousness.

"Robin, you can hold onto my waist," Stahl muttered out quietly, his back against Robin's chest. 

Robin flinched back when he realized how close their bodies were and he scooted back a little, a hand nervously touching the broad back of Stahl's horse.

"I-It's fine. I'll just..." Robin took a firm grip on Stahl's armor, and the horse suddenly started walking. Robin shook, accidentally jerking Stahl backwards. 

Stahl laughed. "I guess that's fine too. You ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

\-----

The ride wasn't as uncomfortable as Robin thought it would be. There was a few bumps and shakes and he won't lie that he almost fell off a couple of times. Luckily, Stahl was always there to make sure he was fine.

"So, Robin. Why do you suddenly want to buy potion ingredients?" Stahl asked, as he guided his horse across town.

Robin looked around nervously as he towered above all the townspeople. He could feel their eyes staring down at him. 

An average looking man in robes riding casually with a knight. His face flushed in embarrassment, and he kept his eyes down, staring at dark brown fur.

"Well, I kinda owe a lot of people things. So I figured it would be a great gift since you can make it in batches."

"So do I get one too?" Stahl asked cheekily.

With a grin, Robin replied. "Yeah, you'll get the very first bottle."

"Nice. I'm excited now." Stahl said in a bright voice. "We're getting close. Got any ideas what you want exactly?"

Robin nodded and he wiped his sweaty palms against his coat. Making sure his list didn't fall out of his pocket, he carefully pulled it out.

"Some moonbright herbs, towering mushrooms and strawberries for flavor."

"I'm not sure if strawberries are in season." Stahl answered.

Robin pouted instinctively. "Ugh, that's unfortunate."

"Haha, that's fine. I recognize the recipe. It's a stamina rejuvenation potion, right? We can just replace the strawberries with any fruit." Stahl reassured Robin, while he made his horse stop as a large amount of townsfolk crossed the road.

"Asking you was a great idea."

"Heh, it's nice to have a chance to shine for once." Stahl said cheerfully, stroking his horse's face.

Robin paused. He didn't know if he could just ignored that comment. "Oh... Stahl, I think you're always cool though."

"I'm just jesting. No worries." He said with a shake in his voice, and he signaled his horse to start moving.

Feeling that he made the situation uncomfortable, Robin quickly thought to diffuse the strange atmosphere. 

"Er... I think it's great that we're spending time like this. We haven't had much time to hang out so casually like this." He mumbled out, trying to add a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

"I agree. I've been wanting to have a chat with you nowadays but you've always been so busy at night." 

Robin blushed, the blood rushing straight to his face. He hoped that Stahl didn't really know why he was so busy at night nowadays. "...Ah, I apologize. I didn't know."

"No worries. We're talking right now so it's fine. Oh, and we're here." 

Dropping down easily, Stahl helped Robin down off his horse, as Robin awkwardly wiggled his legs so they're on one side.

Grabbing a firm grip on Stahl's hand, he looked down at Stahl who maintained his cheery smile. He extended his arms widely, ready to catch Robin if he accidentally fell down.

His relaxed and casual expression on his face made Robin feel a bit calmer. A loud grumbling of voices broke his eyes away from Stahl's face to see a small crowd staring at him.

Ugh, he just realized that the situation was a tad embarrassing. Needing another grown man to get off a horse... Robin puffed out indignantly. He was sure he could climb down by himself.

\----

Robin sighed in relief as he got off the horse in one piece. His legs wiggled uncomfortably and he slowly fell on his knees on the floor.

He was a lot more nervous on the horse than he thought he would be.

"You okay, Robin?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry, just got too excited." Calmly, Robin stood up before he wiped his dust on his legs. "Okay, let's go."

Stahl just nodded, a concerned frown on his face.

As they entered the dimly lit potions shop, Robin could spot a familiar figure at the shop corner. 

A similar-, more like identical girl that resembled the girl in the public bath was arranging a set of coins on the counter.

Just seeing her brought back memories of that day. Especially of getting ripped off. And maybe a little bit of his first time with Vaike.

Pinching his cheeks grumpily, he followed Stahl as he peered through the glass containers holding all the ingredients needed.

"Wow, their stock is pretty great." Stahl mumbled out, as he bend over to check the price tags.

Stahl's enthusiasm brought a smile to Robin's face. He can't be upset when he's around that man, for sure. 

...Did Stahl always had such a cute ass?

"You think so? I can't really tell. I'm not knowledgeable at this realm of expertise." Robin said, looking away quickly and scanning the showcased products. He really can't tell what any of those are.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands. Just tell me how many batches you want to make."

Robin rubbed his chin and he tried to remember: There's Chrom, Gregor, Vaike, Lon'qu, Henry, and Gaius. 

"Six batches. Oh wait, you and me. Then eight batches. Oh, but it wouldn't be fair if we just give it to them..."

"Let's just get as much as we can." Robin nodded in agreement.

Robin stared at Stahl as he carefully measured the necessary amount of each ingredients. His face was strained in concentration and he bit his lower lip as he pour the neatly diced herbs into a plastic bag.

Robin thought he looked very suave, in his own Stahl-like way.

"Righto, I got it." Stahl pulled the hem of the bag and tied it into a tight knot. 

Robin continued watching Stahl as he put mushrooms into another bag before tying it up and walking to the pay counter.

"Excuse me. We would like to pay for these." Stahl said as he laid down his bags for the lady to check out.

She grinned a wicked grin before jolting something down quickly. "Oh, it'll be 5000 gold."

Robin coughed loudly in surprise. Stahl was startled for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Mmm, that's strange. That's double the cost listed by the products."

"Oh, well those are the old prices. Cost too much to change it. So pay up."

Stahl smiled before he shrugged his shoulders, With a turn, he exclaimed, "Come on, Robin. We're leaving."

Robin let out a soft sigh. He didn't want to argue but to be fair, those prices are ridiculous. Before he could move, the lady started shouting. "W-Wait, I'm sure we can haggle."

Stahl cocked his eyebrow before turning to face the lady. "Mmm, is that so?"

"4000"

"2500"

"3000"

"2500"

"2999?"

With a exaggerated sigh, Stahl turned on the spot. "I guess I'll just have to tell everyone back at the camp that we need to go the next town to get our ingredients. I'm sure Lord Chrom would be very upset." 

The lady quickly changed her expression, stretching her arms before calling Stahl out to wait.

"F-Fine, 2500." The lady said defeated. Robin clapped for Stahl deep inside his heart. He knew that if he went in here alone, he probably would be robbed blind. 

With a cocky grin, Stahl gave the lady the coins, gave a deep bow before he grabbed the bags and left. Robin ran right behind him.

\----

"Stahl, that was really cool!" Robin said excitedly, as he rushed his way to Stahl's side. Stahl shyly avoided his gaze and handed the plastic bags to Robin, who fit it in his bag.

Stahl flushed a bit in embarrassment, the redness of his face contrasting well with his olive green hair. "Er, that wasn't that great. Basic haggling really. Family worked in shops so it was common knowledge for me."

"Ah, I don't think I would be able to do that..." Robin mumbled out, as he nervously looked at the horse.

Stahl noted Robin's concern and clasped his shoulder.

"Well, you regularly have us fight without letting any of us die so I think being bad at shopping isn't that big of a flaw. Now, get ready.

Crawling up onto the horse with Stahl's help, he steeled his guts up as he waited for Stahl to climb up.

Gracefully, he got back on easily as usual, leaning back so Robin could grab on his armor for support.

Robin quietly muttered a thank you before Stahl signaled his horse to start moving.

"Do you think I'll be able to make something good with these?" Robin asked. He had never made any potions before in his life. It was a strange venture for him.

"Mmm, need help?" Stahl asked, dodging pedestrians with skill.

"Oh... but I wouldn't want to bother you anymore."

"It's no bother. Don't worry about it."

"Okay then. I'll take your offer."

\-----

"So I got the fruit from our storage." Robin said, holding his coat out to act as a carrying bag.

"Canned pineapples? Yeah, that's perfectly fine," Stahl said back, as he carefully stirred the burning pot, dropping a few droplets of herbs into it occasionally.  
"So why pineapples?"

"I like the sour flavor." Robin said as he opened the cans and poured them into a bowl. Dipping a finger into the bowl, he sucked and tasted the flavor of the sweet-sour pineapple.

"Mmm, is that so?" Stahl said under his breath. The heat was making his forehead sweat, so Robin grabbed a small towel and dabbed it clean for him.

Stahl just smiled as thanks.

As time pass slowly, Robin got bored and started reading one of his books. He offered to help with the process but after a few attempts of Stahl trying to teach him, Stahl finally just told him to let him do all the work.

Robin felt pretty bad about it. He swore to do something as thanks. But now all he could do was give moral support.

After an hour, Stahl finally shouted, "And it's done! You wanna taste it?"

Robin perked his head out of the book, brushing his slightly moist hair from his face. With the potions being brewed in a cramped tent, it got a bit humid.

Stahl had a happy smile on his face as he poured the potion brew into individual bottles. His face was shining with sweat, and Robin approached and pat him dry.

Stahl hummed cheerfully while Robin went to grab another towel. Approaching his back, he went and wiped all the moisture left on Stahl's hair. Stahl had really nice hair, despite its messy nature. Soft and smooth, it looked incredibly comfortable.

Coolly, Stahl handed a bottle to Robin, who looked at the bottle curiously. Pale white, with a slight translucent hue, he shook it a bit before opening up the cork and taking a little sip.

"It's really good! Woah!"

Robin downed a little bit more. The slightly tangy taste fits with the soft sweet undertones. It slurred down his throat smoothly, like he was tasting-

"Come on, I can't wait to share it with everyone." Stahl said as he carried the heavy tray of potions out of the tent. Robin just shook his head quickly to get rid of any weird thoughts and quickly followed him. 

He wanted to get out of the humid tent, anyway.

\----

"I'm glad to see everyone like it..." Robin shyly said as people surrounded him and Stahl. Stahl nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, Gregor give this five stars!" Gregor yelled excitedly. Lon'qu was next to him, sipping on his potion coolly. 

Gaius nodded, before muttering how it could be a lot sweeter. Henry just rambled on whether it was actually poison.

Vaike and Chrom were arguing about something on the other side. It looked like Vaike was trying to steal Chrom's potion. 

"Vaike, stop it! It's mine." Chrom grumbled, as he wrestled away from Vaike's pawing hands.

"Nah, take this! You owe me from taking my cake yesterday."

"And I'll give a cake. But not this!" Chrom yelled, holding his bottle against his chest.

"Oy, if ya hold it so tight, it's gonna-" 

"AH! Gods, it's leaking!" Breaking away from Vaike, Chrom ran quickly to the mess hall, leaving any residue coming out of the crack on the side.

 _Jeez, Chrom. I worry sometimes._ Robin thought as he palmed his cheek, while Stahl was beside him, handing out potions like a charismatic salesman.

"This is simply marvelous, Robin." Maribelle said, as she drank her bottle. "You really are multi-talented, for a peasant."

Robin waved his hands in front of his face. "Oh... I just came up with the idea. Stahl was the one who did everything."

"Oh. I see then. Kudos to you, Stahl."

Stahl smiled before bowing deeply as she walked away. Gregor approached them once the crowd had dissipated a bit. 

"So is this a one time thing? The ladies seemed to enjoy them." Gregor said curiously, his sights stuck on Robin.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's great that everyone enjoyed them but... I don't want to keep forcing Stahl to help me."

Gregor switched his view from Robin to Stahl, darting his sights between the two men. 

Stahl and Gregor glanced at each other, before Stahl shook his head. "I don't mind helping you though. It was fun, and lets me practice my skills." 

"Er... but still..."

Gregor suddenly gave a smirk, suspicious plots hiding between his eyes. "Ah, Gregor thinks this would help motivate camp and friends, no? Gregor think it is good idea to do this more often."

"Well- But..." Robin muttered out, his face scrunching up as he tried to figured out to explain his feelings without offending Stahl.

With a defeated sigh, Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if Stahl really is fine with it, I guess then."

\----

"Gods, why is today so hot?" Robin grumbled under his breath. Blocking the sun rays with his arm, he waited for Stahl patiently by his horse.

While he waited, he brushed the coarse hair of the horse, giving the nose a small poke. It rubbed his head against him affectionately. Hey, horses aren't that scary, actually.

"Sorry, I'm late." Stahl yelled, breaking Robin out of his horse-related trance. Robin could spot Stahl's messy hairdo anyway, especially the way it bounces at every step he took.

Today, Stahl wasn't wearing his regular armor. he was wearing a breathable cotton shirt, and loose leather pants. Robin felt a bit overdressed than usually.

"Sorry, sorry. I might had overslept..." Stahl said, his face pink with embarrassment.

Robin just thought it was cute. It was amazing that Stahl could live life so carefree. Waiting for Stahl wasn't that big of a deal for him.

"Need help climbing up?"

"Er, yes please."

Stahl chuckled and he hoisted Robin up easily, making sure Robin didn't fall from the other side. 

Stahl's hands pushed against Robin's bottom, making him flinched. Despite his nightly activites, it's still a bit embarrassing to be touched here, in public at least.

Once he made sure Robin was fine, Stahl climbed up.

Robin adjusted himself, making sure that he wouldn't fall and die (Okay, maybe he was being overly worried). As he shifted his torso forward, he was surprised at the closeness between his body and Stahl's.

His hands awkwardly hovered over Stahl's back, as if he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to touch him. 

"Just hook your arms around my waist so you don't fall." Stahl said reassuringly. 

"...I think it's fine." Robin mumbled out embarrassingly.

"O-Oh... Okay." Stahl said, before making his horse turn and start trotting slowly.

\----

"Robin, you nearly fell. Just hook your arms around my waist."

Stahl made a full stop, accidentally making Robin bump his face against his back.

Rubbing his face, Robin replied, "It's kinda embarrassing."

"I'm not moving until you do so. I don't want Chrom to kill me if you die." Stahl scolded Robin, but with a hint of cheekiness to show that he wasn't upset. Robin knew he had legitimate concerns.

"...I apologize. Okay then."

Trying to stop the rising blush on his face, Robin wrapped his arms tightly around Stahl's waist. He could feel his strong abdominal muscles pressing against his forearms. 

"Thank you, Robin. I was just worried, I hope I didn't upset you." Stahl apologized, as he commanded his horse to start moving.

"It's... it's fine. It's just embarrassing for me."

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Robin. We're friends here, just riding around on the horse."

"I suppose."

Robin pressed his cheek against Stahl's broad back. With the sunlight blazing against them, it was getting comfortably warm. 

The soothing sway put his mind at ease.

As soon as he relaxed himself, the horse ride became a lot more enjoyable. Just a few bumps and-

"Hey, mommy! Look! Are they lovers~?" 

A little girl yelled and pointed at them happily, a wide grin on her face. Robin blushed hard and pulled his face away, his arms instinctively detaching away from Stahl's waist.

In a surprising act, Stahl grabbed hold of Robin's forearms, keeping it on his waist. "Don't remove them. You'll fall."

Robin just whined, and awkwardly smiled at the little girl, whose mother was trying to pull her away. Robin just give the mother a reassuring smile, trying to signal to her that he wasn't offended.

Before long, they broke away from the crowd and continued their way to the potion store. Robin wiggled his arms around, and Stahl loosened his grip. 

"Er, Robin. Sorry about that, I'm just-"

"I understand. Just to let you know, I didn't want to remove my arms anyway, I was just pulling back my body."

"...I see. So you like holding me?"

"...What?"

"Haha, sorry. Just a little joke." Stahl let out a laugh, and wiggled his shoulders.

Stahl's ears were getting a bit red on the tips. Maybe it was the heat or something. Robin should buy Stahl a cold drink later on, he thought.

"Jeez, that little girl though?" 

"You know kids and their active imagination?" 

"I'm sure there's someone that you had your eye on, Stahl?" Robin asked.

Stahl just started humming, clearly pretending not to hear Robin's question. His interest peaked.

"Maribelle, maybe? She's quite pretty." Robin guessed.

"Haha, I don't think we would have much in common."

"I don't think you need to have things in common to have a nice, loving relationship..." Robin pointed out, as he rested his cheek against Stahl's back.

With a pause, Stahl continued. "Ah, well. Just to clarify, she's not my type."

"Maybe Cherche? She's a great chef." Robin suggested. He always thought Cherche and Stahl would always look cute together.

"Do you think I would fall in love with someone just because they're good at cooking?" Stahl teased, giving a light slap onto Robin's leg.

"Oh, are you saying you don't care?"

"...It's a plus."

Robin couldn't stop but giggle. Eventually, his eyes spot something that stopped him.

"Ah, Stahl. Can you stop for a bit?" Robin asked, pulling the back of Stahl's shirt.

Stahl stopped his horse, and got off easily. He then reached his arms, ready to help Robin again.

A similar situation. Robin looked around to make sure that no one was around and carefully jumped onto Stahl's arms.

"Woah, woah!"

Robin's face crushed right between Stahl's shoulder. Stahl almost stumbled onto his back with the weight of Robin on him, but he regained his balance quickly. Keeping a firm hold on Robin's back with his arms, he set him back down on the ground.

"Uh, you okay?"

Robin rubbed his nose. It wasn't in pain but it does tingle a bit. What stayed in his memory more was the scent of Stahl's hair. 

Kinda pineapple-like, with a hint of masculine sweat.

\----

"Here. I got you a nice fresh lemonade." Robin said, while Stahl was resting casually by his horse.

"Thanks, Robin."

Stahl took a heavy sip, making a loud sigh, as if he didn't had a drink in a very long time.

"I owe you a lot so if you see something you want in the market, don't be afraid to ask." Robin said.

"Mmm, what if I want something that isn't in the market?" Stahl asked, rising one brow.

"Well, I owe you, so just ask if you spot something you want." Robin said, before turning to face the horse.

"Now help me up."

\----

"We bought a lot more than usual, didn't we?" Robin said, as he pulled the ingredients out of his bag. 

"Yeah, it was surprising that the lady gave us a discount. I don't quite understand what she meant by 'worthy adversary'". Stahl said.

"Haha, oh well. It was a good deal for us." Robin smiled as he pulled out his cauldron from the cabinet. 

"Time to start making some good quality brew." Stahl said with confidence. _Looks like the compliments from yesterday gave him a bit more self-assurance_ , Robin thought.

Robin jokingly clapped and cheered as Stahl poured all the ingredients into his pot. "Pineapple flavor today, too?"

"Yup!" Stahl exclaimed as he dumped his prepared bowl of canned pineapples into the cauldron. "I'm sure this would be great."

"Haha, I'm sure. After all, you're making it, Stahl."

"Jeez, Robin... You're embarrassing me."

\----

"And then Cherche chased Virion with her axe. It was hilarous!" Stahl said as he continued to stir the pot.

Robin chortled loudly at the idea of poor Virion running around from a soldier from his own house. 

With a pause, Stahl said, "You know, I'm glad we can just sit here and chat... It's been a long time." Stahl mumbled out quietly, his demeanor relaxed.

Robin just nodded. "Yeah... this is nice."

They didn't need to say much more. Just hanging out and talking was enough for them. 

"Ah, I think it's ready! Robin, can you grab me the bottles?"

"Right, boss man." Robin said cheekily, before he grabbed a tray of empty bottles and helped Stahl filled them up. 

He approached the tall knight carefully making sure he didn't accidentally bump into the full cauldron and grabbed the empty bottles nearby. 

Stahl just continued smiling as he grabbed a ladle and hold his hand over Robin's to maintain a solid hold on the smooth bottle surface.

As their fingers touch, Robin immediately flushed. A shock of arousal shot through his body, and he whined at himself.

Looked like he's in one of those moods again.

He knew that he always thought Stahl was cute, and adorable and just plain huggable. He was just such a good man, it would be the most logical step if he maintained that innocence in bed, right?

...Yeah, Robin knew he might be the only one in camp who would jump to those thoughts. 

Robin made an annoyed growl as Stahl continued to top up the empty bottles.

He bit his lower lip as he watched Stahl poured the warm concoction into the empty bottles, his hands trying to maintain a firm grip onto them.

He wondered if there was anyone that he could ask for help later tonight. Ugh, even though he had lots of potential partners, it was still kinda embarrassing to ask.

Especially Vaike with his sleasy innuendo (though Robin knew he actually enjoyed them).

Chrom, maybe? But he was supposed to be working with Frederick about the reconstruction of the pegasus knights...

"Robin, are you okay? You're looking a bit dazed."

"Ah, sorry. I'm just thinking about something..."

Robin pulled away from Stahl, his face getting bright red. He scolded himself for being distracted. His face scrunched up in frustration.

Stahl just looked on curiously before he continued pouring.

\----

"And we're done."

"Ah, okay. Let's go give them to everyone now." Robin quickly pattered out. All he wanted to see everyone and maybe find someone who might be free tonight...

"...I'm tired. Let's rest for a bit, is that okay?" Stahl suddenly said, as he sat down on Robin's mattress.

Robin was already halfway outside the tent. With a shrug, he placed the tray down and next to Stahl on the bed, with only silence for company.

"...Robin, did I upset you?"

"What? Definitely not." Robin was shocked, and leaned his body closer. 

"...Is that so? I thought I did something wrong." Stahl said relieved, as he leaned his back flat to the wall.

"Why did you think I was mad at you?"

"...I don't know. We haven't talked in a long time and I was really glad when you asked me for help." 

"But you were kinda off and detached from me... And you looked kinda grumpy earlier when we were filling up the bottles." Stahl finished, his cheeks starting to get tinted with pink. "Heh, I kinda jumped into conclusions..."

"No! Of course not. You did nothing wrong, Stahl."

"Uh, then did something happen or...?" Stahl asked.

Robin pouted. He didn't really want to reveal the actual reason. But when Stahl was so worried... He can't lie. 

"...I just thought you were cute. I was embarrassed to be thinking about you like that... I guess it read on my face as grumpy."

"C-Cute?" Stahl's spirits perked up, and a wide grin got on his face.

"Yeah... Sorry." Robin apologized.

"No, that's a great thing to say. Amazing, really," Stahl said, scooting closer to Robin. "So, you think I'm cute? How cute?"

"Ugh, don't make me say it." Robin jokingly whined, glad to see Stahl so much happier, back to his regular mood.

"Aww come on. Humor me a bit. Average cute?" Stahl dug deeper. 

With a pout, Robin finally relented and answered. "...Way more than average cute." 

"That's... Thanks, Robin." Stahl mumbled out with muted glee.

He scooted closer to Robin, his legs pressing against the tactician's own.

"And you wondered why I think you're cute when you smile like that?" Robin asked, oddly comfortable with how close Stahl were.

"You know I really like talking to you..."

"Yeah, same..."

With a pause, Stahl finally leaned down and pressed his lips against Robin's.

\-----

Robin lightly struggled out of his clothes, as Stahl gently kissed his neck. 

Stahl's hands were mussing up his white hair, making it as messy as his own. Robin just giggled embarrassingly, as he shucked off his coat, leaving him in his white undershirt and loose pants.

The hands in his hair wandered from his head to his shoulders, while Stahl's lips went back to his lips, kissing him with strength that Robin had not expected from Stahl.

Robin let out a lewd moan when Stahl gave his nipples a soft pinch, eliciting a happy grin from Stahl. 

"That was adorable." Stahl muttered out, as his hands wandered lower and lower.

Robin closed his eyes in excitement before the tugging of the hem of his shirt made him realized what Stahl actually wanted.

Scolding himself for his rush, he lifted his arms up so Stahl could peel his shirt for him.

Stahl just looked at Robin's bare chest with hooded eyes, before he lowered himself to kiss Robin's nipple a kiss.

Robin whined and his hands went through Stahl's sweaty hair. The green locks were softer than he thought. Robin could spend an eternal day just feeling up Stahl's hair.

Even though there's other parts that he wanted to feel up.

"Stahl, I want to touch you too." Robin begged while Stahl continued to enjoy Robin's supple bare skin.

"Mmm? Let me be selfish and touch you first." Stahl asked, as his hands worked on lowering Robin's pants.

Robin laughed and relented, relaxing his legs so Stahl can remove them easily. Left in his plain blue boxers, Robin laid down on the bed while Stahl helped on removing his socks.

At this position, Robin can spot the prominent bulge coming from Stahl's pants. With a cheeky grin, he nudged it with his feet, making Stahl gasped.

His face flushed more red, Stahl retaliated by slicking his hands onto Robin's bare thighs, with one hand eventually slicking into Robin's boxers and catching Robin's throbbing erection.

With a pump of Stahl's hand, Robin gasped, his toes twitching from the spike of pleasure coming straight from his touched cock.

With outreached arms, Robin whined. "Please let me touch you too."

Stahl just stared straight at Robin in his desperate state, took a deep breath before stripping himself off quickly.

His shirt came off first and Robin gasped out. The broad shoulders and strong bulging pecs and a few freshly trimmed nubs of hair was oddly shocking, despite the fact that he knew Stahl was built, especially when he was feeling him up earlier on the horse.

Pleased by Robin's reaction, Stahl licked his lips before pulling down his pants quickly, revealing some heather grey boxer-briefs. 

Spinning around to give Robin a show of his covered ass (making Robin make a high pitched gasp and a joking kick at the back for being a tease), he finally stripped completely down.

Robin breathe in heavily as he stared down at Stahl's erected appendage. From his estimation, it was around 7 inches, and fairly thick. A decent bush were around his cock. If that's the average out of all the men in the camp... Robin gulped.

Robin could definitely say that the carpet matches the drapes in Stahl's case.

"I-It's not average- Er, not that I was thinking about it."

Stahl laughed and approached closer, his face getting unfamiliarly close to Robin's cock.

"So you were thinking about my cock, Robin?" Stahl teased, before he gave Robin's dick a teasing lick.

"I think about yours too."

Robin moaned out loud, while Stahl sunk more cock into his mouth. Applying heavy saliva, Stahl teased the pink head of Robin's bare cock, making Robin gasped in pleasure.

When Stahl finally let the cock go from his lips, Robin was left there gasping from shock, his chest shining with a light layer of sweat.

"I want to taste yours too." Robin said,as he opened his mouth, pulling one side with a finger.

With a grunt, Stahl crawled his way towards Robin's head, until his erected cock was happily rock hard in front of his face.

Robin moved his body to a better position, stared up at Stahl's pleased face before he pressed his tongue against Stahl's cockhead.

The salty taste was delightful to Robin, and despite his goals to tease Stahl slowly, he swallowed more., keeping a palm on Stahl's strong thighs.

His tongue wrapped around Stahl's head, nudging and loosening the forehead. As he licked and rubbed the ridge, he positioned himself so he could swallow more, his eyes dazed as he focused his attention on savoring Stahl's flavor.

Stahl's body started thrusting instinctively, making Robin cough in surprise. Stahl quickly muttered an apology, but Robin shook his head.

With a wink to show he wasn't upset, Robin swallowed deeper until his nose was brushing against Stahl's masculine pubic hair. Inhaling deeper, he kept his mouth around Stahl's cock, adjusting the amount of pressure while a hand crept down to massage Stahl's balls.

Another hand moved down to the curve of his own ass, and Robin started poking and nudging against his asshole. Sucking cock while trying to loosen himself was a lot harder than he expected, and he pulled his mouth off.

"Lube... Where is it?" Robin breathe out, closing his eyes as he poked and rubbed against his own entrance.

Stahl looked around, his eyes darting around quickly before he pulled away and grabbed one of the potions made.

"Stahl... we just made that." Robin said. Stahl just shrugged, his erected cock slicked with saliva saluting Robin happily.

"I can't find anything else. I think it's fine?"

The responsible tactician inside of Robin wanted to complain and disagree but the man in front of Stahl right now just want cock right in him. Robin just nodded rapidly as he spread his legs wider to give Stahl a show.

Stahl grinned, and he pulled the cork out, spreading the substance around his fingers and palm, before he started stroking himself, slicking his cock with potion brew.

Robin gave a pillow and positioned it below his ass, to make penetration easier, as he waited for Stahl to prepare himself. When Stahl was sure he was sufficiently lubed up, he climbed back up on the bed, and carefully nudged the head of his cock against Robin's asshole.

Robin moaned as his asshole easily relaxed and let the intrusion in. He reached his hands around, wiggling his fingers to tell Stahl to lean his body closer.

Stahl, eagerly nodding, followed Robin's instruction and pressed his chest against Robin's. Giving him a soft kiss, he rocked his cock deeper in, feeling Robin's hot breath against his cheek as he filled Robin up with his cock.

Robin pulled him closer and gasped in Stahl's ear. "Fuck me harder." 

Stahl, obedient as always, took command, seizing Robin's legs higher as he thrust in deeper, his balls slapping rapidly against Robin's soft cheeks.

Robin's body tensed up as he felt Stahl goes balls deep, and he let himself relaxed and immersed himself in pleasure while Stahl made use of his body.

Before long, Robin could feel his own building orgasm, and he covered his face with his forehead, as cum erupted from his cock, his testicles rising up as he covered his chest with his own fluids.

Stahl just stared in amazement, his movement paused as he stared at the sticky white fluid shine almost bright in his eyes. Robin's voice broke him out of his dream. "Come on, keep moving."

With a nod, Stahl continued fucking Robin, his hips hitting against Robin's bare bottom hard.

Stahl's face, so much in concentration, were so much different from the lackadaisical and chill demeanor that he had always known from the green cavalier. It was unexpected, but definitely something Robin liked.

With a soft smile, Robin cupped Stahl's face cheeks gently, before he pulled his body up to kiss Stahl's lips.

Stahl's tongue lapped against Robin's bruised lips, begging for entry. Robin let it in, and Stahl kissed Robin deeply, as if it was a life or death situation.

Before long, Stahl was thrusting in harder and deeper, loud smacks rang out in their cramped tent mixed in with Robin's loud moans and Stahl's subtle gasps.

Stahl pressed his forehead against Robin's, his eyes tired. "Fuck, fuck. How can you be so cute?" Stahl moaned out, his thrusts getting slower but more deliberate, as a sound of pleasure rang out from Stahl's lips from every hit.

"You're the cute one, Stahl." Robin answered, kissing Stahl's cheek affectionately. "Too adorable. Way too adorable."

"Fuck, Robin. I-I-" Stahl shouted before he came deep inside, his cum flooding Robin's ass. With heavy pants, they stayed like that for a while, cradling each other, holding each other close.

\----

"I guess we have to give the potions to everyone tomorrow." Robin said while he rest his head on Stahl's chest. The bouncing motion of his chest making him drowsy.

"I-I guess so." Stahl mumbled out, as he played with Robin's pale hair.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked, as he propped his chin between Stahl's pectorals.

"Er... Um, how do you feel about me?" Stahl asked, his face reddening bright like a tomato.

Robin pondered for a bit. "Yup. You're amazing, Stahl. Just wonderful."

"Wonderful?"

Robin grinned and leaned closer. "Hehe, it was quite enjoyable to put it lightly. You're an amazing friend."

"F-Friend?!"

"Yup. I'm so glad that we had gotten so close." Robin said cheerfully, before he leaned back to Stahl's chest, snuggling closer.

"Oh... Thanks." Stahl replied with a sigh. He patted Robin's hair softly, making him crawl closer. 

"And if there's a next time, I'll show you more than I can do." Robin added cheekily, as he drew a circle around Stahl's nipple with his finger.

Stahl rub his chin.

"...I guess this could have gone worse."

"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been stahling. 
> 
> Anyway, I apologize if this chapter isn't satisfactory. I got a job and my skills had been a wee bit rusty, so I apologize for any tense problems/typos/out of characterness/pacing problems. Doesn't help that I find Stahl kinda hard to write. Anyway, I hope you like it. 
> 
> I hope criticisms and comments. Please point out my mistakes if you spot any. :)
> 
> Also I got a tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com  
> Shoot me a message if you want!


	10. Kellam

Robin pulled his coat closer to his body as he stepped outside, the cool night air giving him chills.

With a turn, he gave Stahl a wave back at his tent, who just poked his head out of the entrance. Brushing his hair flat with his hand, he returned the wave. His nude body was barely concealed by the tent flaps.

Robin mouthed out the words 'See you!" before he turned around, heading right back to his tent.

While he was casually walking back to his bed, he started thinking back about what just happened. Stahl is so affectionate. Sometimes I wish that I could just stay in his bed all night.

Suddenly, a slam on his face against hard metal, knocked him down onto the ground. Quick apologies were said, while Robin squinted in pain.

"Robin, are you okay?"

The familiar voice caught Robin's attention. Ah... it's just Kellam.

Opening his eyes slowly, he recognize the tall knight now. He wanted to be surprised that he didn't see Kellam when he stuck out like a sore thumb in his armor but he always had an amazing ability to disappear when it was least expected.

Kellam crouched down low, offering a hand to Robin.

With a pained sigh, Robin took his hand, and got back up quickly. "I-It's fine, Kellam. It was my fault for not watching where I was going."

"Mmm, okay then." Kellam quietly replied. He stood awkwardly, having a lack of things to say to the tactician.

"So, what are you doing here so late?" Robin asked, trying to strike a conversation. He was still a bit awake even after his session with Stahl.

Slamming his face and falling to the ground could make you wake you up a lot more too.

"Just doing my nightly patrol." Kellam said, "Going to go back with that, want to join me?"

"Yeah, sure." Robin said with a shrug.

They silently walked around camp for a bit, Kellam being constantly vigilance in making sure no bandits were going to do any ambushes.

Whereas, Robin walked alongside the tall knight, just enjoying the calmness of the night camp.

Since every time he had been out so late at night had him dodging around to make sure no one saw him sneaking out of anyone's tent, he never got the chance to appreciate the odd beauty of the night.

A little bit of peace in this little campsite.

"So, you do this every night?" Robin asked, shaking his shoulders to release its tension.

"Yes. I mainly do night patrols nowadays. Luckily, Frederick let me sleep in late." Kellam said with a small smile.

Robin hummed happily, rubbing his hands together underneath his coat. They were getting a bit cold.

With the cracking of stepped branches and the thumping of their old footsteps for company, they really were-

Wait, every night?

"Um, Kellam... If you are around every night, does that mean that you had-" Robin muttered out, blooding rushing quickly to his face.

Kellam remained silent as he waited for Robin to complete his train of thought.

"Did you see me-"

"Robin, your nose is bleeding!"

"What?"

Robin nervously put his fingers on his philtrum, pulling it back to see dark red blood staining the tips of the fingers.

"Aww, damn it."

"Come on, we need to get you to the medical tent."

"R-Right."

\----

Robin cringed while Kellam sat by his side, cautiously dabbing a sterilized rag on Robin's face.

"Now just stay still. I'm going to get an ice pack." Kellam said.

With a grunt, Robin shifted his body upwards as he watched the knight smoothly maneuver around the cramped medical tent. Or at least cramped due to the man's gigantic size.

Kellam casually bought out some ice in a mini freezer and mash it into tiny cubes with his bare hands, scooping it into a small plastic bag.

"A-Aren't you cold?" Robin asked while pitching his nose tightly. _Ugh, this is so embarrassing_.

"Oh. It's fine, really." Kellam said plainly, before walking next to Robin. He placed the ice pack gently onto Robin's bruised face, who winched at the sudden cold.

"It should be done in a few minutes." Kellam quietly said. "I'm going to go back to my patrol now. You won't even miss me."

Robin gave a confused smile. Reaching out to pat Kellam's head, he said. "You're a good guy... Also I'm definitely going to fall asleep now."

Kellam returned his smile, and backed away, and turning around and leaving the tent, leaving Robin all alone.

Before long, the ice pack cooled off, and Robin dropped on the side of the bed, making sure that his nose wasn't dribbling blood onto the sheets.

With a careful wipe on his face with his hand, he found his face clear and stained free. It looked like Kellam had taken really good care of him.

Nuzzling himself against the soft mattress, Robin could feel drowsiness attacking him quickly.

Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes. "No rule against sleeping here, I guess."

\----

"Ah, Kellam. There you are." Robin said, racing towards the knight.

Kellam stopped and watched the tactician approached him with a wrapped gift in his hands.

"Here. For yesterday." Robin stated, giving a bright beam.

"Oh, Robin. You didn't have to give me anything. I wasn't going to leave you alone while blood poured down your nose." Kellam said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, think of it as a gift for taking care of me so well."

"...I didn't do much. But I think you're not going to step down, so I accept this. Thank you, Robin."

Robin smiled and hopped eagerly as he watched Kellam opened up his present. It was... armor polisher.

"I thought your armor was getting a bit dirty, so I thought you could use that to make your armor more beautiful and shiny."

"Ah, thank you. I hope this would make me stand out more." Kellam said with a hint of melanchony.

Aw, right. Robin forgot all about Kellam's lack of presence issue. He thought he was able to help out with that earlier by having that party with him but it looked like he went back to not being recognized.

It wasn't really fair, was it?

"Kellam, forget about that armor polisher. I definitely got a better gift for you." Robin suddenly said, determination blazing in his eyes.

"Er, what? I kinda wanted the armor polisher though" Kellam mumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry, It'll be great." Grabbing a tight grasp on Kellam's hand, Robin looked at him straight at those closed eyes. "I'll definitely make everyone notice you!"

\----

"You know, Kellam's amazing!" Robin said, as he scoop chicken soup into his bowl, the smell wafting around the mess hall.

Chrom just turned his head in confusion "What are you suddenly bringing him up?" He grabbed some bread and placed on his messy tray. The tray jiggling under the heavy weight on top.

"I mean, don't you think he's awesome? The way that no one ever spot him? That's pretty cool, eh?" Robin nudged Chrom's waist with his elbow as they walked towards an empty table.

Chrom just rose his eyebrow sharply. "I guess...?"

"Well, I think it's absolutely amazing!" Robin said excitedly, waving his spoon in the air.

_There's no way Kellam won't get noticed if I keep talking him up like this._

"Robin... Do you really think it's that great that Kellam tend not be to noticed? He doesn't seemed that happy about his particular quirk."

"Think about it, Chrom. How great would it be for a soldier to be barely noticeable to the enemy? I think that you as a commander would understand how amazing it is!"

"...I suppose." Chrom grumbled.

"And he's so strong! I bet he's all buff and muscular underneath that armor of his. Kellam's the greatest soldier! And-"

"T-Then! Sorry, Robin but I'm gonna cut our dinner short. I need to do something. Urgently." Chrom suddenly stood up, patting Robin's shoulder lightly before he quickly left the hall.

His food was barely touched.

_Did I ham it up a bit too much?_

Robin stroked his chin as he watched Chrom's back disappear out of his sights.

 _Well, one fail attempt doesn't matter. There's way more people to talk Kellam up to._  He thought as he dipped his spoon into his bowl.

\-----

"How are you, Gregor? Gaius?" Robin approached the two men, a wide grin on his face.

Gaius weakly gave a wave, as he fanned himself with his hand underneath a shady tree.

While Gregor was sitting beside the tired thief, with some cold water bottles in a small bag beside him.

"Oy, what put Robin into such good mood?"

"Yeah, you looked awfully cheerful today." Gaius said, loosening his scarf.

"Ooh, nothing..." Robin said as he sat between the two men. Now to find the subtly slip Kellam into the conversation.

"Ugh, it's such a hot day today." Gaius grumbled as he teared the cap off in haste.

"You know what else is really hot? Kellam!"

"...What?"

"Er, wait. I meant-" Robin stammered, the two men's stares bored right at him.

With a wring of his hands, Robin continued in an attempted to fix his slip of tongue. "He's always in that armor of his. I bet it's really hot in there."

"Thank gods, we're all wearing something that lets us breath easily, eh?"

The two men relaxed, Gaius letting out a light chuckle, shifting his back against his tree bark.

"Robin, you're always wearing that heavy coat 24/7. I would say you're definitely hotter, Bubbles." Gaius replied back with a wink.

Robin pouted.

"Even so, I can't stand it right now! But Kellam definitely can handle the heat. He never complains, isn't that amazing?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow and chuckled, before tilting his head back and taking a huge gulp of cold fresh water.

_Aw, damn. I'm losing everyone's attention._

"A-And you know, did everyone noticed that Kellam is pretty huge?"

Gregor leaned in, interest flickering in his eyes. "Mmm, really?"

"Yeah. Kellam's so big. Just being near him makes me feel small in comparison." Robin said, nodding his head.

"Is Gregor bigger than Kellam?" Gregor asked, a smirk climbing onto his face. Gaius just laughed more.

Robin looked at Gregor, his eyes squinted. _Gregor is pretty big..._

"Huh, I don't know. I think I might need to compare you two together."

"Oh, Gregor will not lose. Or at least in parts most important, eh?" He said, nudging Robin's side. Oh.

Ugh, does talking to them always have to lead to this? Robin knew he couldn't really complain. After all, they were the ones satisfying him with their bodies.

He won't let them control the conversation though!

With a serene smile, Robin replied. "Yeah! That'll be great. We can compare you guys together, and everyone in the camp can watch. Especially the women!"

"Urk, Gregor not sure if fan of ladies watching..."

Robin wasn't really sure what they were talking about by the end.  
\-----

"Hey, Stahl. You're not looking so good."

Sitting beside Stahl, Robin brushed Stahl's messy bangs, a slightly grim look on his usual cheerful face.

"Ah... I just heard some weird stuff earlier. Stahl answered. "Anyway, how are you, Robin?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely fine. Glad you're doing well."

"Um, can I ask you something, Robin?" Stahl asked worriedly.

"Sure, is there a problem?"

"What do you think about Kellam?"

_Bingo! It looked like my plan worked. Now people are actively talking about him without me starting anything._

_Now to tip the scales!_

"I think Kellam's amazing. Do you know that Kellam knew so much? He helped me so much when I had a sudden nose bleed."

"Uh..."

"And I heard from Donnel that he knew so much about farming. Like he was a farming genius, and that's coming from Donnel!"

"Ugh..."

"And he's so big and nice, and Olivia told me how he helped her made all the sweets from last time and-"

"Ah... Sorry, but-"

Pausing his ramblings, Robin looked back at Stahl, whose face had gotten a lot paler. "...Is something wrong? You're looking a lot more sick than before."

"...Yeah, I just got food poisoning. Yup." Stahl replied, hooking his arms to clutch at his stomach tightly.

Robin let out a concerned sigh. "Uh, do you need help? I'm worried."

Stroking Stahl's face gently, Robin's free hand ran through his bag. He was sure he got some stomach medicine there.

"That's fine. Just- I'll just go back to my tent and rest for a bit." Stahl said, his voice getting soft and quiet.

As he slowly stood up, he gave Robin a weak grin back before walking towards the direction of his tent.

Robin just watched, his hands laid flat on his lap. If all Stahl wanted was to rest, he guessed it would be best to let him do so.

He note to himself to bring some stomach medicine to Stahl tomorrow morning.  
\----

"Ah, mission accomplished." Robin said. The camp had been abuzzed with whispers lately, and from his curious ears, he could tell it was all about Kellam.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get a clear listen to what everyone was saying. Every time he walked past anyone or got close enough, the soldiers would immediate shut their mouths.

Robin knew he was the tactician of the army but it wasn't like he was Frederick. He wasn't going to scold anyone for gossiping.

Oh well, now it's time to check on Kellam and make sure that he-

Oh there he was!

"Kellam! How are you?" Robin yelled as he raced to meet the tall knight.

He turned around slowly, surprised to see the tactician running towards him. "Robin? You noticed me?"

"Haha, of course. I spend all week chatting you up. How could I not notice you after that?"

"Yeah, I noticed. And everyone else too." Kellam replied, looking around quickly. "Come here, I need to talk to you in private."

\-----

"Rumours?!" Robin quickly shut his mouth close tightly and glanced around quickly. They were cramped tightly between some tents so he was sure no one saw them.

Awkwardly having his back pressed back against the tent wall, Robin let out a sigh of relief.

Looked like there wasn't anyone around.

"Yeah... that we are in a romantic relationship..." Kellam whispered, a pink tint rising to his cheeks.

Heat quickly rose up Robin's cheek. "Oh gods, I- I didn't expect this turns of events at all."

"Really? Are you sure?" Kellam asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Well... In retrospect, some of the things might had come across like I was talking about, ahem... my lover. But I wasn't. Ugh, I'm sorry I caused this mess."

Rubbing his face furious at himself, he waited for Kellam to scold him. He was sure Kellam didn't wanted to be noticed this way!

"It's fine, Robin." Kellam reassured Robin, causing the tactician looked up back at him, his eyes slightly watery.

"Honestly, when I heard all the things you were saying- well..."

"Well?"

"It's just that... I was glad that you said those things, and that you knew so much about me."

With a encouraging smile, Kellam continued.

"...I don't know how to explain this clearly but, I was touched that you knew so much about me, and the things I did."

Robin just listened patiently. As dense as he was about stuff like these, he knew enough not to interrupt Kellam. It must had been really important if the normally quiet Kellam was saying so much.

Though, he couldn't help himself from looking slightly away from Kellam's face, focusing his sights on Kellam's slightly rusty armor.

His fingers brushed against the bronze rust, the roughness making his fingers back off.

"I'm just happy that there's someone here that recognized the things that I do. Even if they don't notice me sometimes."

Robin couldn't help but feel a shy blush rise up to his face. Gods, his face must be more red than a ripen tomato. How could Kellam say such embarrassing things with a straight face?

"Kellam..."

"So even if this had an unexpected result, I'm really glad that I learned I had such a good friend."

Robin adjusted his feet, his legs awkwardly shove between the wider gap between Kellam's legs. The lack of distance was probably making this a lot more uncomfortable.

"...But I don't understand how you can be happy when no one else notice all your good deeds," Robin asked.

"That's fine. As long as you noticed it, I'm satisfied." Kellam mumbled out, letting out a quiet laugh.

It seemed even though Kellam knew the speech was a bit cheesy.

"...O-Okay." Robin shyly replied back. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued more sternly. "But nevertheless, I should probably dispell the rumors that had been roaming around camp."

"I guess that's the best move." Kellam replied.

\-----  
"Hew, that was tiring."

Running around the camp, Robin made sure to clarify the misconception of his relationship with Kellam. There was lots of laughs and apologies and it wasn't exactly difficult but Robin's legs felt a lot more wobbly after chasing everyone around.

"I did offer to carry you on my back." Kellam said as he watched the smaller tactician stretch his legs and arms.

"We're trying to disprove the rumours, not make everyone believe it more." Robin teased.

"Well, I'm sure that no one would notice me."

"People are definitely noticing you and me right now. Ouch!"

Robin grasped his leg in pain, as his leg muscle froze up tightly. "Cramp, cramp!"

"Uh, let me help."

Scooping Robin into his arms, Kellam moved quickly to the nearby medical tent. Being suddenly carried up gave Robin slight whiplash, but Kellam's hand prop his head properly.

Looking around nervously, Robin relaxed, as he massaged his leg carefully.

"This is a tad embarrassing."

Kellam just nodded, before he silently slipped into the medical tent. Placing Robin gently onto the bed, he brought some water from the nearby bucket.

"Here, drink up."

Robin gave thanks, and opened the cap. As he drank the bottle down, Kellam worked on Robin's thigh, hooking Robin's coat and pant leg upwards and removing his metal gloves so he could massage the muscle directly.

Having a man's bare skin touch him so intimately... was bringing up familiar feelings to Robin.

Was he not satisfied, Robin shouted at himself while Kellam patiently adjusted Robin's muscle. He could feel his leg muscle relaxing, yet his stomach was clenching tightly as he stared at Kellam's face.

Was he always this cute? Sure, he did not have the masculinity of Gregor or Vaike, or the boyness good looks of Chrom or Stahl.

But he had a cute round face that made him have this slight innocent look to him. But yet his hooded eyes made him seemed more mature. His usual blank expression was kinda interesting... Robin wondered if he kept it while-

"Robin, you okay?"

"Huh? Er, I'm fine. Thank you, Kellam."

Kellam just kept his regular calm expression, before he stood up, and started removing his armor.

"What are you doing?!"

"Um, I just wanted to take my armor off? Is there a problem?"

"T-that's fine."

Kellam just nodded, maintaining his quiet persona before he proceeded with stripping off his armor.

Robin watched with definite curious intent. He always wondered how Kellam looked underneath that armor of his. Maybe he was actually a bit chubby, that would be cute.

Kellam sighed heavily as he finally removed his armor, revealing his bare muscular torso, his arms a tad darker from his chest and belly. A clear pale outline of an undershirt could be seen printed on his chest.

His round pecs shined with sweat, the pink nipples perking out as the cool air hits. With a quiet grunt, Kellam moved himself out of his metal leg armor.

With the reveal of plain brown boxers, Robin would only gape his mouth as he noticed the very large bulge pressed against the moist fabric. With the outside heat making the inside of Kellam's armor incredibly humid, it's no wonder that his underclothes were all soaked with sweat.

Robin wondered with a pounding heart if Kellam noticed that with the sweat and all, he was revealing a lot more than he should be.

Kellam moved to the side, giving a slight showcase of his muscular sideass to Robin's hungry stare. With the fabric sticking tightly to Kellam's bottom, Robin could see the heavy cheeks shift when Kellam crouched down, and opened up a nearby box, pulling out some... armor polisher.

"Oh!" Robin gasped out, before quickly cupping his mouth quickly.

Kellam looked up, and nodded. "Just going to shine my armor. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Robin said, keeping his eyes on Kellam's face before he faced back at his armor, shifting his broad back against Robin.

Robin shifted his chin higher. His eyes glazed around the thick back, strong and heavy with muscle. Light scars would be seen spread across his back, making Robin's hands clenched repeatedly. He wanted to just drag his hands around those scars.

With a gulp, Robin leaned closer, ignoring the building hardness between his own legs. With pressed lips, Kellam carefully opened the bottle, dripping oil into a towel and rubbed against his armor.

The squeaky sounds did nothing to deter Robin, who shifted his body more. If he moved closer, he could have a better view of Kellam's bulge...

THUD!

"Are you okay?"

Groaning, Robin peeled his face from the ground, rubbing his cheek vigorously. With his legs awkwardly wiggling on on the bed, Robin quickly pulled his torso up, just to have to his sights settled on-

Kellam's sweaty cock bulge was right in front of him. Taking a quick deep breath, Robin yelped and jumped back, his back knocking against the tent's walls.

It was right there, so close to his face! Robin was sure he could still smell the musky sweaty scent of Kellam's clothed cock.

And he definitely enjoyed it!

With closed eyes, Robin swallowed. He could still see the bulge in his mind's eye. He wasn't really sure due to the boxers, but it was around 6 inches and gods, it was thick. It would not a challenge to have it in his mouth, that's for sure.

Not that he was thinking- oh, who's he kidding?

Letting out a loud sigh, he finally opened his eyes. Kellam just stood there, his arms hanging out loosely at his front. "Er, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just shock from falling down on my face."

Kellam let out a soft laugh, feeling like jiggle bells to Robin's ears. "Okay then." He said before he went back to polishing his armor.

Robin laid there, trying to avert his eyes from Kellam's body. _Urgh, why did every guy in camp have to be so attractive? Am I cursed? Cursed to perpetually lust over my friends?_

As Kellam got on his knees to clean up some of the deeper spots in his armor, Robin just stared at Kellam's round bottom, eyeing up and down the smooth curve. _Welp, apparently so._

Talking about his boners for his friends, he remembered the question that he wanted to ask Kellam from days ago. This might not be the best timing, but he didn't want to forget again.

With his hands pulling a blanket closer to his body, Robin cleared his throat, waiting with a pause before finally asking. "Kellam, remember when you said that you always went out at night patrol?"

"Yeah?" Kellam replied absentmindedly.

"...Did you notice that I stayed up late at night a lot?"

Robin waited patiently, while Kellam remained silent. _Urgh, him being quiet was already a bad sign._

"I think I know what you're asking." Kellam said carefully, putting careful thoughts in his words. "You mean how you would come out of some people's tents sometimes."

"...Yeah." Robin said, as he laid his head against his pillow, as his fingers rubbed against the hem of the blanket. "So you know?"

"Well, I'm not judging you, if that's what you expected." Kellam said, turning his head to face Robin, who laid in the bed, hiding himself, like a dog in shame.

"You know what I'm doing right?" Robin piped up, his ears turning red.

"Um, having sex?"

Kellam tried to covered a laugh when Robin perked his head quickly before covering his reddening face with the pillow. "Look, there's no need to be embarrassed. I don't think anyone here cares that much."

"...you really think so?" Robin said, his eyes peeking out from his pillow.

"Yeah. Or at least, I can assure you that I definitely don't care that you're having fun with everyone."

"Having fun, huh? Well, I guess that's one way to put it," Robin thought.

Robin could feel the tension disappearing from his body. With slacked shoulders, he pulled himself up, his hand casually fixing his hair. "Thanks, Kellam." He said, letting out a relieved laugh.

"You're feeling better now?" Kellam asked, as he sat down next to Robin, patting the tactician's knee.

Robin nodded, trying to avoid looking at Kellam's thighs. So he just stared ahead, nodding repeatly.

"To be honest, I was kinda jealous that you didn't come and visit me."

In a rush, Robin turned to face Kellam, who quickly realized what he said. With deep pink face, he waved his hands across the face. "I-I didn't- Just ignore that!"

His tongue darting across his lips, and a glint in his eyes, Robin slowly leaned closer to Kellam. "Jealous~? Well, if you're interested..." Robin said in a sing song voice.

Kellam gulped.

\-----

"Gods, your thighs are so thick." Robin said as he eagerly rubbed his hands alongside Kellam's thighs. His eyes were kept on the center prize.

Leaning his head in, he pressed the lips against the covered length, feeling his heavy pressure on his lips.

Kellam groaned out Robin's name, his hands clenched tightly on his sides. "C-Can you take it off?" He asked.

Robin hummed before biting the top of Kellam's boxers. Pulling it down, he couldn't help but take a deep breath of shock when Kellam scooted up and finally revealed what he was packing.

Thick and heavy, with a smooth base, lacking of hair. A slight bit of foreskin covered the pink cockhead's ridge.

"Shaven?" Robin asked, as he kissed Kellam's bellybutton, pressing his nose against Kellam's lightly defined stomach.

"Mmm, yeah. It feels better when it's hot." Kellam said, before letting out a high pitched whine as Robin dipped his mouth lower, his tongue flickering at the base of Kellam's cock.

"You know, I kinda like hair though." Robin replied, before furrowing his brow. "Not that I'm telling you not to shave. Do whatever you like."

Kellam nodded, as he stared at Robin lapping his tongue against his sticky bare skin. "I don't mind not shaving..."

Robin shook his head quickly, before rising up to his feet and giving Kellam a soft peck on his lips. "Smooth is fine too. Do whatever you want that makes you more comfortable."

Kellam just looked blankly, his face getting pinker before nodding.

What a cute reaction, Robin thought as he sat himself on Kellam's lap. Even sitting right on his lap, Robin was still shorter than Kellam. He never felt so small in his life.

Hooking his arms around Kellam's neck, he pulled himself up to give a kiss on the knight's bare neck, breathing in Kellam's scent. Slightly metallic.

Kellam nervously unbuttoned Robin's coat, making it drop down unceremoniously on the floor. Helping Kellam, Robin took his undershirt off, before tossing his pants and underwear away casually.

With their bare skin touching, Robin and Kellam shivered, before grinning at their similar reactions. Robin was already hard and leaky, while Kellam was fairly soft. But with a soft press with his bottom, Robin could tell Kellam was getting harder. and definitely larger.

Robin ordered Kellam to raise his hands up, and he nervously did so, revealing his bare armpits to the air.

Dragging his finger against the bare skin, he could feel the tips of the hairs starting to protrude out of the surface.

Feeling particularly lewd, Robin pressed the tip of his nose against Kellam's armpits, taking a strong whiff of the scent.

Kellam just whined at the sight. "I'm filthy."

Robin ignored the comment, and pressed his lips against the skin, the feel of the growing hair on his tongue giving him shivers that shot straight to his cock.

Pulling away, Robin looked straight at Kellam. "Everything about you is amazing. Your good natured personality," A peck on his forehead. "Your reliability," A peek on his cheek. "and your body." A peek on his lips.

With a wink, Robin continued, "I can't believe I've been so blind to not notice someone so amazing right in front of me all these times. I think you need some rewards, right?"

Kellam nodded eagerly, as Robin crawled back between Kellam's legs. With his cock nearly at half-mast, Robin took the hefty cock with his slicked up hand before sunking his lips down to pleasure the hidden treasure.

Kellam bucked his hips quickly when Robin's wet tongue touched the tip of his cock, but Robin was ready and the length slipped into his mouth easily. Staring up, Robin signaled Kellam to watch carefully, as he swallowed more cock, pulling back occasionally and slowly before diving back for more.

Before long, the cock was slicked up with saliva, the foreskin was peeled back, and it was fully hard, throbbing hard at an effective 8 and a half inches.

The most prominent feature was the thickness. Robin wasn't sure he was able to hold it properly with one hand, though he just barely could.

He's quite proud that he was able to swallow the appendage so easily. Looked like he managed to somehow destroy his gag reflex.

Jacking the lubricated cock smugly, he returned to swallowing the hung cock, his stomach fluttering with excitement every time he hear the normally quiet Kellam made an uncharacteristic groan of pleasure.

Taking a deep breath, Robin pushed his head forward, swallowing the cock balls deep. His nose nudged the smooth base of Kellam's cock, and his tongue eagerly lapped around, licking the skin between Kellam's rod and his testicles.

One of Robin's hands crept back at his back entrance, nudging and poke at the tight muscle. Pulling, he asked, "Hey, Kellam. Got lube?" His hand continued to pump the cock in an even tempo.

"I think there's some in that barrel." Kellam said between pants, and he stood up, knees wobbling and he bend over to rustle through the barrel.

Robin leered at Kellam's muscular bottom. With prominent side dimples and slight plumpness at the bottom, Robin licked his lips and with trembling fingers, got a firm grip on each asscheek.

Ignoring Kellam's jump in surprise, he whispered for Kellam to continue searching before he leaned closer. A slight bit of hair framed Kellam's entrance cleanly, and Robin bit his lower lip in excitement before he slowly licked the bud.

The taste was sweaty but overall clean, and Robin let himself eat Kellam in a slow pace. He could feel the muscle twitch and open up lightly as he moisten the hole with his tongue. Pressing it harder, his face nearly muffled by Kellam's round bottom, Robin reached his arms between Kellam's thighs before finding his cock, quickly stroking it.

Getting pleasured from the front and behind might be too much for Kellam to handle and he started begging. "Please please, I don't want to come too soon."

Robin released his grip and pulled away slightly, to look at the mess he left on Kellam's ass. Ignoring the urge to press his thumb against the winking hole, he stood up and laid down on the bed.

Spreading his legs apart, he wiggled his toes. "Come on, Kellam. You found it already, right?"

Kellam stood up, a bottle of lubricant shining like a treasure in his hand. His face was flushed more red than Robin had ever seen before, and his normally clean hair was slightly tousled.

Shaking his bottom tentalizingly, Robin cooed. "Come on, big guy. Fuck me so hard so I'll never forget you."

Robin wasn't sure why he was so cheeky, but it looked like his words hit something deep in Kellam. With a grunt, he quickly got on the bed, slicking himself with lubricant, before shoving two fingers inside Robin.

With Kellam's large fingers loosening him up, Robin couldn't help himself. With a loud moan, he backed himself until he reached Kellam's knuckles while Kellam was slowly scizzoring him up while using substantial amount of lube.

He could feel the wet lubricant drip from his hole between his crack down to his balls. Robin whined in a high pitched voice, "Come on, I'm ready. Fuck me, fuck m-"

Words stopped from escaping his mouth when Kellam prodded his cockhead against his hole. With a sudden thrust, Robin could feel his nerves screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

The pain quickly disappeared as he slowly became overwhelmed with pleasure.

Gods, it was thick. Robin panted as Kellam slowly stretched him out. He could feel his muscle tightening against the hard muscle. When Kellam shifted his position slightly, his cock poked at his most pleasurable spot and Robin cried out lightly. "T-that's good!"

Kellam caught on quickly and with increased confidence, he made small and quick thrusts, while his hands grabbed and played with Robin's asscheeks.

Robin couldn't do much but take it. Every hit and thrust from Kellam made him see stars, and all he did was pant heavily while Kellam roamed his hands around to feel up every crevice of his body.

He was definitely going to come quickly at this rate.

As Kellam managed to thrust in more easily, his bucks started to quicken rapidly. Pumping his fat cock deep inside of Robin's tight entrance was a new experience for him, but definitely something he wanted to repeat. Hopefully.

Kellam lowered his head down, giving Robin a patient kiss as he alternate the speed of his thrusting. Robin could only whine and beg as Kellam penetrated him repeatedly, until his toes were twitching from pleasure and his mind was just a daze.

A bite from Kellam broke Robin out of his pleasured state and he saw Kellam nibbling and suck at his collarbone. "Kellam...? You're going to leave a mark..." he breathe, before a deep thrust made him gasp out loud.

"Mmm, that's the mission. No one noticed me but they'll definitely notice this..." Giving a deep buck to punctuate his point, Kellam continued to mark Robin's sensitive skin, crawling upwards to his neck. "I'll fuck you so hard that you'll never forget me."

Kellam's sudden bravado turned Robin way more than he expected and it wasn't long before he came, thick squirts of cum staining the mattress.

The sight of Robin twitching and groaning quickly helped Kellam reached his peak. He pulled out slowly, eliciting a breathy whine from Robin, before asking him to turn around and face him.

Letting his erected cock hang in front of Robin's face, Robin quickly got the message and pumped Kellam's cock quickly with two hands. Sticking his tongue out dazily, Robin flinched as Kellam came all over his face, a few strands landed on his hair, while he tried to catch the flying strands with his tongue.

In between heavy pants, Kellam just stared at the tactician, whose face was now covered with his cum. The unnoticeable knight. Kellam couldn't help himself but grin.

\-----

"Um, sorry about the hickies." Kellam said shyly, as he said down on the mattress, his limp cock hanging unbashfully.

"Haha, it's fine. It was kinda hot, you know." Robin said, as he wiped his face with a wet towel. _Gods, Kellam came a lot._

His fingers touched the marks left behind, darkish red spots on his even skin. He wondered how he was going to explain it.

"Hey, Robin... is this going to be a one time thing?" Kellam said, his voice firm.

"Well. I don't mind repeat runs if that's what you're asking." Robin replied cheekily.

"Oh! That's great. Was it good for you? I hope you won't forget about me..."

"Kellam! I won't ever forget you. Especially after today!" Robin said, leaning closely at the quiet knight. Kellam just stared, his regular blank expression left on his face, before opening his mouth.

"...So are you free tomorrow? I think I got some tickets for a-"

"Yeah, I get it, Princess. Get some medicine for tomorrow, now just leave for dinner and back off."

Robin and Kellam froze up as Gaius entered, whirling a lollipop in his tongue. He walked in casually, before noticing Robin, standing in the center of the tent in the nude.

"...Nice."

"Gaius, it's not what you think!"

"I get it, you're feeling frisky, Bubbles. I got some time before dinner, let's make it quick."

Robin furrowed his brow and he looked quickly at Kellam who just shrugged his shoulders. Kellam quietly stood up, quickly putting on his boxers and armor pants on, while Gaius pawed his hands at Robin's body.

"Oh and you got lubed up for me. Kinky."

Robin gave a weak smile, as Kellam gave a wave, a similar smile on his face before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping his quickly before I go to bed. People are probably gonna be meh about this because Kellam but Kellam is actually good.
> 
> But anyway, I didn't edit it much so I apologize for any typos and mistakes. Comments and criticisms are welcomed as usual. Got a tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com shoot me a message if you want. Anyway, thank you for reading and your comments are very encouraging. :)


	11. Stahl II

"Stahl, are you okay?" Robin asked as he entered the cavalier's tent.

The knight was sleeping on his bed with a smile and slight drool, in his cake-themed pajamas. Robin tried to muffle laughter. It was an endearing sight.

He was glad that Stahl was feeling much better. Stahl got stomach aches quite a lot but it was mainly due to nervousness in battle...

Putting down a tray of toast and orange juice, he crouched down and poke at Stahl's cheek, eliciting a snort from the cavalier. A few more pokes and Stahl slowly opened his eyes, fluttering his eyelids.

"Ah, Robin... why are you here? He asked groggily, his smile growing larger on his face.

"Got you some breakfast. I was worried when I didn't see you yesterday."

Stahl straighten his back, and covered his mouth as he yawned. "Ah, sorry for worrying you. I eventually went and got some leftovers last night..."

"Oh, that's good." Grabbing a piece of toast, Robin waved it at Stahl's rosy face. "Come on, open wide."

Stahl laughed and nodded, and he opened his mouth eagerly. "Aaah~!"

Robin sat down next to Stahl as he helped feed the man. When Stahl finished his breakfast-in-bed, Robin dropped a few tablets into a cup of water. "Here, drink up."

Stahl took the cup in his hand, and slowly drank as the tablet fizzled up and dissolved in the water. "...So what's that for?"

"Didn't you have stomach problems yesterday?"

"Oh right..." A quick frown bounced back onto Stahl's face, before he shook it off. Giving his characteristic grin, he thanked Robin and finished the drink off.

Jumping onto his feet, Stahl stretched himself casually, his arms straight up in the air. "Um, Stahl?"

Stahl looked down quickly to see Robin pointing at... his boner.

"Ugh, sorry!" He yelled as he cupped his crotch to cover himself. Robin just smiled lightly before a cheeky grin came onto his face.

"You need help?"

"Er, what?"

Robin crawled off the bed and settled himself between Stahl's legs on his knees. Tiptoeing his fingers alongside Stahl's thigh, his hand eventually reached at Stahl's bulge.

"Want a morning blowjob?"

"...I- I can't say no to that!"

With a sneaky grin, Robin eagerly pressed his face against Stahl's hard on as he attempted to lower his drawstrings.

With his pyjamas down, Robin's eyes sparkle as he licked his hand before using it to stroke Stahl's sensitive cock.

Getting a handjob from Robin so early in the morning... Stahl wondered if he should fake sick more often.

He gasped as Robin swallowed him easily, his cheek bulging from the hard phallus in his mouth.

Signalling Stahl to grab his hair, Robin relaxed his head and shoulders, as he motioned Stahl to fuck his mouth.

Taking in a deep breath, Stahl bucked his hips suddenly against Robin's lips, making the young tactician moan out happily.

Making use of Robin's mouth to massage and slick up his morning boner, Stahl pulled out slowly before jamming it deeper into Robin's mouth, watching as Robin swallowed him like a pro.

Robin's cute nose was pressed against his pubic hair and he acted like it was the most natural thing in the world. With a corner of his smiles turned upwards, Robin's tongue lapped at Stahl's balls while the cavalier continued to thrust deep inside the tactician's mouth.

With trembling knees, Stahl was sure he was going to cum soon. "Swallow? Swallow?" Stahl panted out, watching Robin carefully for a sign.

Robin raised one of his hands, making an 'ok' sign. With a grunt, Stahl pummeled Robin's mouth with his cock, his heavy balls slamming Robin's chin.

Making a loud grunt, Stahl finally came, giving Robin the hot cum that he wanted in his mouth. Pulling away slowly, he watched as Robin swallowed, tilting his neck back and tracing his adam's apple, watching it bob each time he swallowed.

"Thank you for the meal!" Robin said, before making an adorable laugh.

"Oh gods, Robin. I-I" Stahl stammered out, as his legs went slack and he sat down on his bed, his cock left limp.

"Haha, just repeat after me." Robin said, as he hold Stahl's hand, his thumb brushing against Stahl's knuckles.

"R-repeat?" Stahl's hands were suddenly a lot more sweaty.

"Yeah. Ahem."

"Thank you very much!" Robin said with a wide grin.

"...Thank you very much."

"You're welcome! Now I got to go. Have to clean up the sparring grounds."

Robin stood up and dusted his knees, before walking towards the tent entrance.

"Hey, Robin. Can you do this more often?" Stahl asked, his face ruddy red.

"...I'll think about it."

Robin stuck his tongue out cheekily, before he walked off, leaving Stahl alone in his tent not wearing his pants.

And yet, Stahl's heart was pounding and throbbing. He smiled at the wall, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding this quick drabble because I expect Kellam's chapter to be... lacking in popularity. Whatever, Stahl's good too.
> 
> I like comments and criticsms. I got a tumblr, raggyscribes.tumblr.com and yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Frederick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom sends Frederick and Robin to a diplomatic meeting in Ferox.

"Robin... Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"It's fine... No one would notice, so please just put it in."

Robin answered in a daze, and he backed his naked ass against Kellam's hard cock, wedging the phallus between his soft cheeks. As the hard throbbing meat slicked and wet from saliva got massaged, Robin kept moving, pushing, hoping for Kellam to take the initiative.

Kellam nodded, his eyes darting around in fear of being caught. He can hear the quiet mutters and sounds from the fellow soldiers around him, his grip on Robin's hips tightening. He pursed his lips, before he slowly shoved his cock deep inside, making Robin whined in delight, as he finally got what he wanted.

The tactician had suddenly came to see Kellam after his long afternoon of training and dragged him to a lonely part of the camp, where barely anyone comes by. He didn't expect Robin, normally a pillar of good morals and conscience to suddenly get down on his mouth and beg. Beg with those pure eyes, as he quietly mouthed out filthy words and what he wanted Kellam to do to him.

Muffling his grunts, Kellam thrust deeper, watching Robin jerked his head backwards at every deep buck, his eyes glazed with a mixture of pleasure and excitement, and his knees buckling, tender gasps escaping his lips.

In an amorous daze, Robin started to moan, volume increasing. In the heat of the situation Kellam shoved his fingers inside Robin's mouth, silencing the horny tactician.

Having Kellam fuck him behind one of the tents really got Robin going on. He wasn't sure if it was because of the risk of being caught or if it was because he was in just one of his moods, but having Kellam's heavy cock stabbed him from behind right now definitely felt a whole lot different than their first time together. A lot more thrilling. A lot more filthy.

Kellam rocked his hips hard, making sure his armor doesn't rub against Robin's smooth skin. At every gasp and moan Robin made motivated Kellam to go harder, but his fear of being seen made him reluctant to move at a faster pace. One of those rare times he's grateful that no one noticed him.

But he was sure that people would definitely noticed Robin getting railed.

"Kellam, just a bit more. I'm going to cum so please."

Hearing Robin beg so needfully made Kellam swallowed hard. Increasing his pace, he gave swift thrusts into Robin's tight hole. Giving several jabs at Robin's prostate did the trick and true to Robin's words, the tactician came abruptly, staining the walls of the tent, his dirty moans muffled by Kellam's fingers stuffed in his mouth, his tongue desperately staining Kellam's fingers with spit.

Robin's body twitching and shuddering soon helped Kellam reached his peak. He swiftly pulled out, making Robin whined at the sudden emptiness, his hole squeezing and begging for the thick cock to return.

Taking his messy cock and placing it between Robin's delectable asscheeks, he rocked his hips quickly, his armor making rusty squeaks as he hotdogged between Robin's ass. With his palms gripping the fat cheeks firmly against his cock, Kellam finally came, ropes of cum shooting out and staining the curve of Robin's back, the tactician shuddering at the sudden warmth spilled onto his back.

"Kellam... I wished you came inside. Now it'll be hard to hide," Robin teased, tilting his head back to look at Kellam's post-orgasm face. Flushed pink, eyes closed. Just like usual. "You trying to mark me?"

"Sorry..." Kellam breathe out, as he quickly shoved his softening cock down his pants. "Want to take a bath?"

"...Okay."

Laughing softly, Kellam quickly stuffed his slacked cock back into his tights. With one more surveillance of their surroundings, Kellam pulled Robin up straight, before taking a grip on Robin's hand, his thumb gingerly rubbing against Robin's bruised knuckles. "I'll give you a backwash," Kellam offered.

Robin just nodded, a simple smile on his face.

\-----

"Chrom, are you sure?"

Chrom paused before nodding, lifting his eyes away from the disarrayed mess of documents on his desk. Just piles and piles of documents of approvals for weapon and armor purchases and orders to his underlings back in Ylisse.

It must be hard to be king of the country and the commander of the troops at the same time, Robin thought.

"Absolutely. I need you to go to Ferox to negotiate a trade agreement. After all, they had lend us so much help with the war with the Plegians. It would be ungrateful if we do not give something in return."

"I'm sure that the Khan had done so due to their good will." Robin argued.

"Even so, it would set a good precedent if we were to give something in return. We owe them that much."

Robin nodded silently. He knew Chrom was right and he wasn't totally against the plan but there was just one little problem.

"But alone? You know of my issue," Robin let out a obvious cough to make it even more to Chrom. "so I'm a bit worried..."

Chrom kept quiet, as he scrolled through the paperwork in front of him. Clearing his throat, he answered. "I'm not sending you alone. Frederick's coming with you."

A moment passed for Robin contemplated what Chrom had said. Not alone... Frederick... coming...

Robin gasped loudly, his face quickly darkening to a shade of deep red and his jaw dropped. Chrom avoided Robin's stare but he couldn't help turning slightly pink himself.

"B-B-But..." Robin stuttered, before quickly pursing his lips together. He leaned closely, his palms pressed against the surface of the desk. "Does Frederick knows about my... condition?"

Chrom scratched his nose, his eyes stuck on his documents. After a long pause, he let out a heavy sigh. "I apologize, Robin. After one of our... rendezvous, Frederick came up to me and questioned why you were coming to my tent so often."

Robin leaned his head closer, biting his lower lip hard. "And...?"

"He started begging for me to tell him the truth. He seemed to get the belief that I was planning to replace him with you. He got on his knees and started punching the ground. I had to tell him the truth."

Robin groaned, pressing his palms against his cheeks and rubbing them in a circular motion. He couldn't believe his face could get any more red but it did, blood rushing straight to his cheeks and ears.

"I-It's fine. Frederick was completely okay with it and he even offered to help find a cure and- I'm really sorry, Robin. You trusted me and-" Chrom muttered, a heavy frown on his face, his voice started getting slightly choked up.

The sight of Chrom getting all guilty immediately made Robin felt horrible. It was his fault for putting Chrom in such a position anyway. If he hadn't been visiting Chrom so much... and if he didn't have his problem...

"It's fine... it's better to air it out anyway." Robin said reassuringly.

He rushed to Chrom's side, hooking his arms around the king's neck. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Robin rubbed Chrom's back.

"You're really okay, Robin?" Chrom asked. A smile that Robin was so used to seeing crawled onto Chrom's face and Robin couldn't help but smile back.

"Yup, yup," Robin said. "This problem... I said I didn't want it to come between work. I think eventually Frederick had to know. Might had been better that you told him anyway."

Chrom smiled even more brightly, and he leaned his cheek against Robin's. "I'm still really sorry, though." Chrom said, his eyes shooting back to his paperwork quickly.

"It's fine. If you're really sorry, then I supposed if you just have to compensate tonight." Robin replied with a cheeky grin.

With a loud laugh, Chrom smiled. With his cheer back, Robin separated from Chrom. With a swept of his bangs, Robin inquired deeper. "Er, so how much does Frederick know actually?"

He hoped Chrom didn't went all explicit on him.

"Well..." Pressing his thumb against his chin, Chrom's eyes flickered upwards. "I just said that you have an increased sexual appetite and somehow I ended up helping you with it..."

With a embarrassed cough, Chrom continued. "Frederick just listened and didn't question much. Er, and he had known for a while now too."

"I see..."

Robin pinched his cheek. How was he going to look Frederick in the eyes now? And that wasn't the only dilemma!

"I'm kind of worried. Travelling alone with Frederick is fine and all but with my problem... I don't want to do anything I might regret."

Chrom started nodding as he listened to Robin's concerns, closing his eyes tightly. "I know this would be a problem. But I can't send Frederick all alone. It's too risky. Everyone else is too busy with work."

Robin sighed, his hands getting slightly sweaty. He really was worried, he didn't want anything to happen that could ruin their relationship between each other. But not agreeing would cause even more problems for everyone else.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll do it."

Robin said with a soft smile. Despite his mask of confidence, his brain was going hay-wired, trying to figure out the best way to get through this situation. Maybe...

"Hey, Chrom. After your work, can you come to my tent tonight?" Robin suddenly asked. If he was going to go out with Frederick, he might as well get as much sexual energy out before the trip.

"O-oh! Sure..." Chrom mumbled out, as he stared down at the papers before pulling out a quill and jolting down signatures, his arms working in conjunction as he dashed through the pages.

"Please read them before signing, Chrom."

\-----

"Robin, do you need help?"

Frederick watched as Robin carefully put his luggage in the cart attached to his horse. Some leftover potions made together with Stahl for any sudden attacks, clothes like his collection of identical purple coats, pajamas pants, the necessities.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

Luckily, the trip was pretty short. Less than a day to Ferox and a day or two in Ferox before returning back. Around four days at worse in total. He was sure that he could handle even that long. Especially after the session Chrom had given him last night. He rubbed his buttocks slightly.

Talking of the devil, Chrom was there to send them off. His hair was a bit rustled due to the fact that he had overslept.

Lissa teased him on his way over, asking why he stayed up so late when he knew that his two most important assistants were leaving for a trip but he paid no attention to her, rushing quickly to the camp gate.

Lissa didn't mind so much. Let him say goodbye first before she unleashed her barrage of comments. Maybe he was staying up with a special lady? Or maybe he was sneaking out to town again?

"Robin, Frederick. You got everything?" Chrom asked, quickly patting his hair down. He muffled a yawn, ending with a sheepish smile.

Robin quickly dart his eyes at Frederick before wistfully looking at Chrom. He just patted the concerned tactician on the back.

"It's going to be fine." He said confidently.

"Right..." Robin sneakily took a firm grip on Chrom's hand, making the prince look around suspiciously. "Make sure you get all your paperwork done by the time I get back." He gave Chrom's hand a squeeze.

Letting go, they back away from each other. Chrom had a boyish grin on his face. Robin cleared deep in his throat.

"Robin, I hope you are ready."

Frederick approached the two men, his usual stern look on his face. Robin brought his hands back to his coat pockets and faced the knight. Frederick stood tall and stern, back straight, face composed.

Robin was a bit concerned of being alone with Frederick. The man can be a bit... stiff.

Gods, he's so hot though.

Focus!

"Yup, let's go."

When they reached Frederick's horse, taken care by the stablemen, he gracefully climbed on and offered a hand to Robin, who almost reached out to grab it. His fingers just hovered above Frederick's, before he closed it tight.

"T-that's fine. I'll get on it myself."

He didn't want to seem cold. It was just strange seeing Frederick on the horse, offering a hand while the sunlight shined down onto him, making his armor shine and sparkle. It made his heart bounce a bit.

Frederick nodded with approval, his view focused on Robin as he watched Robin climbed onto the horse. Luckily he had practice riding horses with Stahl recently so it hasn't much of a problem for him nowadays.

Chrom gave them a thumbs up while Robin puffed his chest out proudly. Frederick made a little grunt of support, before he signaled his horse to move, the horse making a loud neigh.

As they slowly clopped away, Robin turned his head back, and gave Chrom a wide wave. Chrom just grinned back as they slowly trotted off.

\-----

The trip to Ferox was surprisingly dull. With all the training Stahl had given him, riding on a horse was easy-peesy for Robin now. Frederick was silent, so they didn't had much to say to each other. Robin ignored the bubbling desire to question Frederick about how much he knew about his issue. It would be the best if they were able to get this whole trip done without it being mentioned at all.

He just watched the light soil turn darker and darker and slowly get covered by snow, as they approached the northern lands. Robin pulled his hood up, and scrunched his body tightly.

As they headed further north, the weather started getting colder and colder, snow dropping down elegantly from the skies. Robin blew onto his hands, quickly regretting not getting some mittens. He covered himself with his hood, and flaked some snow off Frederick's head. "There you go."

Frederick quickly replied. "That was appreciated." There was a slight shiver on the man's voice.

Poor guy. Doesn't help that Frederick was wearing metal armor, making the surrounding air feel even more colder. He's surprised that the man wasn't freezing to death.  
\-----

When they arrived to Ferox, the warmth of their castle was gladly received. Luckily, Chrom had done the proper paperwork and they were quickly treated well as representatives of Ylisse.

When they arrived, their horse were quickly brought into a comfortable stable. Their belongings were carried by Feroxian guards and they were brought to the throne room where Flavia awaits. She was on her throne, casually talking with some noble ladies, who nodded and bowed at every sentence. It was a bit silly, in Robin's opinion.

"Ah, Khan Flavia. It is great to see you again." Robin bowed followed by Frederick. "I'm sure that you have heard of what we are here to offer."

"Oh yes, but let's not think about that for now. I'm sure you Ylisseans must be freezing in your little boots. I'll have my guards bring you to your room, and you can relax till dinner. Let's have this discussion later tomorrow." Flavia said confidently with a swish of her hand.

Robin opened his mouth to disagree but Frederick quickly graciously accepted her offer, bowing his head deep. As the guards approached to lead them to their room, Robin just shrugged. Nothing wrong with relaxing, if good knight Frederick think it's fine.

The room assigned to them were in the higher floors. Luckily the two men packed lightly, and soon enough, they reached their room and Frederick rushed inside, Robin following behind him.

\-----

"Why is there only one bed?"

The words that came out of Robin's mouth made the guards confused. "Er, sir. It is normal for men to share a bed in Ferox. Save in space, you see."

Oh. Right, Robin was sure he read about that in his books. Curses! The worst time to not remember a factoid. Does this mean that he has to share a bed with Frederick...? His hands shivered, and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold.

Robin gulped. His eyes explored the room. Floor thankfully carpeted. Heavy curtains for perfect privacy, a door that was presumably for a private bathroom, there was a huge king-sized bed (Robin felt his stomach squeezed) and a couple of dressers and tables with wine bottles on them.

It's starting to feel like they accidentally gave them a honeymoon suite.

"Are you sure that we can't get another room?" Robin asked. The guardsmen shook their head and explained that they had been booked full. Apparently there was supposed to be a party for Feroxian warriors.

Robin grumbled internally. What was he going to do?

"Frederick, what do you think? ...Frederick?"

Frederick looked around, his eyes lingering at the walls and the ground. "I think this room would be sturdy enough in case of any sudden attacks."

Robin watched him, dumbfounded. It looked like the universe was going to force this situation on him.

"I-It's fine, I'll just sleep on the floor. Is it possible to get additional blankets and pillows?" Robin asked.The guardsmen nodded, passing along keys before leaving the two men to be.

With a sigh, Robin walked towards the bed and tossed his stuff onto the bed, watching it bounce lightly before dropping down. Pressing his finger against the mattress, he found the bedding to be incredibly soft.

Soft soft

The sound of rushing water broke Robin from his amazement. Turning his direction at the bed, he realized that Frederick must had rush in. Did he need to use the restroom? Judging from the sound, it was more likely that Frederick was taking a shower. Frederick all wet, soapy himself up...

"F-Frederick, are you in there?"

The stern's knight's voice rang out from the bathroom. "I apologize, Robin. I hate to admit this but the trip to Ferox had left me feeling a bit chilled. I was just warming myself up."

Huh, Robin didn't expect Frederick to be so vulnerable to the cold. Then again, Robin was wearing a heavy coat, he didn't have a clear perspective.

A loud creak alerted Robin and he shifted his body impulsively.

Frederick stepped out, rubbing a towel on his hair, as hot fog leaked out of the door. Robin couldn't stop his sights from lingering until he got self-conscious and looked away.

The man was topless, little droplets of water still stuck on his bare, muscular chest. Luckily his pants were still on, but Robin couldn't help but notice how well they fit around his hips, and well

Frederick's pants was always awfully tight on the man.

Robin shut his eyes and stood up, his stance unbalanced. "Frederick, what do you think about the bed problem?"

Frederick turned to look at Robin, as he opened his luggage and pulled out a wooly sweater. "I do not see a problem."

Wiggling his fingers, Robin made a grumble. Is Frederick normally this dense? "I mean... I'm sure you would be uncomfortable with sharing the same bed with me."

Frederick didn't say anything as he slipped on his sweater. When he finally spoke, there was an edge of concern in his voice. "I do not want to bother the Feroxian any further but if you truly want to sleep separately, I would be willing to sleep on the floor. I'm quite used to sleeping on the ground."

Guilt swirled at the pit of Robin's stomach and he quickly shook his head. He can't keep causing issues for others due to his own shortcomings.

"If any of us has to sleep on the floor, it would be me. And I'll complain to Chrom if you're gonna be stubborn." Robin amended at the end, cursing himself for the low blow.

Frederick looked worried, his brows lowered heavily. He looked like he was going to objected before saying, "I suppose, but you are free to change your mind at any time."

Putting back on his armor, he approached the door. "I'll going to talk with the Feroxian general. I was hoping to share some battle tips together."

With the sound of the doorknob turning, Robin was left alone, free to explore the castle until dinner.

\-----

The Feroxian castle had a certain charm. Much different from Ylisse. The walls are decorated with less tapestries. It had pictures of previous Khans and weapons and armors from their prized warriors. The ground were less polished than the marbled floor of the Ylisse castles but there's something tough about it.

It really screamed powerful.

Still kinda cold though.

As much as Robin wanted to go sight seeing, he didn't exactly know if it was the best time. Without Frederick around, he might get lost and he didn't want to put any bad impression by missing out of the dinner that the Feroxians were going to provide for them. Feroxian cuisine... He heard that it was very good, very heavy on meat and cream.

He couldn't help his stomach from growling.

"Oi! Didn't know that you were coming!"

Robin turned out around, almost losing his balance, wobbling on his feet. He recognized the voice anywhere, and he quickly gave a bow.

"Ah, Basilio. It's good to see you." He greeted the tall, black man, who let out a boisterous laugh at Robin's formal greeting.

"Relax, kid. We aren't in any stuffy meeting. Didn't expect you to see you here," Giving a hard slap on Robin's back, he straightened Robin up, pressing his palm against Robin's spine. "Here for the our festival?"

"Festival?" Robin asked, rubbing his back gingerly. That man... he really doesn't recognize his own strength. "What festival?"

"Well, to call it a festival might be an over exaggeration. More like a party!" Basilio said, doing a little dance as he walked away, signalling Robin to follow him with a beckon with his fingers. "Every two months or so, our best warriors come with their juniors to chit chat about fighting, sparring and all that kind of fun stuff! And there's lots of good food!"

Robin nodded with interest, "Sounds fun, but we didn't really come for that," He answered. "We're here to talk about a new trade agreement."

Basilio clicked his tongue. "Man, I definitely don't miss that part of being Khan."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Tomorrow's when the real fun begins," Basilio wiggled his eyebrows. Robin stared back deadpanned. "There's gonna be wrestle fights and lots of good food!"

Basilio nudged Robin with his elbow, trying to get the tactician to show a little bit of excitement. "I guess if we're still here by tomorrow, we can check it out." Robin mumbled.

"We?"

"Oh, Frederick is here with me. The tall man with the brown hair-"

"Ah yes yes. Are there no one else? No Chrom?" Basilio asked, as they continued to walk through the castle, Basilio giving a wave to any passing guards.

Robin shook his head, and he noticed Basilio gave a slight smirk. "Mmm, sounds like the perfect time to go wild a little bit, don't you think?"

"Yeah... With Frederick around, I really doubt that's possible." Robin answered, making the ex-Khan raise his eyebrows incredulously.

"Is that a dare, Robin? I'll let you know I'm an expert of getting people to loosen up."

"Oh now, is that a threat?" Robin joked, Basilio grinning wider.

The two continued to talk and jest, passing time as the sun slowly waned.

\-----

Soon enough, it was dinner time.

Robin alongside with Basilio arrived in the private dinner hall, filled with only people that the Khan had allowed. From first glance, he could tell it wasn't a lot. Robin could hear chefs shouting at the other side of the room, and could smell the scent of rich meaty food floating through the air.

Frederick was already there, talking to Raimi, the general of the Longfort. Flavia was sitting down on the very end of the dinner table, talking with the waitresses and waiters that were bringing out delicious-looking food. Piles and piles of scrumptious meats, carbs and vegetables flooded the table, the tinkling of spoons and forks mixing with the sounds of conversations.

Robin rubbed his stomach slightly; it tighten up from excitement.

Basilio quickly rushed his way towards Flavia, probably to deliver their mandatory barbs at each other. A guard bowed down to Robin, before guiding him towards a seat next to Frederick.

Robin sat down in haste, his hunger obviously apparent on his face.

"How was your day? Did you learn anything?" Robin asked Frederick, nudging the taller man with his elbow.

Frederick smiled calmly, "Ah yes, I learned many interesting lance techniques. The Feroxians has a lot more risky maneuvers and tactics. It would be amazing if we were able to incorporate those in our training sessions."

Frederick continued to talk about what he had learned. Robin quietly listened. Despite his hunger, he really did want to know. After all, knowledge is power.

The sounding of a bell shut Frederick's mouth up, and Flavia rose up from her seat when everyone finally sat down.

Flavia thrust her chest out, and opened her mouth, holding all the attention from her audience (except Basilio, who was looking at the food, salivating). She cleared her throat.

"I want to give a fancy speech for our new guests," she motioned with her hand at Robin and Frederick, who bowed their heads slightly. "But I'm not that kind of woman. I'll quickly shut up so we can eat. Cheers!" Flavia raised her glass with a flourish, eliciting cheers.

Raimi clapped politely and raised her own glass, while Basilio greedily started digging into the food. Robin and Frederick remain motionless before Raimi smiled and helped placed food onto Frederick's plate. "It's fine, don't be shy." She said, grabbing some mashed potatoes for Frederick.

Basilio nodded aggressively onto the other side, his mouth filled with food. With a hard swallow, he spoke up. "Oh ho, let out your inner beast. It's obviously you want some. Just take as much as you want. I recommended the grilled pork!"

He nudged the tray of heavy meat at Robin, who let out an bashful smile, before taking a knife to start carving. Frederick followed suit and soon enough, they're indulging happily in the wonderful feast.

"The food was amazing!" was all Robin could think about. As he filled his plate with food, he listened to the sounds of knifes and spoons scrapping ceramics, the moans and delighted grunts as they devoured the food in front of them.

"Sir Frederick, I recommend the deep fried bear. It's very delicious."

Robin perked up at what he heard. Turning his head, he saw Frederick nodded as Raimi filled a small plate with bear meat. Warning bells were ringing in his head and he sneakily shifted his body closer.

To others, Frederick looked unconcerned as he looked down at the plate but Robin could tell Frederick was worried. His eyebrows were furrowed just a little too bit, his lips too tight.

Robin grabbed a hold onto Frederick's hand underneath the table. He gave a little squeeze.

Frederick squeezed back.

"Ah... Thank you." Frederick said politely, to who, Robin doesn't know. Frederick dug his fork into the meat, breaking the crispy surface. The deep frying gave the skin a nice golden colour, and after taking a deep breath, Frederick quickly shoved it in his mouth.

He swallowed just as fast, his face flushed and getting a bit sweaty. "That was... amazing." He mumbled out. Raimi smiled in approval before turning away to complete her own meal.

Robin took the chance. "Is it really?! May I have some?" Robin asked. Frederick let out a relieved laugh, and pushed the plate of bear meat towards Robin. "Help yourself."

\-----

Poor Frederick. If he had the palate to enjoy bear, his mind would be so much open to amazing culinary inventions. That deep-fried bear. Robin couldn't help himself from drooling a bit. It was that good.

Oh... Maybe he could get the recipe? Would that be out of line?

Robin entered their room, daydreaming of the meal he just had. If being an Feroxian tactician allowed him to get those kinds of meals everyday...

Robin pinched his cheeks. Jeez, he shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts, even if it was just a joke.

Robin laid down onto the bed, his face landing onto the soft mattress as Frederick locked the door behind them. "That was a great dinner, wasn't it?" Robin asked, rubbing his face against the comfy fabric.

"Ah, yes. It was quite wonderful. I am going to take a bath. Is that fine with you?" Frederick asked, shucking off his armor carefully. Robin mumbled that it was okay, his body relaxing into the bed, his eyes suddenly quite heavy.

He knew that he had to sleep on the floor. After all, the guards had already prepared blankets and pillows. It would be quite rude to change his mind. Just a little nap, while Frederick takes a bath...

"Robin? Wake up."

A damp finger poked Robin's cheeks softly and he drowsily opened his eyes. Frederick was standing before him, a towel covering his wet hair. He clearly was dressed for sleep, in a woolly sleep sweater and thick pajamas pants. It looked good on him.

Especially the pajamas pants.

"Uh, what? Sorry?" Robin asked, pinching himself. He pulled himself up, wiping the drool from the corner of his lips with his forearm.

"I got the water running hot for you. You should take a bath."

"Ah, thank you, Freddy Bear."

Frederick grimaced, before pushing Robin gently towards the bath door. Robin let out a chuckle, before he entered through the door.

The warmth of the bathroom was a huge contrast to the chilliness of the bedroom. The floor was heated and covered by little puddles of water. Robin tossed his coat onto the hamper, before removing the rest of his clothes. At the very back of the room rest a huge tub of water, clearly enough to fit at least two people, steam visible floating out.

Two people... Phew, what was Robin thinking about? There's no way he would even say yes, especially with what he knew.

Taking a nearby gulp, Robin poked his toes at the edge of the water, letting his body get used to the heat. Slowly he sunk his entire body inside, letting out a deep sigh.

Gods, this feels amazing. A bit of guilt rise up at how he was acting like a goofy tourist. It was better to act like he enjoyed the trip than pretending to be serious all the time. He never really had the chance to enjoy travelling. It was a nice change of pace.

His hands splash around, ripples breaking through the flat surface. Now that he thought about it, he never really left Chrom's side in a long time. It feels quite off. It would be nice if Chrom was with us, Robin thought.

He wondered if Frederick feels the same.

"Robin? Did you fall asleep in the bath?"

"Ah!" Robin twisted his body towards the door, water falling heavily from the bath at the sudden movement. "Ah, sorry. I'm coming out soon!"

As he carefully got out of the bath, he grabbed a nearby towel, and wiped himself clean. The towel smell nice, he thought. Nostalgic even, as he cleaned his face. Drying his hair, he redressed and left the room, his body shivering at the sudden temperature change.

"Ah, there you are." Frederick was sitting on the bed, his lower body covered by the blanket. He wore a pair of reading glasses, something that Robin had never seen Frederick wore before. It fits him. Though, it made him looked a bit older.

He stood up and entered the bathroom, getting out with the towel that Robin cleaned himself with. "I left this inside..." He said to himself as he folded it carefully before putting it back in his luggage. Turning to face Robin, he folded his arms authoritatively. "Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor, Robin?"

Robin nodded quickly, as he crouched down and patted the blanket. Feels silky. "Yeah... I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't be."

"Yeah but..."

"Robin, are you in, uh one of your moods?"

Robin froze.

Frederick stared down at him for a moment, before clearing his throat. "If that-"

"No! I mean, I'm really not!" Robin started, steam practically coming out of his ears as his face turned bright red. "I-I-I just, I mean, you know-"

Frederick signaled Robin to relax, moving his hands up and down, his face calm as ever. Taking a deep breath to slow down, Robin rose up and sat down at the end of the bed. "I mean... You know about my problem," he started, avoiding Frederick's sights. "I'm sure that you're weirded out by that."

Frederick remain silent, before replying. "If you're not in your moods, then I don't see the problem of us sleeping together."

"...I suppose you're right."

"Ah, I had tried to sleep on the ground for a test and I will tell you frankly that it is not comfortable."

Robin laughed, the imagery of poor serious Frederick laying on the ground floating in his head. Such a thing of him to do. "Right... Thank you, Frederick."

"This is a non issue. Let us sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

\-----

The bed was comfortable. That was undeniable. Soft like clouds. Blankets thick and soft.

Just very, very cold.

How does Feroxians survive in the weather?

Robin rubbed his legs together, quietly to not wake Frederick up, and hold his coat tighter.

Still very cold.

"Robin?"

Ugh, he guessed he failed. Robin opened his eyes and turned to his side.

"Are you cold?" Frederick asked, his voice low and gruff. He was laying on his side too, his hair piling messily on his pillow.

Robin nodded tiredly. He really do want to sleep but it's hard when you're freezing to death. Feroxian nights truly are quite dangerous.

"I'll admit, I am quite cold myself. I had heard about the dangers of the Ferox winter nights but it seemed I had underestimated the weather... Curses."

"Ha! I wonder how people here can sleep. I'm almost tempted to ask the people in the next room for tips." Robin joked, pulling himself up and cupping his ear against the wall. Pure silence. Lucky bastards.

"I don't think that would be appropriate. It would be rude to bother people just because of our inability to adapt." Frederick replied, mimicking Robin's posture.

"Er... that was a joke."

Frederick pursed his lips tightly and looked off to the side. "If it is possible, I suggest we get closer and-"

"You think that's a good idea?" Robin interrupted.

He knew what Frederick was saying. He knew it was the logical answer for their problems but-

He wiggled his hands, and drove them deep into his pockets. His hands seek heat.

"Do you not want to?" Frederick questioned.

Robin opened his mouth to argue, but a yawn quickly blocked his words.

At this point, Robin just really wanted to sleep. He wondered if it would really be a problem... to sleep a bit closer to Frederick.  
There was barely any hint of arousal in him, just a belly filled with food and an urge to sleep forever. Relenting, he nodded and scooted closer towards the taller man.

"I supposed it's fine." He mumbled shyly, trying to mask the embarrassment in his voice. In the light of the moon, he could see Frederick hide a soft smile.

Frederick reached his arms out and softly pulled Robin closer. Robin trembled when his back rubbed against Frederick's barreled chest, the sweater barely containing his pecs. Normally, Robin would swooned and blushed and gushed, but the warmth of Frederick's arms embracing his waist quickly turned his eyes into putty.

With a lackluster "good night", Robin lowered his eyelids, pushed his back more against Frederick's sturdy body and waited for sleep to come.

\------

The twitting of birds slowly woke Robin up. Opening his eyes up, he tried to rise up from the bed but was quickly shut down by the firm hold Frederick had on him. The sunlight broke through the curtains, making Robin wince slightly.

Relaxing his body back against Frederick's, Robin softly spoke up. "Frederick, wake up. The sun is up."

Wiggling his arms in an lighthearted attempted to break free, Robin increased his volume. "Frederick. It's rare for you to still asleep before me. Come on."

With all this moving around, it quickly dawned to Robin that there was something different from last night.

Frederick had an erection.

Robin squeaked and moved harder, his hands pushing Frederick's muscular forearms, trying to get a little gap.

He tried to ignore the hard shaft pressed against his body. Frederick's hard cock. Gods, even like this he could tell that Frederick was packing something serious.

"Calm down..." Robin reassured himself, it's normal for a healthy male to get an erection in the morning. Was he really the best person to judge someone because of their arousal?

Frederick always have such a good boy vibe... It's quite a shocking way to learn that even Frederick is a slave to bodily features.

"Right, right. Don't be a hypocrite," Robin swore to himself. Dodging the fact that his companion has a boner against his ass, he really wants to get out of Frederick's grip. He kinda wants to go to the restroom.

"Frederick... Wake up." Robin chanted, increasing his volume slowly. Soon enough, Frederick was groaning and slowly opened his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering, relaxing his grip onto Robin.

As soon as Frederick loosened enough, Robin broke through the dam and rolled across the bed. Standing up ungracefully, he rushed into the bathroom.

\-----

After relieving himself and washing his hands, Robin got out of the room, ironing the wrinkles of his coat with his hands.

"Uh, the bathroom is free." Robin said. Frederick was sitting down quietly, before standing up straight at Robin's return.

"T-Thank you." Frederick spitted out, passing by Robin and shutting and locking the bathroom door shut. Of course Frederick would want some privacy but... it's still kinda embarrassing. He wondered if he should mention Frederick's condition or it's better to just not talk about it.

It's better not to. There's no reason to. After all, it's completely normal.

A little bit of Robin kinda wished that Frederick got like that because of him though. He bit the inside of his cheek. He shouldn't think about stuff like that, it's not going to end well.

Robin wondered if he should wait for Frederick to get out, but he figured that the man wanted some privacy. "Uh, Frederick. I'm gonna go out and meet with Basilio. I got a key so you can lock it when you leave."

"I see... Have a good day, Robin. Remember that we need to meet with Khan Flavia in 4 hours." Frederick said through the other room.

Taking note, Robin brushed his hair away from the eyes and left, blocking the thoughts of whatever Frederick was doing in that room.

\-----

Robin met with Basilio for breakfast (lots of eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice), chattering about the day before.

"How the hell do you people sleep at night?" Robin complained, wiping his eyes with his fingers.

"Aww, weather too cold for you? Well, you had some alcohol in the rooms, right? Take a swig of that, and you'll sleep like a babe!"

"...Doesn't sound like the best solution."

"Cuddles would help too."

Robin groaned. He gave a little jab at the bright yellow yolk of his egg, watching it run down the slope of the whites. "Well, at least the food is good here." Robin commented, slicing a bit and putting it into his mouth. Pretty good.

"Aye, Feroxian food truly is the best. Ylisse food is nice but it just don't have enough," Basilio flexed his arms, his biceps bulging, "protein for these babies."

"Yeah I guess." Robin mumbled, poking his meal with his fork. The yolk looked delicious but... there was a bit of a lack of appetite. Maybe he ate too much last night?

"You looked out of it. What's your problem?" Basilio asked, swirling his glass of orange juice. Robin stared at the glass, watching the pulp float around in the liquid.

"I'm just worried about the trade agreement. I've never done something like this before."

"Hah! I'm sure that Frederick of yours would be able to do it easy-peasy. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Flavia had everything prepared too. I will admit, she's great at all that boring politics."

Frederick... of mine? Robin closed his eyes tighter than necessary.

"Hey... after you're all done with your work, want to come and join our party? We got a wrestling show going on soon. It'll be fun."

Robin hummed a bit before going along with the offer.

\-----

The agreement was smooth sailing. Frederick and Flavia had everything prepared and it was done quick and easy. Robin wondered why he was even asked to go.

"Good job, Frederick." Robin congratulated the knight, who thanked him frankly as they entered their room. Frederick had been acting a lot more wooden than usual. It wasn't surprising to Robin after this morning but... it does make things a bit awkward.

"Uh, Frederick. I'm going to meet with Basilio again. He invited me to a show so... I'll see you around?" Robin said. Frederick grunted affirmatively as he prepared to fold his clothes, preparing for the trip back tomorrow.

With an sigh, Robin stepped out of the room. If Frederick was going to be so off, it might be best if they stayed apart for a bit. Soon it'll be forgotten anyway. He hope so, at least.

\------

Robin and Basilio met up soon and Robin was quickly dragged in the direction of a little obscure hall in the castle. As they approached the doors, Robin could hear the hint of loud cheers and excitement.

"You ready? You're gonna see what the Feroxian warriors got to offer." Ending with a guffaw, he opened the door, screams and shouts breaking through like river water through a broken dam.

The room was just filled with people, young and old, women and men. Sitting at tables, eating delicious food. Some were dancing to a live band staged at the very back. At the middle, there was a barrier of people circling around something that Robin couldn't see.

The loudness was almost deafening. Robin covered his ears childishly, Basilio laughing at the meek action. "You'll get used to it."

As they entered deeper, Basilio using his status to make people give way, Robin's eyes widen at the interesting sight as people moved and the barrier of people lessen. Two muscular men, topless and in shorts were wrestling against each other on a soft black pat.

THUMP!

The sound of bodies smashing onto the ground made Robin winced, yet it was welcomed by cheers by the Feroxians. He will admit that the men's bodies are quite... attractive. Glancing around, he saw a man, (a waiter?) passing around alcohol, a group of women loudly calling for him to come at their table.

"Oh, that full nelson!" Basilio shouted, cheering alongside the crowd. Robin wasn't sure what that was, he was still quite in a daze, watching the commotion going around him.

"Jeez, kid. You need to relax. Waiter, give me two glasses of your finest mead." Basilio wiggled his fingers at a passing waiter, who bowed and rushed into the kitchen. "Come on, let's grab a seat. If you don't want to watch, you can eat."

Robin followed Basilio obediently. As he sat down onto the comfortable chairs, Basilio told him to wait while he went and get some food.

Robin tapped his fingers onto the table, his head filled with noise of music, chatter and cheers. Before long, Basilio came back with a plate filled with the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Yeah, saw you shoving that down during last night's dinner. You like it?"

Robin had his first piece halfway down his mouth before he nodded energetically, making the ex-Khan laugh loudly. "Have as much fun as you can today, it'll be a very boring trip tomorrow."

Despite his wariness at Basilio's attempt to be close, at the end, he just really wanted to make sure Robin had a good time. Robin gave a wide smile at the older man. "Thanks."

"Aw, keep that smile up. Let's enjoy ourselves, right?!" Leaving Robin to enjoy his meal, Basilio returned to watch the wrestling match, as Robin indulged in his gluttony.

\------

It wasn't long before Basilio returned with more alcohol. Robin experimented a bit with the mead (it was good) and Basilio couldn't help but express wonder at Robin's naivete at everything.

"Had you never have these before?" Basilio asked, handle a bottle of apple cider to Robin's outreached hand.

"Welllll I do drink, you know?" Robin mumbled out, breaking open the cap. "Just not all these fancy stuff... and not in somewhere like this!" He swished his arm in the air, spilling a bit of alcohol in the air.

"Er... I'm starting to think you should drink a bit less. Some water?" Basilio offered.

"Pssh, yeah I guess. But after this drink. Heh." Robin said, as he sipped at his drink slowly, watching Basilio from the corner of his sights.

For a older man, he's pretty handsome and fit. Nice arms. Nice legs.

"I'll get you more food. Wait right here." Basilio said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Robin purred. Great ass too.

\------

"And after all of that, I sneaked back into the castle and no one knew I was gone! Oh gods, I had to hold my laughter when people were talking about the mysterious "hero" that kicked that gang's arse. Heh."

Robin nodded, his face ridiculously red from a mixture of alcohol and heat. He had tossed his coat ages ago, and now was just listening to Basilio in his undershirt. Basilio kept talking about his misadventures of his youth, and as much as he was interested, Robin was a wee bit curious for more current affairs.

"So! Uh... anything silly that you did recently? I mean you're not Khan anymore so I bet you have lots of free time now."

Basilio let out a laugh. "Being drunk gets you a bit mouthy, eh? Well, there was that time where I spiked-"

"Welll, I was hoping for something more interesting." Robin cooed, putting on his most seductive face.

"Er, what? Let me continue, I promise it's hilarious!"

Robin pouted, laying his chin on the table.

\------

Soon enough, there was nobody left. Everyone else had left for their rooms and Basilio and Robin was left alone, drinking and eating the leftover food and alcohol.

"-Flavia was so pissed off, she started chasing me around with her sword! Just over that prank! That girl has an anger problem, I tell you that."

Robin nodded, staring hard at Basilio. The more that he looked at him, the more he noticed that how attractive he was. That jawline, the baritone voice, the amount of experience he has. There's something nice about his status of an ex-khan too...

"Hey." Robin said.

"Er, hey to you too? Are you okay?" Basilio asked. "You want me to walk you back to your room?"

Robin shook his head lazily. "Well... I was hoping that you would bring me to your room?"

"...What?"

Robin let out a sigh and took a bit of initiative, his hand crawling a little bit onto Basilio's thigh. "You know, instead of offering me water, you could had offer me your d-"

"ROBIN! THERE YOU ARE!"

Robin flinched and pulled back at the recognizable voice.

Frederick came stomping in, face stern and composed. His face relaxed when he caught sight of Basilio and he lowered his shoulders, clearly glad to see the ex-Khan with Robin.

"I was wondering where you were." Frederick said, grabbing Robin's discarded coat and turning his eyes to stare at Robin, who grinned happily.

"Oh... Sorry. I was just hanging out with this man over here. He's good."

"I-I see. It's best for us to return back to our room. After all, we have a long trip tomorrow." Frederick replied, offering his hand for Robin. With a pause of consideration, Robin grabbed hold, letting Frederick pull him up onto his feet.

"Come on, let us go." Frederick grabbed a tight hold on Robin's hand, which made the tactician giggle slightly. Robin turned his head back and waved at Basilio, who waved back.

As the two walked away, Basilio chuckled. "That Robin... He has a lot more spunk than I expected."

\-----

"Freddy Bear~" Robin sang as they entered the room together.

"Er, yes?"

"Let's take a bath together. Please?"

Frederick grumbled. He hadn't taken a bath since he spent all his time looking for Robin. "I supposed it's not a bad idea. It would give us more time to sleep."

"Right! Hehe!" Robin said, giving a little squeeze on Frederick's hand. Frederick yelped when he realized that he was holding Robin's hand the whole time they were walking back. He didn't release his hold though.

"Come on, let's go." Robin said, his cheeks still a bit rosy. Pulling Frederick's arm harder, they went to the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind them.

Robin started removing his clothes, stripping casually while Frederick watched from behind. A rational Robin would squawk and whine at the thought of carelessly ridding his clothes in front of Frederick, but all he could think right now was a nice soak to get rid of all the sweat on his skin.

"Er, wait. Robin, the tub isn't filled with water yet."

"OH? Well, that's fine, just turn it on when I get in." Robin said casually. Now completely nude, he wandered to the empty tub and sat there, his toes cold after the chill marble surface. "Can you turn the water on?" he asked.

Frederick followed his drunk companion's orders, staring straight ahead, avoiding the sight of Robin's bare body. He leaned across the bathtub to turn on the tap, his arm accidentally grazing Robin's knees. His embarrassed gasp was blocked by the familiar sound of hot water gushing out of the faucet. Robin let out a sigh of relief as hot water poured down, slowly covering his bottom and feet.

"Come on, Frederick. Join me please?"

Frederick paused as the tub continued to be filled. With a quiet murmur, almost as if he was speaking to himself, he walked away (to Robin's displeasure) and started stripping his own clothes (leading to Robin's enthusiastic clapping).

"Er, Robin, would it be possible if you were not to look?" Frederick mumbled, as he removed his armor and top, his fingers lightly caressing the hem of his pants. Robin nodded eagerly and leaned his head against the wall. Frederick kept his eyes on him, just to make sure that he wasn't going to sneak a peek.

And Robin didn't, surprisingly enough. Frederick nervously placed a towel around his groin and stepped into the bathtub, water spilling from the edge at the sudden intrusion. Robin scooted his body closer to make space, and soon there were two men taking a bath in a bathtub.

Their feet were touching a bit, their toes tangled with each other. Frederick flushed pink as Robin smiled casually, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"This is nice."

Frederick agreed.

\------  
How long had they been in the bath together?

"I think I'm sobering up." Robin said. With his back against Frederick's chest, the knight combed through his hair with his hands covered in shampoo, Robin nervously laughed.

The hardy knight's fingers float down to Robin's shoulders, giving a light squeeze. Robin blocked out a shudder as Frederick massaged his exhausted body, crawling his hands from his shoulders to his aching back.

His thumbs pressed against the light groove of Robin's back, releasing the tension. Robin inhaled hard.

Now that he was getting a bit more clear headed, it really just came rushing into his head that he's butt naked alone with Frederick. Whose's also naked.

Robin won't say that it's not a bit exciting and the thought doesn't make him twitch a bit, but honestly, he's just a bit too tired to be thinking about that too much. Though if he just turned a little bit, he could catch a glimpse of that package that he kept thinking about.

"That's good. It's better to sober up now than get a hangover later." Frederick said, his fingers brushing and cleaning the back of Robin's ears.

Robin stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the caresses and touches for Frederick's skilled hands. "Hey, thank you for taking care of me when I'm drunk."

Fredrick hummed. "It was fine. You were not that troublesome as I expected. When I saw you, it didn't seemed like you were doing anything embarrassing, if you were worried about that. It seemed like Sir Basilio and you were bonding."

Huh. To be honest, Robin couldn't remember what Basilio and him was actually doing near the end. There was just so much stories that a person can listen to before they got bored and started drinking until their mind was a blur.

"Still, thank you. I appreciate it. By the way, it's your turn."

Frederick laughed, a rare sound to be heard. Robin quickly closed his eyes before Frederick stood up and turned around, water splashing to let him know when Frederick's moving in position. Opening his fingers slightly, Robin grabbed the shampoo on the nearby rack, spreading the ointment with his palms before getting on his knees.

Dang, Frederick really is tall. With a nice broad back covered with nice muscles. He could stare down the little droplets of water just dripping down from the base of his thick neck down past his broad shoulders, down the slope of his spine... Robin restrained the urge to rub his palms all over Frederick's back.

It's kinda a hassle to have to get on your knees to wash someone's hair. Usually, back at camp, he has a little stool to sit on.

Well, can't complain. Robin slicked his fingers through Frederick's messy mop, his fingers trawling through thick locks for his tips to rub Frederick's scalp.

"T-This feels good." Frederick said, his shoulders slumping.

"You know, this is nice. We barely get any time alone with each other," Robin started. "You're always with Chrom, so loyal."

"Well, you are always around Chrom too. I appreciate you always being around, supporting him."

Talking about Chrom just reminded Robin about what they talked about before the trip. Robin debated whether it's best to talk about it... he had one concern.

"Um... Frederick, are you not comfortable with my relationship with Chrom? I know that you know about our... activities," Robin started, speaking slowly.

Frederick remained silent before speaking. "I am in no place to judge your relationship with Chrom. If what you are doing is beneficial for you, then I suppose it's necessary."

"...Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Though I worry about your frequency about your activities together. I would catch you enjoying yourself in his tent, in the bath, in the private storeroom, in the mess hall, in the infirmary tent, in the strategy hall, in the-"

"Ah, were you following us?!" Robin shouted, his grip getting unnecessary hard on Frederick's head. The rush of memories of each time flooded into his head. There were nice but they were a bit soured with the knowledge that Frederick was there, slicking around. "Y-you were following us, keeping track?"

"I wouldn't say that I was keeping track... But if there was any emergency where Chrom was needed, it would be necessary for me to interrupt." Frederick answered. There was a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"I... You're right, I apologize. I mean, it's not like you watched us, right?" Robin asked teasingly, quickly biting his tongue when he realized what question had slipped past his lips. Of course not, what kind of stupid question is that?

Frederick did not answer.

Robin coughed loudly, before saying whatever that popped into his mind to change the subject. "I think we spend enough time here! Shall we leave?"

With a quiet grunt and without warning, Frederick stood up, not giving enough time for Robin to cover his sights. Robin yelped, as Frederick's asscheeks came into his view, round, meaty and muscular, with droplets of water trawling down the slope of his backside.

"Frederick!!"

\------

In the aftermath of the accidental peekshow, which involves a lot of apologies from both parties, Robin kept his sights close until he heard the familiar click of a closed door.

With a sigh, he carefully opened his eyes, making sure that his companion wasn't bare naked in the room. Taking a deep gulp, he pulled himself out of the tub, pulled the plug to the leftover water drain out and grabbed a towel to wipe himself clean.

Now that he had time to compose himself, he couldn't believe that Frederick had watched him had sex with Chrom. Sure, he might had not said it with words, but it was obvious based on his reaction.

If he didn't, he would had said it immediately!

Now knowing that Frederick had seen his extracurricular activities with Chrom, combined with the glimpse of Frederick's bottom... Robin grumbled, as the fire of arousal get stroked. He was doing so well too in this trip too...

It wasn't like he wasn't interested in Frederick but-

There's absolutely no way Frederick would be interested! He's just gonna be left frustrated.

Now dressed in his regular clothes, Robin peeked his head out. Frederick was just sitting on the bed, his legs splayed, adjusting his glasses while he read his book again. Dressed again in his woolly sweater, Frederick looked up at him, before taking his sights away. He took off his glasses and placed them on the tableside, in preparation for sleep.

Robin bit his lip. From his point of view, it kinda looks like a pre-coitus meeting. As if Frederick would see him, grin and pull out a bottle of wine.

Wine... Robin would love to have some wine right now. He glanced to the bottles of wine in the room. His temptations were rising.

With a cough, he went inside. He stared down at the ground, trying to avoid Frederick's looks, and he climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket over his chest. With his view still downwards, Robin quietly muttered, "Sleepy yet?"

"Yes, when you're ready."

Robin nodded, rosy pink staining his cheeks. Trying to block the memory of Frederick's bottom from his mind, he grabbed the hem of the blanket and pulled it closer.

"I'll shut the lights off." Frederick said.

"Right... Thank you."

\------

Ferox is a great nation. There's no questioning that in Robin's mind.

But the nights are cold and terrible. And it's not helping when

"Oh yeah! You like it hard?!"

Robin sobbed. The people next door were definitely having sex.

His body laid straight, listening to the loud moans and grunts coming from behind the wall. A particularly loud bump made the bed shook, and Robin held a mixture of disgruntlement and awe.

Darting his sights to the man on the side of him, he could see Frederick flat on his back, staring up at the sky. His teeth was chattering.

Shifting his view around, he caught sight of those wine bottles, looking ever so tempting. Robin pursed his lips.

"Frederick, I think I'm just gonna have another drink." Robin said, climbing off the bed and turning the lights back on.  
Frederick groaned at the sudden brightness. "Are you sure that is the best idea? It'll just cause problems for you tomorrow."

Robin shook his head softly. "I-I just want to sleep," he commented. Robin glanced at Frederick, who pulled his body and watched as Robin grabbed a bottle of wine. With his messy bedhair, and the slight drowsy look on his face. Robin would gladly say that Frederick is looking particularly cute right now.

Oh gods, he need to sleep soon or they'll be trouble.

No glasses. Gods. Robin couldn't believe he's doing this but he grabbed a cork puller and open the wine bottle up. Taking a sniff, he inhaled the familiar smell of precious precious wine, and chugged it straight from the bottle.

He could hear Frederick gasp in the midst of all the groaning and moaning from their neighbors. Robin binge drink a bit more, a bit ungracefully before sitting down on the bed. Robin could feel the effects happening quickly, his body warming up.

"You want some?" Robin offered to Frederick with a lopsided grin. Frederick politely declined, keeping his eyes on Robin, who waited for their neighbors to stop. Regardless of how liquored up he was, there's no way he could be able to sleep if they keep making so much noise.

\-----

GODS, HOW LONG HAD IT BEEN?

Robin whined, his ear pressed against the wall. How are they still going at it?

Frederick was sitting on the floor, back flat against the wall, taking sips. Even a proper man like Frederick would eventually get bored enough to start drinking wine straight from the bottle.

"Are you feeling sleepy yet?" Robin asked, as he slicked down the wall, his chin pressed against the headboard of the bed.

"...No. In fact I feel more awake than ever." Frederick said.

GAH! Robin jumped onto his feet, landing with a light thump. "I'm so bored. I can't sleep and I'm so bored!" Robin repeated. Frederick watched on, before handing the wine bottle back to Robin, who grabbed and chugged a bit more down.

Now there was two semi-drunk men trying their best to fall asleep. Robin grumbled and slumped down next to Frederick, flicking his bangs away from his eyes. The wine bottle was held guardedly with his fist.

"Frederick... Still not sleepy?" Robin asked.

Letting out a chuckle, Frederick replied. "Unfortunately not."

Robin stared at Frederick, whose cheeks had turned a nice pink tint. It fits well with his face, surprisingly well. It really highlighted his stern eyes, and those nice lips.

"Bad thoughts, bad thoughts," mumbled Robin softly in his head, taking another swig. His mouth is starting to get a little irritable with the sweetness, and he flicked his tongue across his upper lip gingerly.

Frederick watched closely, keeping a close eye on Robin's state. He leaned a bit closer, their sides pressed against each other, his arm clumsily laying on his side. Robin gulped and took another swig.

"Want some?" Robin asked, passing the bottle. Frederick grabbed it quickly and took a deep gulp, as they listened to their neighbors mate.

Shamefully, the groaning and moaning was starting to make Robin a bit... aroused. His hands were getting sweaty despite the cold air. He shook his head when Frederick gave him back the bottle, making the great knight finish it off himself.

It's starting to feel like it won't end. Two semi-drunk men sitting down on the floor, wanting for the neighbors to stop banging so that they can sleep. Robin chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation. Frederick followed, his voice deep and gravelly.

His skin brought into goosebumps at the sound of Frederick's laugh. Robin couldn't tell if it's because of the alcohol but the air seemed a lot hotter than it was a minute ago. He licked his lips, his heartbeat increasing in a rapid pace.

A thumb pressed against his lips suddenly, making Robin jerked in place. Frederick leaned closer to him, keeping his thumb against Robin's mouth. "Your lips are dry. You need water." Pulling his thumb away, Frederick glanced around the room in search for a cup.

Robin relaxed his back against the wall, blushing slightly. He touched his lips, the lips that Frederick touched and said, "Thanks, but I don't think that there's any water around. I guess I could drink from the tap in the bathroom but," Robin wiggled his legs jokingly. "Too lazy."

Frederick doesn't seemed to be listening. He looked at Robin with such intensity that it was making the tactician a bit nervous. "Uh, are you okay?" Robin asked.

Frederick answered by kissing him.

It took a second for Robin to realize what was happening. His fists tighten from shock as Frederick softly pressed his mouth against his, his torso twisted to let their faces met. It was clumsy. Their noses bumped each other, their dry lips pressed against each other awkwardly. Despite the suddenness, Frederick took slight control, slowly easing into the kiss properly.

When they finally pulled back, they were both flushed, breathing heavy and slow. Robin trembled slightly, his nose inhaling deep for air. When they looked straight at each other, they were both struggling for words.

"Er... I apologize, that was a mistake." Frederick said, turning his body away. Robin jumped at those words, and quickly grabbed a hold on Frederick's sleeve.

"I-I liked it. I mean, you kissing me," Robin said, voice slowly getting louder. "It was nice."

"...I see." Frederick muttered. Robin watched as Frederick relaxed, and with a tug of his sleeve, returned to his space next to Robin. With a satisfied sigh, Robin let go, staring at Frederick, who wouldn't meet with his sights.

"If you want, you can kiss me again."

Those words spurred something in the older man. Robin gasped out when Frederick suddenly clasped his shoulders and kissed him, with more intensity, harder.

Robin could feel Frederick's chapped lips pressed against him, enjoying the sensation, as they became closer than ever before. His breathing hiked when Frederick pressed his tongue against the gap between his lips, stroking his teeth with the tip of his tongue, begging for entrance.

Opening his mouth, he let Frederick, his tongue slipping into his mouth easily. As they kissed heavily, Frederick's hands slowly roamed down Robin's sides, patting his coat down to feel Robin's fit body. Robin grumbled. He wanted to touch Frederick.

"...Frederick... I'm getting a bit warm." Robin breathed out when they finally separated. Robin could still taste wine and Frederick on his tongue.

Frederick nodded in a daze, and he quickly unbuttoned Robin's coat. Robin relaxed his shoulders, the coat unceremoniously falling onto the floor. Now he's feeling a bit under-dressed, his fingers nervously played with the bottom of his undershirt.

Soon enough, Frederick was back again, pressing his lips against Robin's neck. Dragging it down sensually, he nipped at Robin's collarbone, making the tactician yipped. Robin closed his eyes tightly, ignoring his increasing arousal as Frederick flicked the tip of the tongue against his sensitive neck, before giving a light suckle that Robin swore would last a mark.

Robin was tired of being so passive. He waited for a moment until Frederick was pulling back, wiping his mouth with his arm, as he stared at the mess that he had left on Robin's neck. Quickly, Robin climbed onto Frederick's lap, the man grunting in surprise, before giving a peck on the cheek.

"You're so handsome..." Robin whispered, blushing at the words coming out of his mouth. With a bop on Frederick's nose, Robin felt up Frederick's chest, his fingers dancing around the curvature of Frederick's pectorals. He could feel how heavy and strong they were, even though Frederick's cute little sweater.

Wait! Robin wasn't even sure if where this was headed! Maybe Frederick just wanted to make out a bit... Robin stopped, his hands hovering over Frederick's chest in an awkward position.

Frederick grunted, shifting his thighs underneath Robin's butt. Guiding Robin's hands back on his chest, Frederick looked away, cheeks deep red, his hands silently encouraging Robin to grope.

Taking a deep gulp, Robin squeezed, his fingers pressing against the fabric. Robin grumbled slightly, hoping for more skin to skin contact. While one hand played with Frederick's manly chest, another roamed down, slicking downwards, before tugging the bottom of the sweater.

Understanding what Robin wanted, Frederick rose his arms, tugging his sweater off and tossing it onto the bed. Robin could feel his body shivering. There was a huge difference between seeing and touching, and especially seeing and touching naked skin.

Robin brushed the tips of his fingers against the skin, goosebumps rising up and down his spine as he touched the slightly sweaty skin. The thick muscle mass was nice and firm, and Robin was trying his best to stop himself from seizing it hard.

His thumb gingerly touched the brown nubs, making Frederick let out a high gasp. Robin could feel his dick twitching at the sound, embarrassingly enough. He peered at those brown eyes, which flickered away.

Still so shy. Robin grinned. It's starting to make him shy himself.

Bowing his head slightly, Robin flicked his tongue curiously at Frederick's nipple, tasting the essence of salty sweat on the tip, Frederick gulped, his adams apple bobbing dangerously as Robin indulged himself with Frederick's chest.

Switching between the two nipples, Robin could rock his hips slightly, using his bottom to rub against Frederick's groin. The lack of complains urged Robin more, so he teasingly rubbed against Frederick's hips, blushing slightly as he felt the bulge that he had stared at so much in the past twitched from his own efforts.

"Lift your arms up."

Frederick listened, his eyes closed tightly. Almost virginal, Robin thought. His heart jumped at the thought, almost painfully so. Ignore that, he thought. He had another prize to focus on.

He pressed his nose against the underside of Frederick's arm, dragging the tip against the skin, appreciating the feel of the tough muscle underneath. Lower and lower, he dragged down until his face was gently nuzzled at the skin of Frederick's armpit. Slightly trimmed yet still a bit fuzzy, Robin let out a desperate groan as he indulged in such lewd behavior.

Enjoying the scent of Frederick's personal scent, Robin opened his mouth, tasting salt on his tongue. Taking deep breaths, he wondered what Frederick would think of him now, as he pressed his face against the man's armpit.

Robin may had been too focused on his own personal indulgence, but the growing erection on Frederick's crotch proved that his worries were unwarranted.

Being silent for so long, Frederick spoke up, his voice dry and tired. "I-Is it okay if-" Frederick quickly shut his mouth, just as Robin broke from his armpit, an embarrassingly blessed expression on his face.

"What's okay?" Robin asked, when a twitch underneath his butt made him realized what was going on. Robin bit his lower lip, excitement building in his stomach. "Sure... Come on."

Getting up from Frederick's lap, Robin coughed as he crawled between Frederick's lap. Robin nearly flat-out swoon when he caught sight of Frederick's bulge pressed against his pajamas pants. He used his fingers to map it out, he always knew it was big but...

He bit his lip in excitement, almost to bruise.

Robin could almost just stare at it, watching it twitch and jolt eagerly. A glimpse of Frederick's face, watching him stare down his hard-on was too cute to bare. Robin slowly pulled down Frederick's pants, fingers trembling, his breathing hiked and still, as Frederick's fat cock popped out in release.

They both groaned, Frederick from finally having his aching cock released from confinement, Robin to finally catch sight of a cock that he had been lusting over since he met Frederick on that one eventful day.

It was big and thick, just from Robin's daydreams. The base was covered with curly brown hairs, the veins were prominent, the shaft was thick and meaty. The balls were heavy with cum, and Robin was just aching to have his mouth on it.

And so he did, latching his mouth onto one of the testicles, his tongue licking it up, his nose bumping against the scrotum. Robin felt dazed, his body turned hot and burned. It was like an instant aphrodisiac.

Frederick let out pants, his body slacked as he watched Robin gave loving kisses and pleasured his balls like they were the most wonderful thing in the world. Watching the tactician, someone that he was suspicious who eventually grew to be one of his more trusted friends, grovelled and slobbered over his cock.

Frederick gulped. It excited him a lot more than he thought.

With one hand propping his body up, his hand stroked through Robin's hair, little mews coming from his lips as Robin licked and lapped. A hand climbing up to stroke his full length made it harder to keep quiet. Keep... quiet?

"Robin, they aren't making noise anymore." Frederick said, wiping his brow with his arm. Robin peered at him, his fat cock blocking the middle of his face. Even then, he could tell that he was wearing a smirk.

"So you want this to end?" Robin asked, his words tickling Frederick's cock.

Frederick chuckled awkwardly, as blood rushed to his cheeks, and then suddenly moaned when Robin brought his head higher and licked his dewy tip. "I guess that's an no?" Robin chided, peppering more wet kisses down Frederick's shaft.

Swallowing and loosening his throat, Robin kept his eyes straight at Frederick. Their eyes met and for a second, their heartbeat matched. After a second, Robin had a familiar smile, that smile he would give whenever he said good morning to Frederick during breakfast. That smile he would give when he passed him some water after an exhausting training day.

For a second, Frederick could feel his heart squeezing tight. His fists tightened up, his hands were getting ridiculously sweaty and it only got worse.

Robin lowered his head and opened his mouth, swallowing the first few inches of Frederick's thick cock . Frederick groaned, his eyes almost watering at the sight of Robin sucking his dick. He could see Robin shamefully rocked his hips on the ground, grinding his own arousal onto the ground.

The sight of him, putting Robin in such a state. He didn't he could get any harder.

Robin expertly swallowed his cock, bucking his own hips in beat of his gulps. He was almost in a trance, his tongue pressed against the floor of the mouth, as the hard appendage dug deeper down his throat. With all his experience, he had no problem swallowing it all down.

Slowly, Robin pleasured Frederick's cock with his mouth, sinking down lower and lower till his dainty nose was pressed against Frederick's base. With as much experience Robin had with deepthroating, it wasn't such a big accomplishment, yet there was a little bit of thrill in his stomach. After all, he's deepthroating Frederick, a man who he had admired for such a long time.

He didn't know if he would ever had a chance to do so again. Robin tried to imprint the memory of sucking off Frederick in his head, for future safekeeping.

Frederick stared down as Robin messily sucked down his cock, drooling escaping from the tips of his mouth. The sight of his cock spreading Robin's lips so widely and yet Robin looked undeterred, almost joyful, easily slipping it from the tip to the base made Frederick feel slightly bashfully pleased with himself.

Pulling back slowly, he popped the cock out of his mouth and resumed stroking the meaty dick with his fist, the mushroom head glistening prettily. Latching his mouth over Frederick's leaky tip, Robin wrapped his tongue over the slit while jacking Frederick off, tasting the salty pre-cum which to Robin was incredibly delicious.

Getting the expert technique from Robin, sweet Robin, was rushing Frederick to the peak, he tighten his grip on Robin's hair, whispering and cursing underneath his breath.

Robin could tell the signs of a coming orgasm, and he increased his pace and pressure. His tongue twirled and danced over the tip while his hand pumped the shaft and played with the balls, giving soft and feathery touches to the sensitive organ.

Frederick could see stars. He opened his mouth to warn Robin but all that came out was a wordless squawk, his throat jammed with deep moans. With one guttural groan, Frederick erupted, shooting down Robin's throat with his thick cum, warm and heated.

Robin happily received, almost cooing in delight as Frederick spurts down his throat. His stomach tensed up, his hands shaky as Frederick flooded his throat with his essence. When Robin thought it was safe, he separated his mouth from Frederick's tip with a pop of his lips only to receive a surprising present when Frederick gave another thick rope of cum that landed on his face.

Robin giggled. He didn't mind.

"I-I guess that's that." Robin said, massaging his throat. He jabbed at the sperm on his face slightly, before scooping them up and pouring it back down on his tongue, almost casually.

Frederick just stared, dumbfounded, his cock twitching back to life.

"So should we sleep? Er-" Robin said, interrupted by the sight of Frederick's cock hardening back to full length. Robin stared, bringing his thumb to his mouth to bite it. "...Unless you want more."

Frederick regained his composure, and grabbed Robin's shoulders, bringing him back to another kiss. Robin yelped, but eased back in easily, kissing while palming Frederick's cock, amazed at his stamina.

He could taste himself on Robin's tongue, but Frederick paid no mind. His hands crawled down to tug at Robin's pants, clearly appealing for its removal. Robin shifted his body, making it easier to strip and before long, it was flung away on the ground, and Frederick was carefully touching and caressing Robin's leaking dick.

When they pulled away, Robin pulled Frederick's hand away from his cock, leading Frederick to raise his eyebrows in befuddlement.

"I-I kinda like cumming without anyone touching me there." Robin said, scratching his cheek bashfully. Frederick's confused stare dug deeper inside him and Robin cleared his throat. "I kinda like cumming from getting fucked."

Frederick caught the blatant message and they both blushed in embarrassment. Robin don't know why, considering that he just had the guy's cock down his throat. His body was starting to feel a bit itchy.

"I understand" came from Frederick's lips and Robin was suddenly carried, bridal style. Robin laughed cheerfully at the unexpected gesture but when he was thrown gently onto the bed and propped to have his back facing Frederick, his cheer turned to genuine lustful excitement when his bare bottom was revealed to Frederick's eyes.

"Lubricant... Do you have any?" Frederick asked, looking around carefully. Robin's stomach dropped. He didn't bring any. It wasn't like he was expecting for this to happen. Hell, he was actively hoping it wasn't.

And obviously Frederick wouldn't had any since he's asking.

"Y-You can go in dry if you want?" Robin asked, knowing the answer immediately.

Frederick shook his head, back to his serious knight attitude. "There is no way, that's too dangerous."

Robin grumbled, his head slumped against the mattress. Is this how this night was going to end? With his sexual frustration peaked and at its worst.

A sudden lapping at his backside shut his brain down quickly and he immediately broke into shudders, pushing his back against the wet muscle exploring his rim.

Frederick stared down at the pink hole, his own dick pulsing with excitement. He had never done something like this before but he had seen... this been done before and knew it would have a positive reaction. He licked and kissed the tight muscle, making the tactician almost break down, panting heavily against the mattress.

"Frederick... don't tease me please."

Frederick pulled back, staring at the hole winking invitingly at him. With a groan, he lifted himself up, pressing his cock between the crook of Robin's ass, squeezing the two cheeks together tight between his dick.

"A-Ah! Wait. Frederick, in my luggage! Potions!" Robin panted out, his body shivering as Frederick rubbed his shaft against his entrance. "Just use them... I've used them before, it'll work."

Frederick nodded, seemed that he was in a rush. Popping the cork quickly, he spilled the slippery liquid on his dick, the cool liquid making him shiver. He covered his cock messily, some dripping onto the floor and mattress but gods, Frederick doesn't have time to think about this. It's fine, we're guests, they can clean it up!!

Pouring some onto Robin's hole with positive reactions, Frederick rocked his cock between Robin's cheeks a few more times before pressing his tip against Robin's muscled tightness, his head tilted back as he slowly penetrated the tactician, whose hole was greedily engulfing his cock.

Robin almost rolled his eyes back, as Frederick slowly shoved his cock inside. After his muscle relaxed, it became easier for Frederick to enter, and he went swiftly inside, making Robin groan in delight, his toes twitching, and feet almost kicking Frederick's knees for the quick intrusion.

Frederick took a while to get used to the tight embrace. Robin squeezed and tightened around him at every breath he took. Taking a deep gulp, he pulled back, making Robin make one of the most lewdest noises that he had ever heard.

It was so much different than when he was watching over Chrom and Robin when they were copulating. Robin's slippery skin, the scent of sweat and excitement, the knowledge that Robin was making all these noises because of HIM. Frederick bucked his hips hard, almost pushing Robin forward, making Robin cried out in delight.

Soon enough, they reached a decent pace, Frederick started slow but slowly gained bravado, slamming Robin down to the tactician's delight. Just as Robin was getting used to Frederick's cock reaching deep inside of him, Frederick suddenly pulled out.

As Robin looked back in confusion, he was flipped over, landing on his back. Frederick quickly climbed over him, their faces ever so close. With a deep gulp, Frederick hoisted Robin's thighs up, ass up to the ceiling, feet dangling in the air. They looked at each other, lust clearly declared in their sights. Robin's cheeks darken at the intensity of Frederick's stare and gave a needy moan when Frederick gave a firm grip on his asscheek.

Robin gulped, his back was slightly uncomfortable but was quickly solved by a few pillows. When they were sure that they were both comfortable, Frederick secured his feet, placing them near Robin's thighs and aimed his cock down against Robin's asshole, grunting as his cock returned back to its sleeve.

Frederick unleashed his stress, pumping his cock deep inside Robin's ass. He slowly increased his pace, motions hard and heavy. He panted hard, staring down at Robin who looked like he was having the time of his life. Face flushed, hair messy and covering his face inelegantly, tongue sticking out of his mouth limply, a wide grin on his mouth. Frederick just thrust harder, bucking his hips faster as he watched Robin tried to hide his pleasured expression on his face.

The bed was a mess, blanket tossed aside, pillows used for comfort. Robin could barely focus his sights on the man over him, who made use of his body as a own personal pleasure toy. Like a beast.

What would Robin give to use this scene from a third eye view, the sight of Frederick's strong body fucking him senseless. He couldn't stop a particularly lewd cry from escaping his mouth when Frederick jabbed his prostate at the perfect pace.

"Frederick! I-I love-"

The man's heart jumped a beat.

"I love this! This feels so good!" Robin cried out, his feet twitching as his hole continued to be fucked by Frederick's fat cock. Frederick leaned down and kissed Robin desperately, Robin moaning into Frederick's mouth as the knight plunged into Robin's hole, making crude loud noises, clearly enough for all their neighbors could hear.

Robin could feel his orgasm coming, his balls and shaft twitched desperately while his fists clutched the mattress hard as Frederick impressively buck his hips against Robin's sticky hole. With a gasp and an deep inhale, Robin came, spurting cum all over his chest, followed by haggard breathing.

The sight of Robin, stained with his own whiteness, limped and with a dazed look of happiness, couldn't help further push Frederick more than it did. With a few deep pumps, Frederick erupted, his sack twitching, his cock spasming inside, giving Robin a creampie just as powerful as the shot he poured down his throat. Robin shuddered happily as warmness flooded his insides, his brain almost overloaded from pleasure.

They stayed together like that for a while, Frederick licking and nipping Robin's neck while Robin giggled embarrassingly. After a few more heavy breaths, Frederick pulled out, and Robin instinctively tightened up, his body craving to stop Frederick's cum from leaking out.

When they were finally relaxed, Robin blinked repeatedly, trying to connect in his mind what just happened. One time he was just drinking and getting mad at noisy neighbors and the next thing, he's sucking off and getting railed by Frederick, the stoic reliable knight, who acted more like an old mom than a man with such sexual prowess. He didn't even think that Frederick would be interested.

Robin brought his hand down to his ass, his fingers rubbing his sensitive rim. Thank gods, he was wrong.

"G-Good night?" Robin asked, his legs relaxing on the bed, sore and tired but well worth it.

Frederick just looked down at him, his deep eyes peering at him before breaking into the widest grin that Robin had ever saw on the man. "Right. Good night."

\--------

"Gods, we're absolutely late. I sincerely hope that we had not worried Chrom," Frederick said, pulling onto Robin's hand gently. "Let us shower in haste. We should be able to go back in late afternoon."

Robin nodded sleepily, his eyes focused on Frederick's figure, so strong, well-builted and that spectacular bottom, so meaty. He grumbled slightly. He didn't had a chance to play with it last night...

"Thank god, there's a shower. I would not want to wait for the bath to run." Frederick commented, quickly turning it on and spraying water all over himself. Robin sat down on the marbled bathtub, his eyes bouncing all over Frederick's wet body, his ass still sensitive from last night. Not complaining though.

As Frederick washed himself clean, Robin couldn't feel a bit curious. With a sneaky grin that Frederick couldn't see, Robin grabbed a hold onto Frederick's bottom, making the knight paused, the water spraying at his hair. "Robin, what are y-"

Robin spread the muscular cheeks apart, his heartbeat increasing in every second. Frederick's asscrack was sprinkling with a light forest of brown hairs that matched his hair. Robin didn't mind though. He thought it was rugged.

He pressed his tongue against the brown hole, his tongue tasting the sweat from last night, his nose inhaling the familiar odor that he grew to love. As Robin played with Frederick's bottom, greedily squeezing and playing with the cheeks, almost suffocating himself on such a glorious bottom, Frederick was tense, water continued to pour onto his face, and his cock slowly hardening.

Gods, Robin could have this ass on his face forever. Giving it even more labored kisses, his hands crawled up to explore Frederick's thick thighs, so muscular, so fit. Licking from the back of his scrotum to the top of the curve, Robin lapped like a thirsty dog, trying to resist the urge to give one of his cheek a nibble.

Oh the other hand, he thought as he pressed a finger against a bruise on his neck. Frederick started it first.

"Robin..." Frederick scolded. Robin pulled away, apologizing, his breathing now slow and steady. He noticed the throbbing erection that Frederick had, and smiled.

"Frederick, turn around."

Frederick did so, moving the shower nozzle away so it doesn't spray water all over Robin. As his hard cock bobbed in front of Robin, Robin turned the shower tap off, and signaled Frederick to drop the hose.

Blowing the sticky dick tip, Robin easily captured it back in, the nostalgic taste bringing sweet memories from last night. As Robin sucked and kissed Frederick's splendid cock, the urge to get facefucked raised from his gut.

"Hey, Frederick. Fuck my mouth."

"Er, what-?"

"Just thrust your cock in my mouth, we have to get back to Chrom quick, right?"

The sound of Chrom's name instilled something in Frederick that Robin did not recognize but he's not complaining when Frederick grabbed his hair, tug it hard and thrust his fat cock down his throat. He pummeled his cock into Robin's eager mouth, allowing Robin to relax and mewed in pleasure. After all, there's something really nice about just being used for pleasure, despite how understandably degrading it might seem in other's eyes. Maybe Robin just like making people feel good and this was the easiest way to do it. There's something that feels great when you give someone power.

Or Robin's just a submissive slut. He should really think about just accepting that about himself at some point.

He gagged a few times when Frederick went full balls deep but soon enough, his throat was taking that big cock like a pro. He couldn't stop drool from escaping his mouth, or all the wet, filthy noises but it's fine. With his tongue trying its best to make Frederick feel good, it wasn't surprising when Frederick spilled himself inside Robin's mouth again. Robin happily accepted it, his throat fucked raw. He loved it, it's addicting.

He looked up at Frederick and grinned, whose heart jumped higher than he thought it was possible.

\------

"Milord, I apologize that we were so late!" Frederick shouted, when they finally arrived back. Robin was taking a light nap against Frederick's back, placing a blanket between them so he doesn't freeze his cheek off. "Bandits, just a horde of them! Everywhere!"

Chrom rushed to meet him, thankful for Kellam's constant but unwarranted night patrol. The knight disappeared into the darkness. Wind swooshed. "Oh gods, I was so worried. Robin, are you okay?"

Robin yawned and nodded. "Oh yeah, like bandits everywhere. Horrible. Gods, I can't wait to tell you about the bearmeat in Ferox, Chrom. It's amazing."

Chrom waved his hand at Robin, and took him by the hand, dragging him away slightly as Frederick prepared to take care of the horses. "Er... If you're not too tired, I was hoping for some quality time, Robin." Chrom asked, darting his eyes at their surroundings. "If you know what I mean-" Chrom went to cup his

"Okay, I get it!" Robin replied, with a laugh. "Sure, right now?"

Chrom nodded, his legs shaking like he's ready to run off.

"Mmm, let's go... and I think I want to give some ideas for the future later on." Robin answered, causing Chrom to grin widely. "Come on, let's go."

Frederick turned his back after settling the horses at the stable and noticed his king and Robin missing. He pursed his lips tightly... It looked like he has to find them again. Now where else could they be...? In their tents? In the bathhouse? In the weapon storage?

And he went on, whistling a jaunty tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working on other stuff and skills and I got school soon again so yeah!! Here's an needlessly long chapter as an apology. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this chapter, that's good and great! If you hate this chapter, you should tell me why so I can improve! Anyway, comments/kudos/CRITICISM/etc are well appreciated and well received. They are the fuel of my body, the bone of the sword, etc
> 
> I have a tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com so yeah, thanks so much for reading and I really hope you liked it.


	13. Basilio

Frederick didn't know how to react when he entered Chrom's tent. All he wanted was to tell his lord that his bath was ready, warm and filled with bubbles just as he wanted.

He didn't expect to see Robin bare naked happily bouncing onto Chrom's hard cock.

Frederick could barely hear Chrom choking out excuses as he sat on his wing chair, his body betraying his words as his hips continued to jerk, slamming his cock inside Robin's hole. Whereas Robin seemed unable to care less, a grin plastered onto his face as Chrom continued to fuck him, his own cock bouncing in beat with Chrom's thrusts.

"Ah, Frederick! Didn't expect to see you so late tonight!" Robin said when he spotted the stunned knight, his face clenching when Chrom hit a particularly deep spot.

"Sorry, uh-" Robin started, unbashingly staring down Frederick like a tiger looking down its prey. With a cheeky glint in his eyes, Robin darted his tongue across his top lip. "If you want..."

Pulling open his mouth with his fingers, Robin suggested, "There's a free hole over here."

And that was how Frederick landed in this position, thrusting his cock deep into Robin's wet mouth. Clothes all ripped off and thrown onto the ground without a care, the three men were bare nude and glistening with sweat, the tent filled with their pleasured moans.

The tactician received Frederick's cock happily, almost calmly despite the fact that he's being fucked by two cocks at the same time. He would mutter and gasp when the two continued to buck their hips, the two Ylisseans worked together inadvertently, occasionally thrusting their cocks deep at the same time. It would elicit delighted tears from the edges of Robin's eyes.

Being used in such a way, would be something that Robin had subconsciously always dreamed of. Doesn't help it just felt so damn good.

Pulling away quickly for a quick break, Frederick stared down at Robin, who almost looked like he was pouting when the dick escaped from his mouth. Lips slightly bruised, face flushed pink, hair a complete mess from Frederick's grip and constant play. He was a complete mess, and yet Frederick's heart skipped a beat when Robin flickered his sights upwards in confusion.

Grabbing onto Frederick's bare thighs for support, Robin shut his eyes tightly, as Chrom slammed into him deeply, a dirty moan escaping his lips like steam from a boiling pot. Frederick shivered.

Leaning forward and sticking his tongue out greedily, he slobbered across the underside of Frederick's moist length, begging for the appendage to come back down his throat. Frederick, at the end of a day, a man, bucked his hips, his curved tip angled to the opening, easily slipped back inside the warm vise.

A battling of those eyelashes made even stern, controlled Frederick let out a beastly grunt before assuming control, his rough hands gripping the back of Robin's head before slowly guiding back his fat meat down Robin's relaxed throat.

Chrom couldn't see much from his point of view, but what he could see was enough. Robin's adorable buttcheeks bouncing at every thrust he gave. The tight hole squeezing onto his cock for dear life, almost like it was milking him for his cum. The smooth back with light planes of muscles, sweat dripping from the base of the neck down down the curve of Robin's spine.

Robin's arms hanging loose from the back, his fingers wiggling, almost like...

Chrom spent enough time with Robin to figure out what he wanted.

Pulling himself away from his comfy seat, Chrom gripped Robin's dangling wrists together and gave a hard pull. Receiving a loud excited cry, he used Robin's arms as a leash, giving him more leverage and ease to shove his cock down Robin's hole. The tactician continued to moan, clearly to show that yes, he wanted this, the slight ache of his shoulders adding a little spice.

It was a dream come true for Robin, getting roughly used by two of his favourite men. His toes twitched in excitement as he got penetrated from both ends, his mind almost in a daze.

With his head kept to focus on Frederick's cock, drool escaping from his mouth from every heavy thrust due to the knight's hold and his ass being pummeled by Chrom, his mind couldn't stop drifting to the first day that he met the two.

How Chrom trusted him with no judgement whilst Frederick slowly showed kindness as the days gone past.

And now they're ravaging his body almost like beasts, showing him a side of theirs that many had never seen. Oh, how Robin's heart soared.

Having fun with Chrom and Frederick separately had always been a blast. And now combined, it was almost impossible for Robin to keep up, his mind getting slacked as he got ravaged.

Thirstily slurping and licking Frederick's thick cock, he breathe in heavily from the nose, enjoying his masochistic play, wondering how much these two would last, and if he could keep up.

As if those thoughts were a trigger, Chrom let out a deep throaty groan and shoved his cock balls deep, as he gave a thick load of cum inside Robin's body. Robin shut his eyes at the recognizable sensation of warm cum flooding inside of him and he couldn't help himself from erupting himself.

Being slacked, Robin came, staining the ground nearby where Frederick stood.

The sight of his lord panting, chest heaving as he came inside Robin and Robin finishing just from getting cummed inside quickly helped Frederick come close to his own end. A quick thought rushed through his head, wondering if he should come inside Robin's mouth or pull out, but based on Robin's tired and complacent expression, he was sure that Robin wouldn't care whatever happens.

Bruising his lower lip with an intense bite to muffle his groan, Frederick came into Robin's prepared mouth. Robin welcomed the flood, his tongue lapping greedily at Frederick's slit, as his semen came in bursts. When Fredrick pulled out, his cock softening in rapid pace, he watched as Robin tilted his head back and swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing so naturally.

When the three men were finished and finally separated, the room was silent except for the sound of heavy panting. Chrom laid back onto his chair, his sweaty hair and body making the chair squeak with every movement. Robin stood up shakily, his hand gingerly grabbing onto on the arm rest.

With a cough, Robin broke the silence, an bashful expression back on his face.

"So... I heard a bath was ready?"

Chrom let out a laugh and quickly stood up, slinging his arm across Robin's shoulder. "Right, let's put our clothes on and head over there."

Frederick bowed deeply, before standing up straight at Robin's question. "You're coming too, right? It'll be more fun if we all take one together."

"I-Is that okay, milord?"

Chrom turned his face away, a clear embarrassed expression on his face. "Of course."

\----  
  
"Robin have been looking a lot more cheerful, hadn't he?" Frederick asked, as he laid another stack of documents onto Chrom's table. The table shook, and he pursed his lips. Might be time to search for a sturdier desk for Chrom.

His lord let out a tired whine and for a moment, Frederick was unsure if it was because of his increased workload or his question.

"Yeah, he has. I think it's great." Chrom answered after a pause, a wistful smile on his face before switching back to a frown as he glanced at the papers. So many documents to read through and sign. Chrom swore under his breath.

"And it's probably because of-"

"His activities, yeah." Chrom finished for Frederick, waving his hand casually. They both cleared their throat. It wasn't like they both didn't want to talk about it. At the end of the day, it's awkward to talk about a man that they were regularly banging on the side.

It doesn't help that Robin seemed to really enjoyed... group sessions.

The two men quickly try to kick their dirty thoughts creeping through their heads.

"Er, anyway. I just wanted to report that it doesn't seem like it is just Robin that has their spirits up. It seemed that all of the men in the army had been working much harder than previously," Frederick tighten his jaw, trying to find the right words. "And it seemed like Robin is their common connection." Frederick finished, dodging the sight of his lord.

It's clear from his words and body language what he was implying. He wasn't sure that what Chrom would think-

"That's good." Chrom mumbled, nodding his head slowly. "Yes, that's good."

"Milord-"

"I-I won't lie," Chrom interrupted. "There's a little bit inside that's a bit spiffed... and yet-" Chrom let out an awkward laugh. "I don't think I would be able to handle Robin on my lonesome."

They both cringed. It seemed that Robin's sexual appetite had been getting larger and harder to satisfied. Every experience was grand and wonderful but... if it was only one of them to be there to help? Shudders rang between the two.

"So I hope you understand! I expect you to be willing to help at anytime?" Chrom finally asked. Frederick nodded sagely, "If you feel overpowered by Robin, I wouldn't hesitate to assist, milord."

"Oh, Frederick. I was talking about the papers."

A pink blush tinted Frederick's face. "Milord, you would need to do that yourself."

Chrom let out a sigh and laid his chin on the desk.

"But seriously, I think I might need you around when Robin's in one of his moods."

"Y-Yessir!"

\------

There was a lot of chatter and excitement when Basilio finally joined the army. Lon'qu had been polishing his sword, muttering about how he was going to finally defeat Basilio once and for all. Olivia was excited in her own way about showing how much she improved in her dancing. Gregor was just excited to have a nice nostalgic drink with his pal, and Vaike finally got someone to talk about axe techniques with.

Robin was pretty excited too, he had wanted to get to know more about the Khan since their last meeting together. And maybe steal that recipe from him.

It was difficult to steal some attention from the man. From the first hour Basilio had officially registered with the army, he had been swamped. Basilio seemed to be fine with the situation, from hanging out with his former proteges to flexing his arms at every passing woman, which was met with friendly laughs.

If anyone was do something like that, he was sure that they would be given snide expressions. This must be the true power of charisma from the former Khan.

Even dinner time was busy for the man. Lissa was proud and ready to showcase her delightful delicacies. Luckily, Cherche was there to help (and replace) the dishes.

It was like a competition. Gregor was recommending brews, Maribelle was bragging about what she was doing to revolutionize the Ylisse law system, Sully was trying to schedule a sparring match, Vaike was trying to butt in and was swinging his axe around, Stahl and Kellam were trying to stop him.

On the other hand, Robin was sitting across Chrom and Frederick at their usual spot, top centre of the hall, enjoying his meal. It was bear stew covered over rice.

"Isn't that all nice? Basilio's so popular!" Robin said, as he dug his spoon into his bowl of food.

Chrom shrugged his shoulders while Frederick quickly assured him. "Don't worry, milord. You're still the most loved man in the army."

"Yup, I agree!" Robin added on, piercing a piece of meat with his fork. "If there was a popularity poll, you'll be number one with a arrow!"

Chrom smiled shyly at Robin's constant compliments, despite the fact that it rang false. If there was someone that would be the most popular, well...

The man in front of him was definitely it!

"I wonder if he'll get sick of it though." Chrom said, peering past to catch the sight of Basilio chugging down a beer while his soldiers cheer. "It was like this when I first created the shepards and I got tired of it quick."

Robin wondered. Basilio does seemed like the type of guy to love attention 24/7. Maybe he should ask him later. It's important to make sure that their newest recruit was comfortable, after all.

"You're not sick of my attention, right?" Robin teasingly asked, nudging a plate of bread towards the king, who replied to the question with an embarrassed smile. "Of course not."

"What about me, Milord?" Frederick suddenly piped up.

Tugging on his collar, Chrom froze. "Er, well..."

\------  
Basilio wouldn't lie and say he didn't have a second agenda when he decided to join Chrom's army. That devilish grin and clear twinkle of interest in Robin's eyes that night. It was quite a shock. Was that tactician hiding some kind of secret side of himself that temporarily came out when he was so drunk? There was absolutely no way, right? Robin always came off so proper and prim and goody-goody, there was no way that he would just come to someone and offer to suck them off. Curiosity dug deep inside of him, and he just wanted to see, if that Robin actually had the guts-

"Greetings, Robin!"

Robin turned his head towards the voice, holding his stacks of books and scrolls tight to his chest. Basilio came running, a wide grin on his face. It looked like he just came from the training grounds, as some sweat beads were rolling down from his bald head and he was carrying his silver axe.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Basilio exclaimed loudly. With mock disappointment, he continued. "Did you not want to hang out with me anymore now that I'm just a regular soldier?"

"Oh course not," Robin replied with a light smile. "You've been so busy, I haven't gotten a chance." Holding his materials tighter, they continued walking, Basilio with no clue where they're going.

"So... How are you enjoying yourself? It must be nice to see Lon'qu and Olivia again."

Basilio nodded, his hands fiddling on his hoops of his belt. "It's great, really! Actually, I wanted to-"

"Ah, Sir Basilio, good to see you here."

Frederick came out of a nearby tent, bowing at the former Khan. "I need to talk to you about some army regulations. I hope you don't mind, it's something that every new recruit has to go through."

Basilio gave a flopped side frown. With a deep grumble and a nudge at the back from Robin, Basilio followed Frederick into the tent, as he watched Robin walked off from the corner of his eye.

Robin just gave an innocent smile as he walked away, making Basilio tapped his feet on the group.

"Sir, if you're ready?"

"...Right."

\------

Basilio had a second chance at dinner. As Frederick had predicted, the rush and excitement of getting Basilio to join the army wore off, and everyone else went back to their respective cliche. Gregor was kind enough to invite Basilio to sit with the rest of the Feroxians, but Basilio made an excuse and approached Robin who was sitting alone in his usual spot.

"There you are again! Hope I'm not interrupting you!"

Robin peaked his head from his book and stared at the older man. Basilio noticed the large bowl of food in front of the lad, left untouched.

"Of course not. How are you now? Frederick didn't give you a hard time?" Robin asked, flicking the pages of his book absent-mindedly.

"Of course not, it was peasy easy for me. This big old noggin still works." Basilio bragged. His sights drifted as he remember how he nearly fell asleep during Frederick's lecture, only to be awoken by a smack with a ruler. With a strained smile, he changed the subject. "So... remember the last time we had a meal together?"

"Oh, when we were with Flavia and Frederick. That was great!" A undeniable smile crawled onto Robin's face, sparkling as he remembered that special meal... and that dish.

"It was sooo good..."

Basilio waved his hands, "No, no. You know, after that, with the wrestling and the booze."

Robin blinked.

"...Oh! Right! That was fun too!" said Robin, rubbing the tip of his nose rashly.

It wasn't like Robin couldn't remember it. It was just that night was overwhelmed by something more interesting. With a soft laugh, Robin couldn't help himself from blushing, thinking about that night. And the day after. And the day proceeding that.

Gods, this is so embarrassing, Robin thought, and he attempted to stop the flood of memories in his head, pressing his palms against his reddening cheeks.

"He's blushing! He must be remembering then!" Basilio thought. How bashful. How shy.

How expected.

Basilio rubbed his chin. He just had to know if it was just a joke or he was feeling pretty confident from that booze. After all, to proposition a former Khan!

"Haha, we enjoyed ourself, didn't we? I definitely did." Basilio continued, sitting promptedly next to Robin. He shuffled his body slightly closer, trying to see if there was any change to the boy.

Robin just stared at him, a generic happy smile on his face, his face brought to its regular colour.

...Not even a flinch?

"You know when you suddenly-"

"Ah, Sir Basilio. Sitting with us today?"

Basilio jumped when he heard the way too familiar voice. The two men turned their heads, with completely different reactions.

Robin smiled widely at the sight of Chrom and Frederick, who came towards them with two trays of food. Giving a quick glance at the man next to him, Basilio thought. Was that boy such a glutton that he's so happy just at the sight of food?

As the two men sat down, the atmosphere quickly turned awkward. Chrom and Frederick glanced and switch sights between Robin and Basilio, their mouths turning tight.

Erk, Basilio felt like he just did something incredibly wrong. A complete 180 from the warm welcome from yesterday.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Robin asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. Basilio could feel Robin's soft hair tickling his neck. Oh, he forgot that they were sitting so cl-

"Robin! I think it would be best for us to exchange seats." Frederick cried out, standing quickly enough to rattle the table. Chrom turned his view at his meal, lips pursed tightly. Robin and Basilio just stared at Frederick in confusion, before Robin shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

After they switch their seats, they remained quiet. As they slowly ate their meal, Frederick started to repeat his talk from earlier. From the bottom of his heart, Basilio had never felt worse than before. Even when Flavia was giving her scoldings at his laziness, Basilio could make a few quick jabs and get an amusing reaction.

"Er... Actually, Frederick." Robin interrupted suddenly, clicking his tongue. "I-I was hoping that you would be able to give me one of your lectures tonight."

Robin played with his food, jabbing his fork against the polished plate. Basilio glared down at the plate's reflection of his face, a mixture of fear and amazement mixing in his stoamch. Gods, that kid can really eat.

On his side, Frederick widen his eyes. With a clearing of his throat, he answered. "I supposed that would be possible. Would Milord like to join-"

"Of course, of course!" Chrom answered in haste, his fists clutching his utensils, He turned his head towards Robin and nodding eagerly, with an almost puppy-like expression.

With a wide grin, Robin relaxed, his back fell against the back of his chair with a bump. "You know, I used to have to beg for you two to join me."

"You can do the begging later."

"Milord!"

Robin laughed, and scratched his nose. Basilio just sat stiff, as the three made their little inside jokes that made no sense to him. He can't believe a world where people would actually enjoy Frederick's lecture. Are those two masochists?

With a sneer, Basilio asked cheekily. "Why don't I join too?"

The three paused, making chills run down Basilio's spine. Did he say something wrong?

Robin just stared and opened his mouth.

"May-"

"No! Sorry, it's for uh, Ylissean Royals only!" Chrom answered quickly, waving his arms in the air. People was starting to turn their heads at the commotion. Frederick followed suit, nodding his head rapidly. "I apologize, Sir Basilio. I hope you understand."

"Er, I was joking. I'm not interested in any more lectures. Gonna grow too old if I spend anymore time listening." Basilio answered, rubbing his back of his head. Gods, kids these days are so touchy.

When they finally finished their meals and went their separated ways, Basilio learned nothing other than Chrom and that knight of his are a lot more strange than he thought.

\------

Basilio glared through the sunlight as he watched Robin chat with Lissa. They sat on a bench on the training ground resting area, talking cheerfully about something exciting based on how Lissa was moving her arms around. Striking the wooden dummy with his axe, he swallowed deeply.

If there was something that Basilio could proudly say about himself, is that he would never give up. Stashing his axe onto his belt, he approached the two. Now to find a way to get that tactician away from that plucky princess.

"Excuse me, princess but may I take Robin from you? I got some man-to-man talk to share with him." Basilio started, giving his most charismatic smile. It had never failed him yet. Robin perked up, straightening his back. What did Basilio want with him?

"Oh, I don't mind listening." Lissa answered, her eyes glimming with interest. Her legs swung happily, her heels brushing against the grass on the ground.

Erk, that was unexpected. Basilio quickly thought of an answer. "Ah, but I'm surely this would not interest such a beautiful lady such as you. It consisted of crude matters that only brutes like us would care for."

Robin frowned lightly as Basilio signalled between the two of them. "I-I'm not a brute." He muttered under his breath.

Lissa and Basilio ignored the comment. The princess folded her arms across her chest. "Are you saying that I can't handle it? I'll tell you now, I can handle anything you give to me."

Gah, this is getting annoying. "We're gonna talk about which ladies in the camp are the sexiest. Official list." Basilio finally said in exasperation, pulling his hands apart to signal the length of an imaginary scroll.

Robin couldn't help from chuckling. It looked like he was talking about something else.

Lissa blinked slowly before asking, "Am I number one? Well, am I?"

Basilio squinted at her. "...Yes, you are the sexiest lady out of everyone."

Gasping loudly, she turned towards Robin in excitement. "Woo! You heard that! I'll gonna tell Chrom!"

Robin widen his eyes in alarm. Before he could say anything, Lissa jumped off and raced off somewhere, leaving the two alone.

Puffing his chest up, Basilio congratulated himself, patting himself on his back. He didn't lose his silver tongue after all!

Finally, some alone time with Robin. Now to see if he could finally get some answers. "I got some rare wine in my tent, you want to-"

"I think you should get her." Robin spoke up, brushing his bangs from his face.

"What?"

"...How would you react if your little sister told you that people had been grading her as sexy?" Robin asked, grabbing a nearby stick and swinging in the air. Swoosh, swoosh.

"...Is he protective?" Basilio asked, rubbing his hands nervously. He was sure of his strength, but... Swords against axes after all.

"Do you want to risk it?" Robin answered.

Basilio gulped, and in a pace that Robin had never saw him run before, rushed off.

"Maybe that was a bit mean." He thought, turning his attention back to his tome.

\-----

"Gah! Chrom wasn't mad at all! Hell, Lissa didn't even took what I said seriously. I was an idiot!"

Robin couldn't help himself from sniggering. Watching Basilio run around the camp as Lissa went and hid in the female bathing tent. It was a sight.

He scolded himself quietly. It looked like he was hanging out with Lissa too much, gaining a taste for practical jokes.

"Didn't you have some great exercise though, running around the camp like that," Robin teased, giving the older man a bottle of water as they sat down beneath a shady tree. "I'm sorry, though. It was just a joke."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Basilio grumbled. These kids... how can they be such mighty warriors and yet fool around so carefree?

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Stress is bad in the battlefield after all... and we haven't done much battling nowadays."

Basilio grumbled and folded his arms. "W-Well then, as an apology. I demand a request."

"Er, sure."

"I want to talk about the night when you visited Ferox."

Robin tensed up. "You mean the night when I and Frederick- Er, I meant when we went to that party?" Robin asked, a sentimental smile on his face.

Basilio nodded, turning his view around to make sure that they aren't anyone nearby.

"Come on, let's go to my tent, I don't want us to be interrupted. Again." Basilio said as he stood up, helping Robin up. He pulled him a bit too hard, and Robin accidentally fell his face on Basilio's bare chest, eliciting a gentle push and apologies from the man, his cheeks heated.

Gods, Robin really act like a pure maiden, Basilio thought. It really was completely different from the impression he got from him that night. He let out a sigh as they walked together, Robin remaining oddly silent.

Basilio really wondered if that Robin was just his imagination. He wasn't that drunk to start having hallucinations though.

\-----

"So what do you want to talk about? Did we do something wrong?" Robin opened up, as they entered Basilio's newly required tent. Since Basilio just joined recently, it was pretty bare-bones. Just a bed, a desk, a floor shelf.

Robin wondered if he should buy something for Basilio, like a pot of flowers.

"Oh nah, nothing like that." Basilio said, sitting onto his bed, his weight making the bed creak slightly. Maybe Robin should buy a better bedframe too, he thought.

"Just wanted to talk, we had lots of fun, right?"

Robin nodded, his eyes exploring. It's kinda messy. He pressed his finger against a nearby desk, the tip getting covered in dust. "You should clean this place more often."

"Hoy, stop fidgeting and let's just talk." Slamming the empty space next to him, Basilio gave a cocky grin. His eyes squinted as Robin paused before slowly approaching and sitting next to him. This kind of reaction... is a bit too shy.

Way too different from the forward man that he saw that night.

"You liked the booze and food, right? I was talking to that beautiful wyvern rider, Cherche, was it? She said that she was interested in Feroxian cuisine," Basilio said, starting his plan. Start slow, get him comfortable. Let see if he would put this first foot forward. He paid close attention to Robin's reaction as he spread his legs wider, his calves rubbing against the lad's. "It would be great if we could have our own private party, eh?"

He nudged his elbow against Robin's sides, giving the boy a wink. Robin looked at him, slightly confused.

"Oh, do you have a thing for Cherche? She is pretty nice, I can understand that."

Basilio's face fell. "Er, no, I meant- Us two, having our own party, with booze and food."

"Well, I think it's kinda rude to have a party and not invite everyone."

"Oh, come on. Are you saying you don't want to have a little private party with me? All alone, just the two of us?" Basilio nagged, praying a little bit. Take the bait, or all this effort would be naught.

"...We could at least invite Cherche if she's gonna be cooking the food." Robin said, tilting his head on the side.

"GAH!" Basilio jumped away, and pointed dramatically at Robin. "I knew it, someone like you would had never acted like that! It was just the booze, ain't it? Or it was all a joke! I bet you planned that knight to come at that exact moment!"

Robin gazed at Basilio at confusion. "...Can you please explain what's going on? You've been acting strange."

Basilio squawked and scratched his head. "Pah, I was- Did you not remember what you said that time?"

"...I asked you for the recipe for that bear meal, right?"

"No! Gods, I knew you had amnesia but-" Giving a sigh, Basilio decided to just quit beating around the bush. "Well, you got all drunk and started to come all over me."

"What?!" Robin yelled, his face turning bright red. He was so proud that he didn't embarrassed himself that night. Ugh, it's like someone slapped his face. "I-I'm so sorry, I must had been really drunk. I can't believe I did something like that."

"Yeah, I figured." Basilio said, shrugging. "Must be that liquid courage, huh? Can't say I'm not disappointed. Thought you had more backbone, lad."

Robin paused. "...Wait, what? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, a frustrated frown on his face. "I don't know what you think about me, but I'm not some kind of man that's afraid to do things."

"Erk, well... I thought you were finally showing some guts, you know. You're always reading those books of yours. You don't seem to have that drive for adventure. Too bad."

Robin frowned hard. Basilio noticed and motioned slightly. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course! Haha, I'm just an old man with nothing to do so-"

"What did I say?" Robin asked. He leaned in closer, keeping his eyes straight at Basilio. Basilio couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. That stare was a bit... intense.

"Something like..." Basilio swallowed hard as Robin continued to look at him hard. Rubbing the crook of his neck, he mumbled out, "offering you my cock instead of water."

"...Why water?"

"Because you were drunk!" Basilio shouted. He winced, he didn't expect to suddenly get so loud, but he wasn't expecting Robin to suddenly start prying. He thought the lad was going to start blushing like a virgin, apologize and run off in embarrassment.

D-Did he fall into a trap?

"Well, are you going to?" Robin asked, leaning his body closer, biting his lower lip slightly. "Offer me your big cock?"

Basilio squinted hard. There's no way those words are coming from that innocent face. He has to be joking! Hah! Ain't falling for that trick again.

"Aye, someone like that could handle it! Tales been told of the "legendary spear" of Ferox, heh."

"Huh, really?" Robin asked, curiosity overtaking. Basilio's chuckling at his own joke quickly made him push his interest aside. Pouting, He pressed his hand against Basilio's thigh, fingers brushing the edge of his groin.

"I can handle it. I'll prove it."

His fingers crept closer.

Basilio gulped.

"Y-You're still joking, right?"

\----

Robin rubbed against Basilio's crotch, the tips pressed against the blue leather pants. Rubbing against the surface, Robin could tell that Basilio wasn't exaggerating. The man felt like he was packing something heavy.

A little spike of excitement jumped straight to his groin. Sure, he was just doing this to prove a point. That he wasn't a lame sad sack that Basilio liked to imply.

Hah, who was he kidding? Basilio was offering to let him suck his cock and there was no way that he was gonna say no due to some kind of pride.

"Gods, you weren't lying," Robin cooed, giving the bulging shaft a little squeeze for emphasize. "So goddamn big."

Basilio groaned as he watched Robin rubbed his hand all over his groin. Ugh, that face. It's just like back then. On that day they drank together.

Except now they were both completely sober.

"Fuck." Basilio swore through clenched teeth, as he watched Robin pulled his pants down. He could hear Robin let out a high pitched gasp, and a little piece of pride swelled inside of him.

The sight of Robin's hands wrapping itself around his cock was... interesting/ Basilio wouldn't admit it but it had been a long time since his last round with a woman, somebody-

"Oh gods," he whispered as Robin stroked him slowly, wringing out a bead of pre-cum from the tip of his cock. "that feels-"

Robin turned to face him, a cocky smile on his face.

"okay. Just okay." Basilio finished, laughing silently as Robin quickly frowned.

Robin clicked his tongue, before dipping his head and swallowing the fat head of Basilio's cock. Breathing heavily from his nose, Basilio stared as Robin, Chrom's tactician, swallowed down his cock inch by inch.

The expert flickering of his tongue, the way he would give a quick glance at him, gauging his reaction as he slide his lips down Basilio's fat cock. Gods, this kid... had done this before... and quite a lot, it seemed.

Popping his lips from Basilio's dick, Robin stroked the saliva-covered dick slowly, tantalizingly. "Your dick taste delicious, by the way." Robin commented, giving the tip a little kiss.

Watching those soft lips wrapped around his sensitive cockhead made Basilio groaned. He tossed his arms and head back, closing his eyes and focusing on the pleasurable sensation of Robin's tongue licking against his tip.

Robin enjoyed the taste of Basilio's salty pre-cum. As he suckled on the juicy tip, his hand roamed down to cup Basilio's heavy balls. His fingers pressed lightly against the sensitive organ, and a little tingle crawled through his spine at the thought of cum rushing upwards the shaft down his throat.  
  
Dipping his head lower, Robin nuzzled his nose across Basilio's shaft, inhaling the light scent of sweat and his own masculine odor. With a grunt, he licked against Basilio's testicles, giving them delicate kisses and licks.

Having his head so low made him realize how close he was to Basilio's ass. Even in this position, Robin could tell how fat and muscular those cheeks are. How he had dreamed of Basilio sitting on his face.

To have Basilio's long and fat cock in front of his face, while Basilio's meaty cheeks just asking to be grabbed so close by. Robin had the urge to just strip the man and grope the man all day, for his hands to explore every crack and crevice of the man's muscular body.

A little driplet of pre-cum trickled down from the shaft and landed on the tip of his nose and Robin made a decision. Right now, he wanted that cock down his throat. Quick.

Separating from Basilio's balls, Robin returned to pleasuring Basilio's shaft, giving the tip another wet kiss. A heavy groan from Basilio encouraged the tactician and he relaxed his throat muscles before diving downwards.

Basilio swore loudly as he watched Robin swallowed his girthy cock with ease. Giving a cheeky wink to the former khan, Robin dipped low for his nose to touch the Khan's pubic curls. With some fluttering of his eyelashes, Robin went lower, his lips pressed against the base of Basilio's cock.

"Holy fuck!" Basilio yelled loudly, clamping his mouth shut quickly with his hands. Robin ignored the exclamation, slowly dragging his head from the base back to the tip, separating with a dirty loud pop.

"Easy peasy," Robin bragged. Excitement from swallowing Basilio's cock with ease, he repeated the motion, occasionally shifting his head to prevent it from getting too stiff.

As he continued to milk Basilio's cock like a pro, he signaled Basilio with his forefinger, curling it.

"Uh, what is it?" Basilio asked.

Oh crap, he forgot there was no way that Basilio knew what he meant. Separating his lips from Basilio's slicked up cock again, he pointed at his hair. "Grab it and fuck my throat," Robin asked. The sight of Basilio widening his eye made him remember that a request like that normally would be... quite strange. "Don't worry, I like it. And I can definitely handle it."

Licking the tip, he opened up his mouth slightly, just enough for Basilio to cram his cock right in. Basilio's hands hovered right above Robin's white locks, still slightly wary.

"Please use your big cock to fuck my mouth?" Robin begged. "Show me the true power of a Feroxian Khan."

Basilio growled. If he was begging so needfully, well, it wouldn't be very kind of him to not give him what he wants. With a firm grip onto Robin's hair, he pushed the young tactician down, watching as Robin easily sunk down, his tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft.

As Robin went down till the base, his tongue lapped against the curve of Basilio's pouch, as he skillfully breathe through his nose. Basilio would feel the ticklish inhale and exhale of air near his groin and felt a slight respect for the man pleasuring his cock with his mouth.

Making sure that Robin was comfortable, Basilio started making slow thrusts into the wet mouth. The sight of his cock rocking through Robin's bruised lips gave him a sense of power and strength.

Robin could feel Basilio increasing his pace slightly. His balls slapped against his chin softly, while Basilio continued to fuck his mouth gently. Increasing the suction to encourage the Khan, he let Basilio made use of him, his body tensing at every deep thrust he made.

Soon enough, Basilio was thrusting into Robin's sloppy mouth with ease, with his thick muscular thighs framing Robin's head.

"Y-You like that, you slut?" Basilio asked. Robin peered up, the tips of his lips curving upwards. So the boy is into dirty talk too, eh?

"How many times had you thought of me fucking your face? Bet you wanted to get on your knees, whenever you saw me." Basilio grunted out, his ass clenching at every buck.

Robin hummed, almost- no, most definitely encouraging Basilio's words. He almost laid slack as Basilio continued to make sure use of his mouth, his tongue swirling and rubbing against, doing its very best.

"Gods, can't believe Chrom's tactician, Chrom's number two, is right here, greedily swallowing my cock. How would he react if he saw this, eh?"

Basilio thought he saw Robin winked. Like...

"I bet- You suck him off too? Just the army's cumdump, aren't you? Gods, holy shit." Basilio panted heavily, his thick chest heaving with effort. "Fuck me, I'm gonna make you swallow my cum, you ready?"

Almost casually, Robin made an OK sign with his free hands. Basilio growled, that was probably one of the hottest things that he had seen. "I'm gonna flood your mouth with my cum, oh yeah, swallow it!"

Almost slurring his last words, he finally came, his balls jerking and shaft pulsing as he spilled inside of Robin's mouth. Robin could feel the familiar texture of semen being blasted down his throat. For a old adventurous man, he sure was pent up. As heavy seed dripped down from his mouth down his throat, Robin waited patiently until Basilio was finished.

When Basilio finally pulled his cock out of Robin's mouth, Robin gave a deep inhale of fresh air. Wiping his face of the sweat, spit and excess cum with his arm, Robin stood up, in front of Basilio who laid back on his bed, slacked and tired.

"Oh gods, don't tell me we're not finished." Basilio whined, raising his arms up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Robin bit his lip at the sight. Basilio pantless, limp but still big, chest usually bare, showing off those dark slabs of thick muscles. And those arms of his, so heavy and strong.

Shucking his pants quickly, he tossed them aside, his cock bobbing happily in the air. Crawling onto Basilio's side, he stuck his head onto one of Basilio's pecs. "You're so stacked."

"Heh, you should do more exercise, kid." Basilio commented, pressing his chin against Robin's forehead. Soon, Robin ducked his head lower. "Er, can you raise your arms higher?"

Basilio rose his eyebrows but followed the command, lifting his arms up, showing the underside of his arm. Almost embarrassingly enough, Robin nudged his nose against Basilio's armpit and gave a little sniff.

The strong masculine odor, how even his underarm could feel so firm and rigid. Robin started to lick and lapped at the particular area, the little nubs of hairs tickling his tongue. As Robin rutted his face against Basilio's armpit, his hands returned to his cock, aggressively rubbing it.

"Oh fuck, you smell so good," Robin groaned. "And taste so good too."

Basilio groaned as Robin rutted his face against his underarm. As experienced as he was, he never had anyone gotten off from the underarms before. This kid...

"You're kinda a kinky bastard, eh?"

Robin chuckled and gave a little kiss onto Basilio's bicep, feeling the hard muscle bounce underneath his lips. "Sorry?"

"Hehe, it's fine." Lifting his arms up, he gave an cocky smile. "Dig in!"

With an enthusiastic groan, Robin continued to swear under his breath. He rubbed his face against Basilio's pits, his hands rapidly stroking his leaking cock. He quickly reached his peak. With a strangled cry, he came, his cum shooting up and staining Basilio's belly, the pearly white cum contrast well with the man's dark skin.

"Ah, fuck. Made a mess. Sorry," Robin said, releasing himself from Basilio's arms. Pulling away from the hero, Robin bend down and searched through his coat. "I got a tissue somewhere here."

Basilio stared at Robin's upturned bottom, those soft-looking cheeks so kneadable and grabbable. If Robin's mouth felt so good then his ass must be-

Turning his sights down at his dick, he cursed. Damn the refractory period.

"Tomorrow."

Basilio perked his head up.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time. Eat lots today, okay? We got lots of work to do tomorrow."

Robin turned and gave a grin, almost like he was just talking about a coworker after a day's work.

Basilio scratched the back of his head. "Indeed."

\-------

The day after was a hard one, that was for sure.

"Ah, can you carry those weapons over there?" Frederick asked, pointing to a large crate of swords and lances. Rubbing his back gingerly, Basilio squatted down and lifted it up, taking a deep inhale of air.

"Good job, Basilio." Robin said, as he commanded Vaike and Gregor to follow suit. The men easily carried similiar weights, chatting eagerly about their future trip.

It seemed that they were planning to move their camp soon, so they were packing all their goods and weapons for the trip. Basilio was bewildered when he was first told, until Frederick said that it was mentioned during their private talk.

Taking slow but secure steps, his heels digging hard against the rough soil, Basilio glanced back as he watched Robin and Frederick tell everyone else their orders. Man, it must be great to be at the top, being allowed to chill and relax while everyone else does the heavy lifting.

Well, something like that is way better suited for himself, Basilio thought as he carefully placed on the ground. Sitting around doing nothing is just way too dull.

Dusting off his hands, he stretched his back as he continued to peer around the camp.

Robin stood there, arms tight around his books as usual, giving orders with charmisa and grace. It was still kinda hard to fathom that that man was sucking on his cock so needfully just yesterday.

Rubbing his brows carefully in frustration, he wondered. If anything was going to happened today?

Ugh, he would had figured that nothing was going to happen, it wasn't like that that kid confirmed anything. To get his hopes up, that little minx.

"Basilio, are you tired? Why are you just standing there? Frederick called out. The knight pointed at the back of the tent, filled with more boxes of immeasurable weight.  
"We still need to get all these equipment moved."

"Aye aye!" Basilio answered. As he jogged past Robin, he could see a little smirk plastered on the tactician's face, reminisce of last night.

\------

All he thought was going to happen when he went back to his tent was that he was going to have a good sleep for the tiring day tomorrow.

Not to have Robin pressed between his asscheeks.

He was just getting ready for bed, he stripped off his shirt since it was so damn hot compared to Ferox when Robin suddenly came inside his tent. Smiling happily, Robin questioned Basilio, asking if he was a bit too harsh, making him to do all the heavy lifting.

Offering a quick massage and well...

"Ugh, t-that feels weird." Basilio growled. On his knees and hands, he muffled a groan when Robin grabbed a handful of his meaty cheeks as he pressed his face deeper between the crack.

He can't see anything but he could tell Robin was eager, based on the trembling of his fingers on his posterior, the heavy panting, the constant mutters of "gods, this ass is amazing."

After a few curious licks, Robin popped his head out and tilted his head. "You're always asking people to kiss your ass."

"Keh, I didn't mind it literally." Basilio answered, tightening his lips as Robin went back down to deliver a light kiss on his hole. Oh, it felt... different. New.

"Do you not like it? I can stop if that is what you want." Robin asked, propping his chin at the base of Basilio's bottom.

He just scratched his bald head. Robin surely did not intended for it but it seemed like a... taunt.

"You think someone like me would back off from a challenge?" Basilio answered, turning his head back to show off his confident grin. The twinkle in Robin's eyes when he got Basilio's blessing made Basilio felt like he just gave a million gold to a starving man. With a slick dart of his tongue across his upper lip and a thankful prayer to the gods, Robin dived back in.

Basilio grunted as he let the tactician devour his bottom so viciously. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't know that he had a great ass; some past flings of his would say that he had an top-tier ass. So round, smooth, and juicy and yet have the perfect amount of muscle. The curve of his bottom jutted out indecently, almost asking to be grabbed. 

Robin tightened his grip on Basilio's cheeks; they bulge out between his fingers. He silently praise the gods as he kissed the sensitive muscle, dragging his tongue up and down experimentally. The deep moans send shudders through Robin's spine and he increased his pace, slobbering against the hole like a dog. His ears perking to the soft pants and groans of the former Khan, Robin's heart seized as he felt Basilio pushing back against him.

As the tip of his tongue explored Basilio's hairless rim, a hand roamed down to the base of Basilio's cock, giving it a slow jerk. 

Basilio let out a heavy sound, as Robin attacked at both private areas, especially when Robin's hands stroked down to give his cockhead a little rub, slicking his palms with his liquids.

Spilling copious amounts of pre-cum down onto his sheets, he almost made an embarrassing whine when Robin pulled his head from his bottom, his hole delicate and sensitive from all the play.

"W-What are you gonna do?" Basilio said, sighing with pleasure as Robin continued to slowly stroke his dick. Ending with a kiss on Basilio's plump balls which twitched upon contact, Robin answered.

"I want to get on that dick, that's for sure."

With a relieved sigh, Basilio chuckled. Now that's something he was definitely used to. Flipping around, his erection stood like a pole from his crotch, hard and proud. Grabbing his cock and giving it a tantalizing shake, he curled his fingers. Taking note, Robin eagerly stripped, almost tripping onto his pants in his rush.

When his clothes had fallen onto the ground, Robin climbed onto the larger black man, straddling onto Basilio's thick waist.

"So... Got lube?" Basilio asked, bringing his hands upon Robin's ass. With a curious finger, he rubbed Robin's entrance, which was-

"Yeah... I already prepared." Robin mumbled, a pink tint on his face. That was the first time Basilio saw the man embarrassed ever since he came into his tent. Out of all the things he had done, he was embarrassed over this?!

"Damn, were you that hungry for my cock?" Basilio teased with a smug grin, giving the bottom a little smack. Even with his hands, he could tell how soft it was, shaking underneath his palms. His cock twitched in anticipation, pre-cum excluding from the tip.

He could already tell it's gonna feel so good.

"Well..." Robin said, pouting. "We won't have any privacy when we're on the move. And don't act like you're not interested either."

"Aww, there's no way I can pretend I'm not excited to plow Chrom's tactician onto the bed. Add another notch to my belt." Basilio said, giving an adorable grin that could barely hide the excitement from within.

Robin tisked goodnaturedly, grinding his back against Basilio's throbbing cock. "Should we flip positions, then?"

Basilio closed his eyes in thought. The idea of Robin moaning and crying as he fucked him hard was nice. But he was feeling a bit lazy, especially after all the work that day.

"Nah, I want to watch you bounce on my dick." Basilio said gruffly.

Robin hummed as he continued to rub his crack against Basilio. "Next time then?" Pressing his hands against Basilio's thick pecs, he gave it a little squeeze, as his palms rubbed Basilio's nudging nipples. Thank the gods for all these thick men, Robin thought.

"So you ever got any Feroxian cock before?"

Robin hummed softly, pondering how he was going to answer.

"I don't think I've ever been with someone that was born and raised in Ferox." Robin said diplomatically. Lifting himself up, he aligned Basilio's cockhead against his prepared hole.

Basilio rose his eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced when Robin slowly sunk down onto him. Keeping a firm grip on the smaller man, he watched with his one eye as Robin breathe in and out heavily, as his pole slowly filled the tactician up.

After a few moments of quiet grunting, Robin finally bottomed up, his hole tightly holding onto Basilio's dick.

The hot vise and the pressure instinctively made Basilio hold onto Robin harder, his thumbs pressed against the hipbones. Waiting for Robin to signal that he was ready, he remain still until Robin gave a slight nod.

As his body got used to the unfamiliar insertion, Robin started moving. It started slow, but soon enough, the pace increased and he was bouncing easily, slipping up and down from Basilio's hard cock. His experience was starting to do wonders, he was sure that he would break if it was his first time with a cock of this size.

Robin was tingling with pleasure, his nerves inflamed as he added another conquest to his list. He swore under his breath, wondering why it always feel so good. Even with the wide amount of men available, there's always something quite special when doing with someone new.

He wondered if he will ever be satisfied.

Pushing the ideas aside, he rocked his hips against Basilio, moaning desperately. Basilio decided to show off a little bit of his power, bucked his hips, thrusting his cock deeper. Robin welcomed the energy, nuzzling his face against Basilio's neck as he continued to ride alongside the pleasure.

Basilio grinned, proud that he would be able to make Robin succumb to pleasure so easily. Increasing his pace, he bucked into the tactician, his heavy balls slamming with a thump with every deep thrust. Robin was cooing quietly, almost sobbing as Basilio continued to fuck him hard, his arms and hands limp with only an occasional squeeze of Basilio's tits as signs of life.

"You like that? This is the power of the Khan!" Basilio bragged, lifting his legs slightly from the bed, raising Robin upwards. He almost cried, when Basilio gave a slap on his ass.

"Y-Yeah, I love it." Robin whispered, lifting his head from Basilio's neck and giving the man a little kiss on the cheek. "It feels so good."

Basilio continued to fuck Robin hard, his hands gripping Robin's bottom so tight that Robin was almost sure that it would leave prints. With the sounds of flesh slamming flesh and Basilio's masculine grunts for company, Robin let Basilio expertly use him, using that cock of his to make both of them feel so good.

At the rate of Basilio's pace, Robin could feel his body reacting. With every buck against his prostate, his head would be filled with a white glaze.

It was obviously that Robin was gonna come quick.

Mewing shamelessly, Robin grind his cock against Basilio's abs. With every rub, he was getting closer and closer to his peak. With a long shudder, Robin came, his body instinctively becoming tight as he spilled. Releasing with a breathy moan, cum spilled out of his cock, marking Basilio's abdomen again. 

Robin wondered in a daze if it was going to be a regular occurrence.

Basilio couldn't help but grin proudly as he made Robin came from just getting fucked in the ass. He didn't know that Robin tend to do that anyway, but regardless, the sight of Robin climaxing prompted him to quickly rush to his own.

"You want me to cum inside your ass?" Basilio whispered into Robin's ear, almost with a growl. "Just fill your insides with seed?"

Robin nodded weakly, his eyes shut tight from anticipation, his body wrecked and tired and ready to receive.

With a boastful smile, Basilio slammed inside Robin, making the younger man squeak. Sure enough, Basilio was going to come. His balls were twitching, ready to spill, his shaft pulsing inside. His ass clenched with every stab.

With a deep groan, Basilio made one more deep thrust, his balls pressed against Robin's hole as he gave his partner what he wanted.

Robin's hands clenched tight, grabbing an handful of Basilio's chest as he felt the familiar sensation of hot cum flooding his inside. It was almost strange, how something like that could put him so at ease. Robin panted heavily, his damp hair tickling Basilio's chin.

He could feel Basilio's cock twitching, pulsing as he released in cum deep inside his gullet. When the flow stopped, Robin was almost sad, his hole clenching tight to prevent any leakage.

Basilio slowly pulled out and it was almost difficult. His hands gingerly stroked Robin's bottom, little touches to help it relax. Carressing it slowly, he tilted Robin's head with his fingers and gave a soft peck onto his forehead, to met with Robin's satisfied smile.

"I should visit Ferox more often."

Basilio let out a heavy chuckle, as his hand went through Robin's sweaty locks. They lazily laid down together, their sticky bodies clinging to each other due to sweat.

"So tomorrow. We have lots of walking to do. You think you're gonna be okay?"

Robin paused before answering.

"I think I'm gonna have to ask Frederick if it's okay to ride with him. To be fair, I'm more worried about you, old man?" Robin teased, his finger scratching against Basilio's goatee.

"Gah, even after all that and you still want to be mouthy?"

Robin laughed, trying to get himself the motivation to get off the bed. But with Basilio's warm thick frame holding him so tightly, it was hard to stop himself from falling asleep off the bat.

They stayed silent for a while, as they continued to cuddle tight. Robin could feel their breathing slowing down. Ah, at this rate, he was going to drift off to a nice sleep.

"So you fucked Lon'qu at some point, eh? What was it like?"

Robin jerked up, his face turning bright red. "W-What-?"

"Well, it was kinda obvious!"

Basilio pulled the tactician closer. "Come on, tell me!"

"That's too embarrassing!"

"...Really now?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Got lots of things happening to me right now. I hope you really like this chapter. it was kinda convoluted but yeah! 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcomed. Don't be afraid to comment! Kudos would be appreciated too, even if it's just guests :x
> 
> plugging my tumblr here: raggyscribes.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'll try to update soon, I don't really know who to make the next chapter for though...


	14. Priam

Robin clasped his hands, praising the gods with whispers from his lips. Praise Naga for her goodwill, praise Chrom for finding him, praise Validar for even creating him. Everything was worth it for THIS.

Three men were bend over, their buttocks bare. Robin could feel his heart beating rapidly as he stared down at the rumps hungrily. Of all different shape, shade and hairiness, it was a tantalizing feast for his eyes.

Gregor turned his head back to caught a sight of Robin in mid-prayer. Holding back laughter, he moved his legs, making his ass cheeks shift. Robin whined from the back as Gregor brazenly showed off.

The redhead shared a smirk with the black man across him, who followed suit. Basilio wiggled his hips, making his muscular bottom jiggled lewdly, eliciting a little groan from the tactician. At this rate, Robin was going to cum just from the sight.

Basilio rubbed his shoulders against the man between him and Gregor. Lon'qu stared straight ignoring the two smug men between him. How did he get those three to covince him to do this, anyway?

Oh, right. Basilio promised him a duel. Sometimes he wondered if he was too easy to manipulate.

"Come on, give the kid a show. You wouldn't want to break his little heart, don't ya?" Basilio teased the quiet swordsman.

With an embarrassed grunt, Lon'qu pushed his back further, showing off the curve of his back and did a little clench. His ass dimples showed and based on Robin's delighted sigh, Robin liked it.

And Robin definitely did. His cock throbbed hard in his pants, and his breathing slowed. Shuffling awkwardly, he knelled close to Gregor's thick bottom and brushed his fingers against the furry skin.

"Yeah. Take nice hold of Handsome Gregor's ass," the mercenary commanded, pushing his bottom against Robin's hands. Obeying, Robin took a nice grip, red hair tickling his palms.

He could feel the tense muscles, the noticeable layer of fat, as his hands attempted to grab each cheek. They flooded out from his hands, and Robin couldn't help but praise the gods for its size.

"So nice..." Robin thought to himself as he spreaded the cheeks apart. He stared at Gregor's hole, a little fluttering of red hair circling the rim. Licking his dry lips, he shoved his face in, his tongue rubbing and brushing the hole, tasting Gregor's familiar flavor.

No matter how many times Robin had done this, it was always a delight. Having a strong man, someone so dear to him, grunting in delight as he ate his bottom. It filled his life with purpose, as sad as it might sound.

And it was pretty hot too.

Gregor's vocal grunts filled the tent as Lon'qu and Basilio watched with intent. Gregor has a proficient for dirty talk, and despite his accent, Robin thought it was pretty sexy.

"Yeah, eat Gregor ass." he grunted, twisting his arm to gently press his hand against Robin's head. Robin got the message, wedging himself deeper and greedily slobbering against the sensitive hole.

The sight of Robin diving between Gregor's ass cheeks, face flushed made Lon'qu and Basilio's cocks throbbed in excitement. They couldn't help feeling a bit impatient. No matter how much they had fucked, the disparacy of the kind, noble tactician being a kinky bastard in bed always drove their arousal.

When Robin finally pulled back, his mouth stained with spit and sweat, the two men let out a sigh of relief. Robin turned towards them and grinned, crawling on his hands and knees to his next target.

Lon'qu flinched when he felt Robin gave a needy squeeze on his bottom. His ass may not be as thick as Basilio or as hairy as Gregor, but there was something amazing about the toned bottom, tight and packed with lean muscle.

Letting out a little breath of air, Robin dived in. Lon'qu clenched in shock, causing Robin to make a muffled groan. Robin wasn't complaining though. He could tell because of the wet tongue travelling up and down his crack in worship.

He squeezed his eyes and lips tight while Robin continued to eat his ass vigorously. He focused on the pleasurable feeling of Robin's tongue caressing his rim, ignoring the low chuckling from the two men beside him. They probably have the smuggest smiles on right now.

They always said he was a bit too uptight.

He finally let out a heavy moan when Robin finally pulled back, the contact of warm air in the tent tickling his bruised hole. Thick fingers pressed against his rosebud, making his eyes shot up.

"...Basilio," Lon'qu growled as Basilio pulled his fingers back. Basilio replied with a laugh and a shrug. "Sorry, got curious."

Robin pouted, trying to ignore any building jealousy. In a rush, he crept between Basilio's thighs and took a grab onto Basilio's ass, mainly to shut him up and stop his wandering hands.

So smooth and huge, almost obscene. Robin pressed his lips against Basilio's puckered hole, almost methodically. Whirling his tongue against the rim, he panted and eased down, to enjoy the ride.

Keeping a calm face, Basilio smiled cockily at the two other men as Robin continued to eat his bottom. Before long, the sweat dripping down from his forehead and his dark blush on his cheeks revealed his true feelings and he looked away. Lon'qu couldn't help smirking while Gregor continued to casually smile.

Basilio swore under his breath as Robin pressed his wet tongue against his smooth hole, hands giving an occasional smack and slap on those meaty cheeks. With a tight squeeze on those cheeks, Robin dipped down and lapped at those sensitive balls. Basilio tilted his head back and moaned, his eye shut tight.

Lon'qu never saw the Khan like this before.

"That's it!" Basilio growled and he pulled away. Robin blinked in surprise, his tongue stuck out in the air when Basilio moved away, a string of saliva connecting them still.

In a rush, Basilio stood up and turned around, his hard cock standing up in the air proudly. Grabbing it and slapping it against his palm, he said, "I think it's time we give Robin what he really wanted."

Gregor and Lon'qu nodded and followed suit, standing tall with their cocks bobbing hard. Robin peered and gulped at the three men.

Gregor cupped his balls with his hand, lifting his cock up. Lon'qu stroked his cock slowly, a bud of pre-cum reflecting the candlelight. Basilio slapped his thick shaft against his palm, a loud smack resounding through the tent.

Robin got onto his heels and bowed. "Thank you very much, please be gentle with me."

The three men smirked. They knew he didn't want that at all.

\---

A poke on his cheek woke Robin up from his nap. Blinking slowly as his eyes got used to the sunlight, he turned to the person who woke him up.

Lon'qu stared at him, a sullen expression on his face before whispering, "Were we too rough last night?"

Robin laughed, a pink tint on his cheeks. Yeah, that night was amazing. His ass still felt a bit sore. Rubbing his bottom gingerly, he shook his head.

"N-no, it was great. Amazing, really. We just ended up staying up so late; I didn't get much sleep."

Lon'qu nodded, his eyes darting away. "I see. Just wanted to tell you know that Priam wanted to talk to you in the training grounds.

Getting the message, Robin stood up from the picnic table, wiping some drool on his chin. As he grabbed his tome, he quickly leaned close to Lon'qu and whispered.

"You were really great last night, we should do something like that again some time."

Lon'qu froze up as Robin backed off with a cheeky grin and walked away.

\-----

Robin hummed a catchy tune as he walked. Maybe Lon'qu was in a competitive mood then. Basilio was there, he would had wanted to prove himself. His hand patted his bottom slyly. Whew, that was great.

As he approached the training ground, he easily spotted Priam far in the back. Sat underneath a shady tree, he looked like he was meditating.

He wasn't sure if he should interrupted- until Priam opened up his eyes as if he knew he was there and waved him over.

"So did you need me?" Robin started, sitting down next to the blue haired man. He nodded and spoke up, "I noticed that you were napping earlier. Are you having regular amount of sleep?"

Robin scratched his cheek, brushing against the spot Lon'qu touched earlier. "Well... maybe. Do you have tips-"

Robin bit his tongue. If Priam was going to start a monologue of how sleeping is important for warriors, he might really just fall back to sleep.

Priam seemed to not notice and he rubbed his chin in concentration. "Other than recommending some warm tea before going to bed, the simplest solution would be to reduce the amount of late night activities."

Robin laughed awkwardly. He wasn't sure... if Priam knew about his... sessions. They didn't really know much of each other beyond the occasional conversations.

"Right... I'll be sure to try the tea." Robin said. Priam nodded proudly before swiftly getting up on the feet and offering Robin a hand.

"Come on, let's do some exercises. It'll wake you up.."

Robin peered up and nodded.

\-----

"Mmm, doesn't this feel great?" Priam said. The two men stood side by side as they stretch their arms, pulling their elbows across their chest.

Robin hummed in recognition. "Yeah, my body feels much more awake already." His eyes drifted across the camp, watching his fellow soldiers chat and practice.

Nowadays, Robin didn't exercise that much. Finally accepting that he was best as a mage, he decided to focus on maximizing his skills in magic, and that requires a lot of time reading.

And recently, there haven't been a shortage of activities that didn't make him sweat.

A pat on his back told him Priam wanted to do something else. "Let's do some squats now," The man said with a broad grin. "Good for the legs."

Robin followed and they got into position. Robin could feel his thighs aching as he went down, tensing his entire body up. Priam did it easily, clicking his tongue in reprimand.

"You're supposed to straighten your back." Priam commented, standing up and placing his hand flat against Robin's chest. With a light push, Robin was made straight like a board. He whimpered. Last night left his legs feeling a little weak.

"Now hold that." Priam commanded. After a short moment, he pulled away, allowing Robin to fall back on his ass.

"You're... kinda weak, aren't you?" Priam said, brows wrinkled.

"I'm just a little tired." Robin replied, jumping back up, ignoring the cry of his knees.

They continued on, Robin starting to get used to the pain. He watched as Priam did the squats with him, his strong body handling it with ease.

Robin tried not to leer. It's rude. But the hero uniform kinda makes his body stands out, especially around the legs. And thighs. And groin.

"Are you focusing? Your legs are shaking a bit." Priam said.

Defeated, Robin shook his head and collapsed, falling flat on his ass. He could hear Priam laughing before telling him to rest.

He let out a sigh, before jolting his back straight up when he realized that that position, he got a head-on view of Priam's crotch.

Priam didn't seemed to notice as he continued to squat. Ignoring the urge to move behind Priam to catch a view of the foreigner's ass, Robin just gazed across the field, massaging his legs gently.

"Have I ever told you the tale of my ancestor, Ike?"

Robin perked up. "Actually, no. What is it all about?" His eyes widen when he realized what he asked.

"Ah... let me start from the beginning."

\-----

"Robin, did you fall asleep?"

GAH! Robin jumped up, wiping his eyes, blinking rapidly. "Sorry! I was just tired!"

Priam pouted, almost like an offended puppy. Robin could almost say that it was cute, if it weren't for the fact that he was the one who hurt him in the first place.

"I-I'm really sorry. All the exercise-" Robin apologized, before being interrupted by a shake of Priam's head.

"When did you fall asleep?" He asked.

"Uh," Robin struggled to remember, his brain still slow. "Somewhere around you telling me about Ike and his tactician, Soren?"

Priam's frown slowly turned back into a smile, and he chuckled. "I supposed that's fine then. Even my ancestor, as strong as a warrior that he was, he needed a great tactician to reach his ultimate potential."

With a gentle pat on Robin's head, he said. "So try your best."

\-----

Robin racked his brain trying to figure out what Priam was trying to imply. It was probably something innocent, encouraging him to be the best tactician.

But there was a seed of doubt, like Priam was saying he wasn't good enough.

He really thought he was a good tactician. No one died on his watch, everyone was happy, people had always praised his skills.

Maybe he was just overthinking it. It wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for the fact that he got night watch duty with Priam today.

He needed something to get his mind from filling his head with insecurities.

In the heat of the moment, he dragged Gaius with his hand, pulling him to the back of the dining hall. It was surrounded with bushes, convenient for his plans.

"Oi, Bubbles, what do you bring me here for?" Gaius asked, whirling his lollipop with his tongue. His question was quickly answered when Robin got onto his knees and grabbed his crotch. "Awfully forward today."

"Sorry, is that a problem?" Robin asked. He could feel the shaft shift underneath his hand, and the quick hardening told him Gaius was completely fine with these turns of events.

"Oh, it's nice," Gaius said, gasping as his erection was revealed to the evening air. "But are you sure you want to do it in public?"

Robin clicked his tongue, stroking Gaius's long cock with one hand. "It's fine, it'll be quick."

"Oh, I won't be quick." Gaius teased, jerking his hips forward.

"I'll make it quick." Robin replied cheekily before giving the fat tip of Gaius's dick with a sloppy kiss and diving back down to swallow it whole.

When his throat muscles slowly relaxed and got used to the penetration, he huffed and breathed through his nose, slowly sinking down.

With his past experience of sucking Gaius's cock, his throat was easily used to it by now. Diving back, he nuzzled his nose against the fine hairs at the base and gave a deep hum.

Vibrations send pleasure from Gaius's cock, pulsing through his entire body. He tried his best to not crunch his teeth through his lollipop.

With urgency, Robin pulled back and dived back in, his tongue wrapping around the familiar length. He licked and slurped, his lips tight like a vise, begging for the comforting feel of having warm cum shooting down into his gullet.

Gaius purred, his sights focused on the slobbering tactician in front of him. His hand crept down to stroke Robin's hair as the tactician continued to repeat the motion, slobbering all over Gaius's cock in desperate need.

He couldn't help himself from bucking his hips against Robin's mouth, smashing those lips against the base of his crotch. With Robin's glimmering eyes staring back at him and the hint of a smile, Gaius grinned cockily as he repeatedly choke Robin with his thick dick.

The combination of Robin's warm mouth squeezing his cock, the pawing of his thighs, and obvious need for cum made Gaius reached his peak earlier than expected. Cursing underneath his breath, he spilled his hot cum into Robin's mouth.

Robin chugged it down, a practiced act to him by now. When he was sure that Gaius was done, he pulled back, separating the slicked flaccid cock from his mouth. The tangy flavour of Gaius's semen stick into his mouth and he smacked his lips for show.

Standing up, he grinned, brushing the messed up bangs from his eyes. "Thanks, Gaius."

"Er, right." Gaius replied, as he started to fit his cock back into his pants. "Feel better, Bubbles?"

"Yeah, much better. I would kiss you if it weren't for-" Motioning to his mouth, Gaius couldn't help but laugh. "Hold up."

Before Robin could react, Gaius reached for the back of his head and pulled him into french kiss. His tongue breached through Robin's lips, parting them roughly. Robin gasped and squirmed from surprise, his arms folded against Gaius's chest. But soon he relented, letting Gaius slowly kissed him, the lollipop wedged between their tongues.

Their tongues played, wrestling. Gaius quickly achieved dominance. The lollipop slipped in and out between their mouths, covering Gaius's taste from Robin's mouth with its own. Sweet, like strawberry.

When they finally pulled back, Robin was left panting, face more flushed than when he was on his knees.

"T-That-," Robin started before Gaius shook off his words with a wave of his hand.

"See ya, Bubbles," he said with a smirk, leaving Robin alone with the evening breeze and the hoots of the night owls.

\----

"Ah, sorry if I'm late, Priam!" Robin shouted, jogging his way towards the hero. Priam stood by near the main gates of the camp, his sword stuck deep into the ground and a small bag on his shoulders.

"No worries, I'm sure you were busy. Let us go?" Priam said, lifting his weapon up and breaking dirt, shoving it back to its scabbard.

Robin nodded, lighting up his handheld lamp with a match.

Together they walked in a circle around the camp, keeping a careful watch in case there was any intruders. A chore that Robin was not fond of, but it was necessary for general safety. And it would be unfair if he was to exclude himself from the duties via nepotism.

His fingers brush against his lips, noticing its dryness. His throat always feels a bit dry after any session, and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Damn it, he forgot to bring his bottle.

"Did you forgot to bring rations for the night?" Priam asked. They stopped in their tracks when Priam pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Robin, who thanked him quietly.

"Sorry, I should had been more prepared." Robin said. Priam nodded in agreement, before speaking up. "No worries, I understood that you were a bit too... busy, after all."

Robin immediately flushed red. "I-I... You saw?"

"You weren't really being subtle. I wanted to talk to you after dinner about your duties tonight but I saw you sneaked off that thief friend of yours," Priam said in a calm manner, before breaking into a wolfish grin.

"And you two were fairly loud."

Robin sighed. Regardless of his reputation, it's always a shame to know that he had been caught in the act. "Ugh, shame me all you want. Just do it right now."

Priam folded his arms as he continued their march, Robin slowly following behind him. "Oh, if you expect me to reprimand you, you're absolutely wrong. To bond with your companions is one of the greatest ways to ensure army unity."

He shrugged. "And I suppose sex would be a great way to unite with your allies."

Robin tilted his head in confusion. "Well... I suppose that's true. Thanks?"

"Of course I would say that your technique could be better."

Robin huffed out loud, stopping in his tracks. Of all the things that had been said about him, that was one of the worst. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Turning around to face the offended tactician, Priam just shrugged his shoulders half-hearted. "I just thought you could had been better."

"I-I got him off quick!"

Priam puffed up his chest before pointing his finger at Robin's frustrated face.

"It's not all about speed! To have sex is to connect in body and soul! The act of sex is forging a connection that's stronger than any other bond!"

Robin stared back at Priam dumbfounded. He moved in closely and asked, "Priam, we're in public, can you stop shouting?"

"Ah, right." Priam said, an embarrassed blush creeping onto his face. He nervously looked around, letting out a sigh of relief when there was nobody getting out of their tent in confusion.

"Are you trying to say that I'm bad at sex?"

"Not bad... there was a need for improvement," Priam rubbed his chin. "If you want, I could teach you the necessary techniques to satisfy your partner." Priam said calmly, his head nodding like that was the best idea in the whole world.

Robin flushed at his proposition. Despite the amount of different men that he had sex with, it's always a bit embarrassing when someone new offers. Especially when in such a carefree manner.

"R-Right now?"

"Of course not! We still need to watch the camp tonight," Priam said. Furrowing his brows, he said, "You're surprisingly eager, aren't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to prove you wrong!" With a huff, Robin stomped off forward, hiding his crimson face from the hero. "We can discuss this later!"

\----

Robin played with the hem of his sleeves, as he waited for Priam to drop by into his tent. After their talk, they decided that Priam would just come in whenever he has any free time and they can start on from there.

He jolted from his bed when he heard the rustling sound of his tent flaps opening. Clutching his chest tight, he nervously smiled when Priam walked in, like he was going to a war meeting.

Priam took one long look at Robin who smiled a little too widely, and said, "Are you sure you want to do this? You would not learn if you're feeling overly uncomfortable."

"I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous. You seem filled with spit and vinegar when you dragged your friend away." Priam recalled.

Robin choked on his tongue. Priam was right. After all, was it really sensible to be so embarrassed after all he had done. But...

"The first time with someone new is different." Robin said.

Priam laughed, though the slight flush of red on his cheeks highlighted his true emotions.

"I-I see." Priam said, sitting down next to Robin. They stared at each other, wondering who should make the first move.

Having Priam so close to him made him realized how handsome he was. With dark blue locks, Robin couldn't help but compare the hero to Chrom. Whereas Chrom had a good princely older brother looks that always made Robin feel safe, Priam was rugged and wild.

Robin gulped.

"Uh, I'm ready. What are you going to teach me?" Robin said with a laugh, forcing himself to relax. A overly conscious smile crept onto Priam's face.

After a pause, Priam stared at the tactician before dipping down to catch Robin's lips in a kiss.

His rough lips pressed against Robin's smooth lips, almost delicately. Apprehensive at first, Robin succumbed into it, his body close and hand laid on Priam's thighs.

He gasped lightly as he felt Priam moved his hand to the back of his waist, fingers sinking into his heavy coat.

The bigger man's tongue flickered and dance against the breach of Robin's lips, begging for entrance. Gladly, Robin opened up, accepting Priam's tongue into his mouth.

They kissed deeply, tongue wrestling against each other. Priam's grip tighten up, and his hand crawled into Robin's coat, calloused fingers touching Robin's smooth back.

When they finally pulled back, they were both flushed and heated.

"Always start with a kiss."

Robin chuckled at Priam, who looked at him with a nervous smirk. His hands roamed and pressed against Priam's chest and gave it a little squeeze.

Thick, just how he liked it.

Grinning with confidence, Priam dipped down and gave Robin's neck a little lick, nipping the sensitive skin with his canine teeth. His hands moved to take Robin's clothes around, as Robin giggled at the ticklish sensation.

Robin assisted, and they got his coat off, tossed into a corner of the tent. With a grunt, Priam slicked his hands up Robin's white undershirt and gave a little tug on Robin's nipples. The tactician mewed, weak against Priam's masterful caresses, his cock bobbing to life in his pants.

"And always focus on your partner's sensitive spots."

With a gentle push, Robin pulled away from Priam. Priam blinked in surprise, wondering if he did something wrong until Robin's undershirt was tossed onto his head. Peeling it off from his face, Priam was greeted with the sight of Robin stripping nude, his cock stiff and excited.

He yelped uncharacteristically when Robin jumped and crawled onto his lap, his naked thighs right on top of his. Impatiently, Robin motioned the hero to lift up his arms, his fingers tracing the strong muscles tight against his spandex.

Assisting Priam out of his clothes, he tugged it off the hero's head, nearly slipping his signature headband off. When he was left bare chested, Robin couldn't help admiring the hero's broad physique. The light dusting of blue chest hair looked fitting on the man. The chest was quite a handful and Robin took a greedy grip. Feeling another person's bare skin on his palms felt great.

His hands trawled down lower, ghosting against the hero's abdominal. His sights traveled from the hero's treasure trails down to his crotch. That spectacular bulge.

With a grin, Robin turned around, showcasing his round bottom to the hero. He could hear Priam audibly gasp, and a little weird sense of pride rose up inside of him. He pushed himself back, his bottom pressed against Priam's thick package.

Priam groaned, as the intense feeling of his tight leather pants pressed against his hardening cock. His hands traveled onto Robin's waist, while Robin continued to tease the hero, rutting against the hero.

Groaning with pleasure, Priam quickly stood up, and stripped off his pants, keeping Robin facing forward with a firm grip on his waist. Robin peeked from his shoulder and his heart jumped at the sight of Priam's studly body. Strong muscular thighs, dusted with similar blue hair as the ones on the top of his head. And judging from the fat bulge in his blue boxers, now uninhibited from his pants, Priam was packing.

Did Robin ever thought otherwise though?

Priam fished his cock out of his boxers through the flap, and gave it a slow stroke, his balls tightening at the pleasure.

"So what's next?" Robin teased. With Priam's concentration elsewhere, he bucked his ass against Priam's cock, letting out an excited squeak when he felt Priam's thick dick slipped between his asscrack. "Are you gonna fuck me?"

Priam shuddered. He didn't expect Robin to be so much of a spitfire. "Of course not, we need to be prepared." He crawled his thumb from the top of the curve of Robin's bottom, slipping down through the groove. His eyes widen in surprise when he pressed his fingers against Robin's hole and watched them slipped inside easily.

"I got prepared, of course. I already said I got experience," Robin said, restraining the desire to buck his ass backwards to feel more of Priam's manly fingers. "Fingered myself waiting for you earlier."

"T-That's good," Priam breathed out, heat rising to his cheeks. The thought of Robin vigorously preparing himself was a lot more erotic than he thought. His cock bobbed in the air, something Robin did not left unnoticed. Priam was shocked when Robin pulled away, and got on to his knees.

"Of course, we should always be more careful, right?" Robin asked, his tongue lapping at Priam's mushroom head. "Gonna make it more wet."

Priam gasped when Robin expertly sucked him in, his tongue traveling up and down the underside of his length. His hands hovered over Robin's head, before settling down onto Robin's shoulder. Robin hid his disappointment by expending more effort to getting the fat meat down his throat.

Gasps came leaking out of Priam's mouth as he watched Robin easily swallowed him down to the base. With ease, Robin repeated the action, taking a strong inhale as his nose mingled into the hero's kinky curls before pulling back. He felt a bit nostalgic, thinking back of the times when taking a cock this big was actually a problem for him.

Taking the length back into his throat, he hummed softly, throat squeezing tightly as he appreciated the sensation of new cock in his mouth. His hand crept down to his bottom, thumb circling his rim as he got excited for what's to come.

When he felt he lubricated the cock enough with his spit, Robin stood up. A little splatter of drool stuck on his chin, a very dirty look. Priam didn't pay any mind especially when Robin turned around and shook his bottom, shifting one cheek up with his hand.

"Show me what a descendant of the Radiant Hero can do." Robin joked cheesily, his heart jumping when he heard Priam grunt and move forward.

His hole twitched when he felt the familiar prodding of cockhead against the sensitive rim. Gasping in delight, he moaned loudly as Priam penetrated him, loving the radiant cock piercing through.

Robin's chest was pulled backwards and his lips caught in a sloppy kiss as Priam slowly pushed forward. Every breach the cock made was a blow to his senses for Robin, who welcomed the kiss.

Their tongue fought with each other as they inhale each other's breaths. Inch by inch, Priam had his full cock wedged inside Robin, whose body pulsed with pleasure at the comfortable (for him) feeling of dick inside.

"Fuck. Me. Hard." Robin breathe out, gazing into Priam's deep blue eyes. Priam huffed at Robin's lustful words, original goal tossed out of mind as he focused on one thing and one thing only.

Pushing Robin onto his knees, he positioned himself. His feet firm against the ground near Robin's knees, he stood a deep inhale and slammed deep. Robin gasped at the sudden pound, senses overriding with pleasure while Priam continued to screw him.

Robin's mind was clouded with pleasure as he continued to get fucked with deep, heavy strokes. His hand firmly gripped the ground in support as his ass get slammed. Being taken from behind like this always made Robin feel particularly dirty, and he loved it.

When Priam suddenly started slowing down, he was worried that the event would had ended too soon. But his problems were wiped aside when he was suddenly pulled up, legs lifted up in the air.

His legs were hoisted up, held by his thighs. With his feet dangling in the air, Robin felt completely out of control. "Priam..." he called out before the radiant hero reassured him with a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry."

"I'm kinda heavy."

"Hah!" Priam shouted, giving Robin a bright grin. "I thought you wanted to see what a descendant of Ike could do."

"Right..." Robin said, before the sudden slam of cock up his ass shut him up. He clenched his eyelids tightly as Priam continued to fuck him in full nelson, his toes curling at the intense pleasure.

The pace was rapid, and it went deep. Robin couldn't stop moaning as Priam showed him what a true hero can do, shoving his dick up Robin's ass in perfect tempo.

His head laid back onto the crook of Priam's shoulder as Priam continued to cram his cock inside of him. His cock and balls twitched at every deep stroke, dribbling pre-cum down his shaft. He felt his mind floating away, stars appearing in his mind's eye.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum deep inside of you!" Priam warned Robin who nodded agreeably in a trance. Priam gave a few more pumps with his thick cock before erupting inside Robin with a deep throated grunt.

Thick strands of sticky semen poured into Robin's ass, making the tactician sobbed from great pleasure. There was always something so great of being cummed inside, Robin thought. Such a great way to end things. His insides were stained with virile semen until Priam was finished. 

The flood of boiling hot cum inside made Robin reached his peak and he quickly came, staining the ground with his semen. His muscle contracted, squeezing the already sensitive cock more, eliciting more groans from Priam. Their sweaty bodies laid slack and tired.

When he had lost enough of his hardness, Priam slowly pulled out, he moved his thumb against the hole, plugging it to prevent any leakage. When he was sure it was safe, he laid the tactician down onto his bed and took his headband off, wiping his sweaty face down.

Robin just looked up at him and grinned.

Priam stared at him, with tender eyes before getting onto his knees. Clutching Robin's hand, he cleared his throat.

"You remember that story I told you, about Ike and Soren?"

Robin blinked before nodding slowly. "The Radiant Hero and his tactician."

"Right... I didn't absolutely sure about this but I always had a feeling when I first met you but now," Tightening his hold, Priam looked deep into Robin's curious eyes. "I need you to be my Soren to my Ike. Would you?"

There was a pause. Priam's heart beat against his chest harder than anything before. How many wars and monsters he had fought, that time with the bear- But this!

"Of course!"

"So you'll-"

"Priam," Robin said sternly, "I'll do my best to be the very best tactician you have ever met."

\-----

"Robin, do you have any idea why Sir Priam haven't gotten out of his tent in a while?" Frederick asked, when Robin gave him his daily report.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's meditating?"

Frederick frowned. "...Is that so?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness. i've been busy and I got trouble with this chapter. Anyway
> 
>  
> 
> [ here's a poll to help me decide who to do next. yeah!](http://www.strawpoll.me/14023357)  
> [ here's my tumblr. very sfw! woo!](raggyscribes.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> comments/kudos/criticsms are well appreciated. Sorry for any typos/mistakes! And thanks for all the support!


	15. Intermission III

“It’s so strange to think that you’re technically a father right now, Chrom.”       

“Er, do we have to have this conversation right now?”

Robin’s cheeks flush from embarrassment, quite strange in his current predicament. Chrom let out a light-hearted chuckle. His lips laid tenderly against Robin’s forehead. The tactician reacted by holding him closer.

Groaning, Chrom let out a shiver as he slide himself deeper in Robin. Robin’s hands clenched tight as they laid aside Chrom’s muscular sides. Robin was splayed onto the bed, Chrom looking directly down at his nude body, lit by only soft candlelight. A hint of a blush were on their cheeks. It had been a long time since they had done it in such an intimate position, with Chrom holding him tight and so close. 

Robin sighed when Chrom completely squeezed himself in. The fullness always felt so good.

“It’s just… It must be hard for you. With the addition members of the army, I mean.”

It was quite a shock when Lucina came and revealed the whole situation and how she and her fellow companions were children of the women in the army from an alternate dimension. When they all trickled down and joined the group, Chrom was left to deal with a large number of inexperienced warriors with overprotective mothers.

Lissa and Maribelle had been particularly concerned with their sons. They would lurk around making sure that their children don’t get injured, with their staffs ready in their hands. Robin thought it was adorable and got a little bit envious. It would be nice if he had his own little time-travelling kid too. Maybe a daughter…

A gasp escaped his lips when Chrom lead with a deep thrust, peppering kisses down Robin’s bare throat. “You look distracted,” Chrom asked, giving a little suckle, light enough not to bruise. “Anything wrong?”

“I was just worried for you. It must be tiring to do everything by yourself.”

Chrom glanced up from Robin’s neck, his fingers fluttering and brushing against Robin’s skin. “I won’t lie. It would take a lot of work to make up a new training regime for uh, our new recruits. I probably won’t, uh-” 

The king stammered, before clearing his throat. “I probably won’t have much time for our ‘dates’ anymore.”

Robin caught the message quick and he tensed up. Closing his eyes thoughtfully, and within a few seconds, he got an solution.

“If you want, I don’t mind taking responsibility for the kids.”

Chrom watched as Robin beamed at him with confidence. “Are you sure you’re not only saying that because you don’t want this to stop?” Chrom asked, a teasing tone tacked at the end. Robin blushed, tweaking one of Chrom’s nipples in revenge.

Ignoring Chrom’s breathy gasp, Robin answered. “I-I don’t think it’s fair that you have to do so much. You forgot that you’re a king after all. You have to learn to delegate.”

Robin paused before continuing, “I don’t have much things to do nowadays. Bandit attacks had reduced in numbers and everyone else had memorized the basic strategies so I don’t have to plan much. I’m sure Cordelia is able to make sufficient strategies in emergencies in my place.”

Chrom stared down with a contemplative look, before replying. “If you’re really sure… Thank you, Robin.” With a dashing look that made Robin’s heart jumped a beat, he leaned in to kiss Robin deeply on his lips.

Robin moaned and used his legs to pull Chrom closer, his body tensing up as he inadvertently made Chrom bump his cockhead against his prostate gland. With a pant, Robin laid holding back his moans as Chrom started rocking his hips, thrusting his cock with familiar vigor.

“Yeah, this feels wonderful,” Robin cooed, resting his head on Chrom’s shoulder while Chrom started bucking his hips harder. Their pants mingled. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Chrom’s hands squeezed around Robin’s lithe waist with every pound. 

“So… the reason you wanted to do it in this position was because you thought you were going to be busy, huh?” Robin cheekily asked, ending with a high squeak as Chrom shoved in and strike him in the perfect spot, his hole squeezing back in retaliation. With an bashful chuckle and a lick of his lips, Chrom nodded before returning his lips back to Robin’s neck. 

It’s times like these that Robin really felt lucky.

\-----

“Thank you, Lucina. Your help is very much appreciated,” Robin asked, his hands scrolling through pages and pages of information compiled. “Please thank Laurent for me; I’m not sure what I would do without all of this.”

Lucina smiled, peeking above his shoulder. “Will do. You really think you can handle this?”

Robin puffed out his chest. “If Freddy Bear can take care of us before you guys came, I’m sure I can handle what, eight people?”

“Twelve.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Don’t worry. Gerome, Severa, Laurent, Kjelle and I had been training for ages so we don’t need much help. I suggest you focus on Nah, Noire, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Cynthia and Yarne. They’re good at fighting but they’re not very organized.” Lucina advised, pulling away. 

Robin nodded, soaking in all the information. “I really can’t thank you enough.” Every flip of a page revealed further more information about the children: battle experiences, skills, relationships… Laurent sure was detailed.

Lucina suddenly pulled away, clearly with an agenda before saying. “May I ask you about your relationship with my father?”

“Huh?” Robin flipped through the pages, skimming through the information. Ages, height, weight, allergies… How was this going to help him with a decent training regime? 

“We’re good friends, I assure you. You can trust in me to support him.”

“I know that,” Lucina said. “It’s just… I noticed that the Lucina from this world had not been born yet. In fact, my father had not even been married yet. That’s strange, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think your father not being married is that odd,” Robin said with a laugh. Lucina looked sternly at him.

Ah right, Lucina’s kinda a daddy’s girl. 

“Not that I meant it that way. He’s just had been so busy, you know?”

“And I’m not really sure how this time-travel and dimension hopping works. I mean, everyone else only seemed to remember their mothers, and none of them are married too.” Robin continued with a shrug.

Lucina pursed her lips and looked away. “Mmm, that is true… But I was sure I remember who my mother was, and everyone else remembered their fathers too…”

“Maybe the dimensional hop messed with your memories.” Robin suggested. 

“I-I see…That is a possibility.” Lucina said, her fingers circling around the handle of her sword. There was silence as the two were left in their thoughts. Lucina perplexed, and Robin calculating. 

“I suppose I will leave you to your work. Please call on me if you need assistance.” Lucina spoke up. With a defeated sigh, Lucina walked away. It was obvious to Robin that Lucina must be in a very troublesome predicament. He could only feel sympathy. And if reliable, responsible Lucina was having trouble, It must be really difficult for the other children to deal with their new surroundings. 

And it’s now his part to take care of them.

Right! Time to get serious!

\-----

He really needed to thank Frederick one day. Robin had no idea how much work it took just to make sure taking command of a small group of soldiers would be so difficult. He was only dealing with fourteen (twelve) but he was starting to get exhausted.

It didn’t started on a right foot when he could tell that many of them were disappointed when they were told that they would be under Robin’s command instead of Chrom. Many cringed and were upset, and it was only with the help of Lucina that there wasn’t a riot. Luckily soon, they accepted. But sometimes Robin wondered if they were giving him a hard time on purpose.

He had to chase Inigo to stop him from fooling around with girls in the neighbouring towns. Severa was acting difficult to get along with her companions. Noire was ficky and he was still trying to figure out how to approach her. 

Nah spent way too much time stalking Tiki. Kjelle, Laurent and Gerome were too focused on their training to socialize and create bonds.

Brady and Yarne were avoiding battle training. And Cynthia and Owain were enjoying battle training  **too much** . 

He spent less time training them to be good soldiers and more time to be sane human beings. 

“Ah, I can relate.” Frederick said, as he picked up a pebble from the ground, dropping it into a huge sack. “Our new companions are quite unique, aren’t they? I can’t simply imagine living with such quirky traits.”

Robin frowned and didn’t say anything. 

Despite his complaints, there was nothing that gave him as much joy as when he finally feel like he made a breakthrough. 

When Owain ceased with his theatrics and handed him a bag of hand-made cookies that admittedly aren’t very good. When Gerome actually thanked him for once. When Severa came back for her shopping duties without a bunch of unnecessary goods. 

When Yarne and Brady finally started coming to training. When Noire stopped acting so scared and had a little more confidence in herself. 

It was those little things that made Robin know that he was doing something right. 

\-----

“Inigo! I thought I told you to stop going to pubs to hit on girls! You’re always too tired for training the next day.” Robin shouted, spotting the mercenary sneaking out of the weapons tent from far away. “Oi~!”

He sprinted with all his might, clumsily braking by taking a firm clutch on Inigo’s belt. Inigo struggled to escape but Robin’s weight left him jogging on the spot. Huffing and puffing quickly, Robin stared up at Inigo, pouting irritably. 

Defeated, Inigo stopped and brushed his hand through his silver locks. “I-I’m not going to pubs!”

“Then why do you keep sneaking out so late at night?” 

“P-Personal reasons!” Inigo answered, a guilty expression on his face. He glanced around, cringing when he spotted Severa walking past with a snide expression.

Robin placed his hands on his hips. He don’t have time for this discussion again. He really don’t like scolding people but…

“Right, whatever. Can you just not stay up so late tonight? I need to teach you how to make weapons.” Robin asked, walking into the weapon tent to grab a few staves and vulneraries.

He turned his head quickly, catching Inigo with his feet ready to run. A disapproving look made Inigo stopped and whistle nervously, his hands clasped behind his back. 

Right, right. Robin turned back to the barrels of equipment. Quickly searching through, he picked up the weighty staves and sneaked a bunch of vulneraries into his pockets. In a few minutes, he was definitely sure Cynthia was going to get in another accident.

“Can’t Owain just do it? He’s only good for that kind of stuff,” Inigo said.

“Don’t be rude. And you really don’t want him too unless you want him to think of a name for your weapon and have him nagging you.” Robin answered. 

He thought back when he asked Owain to repair one of his levin swords. In exchange, Owain rechristened the sword to “Odin’s Judgement” and kept begging Robin to shout it once in battle. 

It was frankly embarrassing when Robin finally broke from Owain’s constant badgering during one of their battles with the Risen. The stares and looks… He was sure the Risen paused in confusion too.

He shuddered.

Though he admitted that Owain’s look of happiness when he did it could had made it worth it.

An expected sound of metal armor crashing onto the ground made Robin sighed. Looking towards the training grounds, there was a huge cloud of dust.

Right on schedule. 

As the dust settled down, he could spot Cynthia rubbing her calves, scrawled on the ground. Her pegasus fluttered up in the air before zooming back to its rider. Owain was there, jumping up in shock and rushing to her aid. Looking back at Inigo with a warning squint, he ran off to help with her wounds.

\-----

“Are you okay, Cynthia?” Robin asked, crouching on his knees as he poured vulneraries against her injured legs. He spread the liquid with his fingers against the broken skin and watched as it quickly recovered, bruises healing and skin getting clear. “You should really be more careful.”

“Aww, I was just having some fun! Right, Owain?” Cynthia said, perking her head to look at Owain for agreement. Owain lifted up his arm high up in the sky and said in his grandiose voice, “AH, YES! We were simply practicing our special techniques. One where Cynthia leaped off from her pegasus and destroys her enemies with a wicked circular slash with her lance and-”

A tired look from Robin shut Owain up, and he quickly stammered. “Er, maybe Robin is right. Maybe this whole thing isn’t working out.”

Owain’s quick deflection made Robin felt a bit guilty. Was he a bit of a worrywart? He palmed his face in frustration, and bit the inside of his cheek. “Sorry. I think it’s good that you’re having fun, but er, vulneraries cost gold.“

He pushed his fingers against Cynthia’s freshly healed legs, making the girl hiss lightly. With a pout, Cynthia said. “Ohh, Robin. I’m sorry… We’ll try to be more careful next time.”

Owain followed suit, scratching his cheek as he apologized. As they said sorry, Robin felt guiltier and guiltier. “No, you guys don’t need to apologize. Maybe I’ve been a bit too harsh on you guys.”

Taking a deep breath of fresh air to cool down his head, Robin stood up and lend Cynthia a hand. Cynthia chirped up quickly. “Robin, you should just hang out with us one day. We’ll have lots of fun!”

“I concur! If you were to be accompany us during our adventures in the realms of dangers and horrors, I’m sure that you would realized that there is no need for you to worry about us!”

“Owain meant that it would be fun if we were to roleplay for a bit! Ooh, we would love to get a mage in the Justice Cabal!”

Robin chuckled as he watched the two enthusiastically talked about their plans. At the end of the day, there really were just some kids that escaped from a world that was filled with terrors. Maybe he really was being a bit of a spoilsport. 

They should just have some fun, right?

“Right… But I need to teach Inigo how to use the smith tomorrow. I’ll think about it, okay?”

Owain clicked his tongue and folded his arms. “Pff, he’s never gonna get it, he’s too dumb for it.”

“Er, let’s not get into this conversation now.” Robin looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. “I need to help Noire in the kitchen. I don’t want her to get all BLOOD and THUNDER on those veggies.”

Patting Cynthia on the head, who blushed and beamed, Robin rushed off to the kitchen, shoving the empty bottles into his coat pockets and leaving Owain and Cynthia alone. Owain just watched as Robin raced off, brows low and mouth tight. 

\-----

“Inigo, you’re awake?” Robin asked, standing in front of the young mercenary’s tent. Inigo quickly replied in affirmation making Robin sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to burst into the tent and drag him out again. The last time he did, he saw…  some inappropriate stuff.

After a few seconds, Inigo stepped out, brushing his hair with a small comb. Giving a dashing smile to nobody in particular, he said. “See, I promise that I won’t oversleep today.”

“Right, right. I’m proud of you.” Robin said. And he really was.

Inigo blushed bashfully before turning away. “Er, to the smithy?”

\----

“Owain, what are you doing here?”

“Mhm, Owain Dark is here to assist in teaching that imbecile in the legendary art of smithery.” Owain said, his sights flickering quickly at Inigo before returning to Robin and giving him a bright smile. He puffed his chest proudly, dressed in a little brown apron and gray gloves. With dramatic flair, he pointed at Inigo who looked at him snidely. “You better learn after today so you’re not bothering Sir Robin so much.”

Inigo rolled his eyes and folded his arms behind his back. “Sounds like someone’s here because no one was willing to listen to their dumb stories.”

“M-My stories aren’t dumb!”

Inigo chuckled and gave a smug shrug.

The oppressive tension between the two was suffocating. It was like two pissed off dogs facing each other, fangs bare and ready to tussle. Taking a quick hold on Inigo’s hand, Robin gave it a little tug. “It’s good for you to be here, Owain. I’m sure you’ll be a great help for all of us.”

Owain beamed brightly at Robin’s compliment, tilting his chin upwards. Inigo sighed and whispered to Robin, “You spoil him too much.”

“Come on, let’s not fight.” 

\-----

“Ugh, how many weapons did we make already? Can we leave?”

Inigo sighed loudly, stretching his arms up in the air. Owain looked like he wanted to disagree, with his finger pointed but a yawn betrayed his true feelings. 

“Yeah, I think we’re all done. You did really well, Inigo.” Robin said, giving a reassuring rub on his back. “And of course, thank you, Owain. If it wasn’t for you, it wouldn’t had gone so smoothly.”

Owain smiled, and let out a goofy laugh. “Owain Dark is glad that his spectacular skills in managing the flames of Hell is useful for you, Robin!”

Robin thanked the gods they managed to lived through this session without the two men murdering each other. He had to constantly poke and nudged Inigo and Owain from trading barbs at each other. Any insults that had escaped,  he had to refute with a compliment. 

“I think your stories are great, Owain!”

“I’m sure there are plenty of girls that would love tea with you, Inigo!”

At some point, he was just poking at their sides whenever they made a sound. Any impending insults got blocked by a hard jab, leaving them yelping in pain.

Eventually, they learned to be quiet, showcasing their hostility with smug looks and eyerolls. And they followed Robin’s examples, hammering and crafting weapons of all varieties in peace and weapon with only the sound of metal clashing and the blazing heat to occupy their thoughts.

Robin watched the two men, as he tried his sore limbs. Owain was smiling at himself, as he dusted off his gloves on his apron. Inigo stood by near the door, in wait.

“So is it fine if I go now?” Inigo finally asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Robin said, “and you can go to the pub if you want tonight. Tomorrow’s your rest day.” 

“I-I’m not-,” Inigo stammered, before questioning, “Really?”

Robin nodded and smile teasingly. “Tell me if you score, all right?” 

Inigo blushed pink, before excusing himself and leaving the tent, humming a tune as soon as he put one step out. It was good to see Inigo cheered up, Robin thought.

Despite Robin’s nagging, he really was just concerned for him. He had seen Inigo be dependable and cool, especially towards his mother. The way that he asked if she needed anything from the store every time and whether she was okay during training showed a side of him that Robin thought was sweet. 

Even his flirtation with girls was endearing in a boyish way. 

He just need to be tempered a bit. 

Turning his back away from the forge, Robin grabbed a rag and started polishing their weapons that they made. 

It really turned out great, Robin thought as he stared back at himself at his reflected face from the newly-made blade.

Owain hovered nearby, his hands resting on his sides. “Er…”

“You can go back too, Owain. I really appreciate the help,” Robin said. “You really didn’t have to come here. I’m sure that I could handle Inigo by myself.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t have anything to do,” Owain said, with a shy grin. Robin looked up at him and cocked his head. “Er, did I say something wrong?” 

“No no… You’re not as verbose as you usually are. Is something wrong?”

Owain grunted and sat down next to Robin, his body slacked and hands wringed. “Man, is it that obvious? It’s just…”

“Inigo keeps teasing me! It’s irritating!” Owain complained, gesturing wildly in frustration.

Robin quickly tugged onto Owain’s sleeve, trying to calm him down. It’s rare for Owain to be so visible frustrated. The young man would usually try to play it cool or just sulk off somewhere when their arguments get too heated.

“Do you want me to say something to him about it?”

“Nah, I see you do it all the time. Ugh, Inigo is started to say that I always rely on you nowadays.”

“Ah… sorry. For spoiling you?”

Owain chuckled. “Well, I’m not really complaining. I think Inigo’s just a little jealous that you’re so hard on him.”

“...You think I’m being too harsh on him?”

“Well… I’m not sure if I’m the most unbiased person to have this conversation with.”

“Right, right… Thanks for the help again.”

“No problem! Owain Dark would never lose a chance to show his mastery with flames!”

“Glad to see you’re in a good mood again.” Robin answered, lifting himself up to [at Owain lightly on the head.

Owain pouted, but didn’t reject it, tilting his head slightly. “Hah! You’re reading me like a book!”

\-----

“Hey, Stahl?”

“Yes?”

“You have siblings, right?”

“Y-Yeah, why?”

“Because-” Robin said, before hopping up onto Stahl’s lap. His knees pressed down against the mattress, as he adjusted his position. Stahl’s stiff cock stood like a pole, firm and hard just Robin pushed his hips back, sliding the cock between his asscheeks. Rocking his hips, he grinded his back against Stahl, making the cavalier groan from the tingling pleasure.

“I was just thinking if you have any tips for getting two people to get along.”

“Is this about the new recruits?” Stahl asked breathlessly, his eyes crawling up and down at Robin’s bare body, the nude skin just underneath his fingers.

He didn’t intend for this to happen when he invited Robin to dinner. He just wanted to hang out and enjoy his time with the tactician considering how busy they had been. A one-on-one dinner with his homemade spaghetti; there was no ulterior motives at all. Absolutely. 

But when Robin started grinding his foot against his crotch with a frisky look… One thing leads to another. 

“Yeah… They had been fighting a lot. Luckily, not with swords, but it still troubles me.” Robin replied. His hands roamed to touch Stahl’s waist and pecs, giving it a little squeeze. Continuing to tease and rock back, he cooed when Stahl grabbed onto his own cock, stroking the shaft gently and rubbing the sensitive head. Receiving slow pumps, Robin immersed himself in pleasure, his breathing shaky.

“Well, when my brother and I would fight, father would always make us do chores together until we make up. Make it so we’re not angry at each other anymore, but now mad at him.” Stahl said with a laugh, as he thought back to his childhood memories.

“I’m not sure if I want them to get mad at me though.” Robin motioned his back, dragging the crack of his bottom along the long shaft, lifting his hips upwards. Shifting his body, he slowly lowered himself down, the tip of Stahl’s cock nudging his prepared hole. His hands clutched at Stahl’s firm sides for support, huffing down as he sunk his hips down.

“I-I don’t think anyone would get mad at you. You’re too cute, if I say so myself.” Stahl teased. He admired the way Robin’s body tensed up as he sunked down on his cock, the bouncing of his chest and shaky gasps that lingered out of his lips when he slowly ride Stahl.

The delighted moans and mews that escaped from Robin’s lips were such an aphrodisiac, and Stahl could feel himself getting more turned on, his hands pawing Robin’s thighs.

“Y-You flirt.” Robin panted out. With a wiggle of his hips, his body adjusted himself to Stahl’s fat cock. Licking his lips, he tilted his body back, supported by Stahl’s hands. He started to slowly dragged himself upwards, his inside squeezing and pulling against Stahl’s sensitive cock, making the cavalier grunt with tantalizing pleasure.

His blood started to pump hard and Robin moaned loudly as he started to move faster, riding Stahl with vigor. Up and down onto Stahl’s cock, he gasped when Stahl got cheeky and gave his plump asscheek a little pinch. 

“Gods, this always feel so amazing.” Robin said, his speed increasing and his motions getting sloppy. With only the dim candlelight illuminating the room, he could see Stahl’s pure smile gazing up at him. Robin blushed.

Gods, that look is… too cute.

“Stahl, you’re so cute too, you know?” Robin panted, whining when Stahl suddenly tighten his hold on his cock. “Absolutely too cute.” With a light bob on Stahl’s nose, Robin rode harder onto Stahl’s cock, the rim of his hole holding tightly around the base of Stahl’s dick. 

With sudden passion, Robin bounced himself up and down, riding Stahl desperately. His breathing got ragged, lust overriding his senses. Stahl grinned at Robin’s display, lazily pumping his cock, pre-cum slicking his hands. Robin’s mind was getting overloaded, his legs were strained as he focused on sliding down, gasping in pleasure at every perfect bump. With a breathy moan, Robin settled down onto Stahl’s cock with a heavy thump, before wiggling his hips, enjoying the sensation of the meaty flesh shoved inside him, rubbing his insides.

“D-Do you want to cum inside?” Robin asked, his voice high and pitchy. His hand roamed back, to grope Stahl’s filled balls, gently jiggling them with his fingers.

“Can I?” Stahl asked. Maybe it was a pointless question, considering how many times he had pumped himself inside Robin already but it was always important to ask. Not only that but-

“Yeah, cum inside as much as you can. Every little bit.” Robin said with a lustful smile.

There was nothing hotter to Stahl than when Robin started to get a little slutty like this.

Letting out a moan, Stahl gripped tight against Robin’s hips, bucking his hips and cock inside Robin with increased ferocious. His pace went from sweet to hard, as loud sounds of their flesh smacking rang through the tent.

He squinted hard, just clear enough to see Robin whining and drooling, mouth open and cheeks bright red. Expression shameless, Robin let out one more loud moan before he spilled onto Stahl’s waist, his white cum staining Stahl’s firm abdominals. 

The sight of Robin in such pleasure gave Stahl the resolve to follow suit. Strong hands gripped Robin’s sweaty hips before Stahl started to pummeled his hips, bucking and thrusting his cock inside Robin’s tender insides. It left Robin in shock, body trembling at the sudden aggressiveness. In blinding pleasure, Robin tilted his head back while Stahl continued to fuck into him in desperate need to reach his climax.

Stahl’s testicles pulled itself upwards just as he gave one last thrust deep inside. With a deep-throated grunt, Stahl flooded Robin’s guts, his seed splashing and staining the tactician’s insides. His boiling hot cum gushed out from his tip and Robin continued to be pumped and filled with fertile seed. 

Robin gasped out loud when Stahl finally slowly pulled himself out, dragging out a moan at every inch that left his body. Stahl’s half-hard cock was turning flaccid, his pubic hair stained with sweat, pre-cum and some of Robin’s semen.

Robin clenched his hole tight, trying his best to keep all the seed inside. Exhausted, he wiggled himself from Stahl’s hips, collapsing onto the mattress. He rest his head next to Stahl’s, his body sore and exhausted.

Stahl was the first to say anything. 

“So you think I’m cute.”

“You’re very cute.” Robin replied, brushing a strand of Stahl’s hair from his face.

“Ah… I’ll take it that compliment.” Stahl said, unable to hide his sheer glee. Grinning widely, he hooked his arms around Robin’s waist, pulling him against him. Their bodies pressed together, warming each other in the late night. Robin returned the gesture, laying his head against Stahl’s supportive chest, before the soothing sounds of their breathing brought the two to sleep.

\-----

“We have to hunt a bear?!” Owain shouted in confusion. “I mean, you demand that we must duel to the death with such a ferocious beast?!”

“Yup!” Robin said cheerfully. He pointed at the woods. “There should be plenty of bears there.”

“Do we really have to do this?” Inigo said, blowing out air. “Sounds like a massive hassle.”

“It’s because you two won’t stop fighting.” Robin said pointedly, his eyes darting from Inigo to Owain. 

The two men grimaced, figuring out Robin’s plans. Owain complained, “It’s his fault. He kept picking fights with me.”

Before Inigo could refute the claim, Robin yelled out loudly, stopping possible ensuing quarrels. 

Clearing his throat, Robin continued, “The important thing is that we get you two to get along so we guys don’t cause actual trouble in a real war situation.” Motioning with his thumb, he pointed again at the woods. “You guys better get it done by sunset or-”

Robin paused, words just at the tip of his tongue before quickly adding on. “Or you’ll be cleaning the latrine. Together.”

With a whine, the two mumbled underneath their breaths, sharing a glare with each other before walking off to their tents to prepare. Robin stared at their backs till they disappear from the horizon, before relaxing, letting out a tired sigh.

“Gods, I hope this works.” Robin said to himself.

\----

“They haven’t come back. I’m starting to get worried.” 

“Pfff, don’t think about it. Even if they got injured- which they won’t- didn’t you give them a bunch of those healy potions?”

“Vulneraries, Vaike. They’re called vulneraries.”

Robin continued to monitor the entrance of the camp. The sun was starting to set, and there had been no news about the two. He was one step from getting on a pegasus himself to scout for the two.

Maybe he should had gone with them. Gods, he couldn’t even think of what he would have to say to Olivia and Lissa that their kids got killed over some dumb bear hunt. He rested his face against his hands and let out a irritated whine.

“Hey, looks like your worries are for nothing. Check it out.” Vaike said, nudging the tactician from his overactive imagination.

Robin quickly turned his head up and almost yelled out in glee when he saw the two young man trotting along slowly. Inigo was casually dragging what looks like to be a dead bear. The two were chatting, in what seems to Robin’s eyes… cheerfully?

Robin stood up from his seat and ran.

Owain let out a choked yell when Robin suddenly gave him a bear-like hug, wobbling shakily at Robin’s pounce.. Robin blushed when his face landed against Owain’s chest, his cheeks getting stained with Owain’s sticky sweat.

Inigo laughed, before asking teasingly. “Oh, man. Where’s my hug?”

Robin released Owain from his grip, their faces pink. Turning towards Inigo, he tugged on the man’s hand before hooking his arms around the man’s waist, giving it a tight squeeze. “I was so worried about you two.”

Inigo attempted to stay cool, but the tinting of pink on his cheeks showed his true feelings. His mouth became dry as Robin continued to nuzzle against his chest. Clearing his throat, he returned back into his cocky self. “Pff, no bear can handle the two of us, right?” He bumped his fist against Owain’s shoulder, making the blonde myrmidon grin. “You can stop hugging me now.”

Robin nervously laughed before pulling away. “Sorry, uh- you were warm. Which is good. Because that means you’re alive.” He rubbed the tip of his nose. He was glad. 

How embarrassing, to be so worried over a simple chore.

Inigo pursed his lips, shooting his eyes at Owain. Owain sheepishly looked away. “Right, I’ll just bring this bear to the mess hall. I guess we’ll be having bear stew for tonight, or maybe even for tomorrow.”

Robin visibly vibrated at the thought, causing Inigo to laugh cheerfully.  

Lifting the bear bridal-style, Inigo whistled a tune and left the two men with a wave as he left. Robin turned to the blonde myrmidon and gave a little affectionate pat onto Owain’s back.  Owain clearly winced in pain, which caught Robin’s attention.

“Uh, is something wrong?”   
  
“Worry not! Tis but a scra-.” He said, before hissing between his teeth, when Robin suddenly doved his hands between his shirt, fluttering against the bruised skin.

“You’re bleeding! What happened to the vulneraries?”

Owain answered in haste,  “My sword hand could not handle such things obtaining such trifling items!”

Robin looked at him questioningly. 

Owain looked away before revealing the truth, “I might had accidentally dropped them in the river. Ugh, sorry, I knew they were expensive but-”

“It’s fine, let’s go to the healer’s tent.” Robin hushing away his fears, pulling the myrmidon away. 

\------

When they entered the tent, Robin quickly closed off the entrance and lit the candles. “Strip your shirt.”

“Excuse me. Owain Dark do not simply take such orders… especially without dinner first.” Owain joked, a half-hearted laugh escaping. He shuffled his feet awkwardly in the middle of the tent. 

“If you don’t do it,  I’ll just strip it off you.”

“Hah! That was just a jest! ...Do you have to look?”

Gods,  it’s times like this where Owain’s immaturity really showed. If you ignored his hobbies. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen a lot more so there’s no reason to be embarrassed in front of me. “

“How?”

Robin paused. “Er, I give medical checkups in my free time.” Well, that wasn’t technically a lie, if you stretch the definition of ‘medical’. 

“Ah! Then Owain Dark should be honored to be treated with your skilled hands.” He said, relaxing a bit. 

Taking note, Robin played along. “Then remove your shirt with haste and I will cure your wounds.  Even the great Owain Dark needs to recover.” Wiggling his fingers, Robin pulled up a stool near the bed and signaled Owain to laid down. 

Owain grinned sheepishly before removing his armor and lifting up his shirt. Revealing his glistening, sweaty skin, he nervously shuffled towards the restbed before laying on it frontside on. 

Robin was surprised at the physique of Owain's chest. Strong and not too thick,  but undeniably fit. As much as Robin wanted to devour the eyecandy, the deep wounds on Owain’s back quickly removed any lewd thoughts out of the head. 

Deep gashes broke through skin and muscle. Blood stained the area around the wound, marking it like red graffiti. His shoulder has three streaks marking Owain’s body like defaced marble. Robin flickered to Owain’s removed shirt and was shocked at the sight of dark red patches.

“Gods, did you really walk all the way back with these wounds?” Robin asked,  quickly grabbing a tiny towel to dab the damaged area clean. 

“I will admit that I did felt a bit light-headed but it was no trouble for Owain Dark!“ He replied, letting out a loud yelp when Robin accidentally pressed a bit too hard.

Apologizing quickly, Robin took a vulnerary while Owain continued to rest on the bed.  Pouring the viscous liquid,  Robin spread it onto the wounds with his fingers, sighing with relief when he saw the potion working its magic. 

Owain shuddered as his back got healed, muscles and skin repairing themselves up. It was always a strange experience to feel healing magic work. Though they’re not the be-all-end-all. 

Lifting himself up with his arms, Owain flinched and flopped down, hissing with ache. As much as they can heal wounds and stop the bleeding, the user still has to deal with the after effects. 

Carrying bandages, Robin helped Owain up. With nervous gulps, Robin lifted Owain’s arm up. His fingers brushed against Owain’s underarm,  feeling up the muscle. Even at this state, it felt firm and sturdy. 

Wrapping the injured area, Robin tightened the bandages up, making Owain winced. Finishing with a little knot, Robin clapped when he was done. 

He grabbed up the shirt on the ground, “I’ll wash this up for you. You can wear one of those spare shirts.” He said, pointing at a bunch of white shirts hanging at the back of the thent.

“Aww, you don’t have to do that,” Owain whined, half-heartedly wiggling to grab his clothes away from Robin. “People would know I got hurt.“

“There’s nothing wrong with that. You shouldn’t be so prideful.” Robin scolded. He watched as Owain smiled abashed, lifting his uninjured arm up to scratch the back of his neck, revealing his underarm with light fuzz. 

Robin looked away. He didn’t want to think too much about it but…  Owain looked attractive. Handsome. Incredibly fuc- 

Clearing his throat, Robin spoke up. He had more important things to think about. “How did Inigo not noticed?”

“Aah…  the bear kinda sneaked up on us… and I got hit. I didn’t want Inigo to say anything, and I was sure that he was gonna say something if he knew.”

“Owain…”

Robin sat down next to Owain, reaching to stroke his bare arm. He hesitated at touching bare skin, before switching targets to Owain’s knee. 

“I’m sure Inigo wouldn’t make fun of you…  he teased you alot but he wouldn’t joke about something so serious.” Robin told him. 

“Yeah… I realized that after talking to him a bit. He makes fun of me but… he just seems like he’s kinda bad with people.”

“Kinda like you?” Robin teased back, making Owain pout like a child.

“Heey, I’m definitely a people person.”

Robin laughed and gave a comforting shake on his knee. “Maybe you’re right! I won't lie,  despite your…  occasionally weird behaviorism,  you’re quite easy to talk too.”

Owain beamed proudly, “Of course, a hero needs charisma after all!”

“You’re right!” Robin stood up, and offered up a hand. “You’re okay now?”

Owain nodded and helped himself up, “Yeah…. Seriously, thanks Robin.” With his spirits brighten, Owain said with a radiant grin. “ALL RIGHT! I wonder what delightful cuisine would be on offer for today. Hopefully they would be as worthy for someone as Owain Dark!”

“I’m sure it’s just stew.” Robin answered as they walked out together, met with the dark orange hue of the sun setting down.

“Aah! My sword hand aches for a spoon!!”

\-----


	16. Owain

It was with pride that Robin could say that he managed to get the children into tip-top shape. They were actually participating in training and actively socializing with their new companions. Even stoic Kjelle and Laurent were chatting with their fellow soldiers, even if it was still just about battle techniques or spells.

Frederick had even offered to release him from his duties, but Robin refused. With all his time spent with them, he could not help but be attached by all of them.

Maybe one day… But for now, he’s taking the chance to enjoy his time with his new friends.

\-----

“And then I, Owain Dark, strike with a spinning swiping, slashing the foes and spilling their guts onto the brick floor. I then dodged the golem’s attack with angelic grace, my sword hand aching-”

Robin listened on the grassy ground as Owain continued to showcase his own unique style of battle training. Golems? When would they ever had to fight those?

He chuckled internally, watching Owain bounced and acted out every skill and technique.

“And I yelled, ‘Dorcas’s Strike!’, an special technique granted taught from generations of might axe warriors! I gave an axe from a fallen foe and flung it through the air, sending a thunderous shockwave along its pave. It landed perfectly right on their-”

Owain was adorable once you get to know him better. His theatrics would be a hassle sometimes, but he seemed to live life so excited for everything. Every enthusiastic smile and grin he had on as he continued to tell his elaborated stories. Every embarrassed blush of his cheeks whenever Robin complimented him. That bright look on his face whenever Robin comes by just to have a little chat.

Maybe everyone was right. He does spoil Owain a little bit too much. How could he not? He’s always so happy to see him. Give him a little affection and Owain would leap and smile and be very so grateful. He reminded Robin of a little dog. An adorable little blonde dog that’s just fun to be around.

Robin sheepishly grinned as he watched Owain do a spinning kick in the air and punched the air rapidly, fighting off imaginary enemies.

“And with one last cry,  I hold my hands together and release my ultimate attack, SPIRIT BOOOOMB-”

“Since when do you know magic?” Robin questioned teasingly, laughing when Owain replied with a shrug.

“I can learn? You can teach me.” Owain said.

Robin couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. But spending more time with Owain doesn’t sound like a bad idea. “I’ll think about it.”

Owain grinned widely before amending his story, “Well, since SOMEONE won’t teach me magic,  Owain Dark would release his second ultimate technique, UNLIMITED BLADE WOOOO-”

He mimed pulling out a giant sword out of his scabbard, and let out a loud power cry. With a spin, he enthusiastically thrust with his invisible sword rapidly, his movements showing great practiced. His passionate play was interrupted Owain suddenly tripped over on a tiny pebble, losing his footing.

Jumping to his feet, Robin rushed to Owain’s aid. He tried his best to give support, his hands pressed against Owain’s chest and his feet firm on the ground, but the myrmidon’s weight was too much. Like dominoes, they collapsed, Owain laying on top of Robin as they dropped onto the grass.

Robin wheezed in pain when Owain’s surprisingly heavy weight crushed his breathing, his hands now pinned down by Owain’s chest. He wiggled his fingers in an attempt to break free, but to no avail.

“Owain?”

“Yeah?“

“You’re heavy.”

Owain didn’t move. His breathing stilled. Even with their clothes in the way, Robin could feel Owain’s strong body, the broadness of his shoulders and the thickness of his waist.

Their legs were tangled like cords. Their hips were pressed together. With their bodies in this position,  Robin could feel every curve of Owain’s body. The roundness of his chest, the bumps of his abs, the curve of his-

Robin hurked. With their groins touching each other like these, there was no way that he wouldn’t soon be having a reaction. He looked up at Owain whose face was so close. He could see the sun-baked skin of his cheeks and the little freckles littering his neck...

If Robin were to hook his legs around his- Gah, what was he thinking?

Robin crunched up his face, embarrassed. Yeah, Owain was cute and he had… thoughts but he was his charge. His subordinate! There should be a clear line between a soldier and their commander!

All those thoughts sped through his head during the small seconds they laid on the ground together. Clearing his throat, Robin leaned close to Owain’s ear and shakily whispered, “You’re kinda crushing me.”

“AH! Sorry!”

Owain leaped from Robin. It was almost spectacular how quick and far he jumped back. Owain’s face was red and he was grinning nervously. With a shaky hand, he helped Robin up. His hand was clammy and sweaty.

“Are you sick? You seemed a bit out of it.”

“Ppff, no illness can affect Owain Dark’s resistant bod! It must be the intense heat of the blazing sun, stunning me so!”

He pointed at the sky.

It was cloudy.

“Er, the sky must have been overwhelmed by the clouds at light’s speed! A-a sigh of a hurricane! I must alert the camp elders!”

Rolling on his heels, Owain sprint off. An abrupt of an exit for the lad, more so than usual.

Robin watched as Owain ran off. He could only think of one thing. That… was odd. But did Owain always had such a cute butt?

Gah! Robin yelled, pinching his cheeks hard. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. His cheeks aching and sore, he looked up at the sky.

He wondered what he should do for the rest of the day.

\------

Things were awkward between the two.

Owain were always nervous around Robin. Any attempt to remain calm would fail as soon as Robin got close. His voice would shake and hands shivered before he would loudly and abruptly make up an excuse to leave the room. “THERE’S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG!” He would shout, if anyone approached the subject before he nervously tend to what he was doing.

When Robin would get close to Owain, he’ll act like his regular self, a stern but reliable tactician who everyone valued. No one would suspect that there was anything going on. But soon enough he’ll start muttering to himself and blushing like a pure maiden. No words could reach him at this state. He’ll look away at the distance, deaf to any commotion, dazing away in his own personal headspace.

It was quite different from the almost overtly close brotherly way that they had acted before.

“They’re acting like lovestuck-”

“They must have a fight! I thought Robin was mature but he really is childish too, huh?” Inigo interrupted Nah who looked back at him in confusion.

“WOW, no wonder you don’t ever get laid, Inigo.” Severa piped up, nudging Nah with her elbow. Nah looked stern but she was clearly stopping herself from breaking into a grin.

The three had noticed how the two had been acting and had decided to have a personal meeting to solve this turn of events.

Mainly because they were the only people that were bored enough to care.

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Inigo fumed, tapping his fingers against the table irritably, while he ignored Severa’s giggling.

“Anyway,” Inigo said with a cocky smile, “I got a plan!”

The girls shared looks but they huddled across the table, Inigo explaining his plan with flourish. When they pulled away, Severa only had one thing to say.

“That’s terrible.”

“You’re just saying that because you dislike me. Don’t you think it’s good, Nah?” Inigo asked, hoping to get some support.

The dragon girl shrugged her shoulders. “Can’t we just lock them into a tent until they talk things through?”

“Well, that’s not as fun as my plan, right?” Inigo state back, folding his arms.

Severa sneered, and answered, “You just want to eat some-

\------

“You want us to hunt bear?”

“Yes!”

Robin grimaced. Inigo had dragged him out, stating that he got some valuable information on nearby bandit camps. Never hearing of these camps, Robin pulled away from the books and followed Inigo to the surrounding woodlands just to see Owain practicing his swordplay against a tree. When Owain waved at Inigo and spotted Robin trawling by his side, the two knew they were being set up.

‘Forced’ to endure Inigo’s whims, Robin awkwardly traded looks with Owain who quickly darted his sight away. The two of them alone… Was it really the best idea?

“Technically,  you have no authority to tell me what to do…” Robin mumbled, pouting his lower lip.

Scratching the back of his head annoyed, Inigo leaned in and whispered in Robin’s ear. “Come on, Robin. Be the bigger man here. Hurry up and make up so you two stop being tense around each other.  You’re making us all feel weird.”

His stomach churned as guilt overcame him. He’s right. Inigo’s right. Robin knew why exactly he had been acting this way BUT he had no idea why Owain had been so skittish around him. If this kept going, it could risk people’s lives if they got into a dangerous situation.

It would be best if Robin had a private chat with Owain to sort this weird air between them. And he had to be the one to address it.

Gods,  why did Inigo had to show his reliable side now?!

“Fine,” Robin answered, pouting slightly. He turned to look at Owain who answered in a drawl. “...Yeah.”

“Nice, nice,” Inigo said brightly. His plan was going perfectly. Severa was going to have to buy him a big bottle of wine. Gleefully patting Robin’s and Owain’s back, he led the two men towards the woods.

They slowly walked to the edge of the forest. Robin and Owain had their eyes stuck on the ground, the sky, anywhere but each other. Inigo tisked. Jeez, they’re acting like kids!

“Don’t come back without some bear! Or until you two stop fighting! Or some bear!” Inigo said.

“What? We’re not fighting!” Owain said, looking back at Inigo irritably.

“No balk talk! Now off with you!”

With a gentle push, Inigo watched with a wide grin as Owain and Robin slowly stumbled past branches and rocks deeper into the woods.

\------

They walked silently through the woods, the sound of branches cracking their only companions. Robin hooked his hands in his pockets, waiting for Owain to speak up. Soon enough. The silence was almost killing him. From the edge of his eyes, he can see Owain nervously playing with the hilt of his sword, lips like a straight line.

Did Inigo really thought they were fighting? To be frank, the reason Robin had been off around Owain was that his thoughts would wander off into inappropriate places whenever he’s around. He couldn’t help it! It’s ingrained in his blood by now! And Owain was cute!

But why was Owain acting that way? He looked at the blonde myrmidon who seemed to be restraining the urge to flee. Did Owain realized his feelings and felt uncomfortable…? That’s the absolute worst case scenario!

But if Robin didn’t settle this… It might just lead to further trouble...

Inigo was right. He needed to speak up and get all these weird vibes between them done and over with. It was his responsibility! AS A COMMANDER!

“You know where we’re going?” Robin asked, forcing cheer in his voice.

Owain answered shakily. “Of course Owain Dark knows the way! ...Is what I want to say but Inigo guided us through during our last trip,” He guffawed nervously before shooting his sights to the ground. “I know a little bit of the area, if I remember right…”

Robin scratched the back of the back of the head. This…  was not going to go well. He scouted through the areas, examining the tall, looming trees surrounding them. Stepping on unsteady ground, they continued on, walking aimlessly.

“I wonder how Inigo knows how to get around the woods?” Robin asked. Inigo was rarely in charge of hunting, especially with Donnel and Panne around. Maybe he was doing some surveillance on the side?

“...Maybe he flirts with the deers and bears?” Owain suggested.

Robin couldn’t help but laugh at the slightly mean-spirited joke. As they walk, the awkward tension between them felt like it was dissipating as they trade small talk. About the weather, how training was going. It felt like old times. When Robin and Owain would get bored after training and spend time just chatting up a storm underneath a shady tree.

It was… pleasant, Robin thought. He caught Owain smiling gingerly at himself. He wondered if he felt the same.

His reminiscing was interrupted by a droplet of water. Robin glanced up, scowled, and hastily pulled his hoodie on. Dark clouds were covering the sky and the wind started to blow. Holding his coat tightly, Robin looked around for shelter, but unfortunately, he was too late. The area darkens in a blink of an eye and with a loud rumble and bang, a full downpour spilled down.

Robin sighed. He could hear Owain gasped in shock as they started to be drenched by rainwater. Looking around alertly, Owain took a hold of Robin’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Come! Owain Dark shall guide you to shelter!”

\----

“A cave?”

“Er, I can’t remember anywhere better.”

Owain smiled nervously, staring out at the downpour. Robin stripped off his soaked coat, grabbed some leftovers sticks from the ground. Piling them into a heap, he whispered a few words and cast a little spell. A fire flickered from his finger, sending the heap alight.

“It’s fine. It’s cozy.” Robin said quietly.

After a few moments of silence with Owain watching the rain fall and Robin adjusting the flame, Robin peeked his head up. He watched Owain who had tossed his armor and boots off, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger. He looked good wet.

Owain was soaked to the bones, his clothes clinging to his body. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead, and his wet white shirt sculpted around his torso. It showed off his prominent and strong back muscles.

Robin bit his lower lip as his eyes scaled down to Owain’s ass. With his wet pants sticking to his skin, it showcased how well-shaped it was, round and perky and grabbable. He leered at the perk bottom, his breathing quickening.

Gah! He was so worried about the rain and his own fantasies that he didn’t noticed that Owain was shivering slightly, hands held underneath his armpits in an attempt to stay warm.

“You’re going to get sick. Come closer.” Robin told Owain, who turned around quickly at the sound of Robin’s voice.

“Oh… All right.”

Owain walked and sat down on the ground, close to the flame. Holding his hands near the heat, he continued to smile, remaining unnaturally quiet.

Robin could feel the tension starting to come back. Man, and he thought they were making progress and they wouldn’t have to have any awkward conversations. He hated this. Owain looked nervous and tired. It was killing Robin inside to see him like this.

His thoughts went back to Inigo.

_Be the bigger man here._

Ugh, why did Inigo have to be right?

Robin cleared his throat and moved closer to the myrmidon. “Hey, did I do something wrong? 

Owain stiffens up, straightening his back. “Oh. Of course not! Haha, Inigo is such a fool, there’s absolutely nothing between us!” Owain proclaimed loudly, forcing a wide grin on his face.

“...Right?”

“I-I don’t know. I mean-” Robin started, before pausing to watch the flames flickering, the sounds of light rain calming his nerves. “I think… we’re probably acting a bit strange. Maybe.”

Owain stayed silent, as he picked up a stick on the ground and started drawing on the dirt. A stickman of sorts, wielding a stick sword.

“I mean… I’ll start-” Robin said. Nibbling his lip, he opened his mouth, praying to whatever Gods that might exist that this would not backfire on him. “I think you’re cute.”

Owain didn’t say anything.

Pausing for a reaction, Robin cursed at himself. This was not going well. “It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything! Sorry if this was making you uncomfortable and I completely understand if you want some space. I’ll see if I can get Frederick to take-”

“You think I’m cute?”

Even in the dim light of the campfire, Robin could see the hint of a blush on Owain’s cheeks. “Er… pretty cute, I guess. And that’s why it’s so embarrassing to be around you.”

Finally admitting his physical attraction, Robin bit his tongue as he waited for Owain’s reaction, who just kept staring him down.

“Ha… Haha! O-Of course that you had fallen for Owain Dark’s charm. That was predictable! Expected!” Owain suddenly exclaimed. The bright, familiar smile on his face made Robin’s heart jumped a beat.

Jumping to his feet, Owain grinned and pointed at Robin’s pink face. “Please, do not be ashamed that you had fallen for my dashing looks and brilliant personality! Owain Dark humbly accept your affections.”

It felt like a ton of rocks had been lifted off his shoulders. Relieved, Robin laughed. Thank gods, Owain seemed like he’s back to normal.

“I’m starting to regret my words,” Robin teased, watching as Owain turned pale. “So why were you acting so weird?”

“W-Well...,” Owain said, adjusting his sleeves and rubbing his forearms gingerly. “Owain Dark- I’m kinda embarrassed to admit it but…”

“I guess I think you’re kinda cute too,” Owain mumbled out. He looked away, his hands firmly on his waist, as a bright blush rushed onto his face. “You’re really nice and all, and you’re the only one that doesn’t just brush me off all the time.”

Robin gulped, his eyes widening. What is this, a love confession? He did not expect Owain to say that out. “Thanks.”

“A-And it doesn’t help that you have pretty eyes too. And a nice smile. And fluffy hair.” Owain rambled.

The tactician was stunned by Owain’s barrage of compliments. It was completely different from the grandiose words that Owain would usually use. It felt… really sincere.

“But it’s just a crush! It means nothing! It’s only your physical form that I yearn for!” Owain quickly amended at the end, gulping with a huge gulp.

“Oh! Yeah, I get it!” Robin replied, “It’s just a crush. I’m not expecting you to propose to me.”

Owain blinked and with an exaggerated sigh, he flopped onto the ground, he crawled next to Robin and grinned, completely refreshed. “Thank gods, I was sure that you would get mad at me.”

“Why would I?”

“Well, having a loser like me pining over you must be very lame.”

“You’re not a loser!” Robin reassured. He paused, unable to think of the perfect words, so he clasped his hands onto Owain’s knee, as usual. “You’re a great guy.”

Owain blushed and scratched his cheek. “I supposed if you say so… This is still kinda embarrassing.”

He can’t believe that Owain could be so cute sometimes.

“Right… so we both think we’re attractive.” Robin reaffirmed, Owain nodding slowly. “And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I agree!”

They laughed nervously, Owain slumping back on the ground and shared a quick look. Silently asking for permission, Owain scooted closer, till their legs were touching. Robin smiled softly, “And that’s all. Gods, we’re kinda stupid to get all weird over something this dumb.”

Owain nodded thoughtfully, his eyes quickly flickering on the fire at Robin’s words. He opened his mouth, words at the tip of his tongue before he said something. “So why do you think I’m cute?”

Robin paused, his body getting warmer. “Well… I think you’re fun to be around,” Robin said, his elbows bumping on Owain’s arm. “And you’re pretty handsome.”

“Oh! Is that all?” Owain said, pulling his legs inwards, and resting his head on his knees. He tilted his head and looked at Robin with his puppy-dogged eyes.

“Urgh. Please don’t sound so disappointed,’ Robin reassured, scooting closer to Owain until his lips were close to his ear. “Don’t tell anyone this but you’re my favourite.”

When Robin pulled away, he was met with a bright-faced Owain with a boyish grin, fiddling with his hands.

With their mutual feelings of affection out in their air, they felt like they had nothing else to say. Finally, they could step into a new chapter of their lives, with no awkwardness between them, none whatsoever! Right…?

Well, that was something to think about later on. Robin was just glad he finally was repaired his relationship with Owain, even though it was something that wasn’t really broken in the first place.

Together, they nuzzled close to the flame, their bodies now comfortable close to each other.

Robin rested his head against Owain’s shoulder, drowsy. They scooted closer, huddling for body warmth. The wetness of their clothes almost felt non-existent.

Robin lit up the flames again when they started dying down. Just waiting for the rain to stop. They rested close to each other, the sound of raindrops hitting the ground, their breathing, the comforting warmth of the flame for company.

And they waited.

And they waited.

And waited.

\-----

It was inevitable that they would fall asleep. The whole situation was the perfect recipe for a good sleep. When Robin woke from his slumber, he woke to Owain’s peacefully sleepy face. A hint of drool was on his corner on the lips.

Robin chuckled. How boyish. Stretching his arms and legs, he lifted himself up, resting his hand on Owain’s thigh to wipe it off. Only for his hand to slip.

Owain yawned as he woke up, blinking tiredly. He turned and grinned at Robin, who just stared back at him frozen. “Something wrong?”

When he glanced down, he knew what was the problem.

Robin’s hand was firmly clasped on his morning wood.

“Sorry!!” They both yelled, pulling away from each other. Owain nervously cupped himself, his cheeks burning harder than the sun. His fingers brushed against his own erection, and he cursed at himself. Of all the times to have this reaction… He could still feel the warmth of Robin’s hand.

“I-I apologize. My hand slipped and-” Robin said, avoiding Owain’s gaze. He could still feel the shape, the firmness, and thickness of his palm. His fingers twitched. “I can’t say any more. That was inappropriate of me.”

“Er…” Owain nibbled his lip before replying, “Worry not! It is my fault for having such a shameful reaction in front of you!” His face was turning increasingly red, and he guffawed nervously.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Owain! It just means that you’re healthy!” Robin said reassuringly. With a swept of his hair, he turned to look at the entrance. It was still raining heavily.

Robin pressed his hand against his face in annoyance. He was starting to get worried for the people back at the camp. Gods, Chrom and Frederick are going to lecture him all day.

It was only then he realized he could smell Owain’s scent on his hand. The mixture of rainwater, sweat, and personal musk lingered on his nostrils, and Robin shamelessly took another whiff. It was nice… Robin flushed and pulled his hand back.

What was he thinking? There was no way-

They caught each other’s sights. Embarrassment clear in his expression, Owain cleared his throat and turned around, his hands still shielding his crotch.

Sure, they were trapped in a cave with nothing to do but- Owain wouldn’t be interested, definitely!

But they did admit that they find each other attractive.

No! Robin was still his senior, his commander, it would definitely be inappropriate! But…

What should Robin do…? To toss away his pride of a commander just for a chance? What if Owain were disgusted? Could he play it off as a joke if he got a bad reaction? He thought and thought

He looked at Owain who was scrawled on his knees busy poking at the deplenished flames. He turned to look at him.

“Do you need help with that?”

“Huh?” Owain said. “Yeah, can you do your magic and warm us up?”

“I mean- With your erection. I can help.” Robin said, dying slightly from embarrassment. If this doesn’t go well...

“Y-You’re joking, right?” Owain said. Sweat was starting to drip down from his forehead and he wasn’t sure if it was from the heat. “Ah Hah! A practical joke would not befall Owain Dark. You would have to try better than that!”

“I mean it,” Walking closer to Owain who didn’t move an inch, Robin stopped right in front of him and got on his knees, his face close to Owain. With his face tinted pink, Robin mumbled. “Gods, it’s embarrassing enough that I’m saying this already. If you don’t want it, we can just pretend that I didn’t say anything.”

Owain opened his mouth before nodding his head rapidly and standing up tall. “O-Owain Dark would never give up a chance like this!”

Robin couldn’t believe Owain said yes. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, he positioned himself between Owain’s legs and cupped the half-hardened cock through his pants.

Owain hissed at the contact. Robin curiously massaged the bulge, the soaked pants making it easier to feel every curve and groove. Looking up at Owain’s green eyes, he received a little nod from the myrmidon and Robin’s fears quickly dissipated.

Licking his drying lips, Robin helped Owain shrugged down his pants, pulling it down to his mid-thigh. Robin gasped when he saw Owain’s bulge. The rain seeped through his pants, soaking his white underclothes with water, showing off his cock in a delicious and lewd manner.

With his harden cock trapped snuggly in his white boxer briefs, Owain grinned nervously as he watched Robin rubbed his hands against his thighs, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

It was not a reaction that the virginal Owain was expecting from Robin.

“It’s nice,” Robin said calmly, smiling at Owain reassuringly. His hands continued to stroke Owain’s muscular thighs, feeling every nervous cord and pack of strength underneath the skin.

“Er, you think so?” Owain said, his voice shivering. Gods, Robin peering up at him like this… How many times had he thought of that when he was alone in his tent? No other fantasies he can make up in his head can beat this reality.

“Yeah,” Robin said, and like a click of a switch, his whole disposition changed.

“Who knew The Owain Dark had such a nice meaty cock?” Robin purred, pressing his cheek against the thick appendage, almost sighing with relief when he felt the warmth and feel of wet cloth on his face. “So nice and handsome. I bet it’ll taste so good too.”

His fingers resting on the indents of Owain’s v-cut, he rocked his face against the meaty bulge like he was marking his scent, his cheeks warm against the engorged appendage. Turning his head slightly so his lips were in a perfect position, Robin purred. “Would the heroic Owain Dark be kind enough to reward his poor moral with his delicious cum? I swear I’ll work really hard for it.”

Owain jerked, his cock pulsing angrily underneath his underclothes at every dirty work that left Robin’s mouth. He never expected Robin to play along- especially in this kind of situation. He definitely got his engine running.

“Of course...I expect you to do your best to worship my- uh…” Owain shuddered, his words failing him for the first time.

“Your fat cock, right?” Robin helped, a predatory grin on his face. His fingers reached to pull against the hem of Owain’s underwear before he pulled it down for his prize.

Owain’s sturdy cock sprang out from its confines, dewy pre-cum dripping from his glossy head for Robin to see. His hefty balls shifted upwards at the feel of Robin’s hot breath and the shaft twitched, eager and excited.

Robin stared in amazement, Owain’s manly cock jutting out in front of his face. With a nice mushroom head, a thick smooth shaft with a couple of thick veins and heavy balls, it was definitely Robin approved. His pubic hair was trimmed clumsily, messy with an uneven length.

The smell of his scent that was on his hand was much prominent now and much more intoxicating. If it smells so good, it must taste amazing too, Robin thought, licking his lips in anticipating for what’s coming up next.

Owain gazed up, his heart pumping hard. He can’t believe that he’s right here with his cock hard and out and Robin gazing at it like it was a golden treasure. A breathless moan escaped his mouth when he felt soft lips touching his balls. He looked down, his sight of Robin blocked by his cock as the tactician continued to explore and lapped down the sensitive testicles with his tongue.

Up and down, his tongue wandered, lapping up the sweat around the orbs. With a soft suckle, Robin continued to kiss and make love to those precious organs, his nose nudging and rubbing against the underside of Owain’s dick.

Pulling back, his face now messy with sweat and his own saliva, Robin lifted his tongue up the underside, keeping his eyes on Owain’s flustered face. Owain’s breathy moans, every groan was like a symphony to Robin’s ears.

Laying kisses and tender love on Owain’s cock, Robin was finally done with teasing when Owain gave him a cheesy grin. That smile was the final push before Robin took a grab of Owain’s cock at the base and angled it towards his mouth.

Owain shuddered and groaned when Robin swallowed his dick, warm and moist heat wrapping tight against his virginal cock. A completely different experience from his hands, Owain tried to stop himself from rolling his head and groaning, wanting to capture the sight of Robin swallowing his cock for the first time.

Robin hummed, delighted at the taste of Owain’s pre-cum staining his mouth. The sizable cock fitted well in his mouth, just wide enough to stretch it but not enough to be uncomfortable. His tongue wrapped around the sensitive cockhead, rubbing the soft flesh and its glands. Every whirl sends shocks of new pleasure through Owain’s body.

Diving further, he pushed himself, easily swallowing more of Owain’s cock down his throat. Smug and proud, Robin grinned (or as much as he could with a cock in his mouth) before pulling back, dragging his tongue down the shaft with practiced intensity.

“Was it good, oh Owain Dark? Was I able to sufficiently pleasure you?” Robin teased, rubbing his face with Owain’s cock, slapping himself with the shaft for further degradation. “I didn’t disappoint, did I?”

“Oh… Er, it was great! Amazing, really!” Owain answered, his mind too blown to go along with Robin’s play. “Seriously, I dreamt about this and you surpassed them!”

Robin flushed a crack in his confident posturing. Being praised during sex was always an easy way to embarrass him. Ignoring the rising heat on his cheek, Robin whispered a reply. “Yeah… that’s good then. I thought about this a lot too.”

They stayed silent for a moment, to catch their breaths and to think about what they just said to each other.

“I’m glad.” Owain spoke up.

“Me too,” Robin replied. “A-and I’ll be happier with your cum down my throat. So-” With an attempt to get back to business, Robin took a hold of Owain’s cock, pumping it with his fist before returning it back to his eager mouth.

Owain moaned as Robin returned to pleasuring his cock with his mouth, cheeks hollowed as he swallowed and sucked, lewd sounds flooding the cave. Robin lapped against the head, tasting every drop, staining his tongue while Owain moaned and whined, his legs stiff and firm, his asscheeks squeezing at every firm suction Robin would make.

With his inexperience, his peak was reaching soon, and he panted out a warning. “I-I’m going to cum, Robin!”

Robin heard the warning but it just spurred him more, swallowing more and more of Owain’s cock down his throat, squeezing and wringing him for fertile cum. With a flutter of eyelashes and little groan from the depths of his throat, Robin teased and sucked down until his nose was pressed against the base. He inhaled Owain’s masculine scent, his brain now abuzzed from arousal and exhilaration.

With a loud shout, Owain clasped his head and thrust his hips forwards, pushing Robin further down his cock before releasing the flood of virgin cum down Robin’s begging throat. Sticky, white, salty cum spilled from his cockhead in thick bursts, slipping down his tongue and staining Robin’s throat with his flavor.

Robin expertly received it, pulling back until his mouth was wrapped tight around the head. With his tongue placed underneath Owain’s tip like a plate, he moaned in pleasure as Owain continued to deliver his cum directly onto his tongue.

When he felt Owain finally finished and caught sight of Owain’s blissed-out face, he popped his mouth from Owain’s cock, making out a dirty sound of separation for Owain to hear.

Opening his mouth widely, he showed Owain the view of his thick pearly white cum on his tongue before making a show of tilting his head back and gulping it all down. With his experience, he knew that was something that could get guys really excited.

Owain’s agaped expression told him he hit the arrow right at the target.

“Woah… that was amazing.” Owain said breathlessly, chuckling lightly afterward. Robin stood up, brushing off his knees from dirt and looked out to the woods. “Looked like it stopped raining.”

“Yeah… but don’t you want anything? I mean, I don’t want to leave you hanging.” Owain said with a nervous smile on his face.

“It’s fine,” Robin answered. “I like giving. And we have to go back, I’m sure everyone is worried about us.”

“Oh! OH RIGHT!” Owain exclaimed, quickly pulling his pants up and grabbing his armor on the floor. “Gods, I promise Lucina that I would help her think of a better name for her falchion!”

Robin smiled as he grabbed his own coat. Lucina must be delighted at the turn of events. With bright smiles, they walked outside the cave, their feet pressed against the soaked ground.

\-----

“Robin! I was so worried!” Chrom yelled, jumping with excitement when Robin and Owain entered his tent to stop his worries. Everyone in the camp had told Robin about how Chrom was worried sick about what could happen to him.

Frederick stood firm, on his royal prince’s side as usual. “What happened?”

“It started raining, so we held out in a cave somewhere. Is everything fine?” Robin asked, brushing a strand of hair on his forehead.

“There was a storm, but other than that, we’re good. If you must know, Inigo told me what happened.” Chrom said, finally calm. He smiled wryly, almost embarrassed at the past concerns.

“How irresponsible, to send the tactician out for some bear.” Frederick added.

“It’s fine, really! I’m just glad that you’re all okay.”

“Robin, gods. I’m so glad that you’re okay. I was worried sick at the thought of you being lost, or captured by enemy troops.” Chrom said, pulling the tactician into a hug, squeezing Robin tightly.

“Or eaten by a bear.” Frederick added again.

“Chrom… You don’t have to worry about me so much.” Robin said, resting his head against Chrom’s chest. “It’s fine so-”

“YEAH! Especially when he had Owain Dark, defender of Justice around. There’s absolutely no way that he would come into harm with me around!” Owain interrupted, his fists pumped up in the air as he struck a pose.

With pouty cheeks, he tugged on Robin’s arms, making Chrom release his hold. “Come on, Robin. Let us take a bath together! Let us solidify our bond together by indulging in an ancient bonding ritual.”

Robin nodded. “Er, okay. Well, Chrom. Talk to you later tonight!”

The two men stepped out, happily chatting with each other, leaving Chrom and Frederick alone.

“....Milord, do you think there’s a possibility-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not very satisfied with this. He's getting another chapter after this.
> 
> Sorry if you're unhappy with the long wait, I'll try to make updates sooner. Hit me up on my tumblr, you can spam me about my shitty work schedule. Criticisms and comments are appreciated, and thanks for reading as usual!


	17. Inigo

Two men stood nervously, peering at each other from the corner of their eyes. Now was the time, they had decided. They secretly met up at one of their tents late at night, their minds buzzing at the thought of their plan.

Robin felt particularly worried, for various reasons but now wasn't the time to overthink. They decided this was what they were going to do. They shared a nod, and the blonde myrmidon started undressing.

Owain huffed, keeping his face calm. He kept a shaky smile, as he started on the buttons on his clothes. He kept his eyes on the ground, it was now or never. There was no way he was going to back away now. It had been his fantasy since the day Robin got on his knees and sucked him off. He wanted it and he’s gonna get it! Alright!

His fingers betrayed his attempt to look confident, repeatedly slipping off the buttons. He couldn’t believe they were really going to do it. They’re gonna go all the way. He sighed with relief when he finally loosens his clothes, dropping them in a messy pile. 

Robin gulped, his eyes soaking in the sight of Owain’s firm body. No matter how many times he had seen the young myrmidon naked, he always found something new to admire.

Right now, it was those arms of his, so firm and strong. He would always feel so protected when Owain hold onto him. Even if the times that he does was when he was frotting his cock between his asscheeks while he cooed about how he wanted Robin to take his virginity.

His legs felt slacked, and he focused his attention on stripping his clothes to get rid of his anxious thoughts. He guessed that it was inevitable, considering how many times they had done other sexual things. There was no way anal would be crossing any boundaries, right?

Robin fully stripped down to his underwear, some tight white briefs. Robin stole a glance, gulping as he noticed Owain staring at him intently. His eyes glide up and down the blonde’s body hungrily, his eyes focusing on the bulge in Owain’s tightly packed tanned boxer briefs. Robin felt his heart pace quicken.

The two men stared at each other, their shafts quickly hardening at the sight of each other’s body. Wanting to release Owain from the responsibility of making the first move,  Robin hunched down and slid his briefs down until they were a pile around his feet.

Owain swallowed, shifting his body auspiciously to catch a sight of Robin’s side ass. His cock grew stiff in his boxer briefs at the sight, so round and grabbable.

After a few moments to solidify his courage, Owain quickly turned his sights down and hooked his thumbs against the hem of his shorts before pulling them off, his cock springing out of its cage, hard and firm. Despite the numbers of times Robin had seen his cock, he couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed, his hands darting their way to hide it, before eventually resting on his thighs.

Robin swore under his breath. That wonderful, thick cock was really going inside of him. It was already a snug fit around his mouth. It could really stretch him out.

His feet shuffled nervously before Robin turned around and rest his elbows on the bed, displaying his ass for Owain’s eyes. “Are you really sure you want me to be your first?” He asked. He was sure that Owain wouldn’t change his mind especially how much he begged, but it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“There is absolutely no one else that Owain Dark would want to take his precious innocence,” Owain answered triumphantly, his excitement clearly showing. He took a step forward, his hands outreached.

Robin hissed as Owain grabbed onto his ass hard. A little bit too forceful, but he knew it was just due to the excitement. His very own excitement was rising, especially when Owain started kneading his bottom, giving it squeezes and rubs.

Owain swallowed at the sight of Robin’s spectacular bottom, just asking to be played with and pampered. His hands played with Robin’s soft asscheeks, admiring how they flood into his hands, and just how almost squishy they were. Pulling the cheeks apart, he was greeted with the sight of Robin’s pink hole, slicked up with lubricant.

Robin was always prepared, after all.

Owain’s arousal surged at the thought of Robin fingering himself just before they met up. Pumping his fingers in and out, waiting desperately. Was he just as excited as he was or was he just worried about the size?  

Glancing at his cock, Owain smiled smugly. Hah! He truly was gifted!

He blinked when the act of his fingers prodding Robin’s hole elicited a slight hiss from the man. Taking note of Robin’s subtle pushing back of his ass, Owain sterned himself up and pushed his fingers deeper,  his heart bouncing in amazement at how much easier it went inside than he thought it would.

“Y-yeah, you're doing great.” Robin complimented breathlessly, smoothing any worries that Owain might be doing anything wrong.

Owain nodded, using his free hand to take a firm grip on Robin’s asscheek, kneading it as he started to pump his fingers in and out of Robin’s hole.

Owain thought it was like a dream. How it tighten around as he dug deeper, how warm and slippery it was and how Robin’s asscheeks can’t stop itself from shaking as he fucked the tactician with his fingers. He never thought it was a possibility that he would be fingerbanging Robin in his tent, making Robin almost squealed in delight as he twisted and curled his fingers within Robin’s inside but there he was.

It can’t be a dream, can it?

Robin gasped when he felt the unknown feel of Owain’s tongue traveling up from his taint to the crack between his cheeks. The tongue was wet and warm and it cautiously rubbed and pressed against his sensitive areas, sending shocks of pleasure through his spine. He couldn’t believe that Owain was tasting him right then.

He’ll just remember to return the favor.

Owain kissed and licked Robin’s crack, nudging the rim while his fingers continued to stretch it up, and slobbering up and down, admiring the taste of sweat and lubricant on his tongue. It was odd and unusual, not something that he would have expected to do, but he needed something shocking to truly cemented in his mind that Robin was right there, panting and moaning with need. For him.

A deep thrust with his fingers and a curl of his digits made Robin squealed, ending with a breathy gasp as Owain continued to press against his prostate. Finally, in a state of pure arousal, Robin asked- no, begged.

“Owain, please. I need it. Your cock.”

Owain can’t help himself from grinning, his inner self almost jumping in triumph as Robin was reduced into such a thirsty state. His fingers were trembling when it finally left Robin’s inside. He stood up shakily, maintaining his strength with a continued grip on Robin’s waist. When he fully stood straight, he couldn’t stop himself from admiring the view.

Robin slacked onto the bed, his ass perked up and ready for him. His cheeks were bright red and eyes hazy, almost dream-like as he looked off at the side, a simple smile on his face.

Owain gulped and made a request.

“I, Owain Dark, would like it if you flip over!”

Robin turned his head back slightly and looked at him questionably. “But you said you want to do it in this position, right?”

“I changed my mind, cause…” Owain stalled, the words being unusually hard to escape his lips. “I want to look in your eyes… for my first time.”

Robin’s fingers clenched tight, as he flushed with embarrassment. “Jeez, Owain really could be corny, huh?” He thought, as he slowly turned around and got on his back. With outstretched hands and spread legs, Robin welcomed Owain with a grin. “Right, come here.”

Owain groaned at the sight, collapsing on top of Robin, his head resting on the crook of Robin’s head. He sniffed the scent of Robin’s hair, a light strawberry-lemon scent. Inhaling deeply, he continued to rock his body against Robin, his strong muscular body contrasting well with Robin’s more lithe form.

He could feel Robin’s erection pressed against his abs, twitching at every rock they made. Any thoughts that Robin did not want this as well was thrown on the window. With a harrumph, Owain pulled away and swiped his hair back, before grabbing onto his cock to angle it against Robin’s entrance.

Robin stared intently at Owain’s cockhead which glistened from sweat and pre-cum. He felt anxious as Owain slowly pushed forward, his hands jumping from his sides to grab onto Owain’s forearms.

Owain smiled reassuringly, trying his best to act like he knew what he was doing, but reading scenes from Severa’s hidden stash were much different from doing it himself.

He adjusted his form, focusing his strength on his waist as he pushed himself deeper. As his cockhead popped past Robin’s prepared rim, he tensed up as the heat wrapped around his sensitive cockhead, sending surges of pleasure through his body like an electrical rod.

He bit his lip, trying to suppress his need to moan but as he further pushed inside, he couldn’t stop himself from gasping in pleasure when he caught the sight of Robin staring intently at him, face flushed red and an expression of excitement and embarrassment on his face.

Breathy moans escaped his lips as he continued to slid his cock deeper into Robin’s hole, his ass clenching tight at every momentary stop, just appreciating the heat and pleasure spreading through his body. Robin huffing and groaning underneath him wasn’t helping with the rush of pleasure and he almost thought he would crack right there.

Taking it slow seemed to be the way to go, as soon enough, Owain pushed himself fully inside. He pulled himself back to admire the sight of Robin fully accepting his cock, whose own cock firm and straight. Robin grinned back at him, his hands releasing his grip on Owain’s arm before laying relaxed on his side. “You can move.”

Robin yelped when Owain suddenly dropped his way down, holding him tightly as he pulled their bodies together. Their bodies fully connected, Robin started groaning in pleasure as Owain began with quick, short thrusts.

Every clumsy and virginal jab poked at his prostate, and his nerves were in total disarray. He could hear Owain’s breathing and boyish moans right next to his ear, and he couldn’t help but reach his arms around and cradle the back of Owain’s hair, the feel of his short-cut tickling his palms.

Patting him reassuringly, Robin started to moan louder, partly to encourage Owain to go faster but also because it felt really good to have Owain’s thick cock stretching him widely. Owain understood, peppering Robin’s neck with kisses before pulling away slightly to give more leverage to start thrusting his hips harder.

His cock slid in and out easier inside Robin, as Robin got used to his cock. Taking a grip on Robin’s thighs, and admiring how smooth and firm they were, Owain started bucking his hips forward, his natural instinct to breed propelling his body to move.

Robin moaned in lust as Owain started to take charge and make use of his body. His hole clenched tight around Owain’s shaft, loving how the hard cock sends spikes of pleasure through his body. Robin groaned in pleasure his arms grabbing onto anything close just for something to hold as Owain started to increase his pace.

“Fuck me, Owain.” Robin panted, licking his lips to goad the myrmidon. “Your cock is so good. I could get addicted.” He knew that Owain always got riled up with dirty talk and it was cute when Owain flushed and muttered something underneath his breath. “Your fat cock is so good. I should have taken a ride on it sooner.” He got interrupted when Owain gave a hard jab, causing him to let out a loud moan.

His filthy words spurred his partner who pummeled into him harder, all virginal sense of nervousness gone. All he could think of was Robin begging for his cock, wringing and crying, all sense of pride as their tactician gone.

“This feels good, Robin? D-Do you desire the… the- Gah!” Owain fumbled his lines, one of the rare times. Shaking his head, he swore loudly as he continued to pummel Robin’s ass raw. Any type of play could be done later, right now, all he wanted was to spill his seed deep into Robin’s ass for the first time.

“I’m gonna cum inside of you! I’ll fill you up with my sperm!” Owain cried out, dropping his body as he started fucking Robin harder and quicker, almost bucking his hips in an animalistic furor. The pleasure was building up intensely and Owain reacted by moaning and grunting as he quickens his bucking pace. Robin couldn’t reply as his mind was blurred with the constant burn of pleasure. Were those with royal blood such good lays? Robin asked himself as Owain continued to fuck him, with nothing but the pure need of pleasure in his head.

Deepthroated groans finally signaled the end of Owain’s pace. With one more deep thrust till the base of his cock was pressed against Robin’s taint, he came.

Robin yelped at the feel of hot cum spilling deep into his ass. With three heavy spurts flooding inside of him, and Owain letting out a moan with every release, Robin couldn’t be any happier. His fingers played with Owain’s nipples, tweaking it hard as Owain came inside of him. Owain trembled with excitement, his mind blasted with pleasure and it took a few moments to realized that he had finished.

Blinking tiredly, he pulled himself out exhaustedly, groaning as he spotted Robin’s fully creampied hole, just wet with the mixture of lubricant, sweat, and his own personal white protein.

Oh, gods. Owain couldn’t believe he did it. Wiping his sweat-soaked forehead, he kneeled down and curiously rubbed against Robin’s hole, watching it wink and clench at him as Robin attempted to keep the fluids from leaking out.

Robin chuckled quietly. It was adorable how in awe Owain was acting. Glancing at his own hardon, he casually started jerking himself off.

He was interrupted when Owain suddenly dug his fingers back inside of him wringing and spreading it wider for all of him to see. Robin yelped in embarrassment and he almost wanted to tell Owain to stop but when Owain thrust his fingers deeper and nudged at his prostate, any actions was blocked with the numbing rush of pleasure.

Owain continued to thrust his fingers into the cum-filled hole, in and out, pushing out of his fresh seed out of Robin, until Robin let out a choked cry and came. With his hands pressed against his face, Robin’s cock erupted, shooting out cum all over his chest and abdomen. Owain watched shamelessly with a grin as Robin came just from his fingers and he couldn’t help but feel slightly proud.

Popping his fingers out, he wiped it off onto one of the sheets, just before crawling onto the bed right next to Robin. Out of words, Owain just held onto Robin’s waist and nuzzled his head against the tactician’s cheek.

Robin, tired and exhausted, just remained quiet. With the remains of Owain’s cum spilling out of him, he couldn’t think of anything else but-

It was all worth it.

\-----

At this point, it was almost every night Robin had his ass up in the air and had someone ramming their cock inside.

Not that he was complaining. No matter how much times he had been fucked, he was never satisfied.

Getting double teamed by Chrom and Frederick, being the Feroxian’s cumdump, getting spit-roasted by Kellam and Stahl just after they had left fresh from training, servicing Gaius, Vaike, and Henry, as they take a bath, was just a few handful of what he had done. It would be a shock if it wasn’t a well-known secret that Robin had reached the point that he was the camp’s own private sex toy.

And yet despite all the debauchery, the men still respected him, and always treated him well. Robin was starting to think he was getting a little bit spoiled.

Of course, it seemed that his reputation might have gotten a bit wrapped as it spread to the newer recruits.

\-----

“Hey, Robin. Is it true?”

Robin was drying his hands when he turned his head and saw Inigo. Robin was left in charge of dishwashing today, and it was almost time for dinner. “What is?”

Inigo looked around discreetly. They weren’t alone. Cherche was humming happily on the other side of the kitchen, as she stirred a large pot of soup, chatting with Cordelia who was busy chopping up potatoes.

Inigo grimaced. Leaning close, he whispered to Robin. “Is it true you got Owain laid?”

Robin flushed bright red. Warning alarms rang in his head. He was sure that he had made sure that no one would spot them during their frequent adventures. Was he too loud and accidentally screamed Owain’s name? Or maybe Owain got mouthy and Robin didn’t notice because he was too into the moment?

Robin laughed half-heartedly, turning his attention back to the sink. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Oh, stop with the tomfoolery. I heard Gregor and the others congratulating Owain and how ‘Robin was really good at what he does, eh?’” Inigo said, folding his arms indignantly.

Robin coughed, his face turning explicitly pink. Wait a minute, how did Gregor know...? Regardlessly, Gregor was going to get a tongue lashing if he kept spreading rumors. Despite them being true.

“I-I think you’re being a bit presumptuous, don’t you think?” Robin said, his hands automatically placing the wet plates on a drying rack. “They could be talking about anything.”

“Sigh,” Inigo said, pouting childishly. “I can tell. Owain had been looking pretty chipper nowadays. And you two are always hanging around. It was you, right?”

Inigo leaned closer, and Robin gulped. He didn’t know what the interrogation was heading but it was starting to stress him out.

“So, why don’t me and you...?”

Robin almost dropped his plate, luckily grabbing it at the last moment. “Wh-what?” He stammered out. Was he being propositioned?

He won’t lie and say he didn’t think Inigo was attractive. He was a handsome man, and he got that cocky confident attitude that was charming in its own way. But with all of Inigo’s bravado, there was no way that Inigo was actually coming onto him, right? In front of everyone?

He wasn’t even sure Inigo was into him! Wasn’t he into girls?!

“Yeah, you come with me and help pick up girls. Be my wingman!” Inigo shouted, focusing too much that he became blind to the fact that they weren’t alone and that Cordelia and Cherche were looking at him curiously.

Oh. Robin let out a sigh of relief. “That’s fine,” Robin replied, his heartbeat slowing back down. “Sure, why not?” Anything to get out of this hole of a conversation.

Inigo couldn’t hide his excitement, bouncing on the heels of his feet. “Tonight? Let’s go to be the pub.”

Robin nodded, watching as Inigo’s smile turned broader. Grinning widely, Inigo walked- skipped his way out of the kitchen, leaving Robin and the two ladies alone. Robin stayed tight-lipped until Inigo finally left before sighing loudly.

“...Robin, if you’re going to be the pub, could you be a dear and ask for the recipe of that wonderful potato stew?” Cherche asked after a moment of silence.

Robin slowly replied. “Sure.”

\-----

When they arrived at the pub, Inigo was almost brimming with excitement. His eyes are wide, and fist clenched tight. He was a ball of energy, and it was starting to worry Robin a bit.

“You know that it’s not guaranteed-” Robin started before Inigo quickly interrupted him. “Oh, come on. If you could get that dork Owain laid, it would be easy peasy for you to get me some.”

“Hey, I thought you guys are friends now.”

“We are, but my point still stands.”

Robin pouted. Well, maybe Inigo was right, but still.

“I’ll try my best, that’s all but please don’t expect perfect results.”

“Right, right,” Inigo said wishy-washy. Turning his view to the entrance, he strutted his way inside, leaving Robin to follow him.

The redhead with a low-cut top greeted the two men behind a bar when they entered. “Hello, cuties.” She said with a wink. Robin squinted at her, a charming lady who had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked familiar, but he can’t put his finger on where he had seen her before. 

“Welcome, I hope you enjoyed your stay.” The lady said before turning her attention back to wiping beer mugs.

Inigo grinned widely, nudging his elbow at Robin’s side. “She’s cute, you think I got a chance?”

“Uhhhhhh…”

Inigo didn’t wait for Robin to answer, as he quickly turned his attention back to the various beautiful ladies crowding the bar. With a low whistle, he approached them, leaving Robin alone.

Wasn’t he supposed to be the wingman?

Well, whatever. Robin walked his way to the bar, smiling nervously at the lady who greeted him earlier. He should get the request from Cherche done early so he won’t forgot it. “Hey, my friend said that she wanted the recipe for your stew.”

“Ah yes!” She replied with a clap of her hands. Smiling cheekily, she answered. “It’ll be 25000 gold please!”

“What. There’s no way I’m paying for that!” Robin answered, folding his arms quickly. “That’s a ridiculous price.”

“OH WELL, knowledge is expensive after all.”

Robin sighed, it looked like he would have to apologize to Cherche tomorrow. He didn’t even carry that much with him today.

He turned around, looking to see if Inigo got better luck with what he came here for. Inigo was smiling happily, entertaining a table of ladies with stories of his mercenary adventures. A few looked interested and were enthralled. Robin was surprised. What did he need him for?

With a shrug, Robin turned his eyes to the bar lady. Just behind her is the drinks menu and the prices are fairly reasonable. Might as well do some drinking.

\-----

“Hey, Robin?”

Robin tilted his head up from the bar. His head feels a bit tipsy but not enough to have him puking all over the floor. He looked around the bar, now clearly empty, just except for a few male patrons.

Inigo looked down at him, a grumpy frown on his face.

“Can we go home? Nothing is going well now.”

“What happened?” Robin asked, clumsily getting off the stool. He supported himself by grabbing onto Inigo’s hand and smiled reassuringly.

“I’ll tell you after we get out of here,” Inigo said, tugging on Robin’s hand.

So they walked out, Inigo holding onto Robin’s hand tightly as they walked out into the lonely street. Almost alone except for a number of cats, scavenging for food.

“So what happened?” Robin asked again, his head slightly aching. The warmth of Inigo’s hand helped clear his head a bit, especially against the coldness of the night.

“Just… sigh,” Inigo replied. “I was chatting the ladies up and when I suggest we go back for a ‘walk’, they always answer with ‘oh, you’re not my type’ or ‘I got a boyfriend’ or ‘I’m literally dying and sex will kill me.”

Inigo actually sighed this time. “I wonder if there’s something wrong with me.”

Robin looked up at Inigo. The moonlight shone down on him, highlighting the depressed expression on his face. He didn’t like the look on him at all. Inigo was best with a smile.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you at all. I think you’re amazing and-” Robin said, giving a little squeeze with Inigo’s hand. “If I were a girl, I would gladly date you.”

Even in the darkness of the night, Robin could tell that Inigo was blushing. “So cheer up, okay?”

Inigo smiled awkwardly, swinging their hands as they continued to walk back home slowly.

“And well- I mean, to be honest, I don’t understand why the girls aren’t falling for you. You’re handsome, kind, funny-” Robin continued on, trance-like as words just continued to escape from his mouth.

“I mean, I would gladly drag you to the restroom and suck you off, you know?” Robin finished with a casual shrug.

Inigo turned to him at those words, his eyes wide like plates. Robin stared at him, before realizing what he just said.

“Er, if I was a girl,” Robin added on. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Nice save, Robin.

Gods, I am so wasted, Robin thought.

Normally, he would be in full panic mode after what he had said, but at this point, why bother with modesty? If Inigo was to drag him into an alley and order him to swallow his dick, would he even say no? 

He turned to look at Inigo's handsome face. From the times he had accidentally seen him in the bath, Inigo had a well-sculpted body. Not as bulky as Owain but still muscular and strong.

Yeah.

Going back to Inigo's face who looked like he was doing some heavy thinking. He couldn't tell if it's the alcohol or because Inigo looked particularly cute when he's embarrassed, but Robin got a sudden urge to tease the man.

“Inigo, you’re a virgin, right?”

Inigo stopped, almost making Robin stumbled. “O-Of course not!” Inigo said loudly. “There’s no way- I mean, this streak of celibacy is recent! Recent!”

“Oh.” It was extremely obvious that Robin was right on the money. He thought his reaction was adorable, the way Inigo became super flustered.

Robin looked at him closely, licking his drying lips. “I was thinking of letting you use my mouth as your personal cumdump for tonight.”

Inigo didn’t say anything as they slowly approached the entrance of the camp. The only sign that Inigo was reacting to Robin’s words was the tensing hold on his hand. “You’re joking, right?

“Nope. Not at all.” As if to prove his words are sincere, Robin opened his mouth and stick his fingers inside, swallowing and dragging them in and out, making it sloppy and wet and-

“Okay, I get it!” Inigo yelled, face so bright red that Robin was sure that anyone could spot them from miles away. “I-I…”

Robin just peered at him and smiled, “Yes?”

\-----

 

Robin excitedly got onto his knees, his hands quickly reaching for the belt around Inigo’s waist. Loosening it up, he palmed Inigo’s crotch, rubbing the bulge just underneath his palm. Currently soft, but Robin knew it wouldn’t be for long.

Inigo was looking around cautiously. They were doing it outside, just behind one of the tents near the entrance. Gods, he knew that he had said yes but-

He glanced around. This could be dangerous.

With a wild grin, he pulled Inigo’s pants down, rewarded with the sight of Inigo’s pitch black boxer briefs. It looked good, contrasting with his pale skin. Robin nuzzled his face against it, inhaling Inigo’s spicy scent before rushing down to meet with Inigo’s bare cock.

The base of the cock was smooth, recently shaved based on the slight redness of the skin. Robin wondered if he prepared for it for tonight. Well, it looked like his efforts were not for naught as Robin brushed the tips of his fingers against the skin, admiring the flatness of the skin. Even though Robin does enjoy having his nose pressed against someone’s bush as he got throated fucked, this was fine too.

He grabbed a hold of Inigo’s cock, already long when flaccid. He wondered if Inigo was a grower or not, but Robin wasn’t really particularly picky about size or length. Admittedly, a large number of people that fucked him do have amazing cocks but it was the sheer experience of being used by someone that he liked that was the true kicker.

Admiring the pretty pink head, Robin pressed his lips against the sensitive crown, almost kissing it in worship. Inigo stared down at him, starstruck, not knowing what to do. He hissed when Robin kissed his cockhead with his wet tongue, dragging it around and around before pressing it firmly against his slit.

Inigo groaned loudly, quickly turning hard from Robin’s ministrations, his talented tongue wringing all kinds of pleasure that he didn’t know was a thing. He watched as Robin’s eyes widen in shock and desire as his cock in his fist turned harder, and longer.

Robin watched as Inigo’s cock rose up, standing tall and aching with need. Inigo was a grower all right. It was long and pretty, almost beautiful. “Gods, if the girls saw what you had, you wouldn’t be having any trouble,” Robin said, breathing heavily.

“Too bad for them, I got to get this first.” Robin finished with a cheeky smile, before diving and swallowing the cock half-way with a single gulp.

Inigo almost cried but quickly bit his lip hard. Robin drooled and slobbered all over his dick, his tongue traveling up and down the shaft, just focusing on the long muscle.

Robin polished Inigo’s cock with gusto, licking and lapping at every available skin. How quickly had he gone that he went from being Inigo’s wingman from Inigo’s cock slut? Pushing the guilt out of his head, he focused his attention on Inigo’s prize, how wonderful and treasured it was. He wanted Inigo to feel amazing.

It was unfair how a cock like this could go so long without any love and affection, and Robin had reached a point where he was willing to give it all it needs. Soon enough, he had the cock down his gullet balls deep and he couldn’t care about anything else.

His hands reached to give those aching desperate balls a little squeeze, coaxing them, to let them know it’s fine to release. Inigo was struggling to be quiet, as Robin continued to pleasure his cock. So different from the stern, responsible man that he met in the kitchen, now a desperate slut eager for his cum.

And yet, he couldn’t help but think that Robin was particularly cute with his cock in his mouth.

Letting the cock out of his mouth with a pop, Robin stared up at Inigo and asked, “how do you want to finish?”

“I want to cum on your face,” Inigo answered, before using his hands to guide Robin back to his dick. Robin grinned, he hasn’t had cum on his face for a very long time, and the idea of Inigo spilling his seed onto his face and staining it pure white was an exciting one.

Returning the cock back with a kiss on his lips, Robin bobbed his head back and again, the lengthy cock spearing his throat with ease.  Every jab at the back of his throat send thrills of excitement down his spine, and it just motivated him more.

When Inigo finally couldn’t stop himself and started moaning aggressively, Robin knew it was time. With a lusty look, he separated himself from Inigo’s throbbing dick before lavishing attention onto the dewy cockhead, stained with salty precum and saliva.

With a few jerks of his hips, Inigo finally came, almost crying out in a high pitched squeal as cum erupted from his head and landed right on Robin’s face. Robin closed his eyes, receiving the thick white cum like a target. It felt boiling hot, and almost nice against the ice cold wind.

Pumping Inigo’s cock with his fist to milk out any excess cum, Robin finally opened his eyes and pressed his fingers against the residue plastered on his face. Thick and hot, he slipped his fingers inside his mouth, tasting the bitter taste of virginal semen on his tongue.

He looked up at Inigo, who stared down at him in wonderment. With a grin, Robin purred and pressed his hands against Inigo’s waist, almost sad to not be able to enjoy the sight of his bare body. Well, that’s the cost of impromptu blowjobs.

“If you ever feel frustrated, just come see me, okay?” Robin teased, as he dipped his head and swallowed Inigo’s flaccid cock back into his mouth.

Inigo just groaned and nodded his head, while his hands crept to the back of Robin’s head.

\-----

When Robin woke up the next morning to find Inigo entering his tent and offering his morning wood, Robin didn’t quite understand what was happening.

But he didn't mind, as he quickly got on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is definitely a bit more porny but that's because i want to increase the rate of my work. Hope you still like it though. thanks for the comments and kudos. I would love to reply more but I'm busy and I don't want to artificially inflate my comment counts. If there was a system that allows me to like/comment without such restrictions, I would. I love every comment though and they encourage me to actually write more, so thanks.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and all.
> 
> if you're bored, you can answer these polls for curiosity's sake  
>   
> [ poll 1](http://www.strawpoll.me/15091118)  
> [ poll 2](http://www.strawpoll.me/15091124)  
> [send me asks on my tumblr if you want. its cool](raggyscribes.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit: I FUCKED UP and accidentally left Lon'qu in this first poll. If you want to vote for him there, just [ then just click here](http://www.strawpoll.me/15117912)
> 
> ahh my data is now completely messed up. r.i.p


	18. Intermission IV

“You had sex?!”

Robin was casually flipping through his tome when Owain suddenly entered his tent, pulling a confused Inigo by the wrist. Startled by Owain's barging, Robin bit down his teeth nervously when he met with a flushed, pink faced Owain, who looked like he heard that someone he was close to had died.

“Ah, well maybe-” Robin answered, his hands out defensively. Should he lie? What reasoning was there to explain the situation? Excuses rush through his head as he nibbled on his lower lip until after a short pause, he shrugged. “Yeah.”

“B-But I thought we had something special!” Owain cried out dramatically, clutching his shirt by the fistful in exaggerated pain. Robin blinked back at him and flickered his sights at Inigo.

The mercenary shrugged back.

“I’m really sorry if this news made you upset, Owain,” Robin said, trying his best to be reassuring. Getting off his seat, he grabbed onto Owain’s shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. He wasn’t sure if Owain thought they were exclusive, but if he did, then it was his fault for not being clear enough. “If you thought we were together, then-”

“W-wait, hold on! I didn’t!” Owain exclaimed loudly, his ears turning bright red. “I just thought… well-” Quickly lowering himself so his lips lingered close to Robin’s ear, he whispered shakily, “Was I not enough for you?”

Oh!

“That’s absolutely not it!” Robin reassured, rapidly shaking his head. “I-I just get turned on easily." Robin looked up, staring at Owain's wide eyes. "It's really hard to explain... but I apologize. If you’re truly upset with me, then I’ll try my best to make it up to you. I swear to it.”

Robin squeezed Owain's hand and promised to him, who gingerly looked off to the side, apprehension in his face.

Inigo clicked his tongue. “Aren’t you being a wee bit harsh there? He’s clearly sorry… and I really don’t see what’s the problem.”

“I’m not upset. It’s just shocking…” Owain mumbled. After a moment, he took a quick look at Robin’s remorseful expression and let out a sigh. “Yeah, it’s fine. There’s nothing wrong here. Sorry for getting mad at you, Robin.”

Robin broke into a wide grin and he couldn’t help but give Owain a tight hug. “I’m still really sorry,” Owain remained silent but it wasn’t long before he broke into a smile, returning Robin's gesture with a tight hug of his own.

“Still,” Owain began, his arms tight around Robin’s back, “Jeez, why Inigo of all people? You must be desperate.”

Inigo grumbled and complained, and Robin can’t help but chuckle, “Hey, I thought you two were friends now.” Robin said, his arms tight around Owain’s waist. “And come on, Inigo IS attractive, don’t you think?”

Owain shrugged his shoulders as his hands slide down Robin’s back. “Well, I’m definitely more dashing,” Owain commented, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Robin can't help but laugh back. Glad to see that Owain was feeling better, he rested his head against Owain's chest, giving one more tight squeeze before releasing his arms around the myrmidon. Well, time to get back to work-

“So who’s better though?”

Robin and Owain slowly turned their head at Inigo’s provocative words. Inigo smirked and repeated the question. “Who’s better? Me, right?”

“No!” Robin exclaimed, immediately regretting the words that left his mouth when Inigo quickly grimaced.

With Owain’s loud laughter as background noise, Robin quickly corrected himself, walking towards Inigo with an apologetic look on his face. “I meant, you’re both really good in different ways, so it’s absolutely impossible to say which is better.”

Inigo doesn’t seem to be satisfied with that answer, if his expression was anything to go by. He pushed out a cheek and his brows scrunched up in doubt. “What a diplomat.” Owain teased, grinning widely at Inigo who scoffed.

“Owain…” Robin whined, giving a scolding look at Owain, who could barely stop himself from giggling. Rolling his eyes, Robin smiled back at Inigo, tenderly taking Inigo's hand in his own, circling a finger on the mercenary's palm. He looked up, his sincere feelings clear on his face. “I really mean it. With you, it’s like a show, and I just know I’m going to have a good time when I’m with you.” 

"I feel loved."

Robin licked his lips, and sneakily added, “And your dick feels pretty great too.”

Inigo blushed hard, looking cartoonishly happy and coughed. “Really?” He said, attempting to play it cool but the hint of glee in his voice made it clear that he was happy to be praised.

Robin was so busy focusing on Inigo’s reaction that he didn’t notice the hand creeping down against his side. When he finally noticed that there was a hand right on his waist, holding it tightly, he glanced up to meet Owain’s face. Owain pressed his firm body against his back, his hand squeezing affectionately, giving the tactician goosebumps.

Owain hummed, a slight curve on the corner of his lips as if he was doing something naughty. “What about me?” Owain asked, his fingers moving downwards to press against the lithe form of Robin's thigh.

“Uh- Well, you’re really passionate and enthusiastic, and your thrusts are always so fast and deep,” Robin mumbled out, feeling self-conscious trying to give a satisfactory answer to the sudden touchy Owain.

He tried to maintain a cool head, but with Owain’s hands teasingly touching him so close to his intimate zones, Robin embarrassingly felt slightly turned on. With strong arms holding him back from doing anything, he was a sitting duck for Owain’s roaming hands. The fact that Inigo was right in front of him didn’t help his heart from beating harder, and his arousal from building up.

He gulped; Inigo staring was starting to make him feel shamefully aroused.

Robin gasped out in shock when Owain got handsy and took a grope, taking a nice handful of his bottom. He quickly glanced back at Owain who smiled nonchalantly and Inigo who looked… hard at him.

Robin gulped as Inigo leaned closer, their fronts just an inch apart. Being nearly sandwiched between two youthful and strapping men was sending pulses of excitement straight to Robin's cock, and he squeezed his legs shut, trying to hide his growing arousal. The air was getting heavier than ever, almost painfully thick with tension. Suddenly feeling difficult to swallow, Robin cursed, stuttering when he took a step back and bumped his back against Owain's body, noticing the curved bulge that was prominent even in his loose myrmidon pants. 

Goddamn it, Owain.

With Owain shamelessly groping him in front of Inigo and Inigo not making any comments, it was inevitable that Robin was thinking that something might happen between the three. Robin huffed, his knees buckling at the thought and he prayed that maybe Owain and Inigo were feeling the same... The idea of being taken by the two was not something he was considering when he started the day but now it was something he believed he needed.

“Owain…” Robin whined, nibbling on his lower lip. “Inigo’s here, so... there's no way, right?"

Robin jolted when a familiar part of hands brushed against his back. Sliding up and down his spine, Robin could feel the fingers gently touching against his body, even with his cloak covering him up. With neediness, Robin stared up at Owain who returned with an eager grin.

“You know, I’m still kinda upset with you…” Owain whispered in a low voice, slipping his hands down into Robin's trousers, palming those bare asscheeks with a touch that was filled with intentions.

Inigo hummed casually, leaning closer until their bodies were fully pressed against each other, and Robin could feel every ridge of Inigo's form, just ready to be revealed with a simple tossing of clothes. “Maybe you should apologize again?”

Robin gulped and nodded.

\-----

The tent quickly filled up with moans and heated air with Robin between two young virile men. Owain had lifted Robin’s leg up onto his shoulder, spreading him for a perfect view of his cute bottom just waiting to be stretched by a meaty cock. Owain held his cock by the base and bumped his glands against Robin’s entrance, teasing the tactician with the hint of penetration. 

Robin whined desperately, his knees shivering on top of Owain's broad shoulders. His hole clenched at every touch, and he reached his hands out, begging for Owain to fuck him hard. Before he could say a word, his head was tilted sideways and his mouth filled.

Inigo fed Robin his cock, giving smooth thrusts into Robin’s wanting mouth. With elegant slides into Robin’s wet mouth, Inigo enjoyed himself, his pants all down and his hands casually on his bare waist as he teasingly fed Robin his dick. He bucked his hips, grinning down at the tactician who slobbered on his cock, accepting Inigo's length with a relaxed acceptance that had him pleased. 

“You want Owain Dark’s ferocious rod?” Owain asked, his fingers rubbing against the sensitive ring of muscle. “You want Owain Dark to penetrate you and fill your body with pure ecstasy?”

Robin couldn’t reply as his mouth was too busy being occupied by Inigo’s length, but he used his legs to pull Owain closer, his lifted up leg wrapping around Owain’s shoulder while his other leg moved to hook Owain by the waist. If this was how Owain was going to act when he was jealous then maybe Robin should play around in front of him a bit more…

Well, he wished. He’s a bit too soft to do something like that intentionally.

When Inigo suddenly pulled back, Robin took the chance, taking the small space of time where Inigo wasn’t stuffing his mouth with dick to answer Owain appropriately, Robin gasped out, “Owain, please. I’m sorry. Please just fuck me already.”

Inigo laughed and grasped his hand into Robin’s white hair, rubbing his slicked up cock onto Robin’s face. “Don’t you think he apologized enough?”

“Then I shall punish you with Owain Dark’s mighty sword of justice!” Owain shouted as he aimed his cock at Robin’s winking hole. Inigo groaned and rolled his eyes, but he had other things to worry about than Owain’s inability to make sensible dirty talk. With an affectionate pat on Robin’s head, he glided his cock back into Robin’s mouth, which was met with a delighted moan and hard sucking.

Robin swallowed Inigo down, his eyes closed in bliss as the familiar taste of Inigo’s cock flooded his mouth. Moving up and down, he focused his tongue at lapping around the length of the dick, just savoring the taste of skin and sweat on his tongue. The sounds of Inigo’s beautiful moans ringing through the tent gave him a sense of pride as he continued his task, slurping the length with passion.

"Gods... This cock would have you grasping in defeat, evil doer!"

Robin had to pull off when Owain slid his girthy cock inside of him, stretching his ring wide. Owain’s relieved groan filled the tent as he slid deep inside Robin. The sound of his manly groans of pleasure was heart-stopping to Robin, as well as the sight of Owain’s muscular body pressed deep against him. He watched Owain take a deep breath, admiring his strong body and curved chest, glossed with sweat. The sight send throbs of arousal straight to his dick and Robin couldn’t think of anything else other than his desperate need for pleasure and how he wouldn’t mind having these two pummel him with their amazing bodies and cocks till the dawn of day.

It wasn’t long before Owain started slamming inside Robin with eager passion, making the tactician squeak in glee while Owain fucked him hard. Owain’s youthful enthusiasm emerged as a positive point as he started to thrust deep and hard inside Robin, smacks ringing through the tent as he continued to dive deep inside Robin, his meaty dick stretching the boy to peak pleasure.

Inigo continued to use Robin’s mouth to milk his cock but prompted by Owain's intensity, he started to mimic the myrmidon’s pace, his hips starting to buck in and out against Robin’s mouth, whispering words of comfort and approval as he caressed Robin’s cheek gently. "Good job, Robin. You got more hidden talents than I thought," Inigo said, as he thrust his hips harder, forcing Robin to take more of his cock down his throat.

Robin followed suit, sucking Inigo harder and clenching tight around Owain. He wanted to give as much pleasure to his special boys, his mouth wringing and tightening around Inigo’s cock, while his eyes continued to bat aside to look at Owain who was now in a world of his own, focused on pumping his cock in and out of Robin’s tight ass. 

He wondered how he came to be in this position, used as a toy for Inigo and Owain, Olivia's and Lissa's time-traveling sons. The sheer ridiculousness of his situation made it even more erotic as he continued to be fucked by the lads, his voice muffled as he groaned and whined in pleasure, his body pulsing in pleasure, every touch and thrust sending his body in heaven. 

It didn't take long with the three rutting and fucking that one of them would eventually reach their climax. With a filthy groan that echoes through the tent, Inigo pulled his cock out and pressed his aching cockhead against Robin’s pink lips, rubbing against the softness like a paintbrush. Gasping desperately, he shut his eyes tight and came, thick spurts of hot cum spilled from his cock like a volcano, shooting across the bed and onto Robin’s lips and cheeks. Robin opened his mouth eagerly, desperate to catch any cum from Inigo’s cock, savoring the taste on his lips and the warmth on his cheeks.

Owain came second, moaning and grunting, his eyes fixed onto Robin’s stained face as he gave one last deep thrust. He groaned loudly as Robin flickered his eyes at him and smiled, and that was the final straw. Burning, boiling cum erupted from his cock and Robin could feel the familiar sensation of fresh semen pumping deep inside him. It was a long while since Chrom had first came inside of him and he could never get sick of it. The sensation of cum painting his insides was one that will forever be majestic.

As Owain pulled out, panting in need, he grabbed Robin’s cock and gave a few pumps by the wrist. Inigo followed suit, his hand grasping the length, as pre-cum continued to dribble down, staining the two hands and making it easier to stroke.

Robin whined, his back arching as the two men began with their clumsy handjob. It was difficult to coordinate with two hands but the sensation of different hands touching him negated any awkwardness. It wasn’t long before Robin came, gasping and toes twitching as every jerk of his cock.

With the three satisfied, Robin couldn’t help yawning as they all laid on the bed, their chest bouncing heavily, breathing hard. “Hey, Owain. Do you forgive me?” Robin asked, staring up at the tent ceiling.

“Hah! I forgave you ages ago,” Owain replied, hooking his arms around Robin’s waist. “I can’t stay mad at you.”

“Oh… okay…” Robin said breathlessly. He blinked. “You can fuck me whenever you want, Owain. And you too, Inigo.”

Inigo chuckled, moved closer, his arms creeping around Robin’s chest. “Jeez, and people say that I’m the slut.”

“Yeah, I’m a slut for your cocks,” Robin said. "Your big, wonderful cocks..." He chuckled, inability to believe the words that came out of his mouth. His dignity thrown away as he succumbed to sex. But any worries were pushed away by the warmth of his friends as they cuddled through the night.

 


End file.
